The Three Godbrothers, Year 1
by bigblue2289
Summary: This is a story about the three godbrothers Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Alphard Black how separated at a young age they all come back to each other and the magical world will never be the same. Filled with romance, adventure, murder and more. The only question is where does the light and dark become grey? Some dark themes so M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

In advance, I do apologize for grammar, those who received a degree in English will probably want to tear me apart for misuse of commas. I will try my best to use all the proper spots but no promises.

November 6th, 1981

The old house creaked as the pounding of the rain could be heard echoing throughout the kitchen. The small home that she had called home for her, her husband, and their 5-year-old daughter had another visitor in the guest of the only child of her favorite cousin. Alphard Black had turned three a few months back and now had asked for the past three days about his godbrother Harry. How do you explain to a 3-year-old that his godbrother had gone missing from their world, his father now was in prison for killing his godmother and his Uncle James, and to top it off her very own sister had tortured his godfather Frank Longbottom into insanity?

The door creaked open and she turned around excited trying to not disturb the 3-year-old almost asleep in her arms, rather than the mother of the child there was her husband holding his briefcase in his hands. It took a drying spell, but he was now dry enough to proceed into the house and placed the briefcase on the table. The junior solicitor had not looked much better than Andi as he took out a magically signed document.

"It is official love, Angela named you new godmother and me new godfather should anything happen to her. I had my boss look at the document and he said not even Lord Arcturus could change the ruling. But where in the blazes is she?" He now asked taking off his coat and placing it on the coat hanger. Glancing into the living room Dora had already fallen asleep listening to her favorite radio program and a slight snore emitted from her nose.

"All she told me was someone she knew was in danger just outside London. I convinced her to call the Aurors or even the hit wizards but with what Sirius did and being the younger sister of those Death Eaters, they just insulted her and left the house. Bastards." She now spat still hearing the mocking in her ears.

"Have you tried Amy? She has been on a warpath since the death of her husband and in-laws. The poor woman now has to raise Susan by herself." Ted said shaking his head and now flicking his wand to prepare dinner. The ingredients for the soup started to float into the pot and the chicken was being prepared by a separate spell.

"Amy promised to look into it tomorrow, I told her yesterday, but she pushed me off also. Gods damn it, who is at the door?" She now yelled accidentally waking up Alphard who had turned very quiet since the last time he saw his godbrothers, Neville and Harry. She had tried to organize a playdate with Neville at least but Augusta simply sent her a message saying "Fuck off and I never want to hear from another Black as long as I should live."

Ted putting his dinner aside walked to the front door and opened and was surprised to see Narcissa with tears streaming down her eyes and Lucretia by her side. Draco held on tightly cold from the rain. Lucretia seeing her cousin Dora ran over and woke up the girl. Ted quickly let her in and casted a drying spell on the three of them.

"Oh, Cissy I forgot to floo you when I found out about Lucius. Please do not cry, it will be alright." Andi said rising from the chair and laying Alphard on the chair. The daughter of Bellatrix who much to the surprise of Andi was left to her being named godmother came down the stairs and now gasped seeing Lucretia and ran over to her as she started bugging Dora. The three girls tried to get Alphard involved tickling his feet like he use to laugh at, now though something seemed to snap in the young child and he seemed more distant.

"Dora, you are the oldest here, you are to watch your cousins while we talk in the kitchen alright?" Narcissa said wiping tears away from her eyes and Dora looked up surprised but shrugged.

"Otay Auntie Cissy." She said in an upbeat tone now and started to show the children her new nose shifting powers.

They walked into the kitchen and Narcissa placed a silencing spell around them and the radio in the small kitchen. The couple was confused when she turned the radio on.

… _.is dead. That is right, you have heard it here first. The woman who tried to break away from her Death Eater siblings in the Carrows and then tricked liked all of us by her Death Eater husband Sirius Black is dead with 9 others. The bodies were discovered at a small village and so dismembered that none could be identified, the only proof they located was Angela Black's wand and her favorite scarf._

 _The Potters dead and the savior missing, Longbottoms tortured, Bones' dead, half of the Blacks convicted killers, Malfoy found with Nott and Goyle hiding from the Aurors with the Dark Mark, what will be our healing._

Andi now horrified fell into her chair and seeing a glass threw against the wall damning the hit wizards, the Aurors, Amy Bones, her own family, that was until she saw the small form of Alphard who snuck into the room and heard the report.

"Mama is dead like Aunt Lily and Uncle James?" He now asked still unsure what that meant. She nodded and picked him up and held him close. She looked out into the living and saw the three girls laughing and having fun, even Draco was laughing like a mad fool seeing the changes in hair color of Dora. Taking a look at the child in her arms there was no more happiness it seems to the child, only heartbreak.

Ted poured the three of them some fire whiskey. There was another knock on the front door and Dora opened the door this time. In walked Amy and the hit wizard who mocked Angela as she begged for help. This lit a fire under Andi and she stormed into the living room after putting down Alphard and picked up the nearest vase and threw it at them. The vase shattered on the hit wizard and she started to throw every piece of china at the three new guests. Amy nor the two hit wizards never stopped her, simply put their shield up allowing her anger to calm.

"I told you bastards she was in danger but now I must raise Alphard along with Vega. She begged you for help, yet you mocked her you bastard." She now swore at the head of the hit wizards.

"Andi, please can we explain…" Amy tried but another broken teacup gave her an answer.

"Explain to Alphard why his mother won't be coming home." Andi started but calmed… slightly feeling the hand of her husband on her back. The children had moved aside unsure of what had angered Andi so. Surely Lucretia figured Aunt Angela the kind woman who taught her how to fly a broom would be coming back.

"I will speak with you Amy but I swear this Richard Alconte if I ever see you again I will turn to Lord Arcturus and ruin your miserable existence. I may have been cast off the wall but I hold a son of Black so he will listen to me. Now leave." She yelled, looking towards Amy she nodded and he left with his second in command.

She hesitantly put down her shield and started to approach when no bone china was launched her way.

"Dora take the children to your room and show them your record player." Andi ordered.

"But mama what happened to Auntie Angela?"

"I said to your room, I will talk with you children later." She now said glaring and Dora who finally took the hint. She grabbed Alphard's hand and walked with him to the room as Lucretia grabbed the other. Amy felt the guilt of a thousand broken hearts seeing the look of nothing in the child's eyes.

They waited till the children had left to speak.

"What the hell happened to our world Andi? I had a happy marriage and we were trying for a child, the Potters were the adorable "it" couple along with the Longbottoms, we had five more old families that are now extinct and more nearing extinction. Do you mind if I?" Amy said pointing to the fire whiskey and Ted conjuring up a glass poured her a tall drink.

"Will Alphard ever forgive me for damning his mother to such a cruel death? I feel as guilty as the Death Eaters who killed her." Amy said taking out a wand and the scarf. "Give this to Alphard when he is ready for it."

Andi now looking at the scarf had to laugh remembering how Angela would always try to convince her to get one saying she would look stunning in it.

"Black women hold grudges but Black men can be volatile, you know this Andi. That is why they say there are so few Black men, they have all killed each other. I will make sure he is not a monster of old."

The four chatted and Amy apologized for a hundredth time and Andi realizing she had just buried her husband and the parents of Susan so she yet again accepted it. The next two days they had received a flood of sympathy cards from complete strangers and very few from their own blood. The only one had come in person from Callidora Longbottom nee' Black and her grandson Bart.

The adults watched on with humor watching the interactions between the three girls along with Bart and how they almost protected the young Alphard. At the playground an older kid attempted to bully Alphard but Vega was by him right away to protect him.

That night as the Tonks along with Vega and Alphard ate dinner the front door opened up and Andi was on high alert pushing the kids below the table and check the room with wand drawn. She was most confused seeing Lord Arcturus Black II standing there with his First Heir Cygnus Black. Standing next to the 7-year-old was his elderly mother Cassiopeia Black.

"Do put away that wand Andromeda, it would not be wise to blast the man offering an in on the family again." He now said and Tonks came in with his wand at his side.

"I do believe Aunt Walburga…." Andi started off and Arcturus now grew angry.

"That old hag does not run this house, I do. She can take you off a silly tapestry, I am the one that takes you off the history of House Black. Now, will you listen?" He asked, she growled annoyed but waved him to the couch. Sitting he spotted the last photo of young Alphard and his mother just before she left.

"Such a tragedy, very much a squib in regard to magic but from all accounts a wonderful mother."

"What is it you want? We were just having dinner."

He smirked seeing that Black fire come out in her and even Ted had impressed him by sitting professional and even dressing in a very fine suit.

"Well, I know you have the guardianship of both Vega and Alphard and I want to welcome them properly into the family, along with you and your family."

Andi who had been expecting many things, this was not one of them.

"Also Cygnus here is my first heir but as you know I need to name and train a second heir as well." He now looked into the eyes of the 3-year-old walking into the living room. Cygnus lived with the emotions he thought on his sleeve, looking into the eyes he could not help smiling seeing a cold demeanor in the future for young Alphard. "I seek to make Alphard my second. For this your husband will be offered a spot on our legal team, you will become a member on the board of Blacks, and Vega and Dora will be treated and respected as daughters of Black. Most of all I can assure you this house if you call it that will be condemned for all I care and you will be given a manor on the lake in our family lands."

Ted who had only heard insults from the family now looked dumbfounded while Aunt Cassie looked ready to scream but held it in. Cygnus looked towards his younger cousin with an arrogant smirk on his face unimpressed by his "competition" for the title of Lord Black.

"As long as you promise my husband will be safe, I will just assume stay here in London should he be put in harm's way."

Arcturus now clapped his hands seeing the deal done and knelt before Alphard seeing greatness in the boy.

"Come young Alphard, to the Black lands we go." Lord Arcturus now said and then escorted the residents to the fireplace and into a large sitting area. Alphard now walked around the room with the ancient decor and up at the fireplace. There was a large portrait of his great-grandfather now looking over them.

"You must never let them forget who they serve young Alphard." The lord now said, Vega now looked around and was not impressed. It had been a long time ago but Lestrange manor was still in her memory, there was at least modern furniture and trimmings along the wall there. Here even the portraits had ancient frames around them.

"How do you like it? As my second I will be relying on you quite a bit cousin, can I count on you?" Cygnus said with an arrogant walk to him. Getting no response from the 3-year-old Cygnus just accepted a correct answer and went to find his broom to show Vega.

Andromeda now tuned out the conversation between her husband and Arcturus about his responsibilities and now looked at her two charges now being surrounded by many of the Blacks who had been at the manor this day.

Her father Cygnus and mother Druella now welcomed Vega, in fact, everyone now circled around her niece and Dora. They seemed to regard Alphard as no more than a plague on the house, his life would not get any easier.

(8 years later, 1989)

The 11-year-old having finished the book on Julius Caesar just put down the book when the laughter of two children now entered the room. The lovely, tall and exquisite Alicia Nott now held onto the arm of her recently announced betrothed, Cygnus Black. Lord Arcturus had made it a point of announcing it before the whole of the family and now Notts seemed to crawl all over their manor while his cousins still were held captive at Nott manor.

"Ah poor baby is just sad that one day you will be Lord Black and him and his muggle loving aunt will be casted from the family once again. How long will they last in the family once you are named lord dear?" Alicia now looked towards Cygnus who seemed to ponder for a second and laugh.

"I would give them the courtesy of 10 minutes Alicia. Although maybe I would have him killed so he cannot challenge me." Cygnus said and both Vega and Dora now reading their own Hogwarts materials now walked up and stood fiercely over his shoulder.

"Cousin, do you know what happens when a pawn reaches the other side of the board?" Alphard asked in a low quiet voice that seemed echo the room. While Cygnus had been to busy trying to think about the fun he would have as lord Alphard at every meeting studied the movements of their lord, from his steps, voice patterns, even how he made those under him feel empowered, yet below him.j

"Why the hell do I care? You speak of a simple game, I speak as your future lord. If you are to live, that includes your cousins Hestia and Flora than you better be ready to serve me or else I will crush you." Cygnus now said and approached him and Vega stood in his way.

"You treat a pawn that is of pure blood as if it is superior to that of new blood cousin. Tell me, where is the honor in being branded like cattle? If the Dark Lord returns will you get on all fours and moo for him as he brands you?"

He was now in a rage and tried to push past Vega but Cygnus was sent to the ground holding his nose. Arcturus now stood on the balcony overlooking the sitting room eyeing his second heir with great interest. While the first heir was volatile and arrogant his second had a temper as well but hid it from those watching. The old man also noticed how Alphard took notes during the meetings while Cygnus simplified doodled.

Back on the floor Alicia now dragged her betrothed towards her and nursed Cygnus. Alphard only showed the emotion of a slight movement in his upper lip for humor.

"The day I become lord you had better watch every step you take cousin!" The man now swore and stumbled out of the sitting room. Alphard gently grabbed the hand of Vega that punched Cygnus and placed a simple yet powerful kiss on it. The old lord now looked at the eyes of the 14-year-old Vega and saw the look of love, devotion, most importantly submission towards the child.

The old lord later found his second in the library looking up the spells he would be learning in only a couple months. Lucretia who had visited now stood up quickly and so did Vega upon him entering. Alphard though did not even stir, now this should have angered the old man but this action was out of a sense of superiority rather than arrogance. If Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, or even the Dark Lord himself walked in here they would all receive a similar greeting.

"Ah girls, Dora I am sure would love help with her studies."

Lucretia now stood up and was ready to leave right away but Vega stood up and now stared at Alphard for a response. He looked up from the charms book and nodded. She now strode out of the room with her cousin leaving the lord and his second alone.

"Dedication to someone so soundly is a very valuable gift grandson, do not waste it." The old man advised and found a seat at the other end of the table. "I would warn you against waiting for opportunities to fall into your lap. One day I will be gone, and Cygnus _might_ be a lord."

Alphard seemed to catch on right away and stood up grabbing a book from the shelf.

"Shakespeare said grandfather, "He thinks too much; such men are dangerous." I assure you grandfather on the memory of my mother I am a very dangerous man." The 11-year-old told the near 90-year-old and handed him a book. Looking down it was Julius Caesar by Shakespeare.

"Beware the ides of March grandfather." The elderly man who had noticed his own mind starting to slip just smiled looking at his grandson walk away and spoke one last time.

"Yond Cassius has a lean, hungry look to him."

Alphard just looked behind and truly smile for the first time living in the manor, then strode out to begin his plot.

A/N:

This is just a little introduction to the character of Alphard and how childhood tragedies can affect the youth. I did not mention anything about Harry because… well if you need to know what happened to Harry maybe you should be off Fanfic and instead reading the novels, his childhood is very much like that of the books. The only difference will be that his aunt is a more sympathetic character who is a victim of Vernon just like Dudley and Harry.

The three godbrothers in the title are Neville, Harry, and Alphard. Harry's godparents are Sirius and Alice, Neville's is James and Angela, and Alphard's godparents are Frank and Lily. Unfortunately, Alphard is part of the family that brought tragedy to both the other two.

This also shows the brutal nature of living in House Black; old man Arcturus is now encouraging Alphard to reach out and take what he wants. Those Shakespeare quotes were all from Julius Caesar, found no more fitting a play to quote from in this chapter. Also, just to warn you I am not necessarily trying to make Alphard likable, simply an effective leader for Black.

Please message me and tell me if you like my new OC character, like my direction with Andi as a fierce protector of her two new wards, Lord Arcturus who just wants to see his family survive and so on. I always enjoy reading reader comments and if they are saying how something is bad please do not flame or it will be ignored, we are all civilized here so tell me in a civilized manner.

Proper chapter 1 will be posted next week on Tuesday but after that it will be every two weeks on Tuesday morning or Monday night.

Well, I am glad you are joining me on this journey and hope you enjoy.

Ric

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."

Abraham Lincoln


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

I thank you for taking this ride with me. Now you will get a lot of Black politics throughout this story and that of Longbottom and so forth. This story is not to cover, although I will hit the point JK did in Sorcerer's Stone. Rather it is to show the reactions of those outside Harry and how the child of Sirius can affect this world massively.

Ultimately it is a Harry Potter story for a reason but I take great pride in building the world around the story. This is a story to show the developing friendship and kinship of Alphard/Harry/Neville. Thank you for reading me babble on, enjoy the story.

On my twitter page Bigblue2289 is the family trees for my new characters and the canon characters and if you see an "*" by a name then that person is an OC, if that person is bold than they are alive, if not they are dead. OCs in major families will branch off of real families and family members established in JK canon. My OC families will not flood the story but fill in the gaps of the story.

The family tree will be posted tonight around 5 pm.

Chapter 1

September 1, 1991

The table erupted into loud applause as _Slytherin_ rang from the hat's mouth once again. Parkinson like a sheep running to her herder for safety immediately found the seat next to his cousin. Both first years had smug looks on their faces showing the headaches he had in store for the next term.

He had already flipped through the third year runes book wondering if this year would actually posses a challenge, finishing in the top place for his class along with learning to be an heir for the past two years had been surprisingly easy for him. The key he had learned was to learn how to bullshit a good paper which he learned from Dora, learn the spells before the summer before the year from Vega, and just use common sense which he his Uncle Ted taught him.

Behind him at the 'claws table, Marietta and Cho gossiped a little louder than their fathers wanted about political moves to go against House Black with lower lords seeing blood in the water.

Bored he looked down at the Daily Prophet and saw a picture of himself in dress robes walking out of the courthouse with both uncle and house advocate, Ted Tonks. Placing an elegant hand on his shoulder was the always lovely Andromeda Tonks.

 _Cleared, Arrogant and Very Rich_

 _The Noble House of Black has stood at the peak of wizarding politics since Queen Elizabeth I used them as her personal fighting force against the invading Spanish. Now 500 years later a 13-year-old sits as future Blackest of the Black, Heir Alphard Black (13)._

 _Now unless you have been living under a rock the end of the last term and this summer for Hogwarts has been a busy one for the once second heir of the house. Former Blackest of the Black Lord Arcturus Black II (90) sadly died of heart complications on March 15th having just survived his brother Pollux Black (78) the year prior._

 _The trend of ill fates does not end here for this ancient family though. Lady Cassiopeia Black (77) who carried the title Social Liaison for House Black for the past 30 years is said to be suffering from acute memory loss and failing health. Our on the scene reporter tried to sneak an interview, sadly the woman forgot she was apart of the Black family._

 _One member of the older generation though is alive and healthy. Callidora Longbottom nee' Black (77) is alive and well supporting the progressive push by current Lady Regent Andromeda Tonks nee' Black. As our readers may know Lady Callidora is the aunt of Auror Frank Longbottom who now resides alongside his wife in a magical coma._

 _Now you did not read this article to hear about the history of this ancient and noble family, you came for the new news. The last pieces of evidence were pushed through last Saturday in court and before the whole of Wizengamot the charges pushed forward by Lord Lucius Malfoy (38) were dismissed clearing young Alphard the Second Heir of any involvement in the death of his cousin and previous First Heir, Cygnus Black (17). The investigation by both Aurors and St. Mungo's has found that indeed the initial reports are correct that Cygnus contracted dragon pox while on vacation with his betrothed Alicia Nott(18)._

 _With the verdict, Alphard using his guardian, Lady Andromeda Tonks nee' Black as his regent has already arranged a complete renovation on many of the properties within the Black lands, including 6 manors, 3 towns, and two docks. For those who do not know the lands near the muggle establishment of Hastings has been controlled by Black since Sirius Comtes (later changed to Black) was a lead magical lord of William the Conqueror. At the Battle of Hastings Comtes (Black) went against the anglo lords Potrea (Potter), Boneas (Bones), and Longbottom. Even the founders of Hogwarts lent their wands to the defense. Still, under the strength of the magical Norman lords, Hastings fell, including Godric Gryffindor's eldest grandson, Godric the Bold._

 _While all this is interesting what does this have to do with 1991? Well, it seems that the usually secluded House Black who has been an anti-European trade for as long as we can remember is now reaching out to their French homeland, Spain, Denmark, and even Morroco to use their docks to trade goods. While the rates must be agreed upon at the MoM, not all are for the recent outreach such as Lord Malfoy, Nott, even Diggory. House of Black members such as Lady Callidora Longbottom nee' Black though has another view on the progressive push._

" _The move is simply to push the family into the new direction and out of the 17th century that our previous head of houses has kept us in. No more will we stand by in the past while the world passes us by. That backward step ends with First Heir Alphard, we of House Black shall lead Magical England into the future while still respecting many of the traditions of old, we do not look to spit on the past in the same token._

 _I am happy to report that this branch of Longbottom and Black will once again be reunited in a most spectacular project. Angela's House of the Arts, we will shine the spotlight on those talented wizards and witches of all background honoring Angela Black nee' Carrow who fought against her family's dark past to become a beacon of hope."_

 _You heard it here first, The woman who fought against her own elder twin siblings against the Dark Lord only to be betrayed by her husband Sirius Black will be honored by their son._

 _Does Alphard deserve the benefit of the doubt since it was his father who betrayed the Potters or shall he fake us out like Sirius did all those years ago and be yet another dark wizard? Stay informed and follow this story with our future developments._

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _For more about Sirius' betrayal, page 2_

 _Angela Black's horrific death, page 6_

 _Further progressive actions by new regent, page 9_

 _The split in House Longbottom, what it means for First Heir Neville, page 13_

He went to read on how accurate the reports were since Rita was surprisingly spot on with the initial article when a name that shook him to his core was announced. _Harry Potter._

The only one to clap was one from his table, the first year Davis girl with her blond hair and pretty features now clapped like she had for everyone else. You could see the look of annoyance on the face of Snape and nearly every Slytherin. The new King of Slytherin Marcus Flint already looked to be planning to make her life a living hell.

Looking up he saw a scrawny boy that looked like a starving version of his Uncle James. He fought back tears seeing the green eyes of his Aunt Lily walking up to the stool. His cheeks were gaunt and the clothes seemed to hang on him like a rain poncho. Waving to the Hufflepuff table his cousin and current left hand snuck over.

The sixth-year and grandson of Lady Callidora, Bartholomew Longbottom slinked over leaning closer to his future lord. Many including the first year Theo Nott sneered seeing the tall handsome and once school dueling champion Bart. Draco who his father had tried to get installed as new heir looked over with pure hatred at his cousin.

"Send out your agents and find out what happened to Harry, my godbrother looks to grown up in a hovel."

Bart nodded and now ran back to his table to think of his list of agents. Albus stood at the head table eyeing the child who could be the most dangerous Black in history or the most revolutionary one with great interest.

The table of lions exploded when they heard that the savior would be spending the next seven years with them. There were light claps from the 'claws and the 'puffs but Alphard now stood up and started clapping some of the claps died down as all eyes were on him.

Harry found a seat between the Weasley twins was confused on who had even stolen his attention. Both Fred and George now whispered into Harry's ears and Alphard's will… heart seemed to break seeing a look of confusion turn into one of anger, finally, that look of anger turned into one of hatred.

Draco meanwhile turned his attention to the Davis girl who was finally done clapping and talking excitedly with her friend since childhood, Daphne Greengrass. Greengrass saw the looks of hatred their way and knew she was in for a long seven years.

"Is all you do is talk half-blood? If you do not shut up I will send my cousin after you once I become Lord Black." Draco proclaimed arrogantly.

"Ah Prince Draco himself. Tell me how quickly do you think your mother will age one I remove her from House Black? I did not kill Cygnus but I would look away if something was to happen to you."

Marcus now stood up with a sneer having been promised a large boon with the crowning of Draco as Lord Black.

"Do you think you have fooled us as you fooled the politicians Alphard? It is only a matter of time before the truth comes out as you being the murderer."

He grew incensed now seeing Alphard gather his things up and just laugh.

"Was it not Nott that he was with when he died? Maybe I will have Aunt Andi look into the possible involvement of Theodore Nott Sr."

Tension filled the hall as eyes went between Theo Jr and Alphard. Harry and the ones new to the world now looked utterly confused.

"Please both of you sit down, I assure you, Mr. Flint, that we at the Wizengamot looked at all the evidence and assure you it was simply ill luck that Cygnus contracted the pox. Please sit down both of you before points are taken off."

Marcus grunted in anger towards the headmaster but sat down regardless. Alphard though grabbed his stuff and walked out of the hall towards the seventh floor. A prefect tried to chase after him but with a basic disillusionment spell, he disappeared.

Storming into the office that once housed the politics class for seventy years he sat at the far desk for the teacher that looked out upon the Black Lake. The dust was a thick foot on all the bookshelves but not even those with their boyfriend or girlfriend stopped in here due to the old professor that haunted it. Next, to Moaning Myrtle, Lady Ursula was the most avoided ghost in all the castle. The former wife of Headmaster of Hogwarts and House of Black member Phineas Nigellus sat in the corner quietly reading of one her books. The former and last teacher of the political class was reading about how King Arthur tried to merge his muggle world with that of the magical one of Merlin and failed. In anger, he sent an overpowered blasting spell at the bookshelf which blew it into a thousand bits.

"Ah my great great great great grandson, it seems as if your grandmother here will have to console you once again. Nasty business the death of your cousin was but destroying the bookcase." She said lazily not even lifting her eyes. The elegant ghost who still wore the robes she had on when Grindelwald threw her from the tower finally lowered the book seeing him walk over to his favorite chair. Sitting down he looked out to see the sun starting to set.

"For the past two years I have plotted for this damn ring grandmother and now that I have it I am stuck with it. I do not want to carry on the legacy of Sirius Black, traitor and Death Eater." He tried to take off the heir ring but the magic fought him and shocked him painfully when it budget even a millimeter.

"The curse of the ring and legacy, you did not want it but now it is yours grandson. I did not want my husband to get involved in the war but regardless of my wants, I was still thrown from that very window you look out off by Gellert himself. Do not whine to me about wants, worry about realities of the world and what you can change." She chastised him floating over to him but softened her look seeing him look at the picture of him and his mother.

"Your agents are out there now finding the truth out about your mother, you are in an important position in our world where you can affect the futures of many for the better or worse. Do not squander it."

Sighing deeply he nodded and the two now sat in silence for the next two hours. He did not even look up hearing the door open and four sets of feet approach him. One stopped at the desk while three others now walked around the desk approaching him.

The daughter of Lucius and Narcissa was the first to reach him kneeling before him and kissing his ring before stepping back and bowing submissively. Lucretia Malfoy who had gained her mother's true beauty looked the spitting image of Black perfection much like her mother. The fifth-year now waited patiently while her sixth-year cousin and daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix matched her movements.

Vega Lestrange had adopted her mother's wild curly and black hair but under the serious look and impressive dueling skill inherited from her mother was a hardened soul who hated her parent's legacy. Every day it seemed everyone outside, sometimes inside her own house had decided to remind her of the psychopaths her parents were. She even had a Gryffindor friend in first year, before Jaime's parents made her end the friendship not wanting to be associated with a Lestrange.

The final person to step forward was Bart who followed his cousin's path. Behind Alphard was his cousin Dora who had never officially pledged herself to House Black now walked around kissing his cheek before sitting on the desk.

"Reactions?" He simply said and all four looked at each other seeing who would answer. Annoyed Lady Ursula put her book down.

"If heir Alphard request you speak someone better talk."

Vega stepped forward.

"Between the article in the daily and your outburst some may be coming around, not enough for you to be completely safe though heir Alphard. Lucretia and I would protect you publicly but you requested us to keep our vows from the public, even though I am sure they already know." Vega pleaded.

He nodded and waved her over which she complied. He grabbed her hand and kissed it causing her to smile. Lucretia had noticed her favorite cousin had started to become crazy devoted to their future lord over the past summer. This devotion was only matched by that of Bella to the Dark Lord.

"You still have so much to learn before you can become the Black enforcer cousin. If you two were to come out in public support your very lives would be in danger and it is my role as future Blackest of the Black to protect you." He released her hand and she fell back into line with her cousins. Dora was the one who noticed a troubled face over the cousin in power.

"Tell your big sister what is troubling you? If it is the girls in school have no fears I will beat them up for you."

Alphard laughed but Vega just glared at Dora hating the disrespect shown to him by her, she did not even stand amongst them.

"Did you see the look of hatred on my godbrother's face? Was I that much off a fool to think he would come and we would raise our houses together as brothers right away? If he was not in secure lockup I would have killed that cowardly excuse of a father I have." Alphard spat on the ground. "He was my brother that I was going to teach how to fly a broom."

Dora padded his shoulder.

"All we can do it chip away and hopefully these acts of kindness will allow him to see the truth. With us as your enforcers House Black will once again rule magical England."

He nodded and looked towards the three waiting.

"Did you secure our spy in each house Vega?"

"Of course Heir Black, Lavender Brown promises to keep us updated on anything lion related and House Brown receives the title noble house when you gain the power to do so. Lord Abbott has his daughter feeding information in return for her first girl to be married to your first son. Finally we have Terry Boot with the 'claws who wants to be your right hand man outside the Black family. Of course you know the rewards that come with that position. I know the prospect of being Lord Black was not in your mind but if I may say you are doing excellent." Vega said finishing with a curtsy.

Alphard listened to this playing with a galleon.

"I could have done Hufflepuff for you. I live in the damn…." Dora started but was stopped by Alphard kissing her hand.

"You are the sister I was not born with Dora, you are much more than me than a mere spy and you need to focus on your auror training. One day you will be the head of the DMLE and be the most powerful bitch in all England, House Black will smile upon you. Now I do want you to coordinate personally with Hannah though and her friend Susan is not to find out or else Hannah's sister will go missing. Make that clear. I will not have the niece of Madame Bones digging into my affairs and informing her aunt."

"Heir Alphard, you do not want House Black to be dark. Is not threatening to kidnap a 5-year-old dark?" Lucretia asked pushing the black hair out of her eyes. A dark smile crossed his face.

"Do you think me dull minded Lucretia? I wish to take us out of the dark and employ some light tactics but I will never take us to the light. Both sides are filled with fools and this is the same foolishness your father will die over and Aunt Bella will be killed for if she does not kneel before me. I will do what I must to protect this family and if that means turning a little girl into basically an enslaved house-elf I will do it. Dora, I want you to stress her actions have consequences. Now Vega."

Vega looked towards her lord ready for the order. Known for her battle prowess she was receiving training all summer on how to complete the dark and dirty task for her lord without being caught.

"He may shun me but I want Harry Potter protected. I want you to coordinate with Lavender and give her training in private. My father's journal says the shrieking shack is a good place to meet up and even has a secret entrance from a portrait on the second floor. We will help my godbrother at anything he comes across because I do not trust the headmaster to prepare him for the world. The first thing is he will just find a book on his bed about customs and lordships in England. Make sure the Potter name is listed in whatever book he finds."

"If the Potter boy becomes the enemy…" Vega started but soon was holding her cheek on the ground looking up at her lord scared. His hand was still red from the slap as his face turned from anger to apologetic. Offering his hand she begrudgingly accepted it as both women dared not move knowing the spikes of anger Alphard had at times.

"I am sorry Vega and hope you accept my apology. That coward of a man called my father has made it so I can no longer visit Aunt Lily and her son now looks at me as if I was Voldemort himself. House Black has stood for years and that was after a war with the Potters. He will never know it was us but he will find help from us nonetheless. Let me heal that."

Placing his hand on her cheek the ring that had healing spells in it soon took out the redness in her pretty face and a small smile graced her thin lips.

"No apology is necessary, I was foolish to question you. You, of course, are right, we are Black, we are strong."

Smiling at her he moved to Lucretia who was unsure which Alphard she would be getting.

"I do not expect much from the claws but keep an eye out for them. Bart, I know House Chang is poor in China and House Edgecomb can barely pay their debts here. I want you to talk with Aunt Andi about keeping an eye on their wine business and ways to sabotage it slowly and over time. Now, what is the password?"

"Black Mamba. Now we should leave before anyone becomes suspicious." Vega said bowing before him and leaving with her cousin Lucretia who bowed as well. That just left Dora, Bart, and Alphard in the room looking out the window. They watched with great amusement as a couple of lions were caught by the make out tree by Filch. The old man Filch was now running across the grass attempting to catch up with the students and falling behind badly.

"I love my cousins Dora but you will always be my right hand. I will see the name Andromeda Tonks nee' Black and Nymphadora Tonks are respected in every circle in England. No more will House Black be the shunned sheep of our world. I will even let you kill Lucius when the time is right. The embarrassment he put on your mother at the party will not stand."

Dora who was not normally dark minded smiled evilly before the first time in her life fully submitted to her younger cousin. She knelt down and kissed his ring keeping her head down until she saw his hand.

"Now leave and tell me if anyone else tries to get handsy with you again. They will receive the wrath of House Black."

"I appreciate it cousin but I assure you with the training you paid for with Monsieur Delacour I will be able to protect myself from even Aunt Bellatrix. Now stay safe because if something happens to you I will be on the first plane to the states with my mother."

He nodded and turned towards Bart.

"I swear to you also we will find a cure for your Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice, with them healthy and Neville learning his true powerhouse Longbottom will once again be a house to be feared."

Bart had a look of pride thinking of the future of his house.

Bart and Dora chatted looking through some books about their training this term while the ghost of Cygnus haunted him in the seat. Aunt Cassiopeia had already lost her memory thankfully by the time news of Cygnus' death had reached the papers, mother and son would be reunited soon.

Soon all three scattered from the room towards their houses, Alphard trusting his magic followed a back route and did not even quiet his steps. Down one hall he passed by it looked as if the Weasley Twins were already being chased by Snape as they attempted to lay out first-day pranks.

Walking into the common room the elves had put up a fresh coat of green paint and it popped on the eyes as the giant squid swam by their mosaic window. Looking at the area most had gone to sleep except for a few excited first years. Prefect Alice Bulstrode had been pushing some of the rowdier first years to bed when he saw by the fireplace was the girl who clapped to loud and looked excited to be at Hogwarts. Walking over she did not look to be excited anymore as she was wiping some tears away and had red puffy eyes.

"What is the matter? If it is my face I assure you time will ease the pain."

The blond looked up and laughed slightly shaking her head.

"They all said this is not my home. I just want to learn magic and make friends but Draco said there is no room for someone like me."

She was surprised to get a genuine laugh from the older boy as he sat next to her on the ground.

"My dear cousin fills up any room with his ego alone so there is not much room for anyone else. He is nothing but a ponce idiot and anyone who follows him is equally as stupid. Now may I know the name of the beautiful lady I am speaking with?"

Tracey avoided his eyes as a light blush danced across her cheeks. Finally looking back at him she eyed him carefully seeing the groomed long hair, the robes that cost more than her entire wardrobe here and at home, and his delicate pure blood features. She noticed this but she also noticed he truly had kind eyes directed her way and hoped he was not like the rest.

"Tracey Davis, I am a half-blood but my father is a pureblood from a new house raised up by Lord Greengrass. Are you here to make fun of me? If you are please leave."

She flinched slightly as his soft hands moved the blond hair out of her eyes.

"I seek not to tease you but befriend you. My reputation of kin-slaying and line theft probably proceed me but other than my cousin Dora, Vega, Lucy and Bart I am all alone in this school. I know you probably want to show up the rest of your class in spellwork so how about I make a deal with you. I help you before your actual class on the spells and you get to embarrass my cousin and his followers."

Tracey looked up confused at young man wondering why the heir to the most powerful house in all England, the very house that had been Queen Elizabeth I personal fighting force against the Spanish in the 16th century was speaking with her.

"What do you want in return?" Tracey asked expecting anything at this point. A breath she was unaware that was being held back released when she heard "friendship".

"Like I said before I need a friend to vent to. Dora is graduating this year so I have a void to fill and wish for the void to be filled by you."

"Only if Daphne can join us."

Alphard nodded extending his hand which she shook. With tomorrow being Saturday at the insistence of Tracey she woke up Daphne up from her slumber and both girls learned the Lumos spell.

(Scene Change)

Monday morning came and alongside Ron, Neville, and Hermione they entered the great hall where a short professor was laughing alongside the tall counterpart of his head of house. Both looked to have a tall stack of papers in their hands. Weaving by a short stout girl with red hair he remembered as Susan Bones from Friday night the group of four made it the table where Fred or George was talking about their exploits in the Quidditch pitch at the Burrow.

Ron being the butt of the joke for this story yelled at him and Harry's eyes ventured across the hall to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was once again sneering at him but Alphard sat with two first-year girls. With both sitting on either side of them he was talking about something showing wand movements and both girls looked like they absorbed every word. He jumped nearly two feet when the hand of his head of house shook his shoulder.

"Please, Mr. Potter I hope you pay attention more in class than you did just now. Here is your schedule and behind it is a map of the school." She said in a heavy Scottish accent. Nodding he looked and saw his first class ever at Hogwarts was a double of charms with the Slytherins.

Neville and Harry talked with Hermione about schedules but it seemed Ron tried to cut of Neville anytime he went to speak. Neville being as shy as he did not fight back though and allowed Ron to take his spot. Harry started to feel annoyed for Neville as they were sent out of the room towards their first class.

Entering the room he looked around with amazement with clocks that he would later find out was charmed by masters of the field performed dances, fights, and even musical performances. On the base of one clock a wooden knight fought a dragon three times its height and on the top of the minute, it would land a blow to the dragon before retreating to its original spot.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I see you spotted my favorite one as well. At the top of the half an hour the dragon will land a blow and at the top of the hour, a winner will be determined. The fight and the outcome are always different. Now please take a seat so we can begin." Flitwick said kindly and a few people saw the knight in fact lung at the dragon.

Sitting between Neville and Ron the small professor went onto explain the basics of charms and their uses. The second half of class was going over the theory behind the Lumos charm. The dragon just had killed the knight when the professor clapped happily.

"Now that we have gone through the boring stuff we get to the magic. We will practice the spell for three days and it will be on the test on October 3rd along with a few other spells so practice it with the older students. I do not expect anyone to complete it but we have ten minutes so let us give it a try."

He dimmed the lights so people could still read their books but would still highlight the light from the wands. Harry reread the wand movements three more times when two bright lights emitted from the Slytherin side just before one from his side. Looking up Daphne Greengrass and Tracey both held their wands up with a bright light emitting from it. Daphne had a passive if not slightly pleased look while Tracey looked ecstatic. Looking over Hermione also got hers to light but if theirs was set on bright hers was set on dim.

"That is most excellent Ms. Davis and Greengrass. I did not expect such success this quick from either of you, I will keep my eye on both of you. Did you practice with a prefect?"

"No professor, Alphard Black sat with us last night teaching us. He even promised to teach us the levitation spell."

Draco seethed at those words.

"Well ten points to both of you and twenty points to Mr Black for wonderful mentorship. 5 points for a valiant effort Ms Granger. Simple spells like these even get the best of the most powerful wizards when they begin, work on it and yours will be just as bright."

Hermione was angry at being upstaged in class but understood he was right now determined to find her own tutor. By the end of class Ron had a dim flashing light while Harry had gone even brighter than the girls earning him 10 points. Neville had been the surprise though. While it could have been brighter Neville still held his wand out with a smile on his face and his wand lit. Draco who had started to call him squib much to the lion's delight only got a dim light.

"Thank you for a wonderful first lesson kids and I am sure we will learn lots this year. Now off you go." Flitwick shooed them out of the classroom.

The week went about much the same, hearing the Brown girl talk with Percy about finding a tutor for potions before their first class both he and Neville had dragged the twins to an empty potions lab and there they learned how to cut, mince, and even learned how to make basic potions. All the twins required for their services was tasting one treat each, the boys had blue tongues for the month but it was worth it.

After two weeks with Harry being better at the spells and Neville being better at the papers, the godbrothers started to grow close. Ron tried to join in but became bored when they talked about classes.

Finally escaping the studying session Harry let out a loud yawn climbing up the steps to his dorm. The beds were comfortable and he finally felt full for the first time in a long time yesterday, life was starting to look up. Then the image popped back into his head. Hermione heard the story of that fateful Halloween night along with Harry had taken it upon herself to dig through the Daily Prophet archives from then finding the frightening photo of Sirius Black surrounds by dead bodies just laughing.

That same cupid face now sat across from him every meal. Every time he would glance at the table where he would see Sirius Black laughing madly. Not even looking he plopped on the bed, he let out a loud yelp feeling the corner of a book dig into his back though.

Lifting up the covers there was a thick tome that read _Pureblood Politics and Trees_. There was not even a note that came with it. He spent the rest of his Tuesday afternoon reading it. Reading the customs chapter Harry now knew why Draco had such a disdain for him after he refused the initial handshake.

Taking the book down to dinner that night he did not even consider eating and ignored Ron talking about the Cauldrons. Hermione looking oversaw the book that was clearly not of school text and sat next to Harry pulling it to herself in excitement. Harry was a combination of confused and annoyed.

She attempted to read it but there were no coherent sentences, only strange blurry lines. She now feverishly started flipping through it until in a move that shocked everyone at the table, Neville snatched the book and gave it back to Harry.

"Do not bother trying to read it and be careful, that book cost more than your tuition for all seven years here." Neville now said and Harry confused opened it up to the Bones family tree and saw the words clearly. Ron peering over his shoulder saw the same as Hermione.

"I can't read it either, professor I think this is a dark book." Ron now yelled and a clearly annoyed Professor McGonagall came over while Neville just rubbed his temple.

"It is not dark you nitwit, it can only be read by those part of either ancient or noble family. The Weasleys are old but they were stripped of that status 200 years ago." Ron looked offended while McGonagall now looked at it nodding.

"Fifteen points to Mr. Longbottom for that insightful comment but minus five for the name calling. Mr. Longbottom is quite correct, I cannot read it but stamp on it is the Potter crest. Enjoy the read, Mr. Potter." She now left for her table.

"Well Harry tells me what it says and we can inscribe it." A gasp from all those who could read it filled the hall.

"Harry will most certainly not do that. Every person that can read that book is because our ancestors have sacrificed their lives to become something in this country. Reading that book is a privilege, not a basic right." Neville now said offended. A few of the upperclassmen actually looked quite impressed while Harry not wanting to get involved in a new blood versus pure blood fight just put the book back on his lap and finally ate his dinner.

He could not get to his dorm room and bed quick enough with both Ron and Hermione both pestering him on the contents of the book. Harry knew they did not mean any ill intent but regardless it bothered him. Neville tried to help him but it was only with the dismissal sending them to bed that he found relief.

The next day passing by him was none other than Alphard Black who looked wanting to walk up to him but a look of shame almost passed his face, it spoke of guilt, none that graced the face of his father on any of the newspapers some ten years ago.

"Filthy snake, dark wizards the lot of them. Especially that one. Quote me Harry one day he will be the most dangerous wizard in all of England." Ron said watching the Black heir be joined up by his little snakelets as Daphne and Tracey had been called now.

"It is said all Blacks are born with the evil inside them, probably the first spell he learned was the killing spell." Ron now shrugged his shoulders causing a few lions to verbally agree. Katie Bell though looked ready to blast the redhead away and watched her crush walk down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"Ah does our new favorite chaser sister want the big bad snake to take her into the snogging closet?" Fred now wrapped his arms around her but moved out of the way when Vega Lestrange pushed her way through the group. Neville had he been a stronger wizard would have given the girl words, instead, he promised to train hard and one day bring vengeance for his parents.

"Like any decent pureblood, Black at that would go for some silly mudblood. Next thing they will demand a vote in the House of High Lords." Draco said laughing walking by them. Using the crowd noise as cover Harry casted a spell at the blonde haired ponce and snuck out with a group of Hufflepuffs. Harry did not see it but the spell he had learned just two days prior had worked perfectly and Draco now spat out slugs, one after another.

The teachers now looked at the Weasley twins who were now struck dumb while the lions and even some snakes congratulated them. Tired of holding in the smile he now burst out laughing and looked around him seeing Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott looking at him querly.

"Ah Susan, I am glad I ran into you."

She put on an "oh" face and the group of three now splintered off and walked a little slower.

"Well, I was reading the pureblood politics book and came across lordships. Apparently, Potter is a big deal in Magical England and even carries votes in government. How does one find out more?"

The slightly chubby redhead looked at him as if he was an alien that just crash landed.

"You are telling me that you do not even know about your lordship? Oh lord, auntie is going to be pissed." Susan now rubbed her head. "All I know for certain since each house changes is that you must be 16 before you can become Lord Potter like me becoming Lady Bones or Neville becoming Lord Longbottom. Until then a regent takes care of your household, finances, and votes. Auntie is mine, Neville's grandmother is his, and…. I believe the headmaster votes for you."

Harry now had his head turned to look astounded and stopped dead in his tracks. Looking at a beautiful scenery painting of a meadow with shepherd he caught his breath.

"I read though Black is set to take House Black next year and he will only be 14. I also read all the stuff his aunt does for the community and his house. I want… I don't know, want to make sure people are helped."

Susan smiled at him liking the boy more and more now before diverting the troupe to a gargoyle on the other end of the school. Harry jumped seeing the gargoyle come alive.

"I do not know the password but we must see the headmaster immediately," Susan said with confidence. The gargoyle just smiles and never moved before turning back to its solid form. The three jumped hearing a voice.

"I believe the password is Cadbury Egg, such a sweet treat. Very good wandwork I must say, Mr. Potter, leaving others to take your detentions is awfully Slytherin of you." Albus said with a raised eyebrow. The gargoyle did, in fact, move now showing a grand staircase going up. Harry tried to look innocent as he pushed the three children forward.

They entered the office and many of the headmasters now were asleep but Phineas glared at the headmaster who he blamed for the death of his wife and first heir.

"Ah the great Albus Dumbledore once again graces us with his presence. Tell me does the school still hunt my grandson down as kinslayer?" He spat ignoring the children. Albus kept a graceful smile though.

"I assure you Phineas, Alphard is most definitely a Black, strong headed and cunning. Now tell me Ms. Bones how may I be of assistance?" Albus asked taking a seat, with a wave of his wand a third chair appeared before them and they all sat down.

"Well, Harry came up to me and asked about his lordship and what is being done with his house. I well… to be honest, auntie keeps me out of the loop on well everything so I can not help him the slightest. I was wondering if you could fill him in?"

Hannah was the only one with the training by Vega to see a quick shocked look on his face before turning it into a friendly smile.

"I would be happy to, I must ask you two to leave though since it will not be right to share his information out in the open. If he chooses to share it later fine, but we will let him make that decision."

The girls rose from the seat and wished Harry a goodnight before leaving the office.

"Smart girl that one, she is most like her mother. Now, what is it you wish to know Mr. Potter." He asked with a twinkle in his eye. Harry now strained his face trying to think of something.

"Well…. I read that Andromeda Tonks opened up a soup kitchen in Diagon Alley. I don't know… do we help people?"

"Ah, you read the book. Your family is very old and very noble, also very limited on funds. Your grandfather personally put in his fortune to stop Voldemort, that was a costly expense. You hear about Black a lot because they held back funding from the Dark Lord and also invested over the years. Your father was a great man but a great lord he did not have the chance to become yet."

Harry nodded and now assumed the massive vault of gold was all that was left.

"What we can do though is start investing right now. I have your vote and I make sure it helps people but cannot invest your money without approval by you. Do you want me to start investing? I am most unwise in these matters but I know someone we can hire to help us."

Harry nodded feeling excited about getting involved.

"Can I meet him? I trust you headmaster but I also trusted Dudley with five pounds I found once, he ran to Uncle Vernon saying I stole it from him when I took it back. Oh also is there any way to stop by my vault so I can pick up some books?"

"Of course dear boy, now I will call you when I have arranged a solicitor for you and someone to help with finances. As to the vault meet me by the gargoyle at 6 pm tomorrow dear boy, I have business there anyway. You have a bright future ahead of you Mr. Potter, now off to bed."

Harry now with a pep in his step basically skipped to his dorm room and found an easy sleep while Albus already saw greatness in the boy.

(Scene Change)

They sped walked down the hall past a few girls from Slytherin who rather give him an evil glare winked at him. The boy slowed down confused see the third year girl look over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Please Harry, it hurts so bad. Get her name later please." Neville moaned in pain feeling the arm start to turn numb. Snapping back to the world around him Harry sheepishly started walking down the hall. They reach the large oak doors and a line up of what looked to be thirty beds was evenly spaced alongside each wall.

The only occupants of the room was a first-year blond girl who laid on the bed looking utterly sick while the third year that haunted Harry's dreams sat bedside. He looked to be asleep in a chair with his feet propped up while the girl seemed to sleep off her sickness. Harry recognized her quickly as Davis.

"Ah, young Alphard has taken to the girl it seems. A seventh-year thought it funny to give her a broken broom to practice flying with, now it seems Slytherin is out a prefect. Now, what has happened to you, Mr. Longbottom? Your grandmother has spoken so highly of you I am surprised to see you here." Madam Pomfrey now looked at the arm starting to turn purple from the collision with the ground in DADA.

"Hannah Abbott accidentally hit Neville with the Knockback Jinx when he wasn't looking." He now looked back at the chair and only saw his parents killer sleeping in the chair. "I'll see you back in the dorm Neville," Harry said rushing out with the third year stirring.

Neville went to reason with his friend until the face that haunted nightmares now walked in. Vega Lestrange who was the spitting image of her mother now strode with a confident air to her. She did not even look his way passing by to speak with her cousin.

Taking a bed on the other side of the ward Neville now went into his happy place thinking about the greenhouse at Longbottom Estate while Madame Pompey administered the potions. Both boys had their own demons to deal with.

A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my Gryff Harry. Ideally, I would love to have a seven book series for Harry joining each separate house but one house at a time. Have the idea and basically first year written for the Slytherin Harry but still blanking on the concept for Ravenclaw and 'puff. It must have a second character like the Alphard character that can be a secondary focus since I need as a writer to visualize myself as someone in that world who is important and still wanna keep Harry somewhat honest to the story. Would not be against a time travel story involving Harry going back to his father's first year but unsure how to set it up.

The last part I just wanted to show that Neville being in school with the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange has much of the same feeling that Harry feels towards Alphard being the son of Sirius. Yes the twins told him the "truth" about Sirius according to the reports and from what we saw in the novels Harry does not kill but he does have a temper.

The OCs I will tell you who they are and the obscure canon characters as well, feel free to message me if you get confused, a way to improve the character or so on. Hell if you want to add something to the next year OC or storyline wise bring it up to me and I may shift the story around. That said if you are reading this than my current year is all written up, any suggestions will be for Harry's second, third, fourth year and so on.

The tree for Pollux Black may have a slight spoiler for next chapter on my twitter page so be warned. But posted are the family trees of Longbottom, Pollux, Dorea Black. More are to come but will be unveiled as they are needed in the story. Again highlighted means alive, not highlighted means dead, and a "*" by the first name means they are OC.

Well thank you for reading and message/review and I will get back to you.

Ric

"Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is a war room."

Dr. Strangelove, 1964

OCs

 **Alphard Black**

Former second heir to House Black, now first with the death of cousin

Son of Sirius Black

 **Cygnus Black**

Son of Cassiopeia Black

Died by dragon pox while on vacation with betrothed

Former first heir to House Black

 **Pollux Black (Canon)**

Lord Arcturus' brother who died in 1990 according to canon

 **Lord Arcturus Black II (Canon)**

Lord of House Black who died in 1990 in Canon

In here he died just late enough to survive First Heir Cygnus

 **Lady Callidora Longbottom nee' Black (Canon)**

Never mentions relation to Neville but in my story will be the great-aunt of him

 **Cassiopeia Black (Canon)**

Sister of Pollux who died in 1992 in canon

First Heir Cygnus' mother

 **Angela Black nee' Carrow**

Wife of Sirius and younger sister of Carrow twins

Mother of Alphard who was brutally murdered as the war ended

 **Bartholomew Longbottom**

Lady Callidora's grandson and Neville's cousin

 **Lady Ursula Black (Canon)**

Former lady of Headmaster Phineas Black

A teacher at Hogwarts murdered by Grindelwald in my story

 **Lucretia Malfoy**

The eldest child of Narcissa and Lucius

Fifth year in Harry's first

 **Vega Lestrange**

Daughter of Bellatrix

Sixth year in Harry's first


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:

I am adding onto the families that JK created but most will be passing through characters and you can see a full list of them below. Most will not be important but you will know the important ones by the reaccuring nature of them. It just seemed silly to me that with children so important so few children are born.

Chapter 2

September 21st

September had come and nearing an end, now the air chilled as the October winds snuck its head in early. Lord Alexander Greengrass Senior yet again read the letter from his granddaughter with a bright smile on his face. Attached to the letter was a photograph of the Black heir and his granddaughter sitting on a bench. Her friend Tracey sat on his other side making a funny face.

His muscles loosened as his wife now walked behind him rubbing his shoulders. Arabella now also wore a smile seeing her granddaughter with a bright smile and read the letter over her husband's shoulder.

"The brother she never had, Daniel better not read this or he might start getting jealous of the young man. Speaking of which, our son entertains Regent Black along with her husband, shall we join them?"

The elderly lord looked up at his wife with a soft smile and kissed her hand before rising to his feet. The 76-year-old man still wore the broad muscular frame of his youth but now his knees required the cane to keep him upright.

Emerging from the office he saw his daughter in law Evelyn now laughing at a joke being told by the Black family lawyer. Ted now straighten up seeing the infamous lord of neutrality approach.

"Alex, I see you host without telling me of our guest. I know I trained you to be a lord but I am still kicking son." Father approached son slapping his shoulder before giving Regent Black a kiss on her cheek.

"I assure you Lord Greeng…" He raised his hand as she started. "Please it is just Alex to you Andi, we have known each other much too long for titles."

She simply smiled and Alex could not help but glanced at her to see the Black genes were strong in her, she was the definition of pureblood beauty.

"Well… Alex your son went to fetch you but I insisted him letting you rest a while longer. Since you are here though could we take this to your solar to speak? My nephew sent me on urgent business and I request your assistance."

Alex with a hand out led them to the solar that housed the Greengrass lords for the past 500 years. They all found their seats and he lifted the newspaper.

"It seems construction is well nearly at an end on Black Manor and will be outfitted with the latest in defenses, all that is left is the garden. You Blacks were always under the impression that those around you were always after your spot at the top. There seems to be some merit behind that it seems."

"Yes, and that is something my nephew plans to fix, no more will House Black be the joke of inbreeding or disregarded as a once great house. Our agents have not reached the distances we want yet so we require your aide." Andi now passed over a note that contained a name on it. Alex looked queerly at the note.

"Do my eyes deceive me? I swore that Phineas died of the pox at 3, why does it list his last known location in London?" Lord Greengrass asked looking at the note. Evelyn Greengrass nee' Prewitt, the wife of Heir Alex now looked over the note.

"Well, it seems that Lucius upon learning his son was a squib by the healers petitioned Lord Black to erase him off the tapestry and dropped him off at an orphanage. Alphard wants to bring back the lost assets of Black, we are having trouble locating him without our muggle agents established."

"I can see the dilemma; muggle London is a big place. How can House Greengrass help House Black… more importantly why?" Lord Greengrass now asked leaning back in his chair as his daughter in law poured him his favorite scotch. He patted her hand and turned his attention back to Andi.

"You will deny it but I know you have a network of agents throughout muggle London. As to the why, I would be willing to bet that once Alphard does, in fact, join with the Fleur girl, House Black here in England and Delacour in France will be very wealthy. The only problem is we will need someone with a lot of trade ships with international clearance, tell me Ted do you think we should make up with Nott or find new partners?"

Andi smirked seeing victory in her future looking into the eyes of Alex Sr.

"You could hire private eyes to hunt the Malfoy lad down, what is it you want?" Heir Alex asked now leaning forward in his chair.

"Allies and friendship." She said leaning back and Heir Alex's eyebrows raised.

"She means for the war son, we would break our neutrality during this war and side with Black." Lord Greengrass surmised correctly seeing her nod.

"Surely you cannot be serious Andi, the war ended when the Potter boy killed the Dark Lord. What war is coming?" Evelyn asked looking concerned now.

"Yes the war ended, without them finding the body of said Dark Lord, all the Death Eaters that mattered freed, and so much tension in the monthly court sessions of the Wizengamot that the top on the ministry threatens to boil over. Do not be a sheep Evelyn the war is not over and those families that did not choose a side last time will not be spared from the Dark Lord this time. If it is not Voldemort it will be some other upstart dark lord that rallies the Death Eaters to his cause."

Lord Greengrass with the help of his daughter in law rose to his feet and walked out the window of Greengrass Manor and saw his 21-year-old nephew and Ballycastle Bat star Nathan Greengrass teaching his granddaughter Astoria how to properly fly a broom. Daniel Greengrass the eldest son of Alex Jr. and Evelyn and recent graduate of Hogwarts now flew around enjoying his weekend away from the university.

"This is why Alphard brings his family in close and denies treatment to those like Cassiopeia, allowing them the old guard to die off. She should have had a good ten years, all the sudden she is on her deathbed."

Evelyn looked shocked over at her friend from Hogwarts and even more when she did not deny it.

"House Black is a place for the strong." She said simply shrugging.

"Is that also why Alphard sprung those Death Eaters from German prison? Word is they made their pledge of loyalty and would jump into the flames should he asked like they would have a choice."

Andi grimaced wanting to forget about them herself before answering.

"They were powerful during the war and you heard the judges here, they had no charges in England. Personally, I advised against it but…." Andi said leaving it hanging.

"But Andi, you are Regent Black, you have the final word. I assume he would throw a tantrum but just say no to him, he is only 13 years old." Evelyn asked and Alex Sr. Looking over his shoulder saw a look a fear and submission cross the face of Andi, Ted did not look much better.

"He told me if I did not sign that form releasing them into Black custody than when the time came for him to assume his lordship we would be left homeless and sickleless. I can assure you Lord Arcturus may not have passed on his blood ideals to Alphard but my nephew is just as ruthless when it comes to ruling his family, he will do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of Black."

Evelyn gently grabbed the hand of as Alex Sr. as he waved his son over. The two Alexs' talked in private counsel before the son walked away in agreeance.

"We said no to your grandfather Lord Arcturus because he was a single-minded fool, he cared more about the ideals of keeping his family's blood clean rather than safe. That made him easy to predict and fool maintaining neutrality. Something tells me once Alphard comes into his true power he will not be the fool his great-grandfather was. Fine we agree on one condition."

Andi with a victory smile raised an eyebrow.

"My granddaughter Daphne seems close to your nephew but will not ask you to jeopardize the betrothal of your French connection. The reason is this will benefit us if you keep your word as well."

"What is it you ask Alex? I can assure you my husband is very much alive next to me and your wife the same next to you." She jested and even Arabella laughed at that.

"I do not doubt the manliness of your husband Andi but I assure you us Greengrass man are sometimes to much, even for you Blacks. No, I know that the old squib Marius Black has been contacted to rejoin the family as well. His grandson of the same name is the same age as Astoria and from all accounts said to be growing into a powerful wizard in terms of his core. Let us join Black and Greengrass."

Evelyn was shocked by this but said nothing.

"Young Marius Black will be given control of the Black docks and taught the business, my granddaughter will not be apart of an obscure branch of Black history that dies desolate and forgotten. He and his direct heirs will never fall below 4th on the order of Blacks in importance when it comes to your family counsels."

Andi now looked conflicted thinking of that spot on the docks for Vega and tapped her chin before nodding.

"Fine but like all the women that marry into Black she will be expected to sign a loyalty contract to her husband."

"My daughter would never cheat on her husband when she is wed!" Evelyn now stood up angry glaring at her friend, it was the hand of Arabella that guided her back to her seat.

"With her loyalty contract signed Marius to will sign one promising to stay loyal to his wife as well. Now I do not need to make this arrangement on behalf of Black and I am sure Alphard will be upset we just handed some power to you. The reason I do this is because of our friendship Evelyn, that said do not raise your voice to me like that again or else House Greengrass will feel how powerful Alphard is making Black." Andi said staring into the eyes of Evelyn who now felt like a little puppy and Alex Sr. swore to himself not being able to defend his favorite daughter in law. His Death Eater daughter in law could have received the kiss already for all he cared.

With them finishing up the formalities of the agreement Evelyn and Andi apologized to each other and the couples of the Tonks and Alex Jr. and Evelyn now went to dinner.

The woman now covered a snort of laughter as her husband now recalled his visit to jail on their honeymoon.

"Then the officer told me "Son… why are you speaking Spanish to me, we're in Canada."

Andi now had trouble holding her own snort in as Ted let out a loud bellow as Alex now finished his story. Finally getting the last laugh out he wiped a tear from his eye and saw much to his disappointment the line now out the door and around the building. The Greengrass heir was amazed how many purebloods now lined up at the new…. only Italian restaurant in all Diagon Alley.

In bright lights there read a sign "Everything from food growth, preparation, and service no magic, hard work from our hands to your plate."

"It's been three months, why is Mario's Casa so damn crowded," Alex swore to see a Longbottom cousin walk out with his wife with a large smile on his face. The 20-year-old Jamie walked over with a large smile seeing Andi and Ted.

"Ah Regent Black, might I add that is a lovely black number you are wearing. Better keep your wand handy Ted, if you have not heard the Daily Prophet has named your wife the most desirable woman in all the UK." Andi just rolled her eyes as he kissed her hand. Abigail Longbottom nee' Abbott slapped her husband's shoulder and she felt the baby kick once more.

"Watch your manners dear, from what the Prophet reports her nephew will be the most powerful person in only a few years. If you ever go to Mario's get the gnocchi, it was divine. I would say tonight but…" Abigail now looked at the long line and saw the dejected look of the Greengrasses.

"I assure you, Abigail, they will not leave the current Regent of Black out in the cold. When are you due?" Andi asked feeling the large belly and now felt the kick of the babe.

"November 1st they say, we decided on the name Frank since his cousin is the reason Jaime became an Auror. I hate to be rude but we must be off. Lady Longbottom insisted we meet her by 8 o'clock."

She leaned in and kissed the cheek of Andi and the same to the other three.

"I know how angry that shrew can get. Expect an invitation to our holiday party this year, if that shrew says anything then tell her to speak with me."

"You are braver than I Lady Regent, poor Neville has to live with the damn woman. Ted, Alex, Evelyn." He nodded and they apparated away.

"Good lad he is, one of our finest Aurors. Now I take it to Black Manor we go?"

Alex was surprised seeing Andi just skip the line and walk up to the door. Pushing past some new blood and half-bloods alike she approached the hostess stand where a 20-year-old witch looked to be losing her mind reshuffling tables on a magical sheet of paper.

"Excuse me miss I would like a table right away," Andi spoke clearly, the redhead dressed sharply with her hair in a bun looked annoyed looking at the group.

"Do you see the line lady? Please step outside and wait your turn and we will be with you… tomorrow."

She now looked back at the paper seeing three new tables get added to her sheet. Looking behind her due to their promise three tables were being placed in empty spots and set by hand.

"My name is…."

"I do not care who you are lady, please quit being rude and step back in line before I am forced to fetch my manager."

Four groups behind the next to be seated a blond woman stood with her husband who was clearly just as annoyed as the waitress, hearing this she let out a chuckle catching Andi's attention. Narcissa now laughed audibly seeing Andi turn on her pureblood training.

"Young lady, you will fetch Sig Mario Torrono and tell him his bella amore is here."

"Rachel" as her nametag read waved her co-hostess over and sent "Amy" to speak with the owner. Graciously the group of four stepped aside as the next party was helped to their seats.

"Ah sister, what happened to that infamous Black temper you have? Did Ted really smother that fire? The Andi I knew growing up would have caused a media circus with her outburst." Narcissa asked shocked walking up to her sister and they kissed each other cheeks while Lucius stood bored and hungry.

"Evelyn, such a wonderful red dress. Lucius just bought me this for our anniversary, how the years have just flown by." Narcissa said showing off the lovely blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly showing off the Black beauty that came naturally to most females of the house.

"Lucius, we must get tea soon. Albus is once again trying to derail our education bill attempting to limit the power of the governors. All we need is that old coot to get any more power over our children." Andi spat in a tone that even surprised her husband. Lucius though has a smirk riding up his lip.

"According to Skeeter Alphard wants a more progressive Black family, I assumed he would line up to become one of the oh great Albus' sheep. Tomorrow I will be over at 1."

Andi went to respond but was pulled around and squeezed into a tight hug receiving sloppy kisses on both cheeks. Pulling back a fat Italian wizard classically trained as a chef in Muggle France and Italy smiled at her. Ted was soon pulled into a tight hug as well.

"Mi bella amore, it has been much too long. Write me next time and I will have a table ready for you and the finest wine we have."

His happy expression turned to one of anger staring at the now confused hostess who had yet to recognize Andi.

"If I ever find out my dear friend Andromeda has to take your lip again you will be fired. Now set up a table on the balcony under the moonlight for four…"

"Could you make it six mi amore? My sister and I have much to get caught up on."

She smiled at her and turned back to the hostess who now looked at the most powerful female in England with fear.

"Well, why are you not writing? Make sure she receives the 1864 bottle from my private stores."

She nodded feverishly and waved relayed the exact orders to Amy. Mario now looked at Andi with regret.

"I must leave you bella before those fools burn food or worse my kitchen. Make no plans Sunday, to my villa you and your husband will come and we will have a feast."

He now wished everyone a wonderful meal and nearly ran back to his kitchen. She laughed seeing the dumbfounded looks by Alex and his wife.

"You went to Canada, we went to Italy for our honeymoon and saved his family from recruiting Death Eaters. The man now insists once a year for our anniversary to cook dinner for us. Shall we?"

She asked seeing the hostess now awaiting them. They were escorted up to a beautiful balcony that only had enough room for the one table. On the table was an old bottle of wine and six expensive wine glasses.

"It is nice to be away from the rabble, I insisted on eating at home but your dear sister insisted on going to the play and out to eat." Lucius said taking his seat after pulling out Narcissa's chair.

"Well dear, that is what happens when you nearly approve of a match for our daughter without informing your wife." She said sweetly kissing his cheek and looking towards her sister.

"What of Alphard? At 14 he takes lordship and a year later he must be wed. Anyone you are eyeing Andi?"

Lucius now perked up hearing this as a waitress with shaky hands and blond hair in a much looser bun than the others that worked here poured their water. The uniform even looked too big, almost like it was made for a man.

"Tsar Alexander offered his daughter's hand but with the tensions still tight between west and east Europe Alphard wisely advised we stay west of the former Berlin Wall. Monsieur Delacour offered his eldest daughter as well along with a trade route that spans from here to Gibraltar. Alphard writes to her as we speak to see their chemistry as the muggles say."

Lucius hated the idea of veelas in power but saw the wisdom of connections outside of England. They had a pleasant conversation and even Lucius made polite if not engaging small talk. Narcissa was telling the table of their honeymoon in Madrid when the same nervous blond no more than 18 walked up to Andi.

"Regent Black… I… am sorry but may I ask you a question?" She started and all six set of eyes fell on her and her knees started to feel weak.

"You know who I am clearly yet you interrupt my sister's story. If you do not have something wise to say I would advise you leave while I still can forget your face."

The shaky knees now locked in and the woman now reached into her bag causing Alex to take her down to the ground. He relaxed his hold on her seeing the resume on the ground.

"You must be an idiot…" He glanced at the sheet "Megan because reaching into your bag like that one would think you wanted to assassinate Regent Black. Now speak." He bellowed as she was lifted to her feet. Andi leaned over and saw the cover letter for the resume.

 _Megan Sally Clearwater_

 _1693 Chestnut Road, Diagon Alley, England_

 _My goal with this resume is to show you that I am the most qualified candidate to intern for you Lord Amos Diggory. Attached are recommendations from Professor Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sinistra, Snape, and former potion master for Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn._

 _I hope to impress you with my organization and many talents in the future service I will provide._

 _Megan Clearwater_

She stood terrified as Andi glanced at the letters inspecting each and every word. Her eyes lit up in horror seeing the cover letter ripped up thrice.

"You dare confront me with a resume you had returned from that fool Amos? I ought to rip up these letters as well." Andi scoffed and now Ted looked at the letters becoming quite impressed by the girl.

"My wife is just cranky, she is…"

"Oh, I am so sorry I handed you the wrong one. Here is the right one." She said quickly and with much more careful movements took out the correct cover letter. Andi now read it but Ted was rubbing his head now.

"You are most qualified but let me give you one word of advice Blacks do not like being interrupted. It annoys me but never interrupt my wife or Alphard or you will be working 18-hour shift on writing laws by hand."

Andi looked more pleased seeing her cover letter was personalized directly to her.

"My husband speaks the truth on both accounts, Ms. Clearwater. Very qualified and very rude, and us Blacks do not have a temper." Andi admonished and Lucius now gave a surprised chuckle but suppressed it seeing the glare of Narcissa.

Andi took out a missive and using her hand as cover wrote a small note and rolled it up. Using her regent ring the letter was now sealed.

"Do you know the punishment for unauthorized opening of a head of house's mail?" She asked not looking up.

"No Regent Black, I am guessing bad?"

Alex laughed at her answer and clarified it.

"It is punishable for up to ten years in Azkaban, that all depends on the testimony of the head of house."

She gulped now looking back at Regent Black.

"You are to find a way to get this to my nephew tonight before he goes to sleep. If I find you cheated and handed it off there will be hell to pay. Now go."

Megan took the small scroll from the table and apparated away as security now walked up the steps looking for the false waitress.

"Sending her to do house elf work Andi? What did the message say?" Narcissa asked as the smell of fresh bread hit her nose.

"This is our new intern, give her a hard time. Love you Alphie."

Lucius greatly even surprising them all now gave a genuine laugh nearly spilling wine out his nose.

(Perspective Change)

The fire crackled and the constant chattering on both sides of his ears caused the lad to stroke his head in frustration in annoyance. On either end of the couch, Daphne debated about the superior skill of McGonagall while Tracey seemed adamant to defend the skills of their headmaster.

It was the Slytherin King walking over that calmed the girls. Marcus looked at the future Black lord with great humor seeing him contemplate jumping into the fire.

"For the love of god you two, please shut up. I speak for the whole common room when I say who cares." He said plainly before going back to his own transfiguration paper being checked by Lucretia. The girls looked offended but then saw the look of annoyance on their older friend and meekly went back to their readings for tomorrow.

Soon the clock rang 10 pm and a few of the older years started to calm down the younger years. Crabbe looked especially put out when his especially violent exploding snaps were taken by an agitated Adrian Pucey.

Soon all eyes fell on the portrait entrance, well all eyes minus Alphards who was now writing a letter to his possible betrothed. The third-year who accidentally let the stranger in when the intruder lept through the portrait now drew his wand and back up into the common room.

"How dare you show your face in our common room. Do not think I do not recognize you Clearwater." The King of Slytherin stated approaching the woman. Megan did not even acknowledge the 6th year though and just looked around the common room. She got distracted by a mermaid swimming by the large glass window but refocused.

"I do not have time for your nonsense Marcus, where is Heir Black? Regent Black sent me to give this to him right away." She said now said spotting the slicked-back hair of Alphard. She now walked past Marcus and approached the fireplace. She went to approach the heir even more but halted her footsteps when he raised his hand up when she was a mere 9 feet away.

"I am clearly busy writing to a sweet French flower, tell me why would my aunt entrust you with the delivery when our elf delivers everything else?" He asked. Daphne looked over at the letter but only saw strange squiggles over the sheet to Fleur.

"Regent Black hired me Heir Black as an intern for your house. I am here to help aide Regent Black.."

"Resume?"

Megan was thrown off and Alphard never even looked up from the letter checking his grammar now.

"Well, your aunt and uncle checked it over. I believe Lord and Lady Malfoy was also present…"

"Who will be Lord Black in one year's time Ms. Clearwater? I will give you a hint, it will not be Aunt Andi. God forbid it will definitely not be Lord Malfoy."

Draco gave his cousin a sneer before returning his view back to the admitally lovely 18-year-old.

Now nearly panicked the top student from last years graduating class now rummaged through her bag before pulling out a copy of her resume and handing it over. The purebloods in the room looked quite impressed with the poise of their classmate while he lazily glanced through her resume while Megan looked more nervous now than at the restaurant.

His snakelets even looked over and read it over his shoulder.

"University?"

"Trimore of London heir Black, I started my first classes last week and majoring in magical political science."

Finally looking at her she felt the deep brown eyes digging into her soul before releasing a breath seeing him nod.

"All looks good Ms. Clearwater, you work for my aunt right now but once I put that ring on in a year I become the Blackest of the Black and will not tolerate disobedience. If my word at that point does not supersede hers then we will have major problems. Now it is much too late for delivery but in the morning you will deliver this note personally to Fleur Delacour at Beauxbatons before nine in the morning."

The Black rolled up the note along with a picture of him and his shadows that she asked so much about, pressing his heir ring on the end the Black sigil now sealed it together tightly.

"Now go please." He said taking the note from and Andi and giving her letter to Fleur. Alphard looked away and started unscrolling another sheet of paper to start his Transfiguration essay. Seeing the dismissal Megan now ignored the glare of Marcus and left the way she came in. It was an interesting conversation with the patrolling Flitwick but soon traversing the Hogwarts grounds into Hogsmeade with a crack she apparated home.

Apparating into the small kitchen of the one bedroom apartment that did not have a single crumb out of place her boyfriend fell out of his chair having fallen asleep writing his paper for an Intro to Magical Theory.

Megan had to laugh seeing the handsome William Diggory push his short black hair aside looking around for the disturbance. A smile rested on his thin lips seeing her smile down at him.

"Meg, tell me did you get the job? Personally, you are braver than I am." He said getting to his feet and giving her a kiss. It only took three steps but soon they walked into their living room/dining room/office finding a spot on the couch. From outside their small apartment on the outskirts of Diagon Alley, you could hear the local gang below running from aurors.

"Honestly I am shocked Uncle Amos would not take you, I know he despised me and father but never expected him to take it out on you."

She patted his hand and melted into his shoulder listening to the rain started to hit their windows. Outside the window, the voice of the homeless of Diagon Alley below could be heard running for shelter.

"I did not get the internship for Madame Bones since she just filled the spot yesterday but I did find a new opportunity. It is risky but if this pays off we can move out of this shithole and buy back your father's land. It may only be 300 acres but it is where we will build our family."

He smiled brightly and kissed her lips deeply before separating.

"Well tell me who hired you. It sounds like they are very important, must be someone like Crouch or even dare I say Professor Dumbledore."

"Black, Regent Andromeda Black hired me today. Can you believe I now work for the most powerful woman in all England short of the queen?" She said with excitement but was shocked to see his smile flip into a look of upsetness.

"You must quit right away love, you read the same reports I have read. Alphard is a dark wizard who killed his cousin to become the heir, please send in your letter tomorrow morning. I swear I will suck in my pride and beg Uncle Amos to accept you upon my knees."

She looked over annoyed seeing his had already read the daily dosage of Rita Skeeter and was onto the Sudoku puzzle on the back.

"We are not naive children at Hogwarts Billy, we cannot follow the words of a nut like Rita Skeeter of all people. I mean do you honestly believe a 13-year-old would kill his own cousin?" She stood up annoyed walking to the kitchen to make noodles for them.

"Black is a name that was written down by King Arthur and Merlin themselves, now you want me to throw away this opportunity? William Angus Diggory, you have lost your mind." She now said bringing a pot out and filling it with water with a single wave of her wand.

Billy swore under his breath now seeing his soon to be a bride if she said yes had turned into the silent witch. Pushing his brown hair out of his eyes he now stared at her placing the scroll pressed by Alphard on the table before finding the ingredients for dinner.

"Aye love, if you recall it is because Merlin warned King Arthur of the Blacks because that is the family Mordred bore from. The risk is not worth the rewards. Please, Megan." He begged but she did not give in and walked towards the linen closet. Throwing him a sheet, blanket, and pillow the stubborn previous head student now slammed the bedroom shut. William started to get comfortable on the couch hearing the door lock.

Inside the bedroom, the last thought Megan had before a sound sleep was a prayer that she was doing the right thing.

(Scene Change)

The once brown liquid now turned a clear purple as the boy now rotated the spoon in the cauldron. Soon the purple turned into the desired pink which greatly elated the two boys who looked pleased with themselves.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom shall we see how you messed up…," Snape said walking over ready to pounce on the child of James Potter. Much to his anger and with conflicted emotions he saw traces of the same brilliance of the woman he had loved. His own godson Draco who he trained himself in potions had not achieved this perfect of results. Then came the words that shocked the whole room.

"5 points to each of you. You have O's on each of the potions so far, if I find you are cheating then there will be hell to pay." Snape now said striding away to check on Crabbe and Goyle's potion which was a putrid green. Harry now looked at the first-year book that he had taken out of his vault after a second look last week with the headmaster's permission. In beautiful writing that was his mother's print were shortcuts and better ways to achieve a result easier.

"For the Phial of Pain Relief is said to mince the ash seed, not chop it roughly," Hermione said frustrated at being passed by Harry in this class now. Thankfully his papers were still something to be desired so she kept her number 1 spot in their class, although that Daphne girl and 'claw Patel was hot on her tail.

"Multiple ways to skin a cat Hermione," Harry said shrugging causing Neville to laugh having not heard the saying before. The door to the dungeon was opened up and in came the beautiful blond third year Slytherin that had winked at Harry prior. She was taller and looked to be in quidditch shape with her nimble body.

"Ms. Goyle, may I ask why you are not in class," Snape asked and she held up a note.

"Goyle? How in the world did a hottie like you come from the same tree as our Goyle?" Seamus Finnigan asked and Gregory Goyle looked ready to blast the boy away.

"Well, my brother will grow into his own one day, soon become a heartbreaker among all the lovely maidens. Professor Dumbledore has requested that I take Potter up to his office right away."

Snape looked annoyed but saw the Longbottom boy bottling up their samples. Harry looked ready to clean out his cauldron.

"Leave the cauldron Mr. Potter and follow Ms. Goyle. I shall return your cauldron to you cleaned out next class period. Your potion will refill Madam Pomfrey's stores. Now leave before I take points away." Snape said dismissing him and saw Harry quickly pack up his things and run out of there.

It was passing the portrait of the Bloody Baron's nephew, Teddy the Fool when Lexi finally looked over and spoke.

"Snape does not hand his praise out so easily. What is your secret? I am still bollocksed at potions and was raised in a magical household." She asked now looking him up and down and agreed with her housemates that he did look unhealthy.

"To be honest I am using my mother's potion book. She was great at potions according to the headmaster and I found her book from her first year, actually every year. It had notes on there that helped you cut corners saving time and making a better potion."

She nodded as they now came to an empty stairwell and waited for the stairs to move towards them.

"Word of advice Mr. Potter…" "Please, just Harry." He insisted and she smiled sweetly. "Well, "just Harry" changed the cover of the book and keep it a secret going publically back to the book you bought. Knowledge like that is valuable to you and could be valuable to your enemies trying to sabotage you and your grades. I appreciate you trusting me Harry but never show blind trust like that ever again, if I was a wicked woman I could use that against you. Have friends but only have a small circle of trusted friends you allow in."

Harry was left dumbfounded and now wondered who his trusted friends would be.

"Why are you helping me? Are you not suppose to hate me?" He asked looking at the Slytherin lapel pin.

"Ah but you see these seven years we spend here are supposed to help build connections past Hogwarts. Why would I and I say the same to you limit yourself to allies inside your own house?"

"You are my ally?"

Lexi now rubbed her forehead.

"I have not proven myself to be an ally yet so do not welcome me as one. Learn the true nature of someone before you let them in on your secrets and into what will be your circle of allies. But yes, I may want to be your ally. I am still unsure if I want you to be my ally as of yet. Now tell me how do the nutrient potion taste? I imagine awful." She now contorted her face into a disgusting look having to taste it once. She blanched seeing him looked confused.

"You are going to tell me that with your thin cheeks and your outfit hanging off of you that you were not directed to Madam Pomfrey to get nutrient potions?" He shook his head at the question. "Well tell her you to want to get checked up for your shots and have a physical. She will make sure the elves put you on a proper diet so you can gain weight back and give you nutrient potions. They will be nasty but if I choose to make you an ally it will not be while it looks like you are a common street rat."

Harry was now conflicted from her words. The wording stated that she had a possible endgame of their friendship while the tone of her voice also suggested there was kindness and almost a caring nature in her words.

"Phillip Pops," Lexi said at the gargoyle and it opened up showing the staircase. She did not proceed to walk up with him.

"Thank you, Lexi, for everything." He said now sincerely as he disappeared up the steps leaving the girl to her business for the day.

Passing up the circled steel stairwell he came to the study of the headmaster which was now inhabited by the intern James Caron. The recently graduated lad looking up something for the headmaster did not even acknowledge the new occupant before the door to the office opened up. Harry walked towards the large doors and saw the Headmaster was not alone in his office.

"Ah m' boy, may I introduce Mrs. Alessia Smith. I have hired her to work on your houses finances until you can take direct control." Albus said waving to a woman that looked to be in her 50s but still looked handsome with her thin shape and hair tied back into a bun. Her face fell into a cupid shape with very light makeup. Harry walked up and shook her hand seeing hers already out.

"Mr. Potter, may I say it is an honor to watch over the finances of House Potter. Please sit, it will not take long." She waves to the seat and Harry fell into it and stared at her lovely blue eyes.

"The headmaster tells me you want to do good and help out others with your money like Regent Black, is this correct?"

Harry quickly nodded.

"I don't know what to suggest Mrs. Smith but I do not need all that money."

She gave him a friendly smile and opened up her file that had a lot of figures on it. There were large numbers and many of them were painted red, Harry guessed this was not good.

"Well your sentiment is welcomed but I will not bore you with the figures, I'll save that for Albus," Albus now gave a kind laugh at the comment. "but the short and sweet is years of inactive investing and nearly paying for the last war has drained your accounts. What I can promise you when you take your lordship in four years your accounts will be high enough to help all those you want to help. Must feed yourself before feeding other, and all."

Harry nodded understanding the logic.

"All transactions will be approved by Albus over here and a copy of the action reports will be sent to you and any solicitor you decide to hire. Do you have any questions for me?"

Harry now pondered looking at the reports of his accounts and his investments. Behind that was the assets he owned, mainly a small castle that looked to be charred. It showed it was on nearly 200,000 acres with three wizarding villages on the lands.

"Am I their lord? I mean like in terms of medieval terms?" He said pointing to the page.

"In a way, without any Potters directly on the lands they operate on their own but one task for me and the headmaster is to restore your ancestral home by the time you accept your lordship. At that time you will assign a manager that takes taxes from them and you will help them. The village of Pottrea is in shambles so in turn for rebuilding their village and local economy they offer you their wand during the war, should that day ever come."

He was now dumbfounded knowing he went from living in a cupboard to a small castle in only a few years, and others relied upon him.

"Do the Black boy have any villages under him?"

She smiled and nodded kindly.

"Six to be precise with nearly 5,000 people in all. The people are sparse but with Black offering them free Hogwarts educations and college degrees if they stay in the village for at least ten years the village has become very profitable for them. If you would like to speak with House Black I am sure I can…."

"No, I do not want anything to do with the family that got my parents killed." Harry said quickly and Albus decided to suppress the point his great-aunt was a Black herself. Soon feeling very overwhelmed Harry left the office and walked towards his dorms. Neville was the only one of his friends that were gathered by the fire reading his Charms assignment, seeing his godbrother confused he put the book down.

"You okay Harry?"

With an unsure face Harry sat down on the single seater next to him.

"Well, the day starts off with me thinking I am getting expelled, rather I get to become the starter seekers as the first year. Then I know you may think I am crazy but the older sister of Goyle is being friendly to me, I thought they were supposed to hate us." Harry said amazed and saw Neville shake his head in response.

"One of my best friends is a Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. Her best friend Tracey and Blaise are a good lot and a prefect from their helped me with my casting in the courtyard. Don't listen to Ron, they are not all dark wizards. Remember Sirius Black was one of us and you know what he did to your parents."

Listening to the wisdom of Neville thought back and recalled how friendly the Davis girl always was to him, even correcting him on a nearly failing error for a potion before his mother's book. The two godbrother now sat before the flames and Harry filled Neville in on the meeting. They were in a good conversation when Ron came in ranting and raving. Those few that came in with him seemed to be agreeing on whole with him.

"Ah Neville, I need you to open up this book." Ron said shoving a book before him, Neville made no effort to grab it and it fell to the ground.

"What the bloody hell Neville. I need someone else to open it up to make sure that filthy snake did not curse it or something."

"Why would I open it after that? Which Slytherin gave it to you, plus I see the damaged cover, isn't that your defense book?"

Ron with his friends now all sat on the three seaters with Seamus deciding to be the odd man out on his feet. The book still remained on the floor and some ears were now pointed towards them.

"That Zabini is the one and yes it is mine. He says I dropped it on the ground and was looking at me to say thank you. I think the best course of action is to burn the book so no one can hurt by their curse." Ron pondered now tapping his chin.

"It sounds like you dropped your book and he just picked it up for you, frankly you do owe him a thank you." Harry said confused now conflicted on house rivalries after hearing Neville only a few minutes ago. Neville though was hardly suppressing a grin as the twin came over to see what their brother was ranting.

"I think that has the darkest of all curses Ron. Maybe they are trying to spy on us using your book? Quick throw it in the fire." Neville said panicked and worried which cause Ron to worry looking at the "cursed" book. The twins did not say anything thinking their brother was smarter than that until they saw Ron throw the book meant for Ginny next year into the flames.

Ron looked relieved while Neville and Harry were laughing. The twins though who were always upbeat and kind even to their enemies looked irate.

"What are you doing you dufus? Now, what is Ginny going to use next year? More importantly, what are you going to use the rest of the year?" Fred… or George yelled and Ron now realized what he did and knew a howler was coming his way.

"You tricked me, Longbottom! You were working with Zabini the whole time!" Ron accused standing up pointing a finger at the still laughing Neville who only laughed louder. A few of the upper years who stood by during the whole event now laughed and passed the story on. "You will buy me a new book."

Neville stopped laughing and looked serious.

"I will certainly not just because you are the most gullible person I ever met. Feeling sorry for Ginny next year I will buy her a new book, you though." Neville simply shrugged his shoulders and left. That day many of the upper years in their house stopped thinking of him as a squib, rather that cunning lion.

The next day at breakfast did, in fact, start with a howler courtesy of Mrs. Weasley much to the delight of the Slytherins who now chanted "Neville, Neville, Neville." Harry though looked towards the 'claw table where the quiet Chinese girl Sue Li sat quietly doing her Charms homework. Feeling brave Harry now walked over to the table with a few eyes on him and sat across from her.

"Hi, I know we never formally met but I am Harry." He said holding out his hand. She looked meekly up and was confused but shook his hand regardless. "Su Li." She said barely above a whisper.

"I sit next to you in Charms and I saw you are awesome at the Unlocking Spell. I was curious if there was any way I can help you in return could you help me with it. The lock does not seem to turn over for me."

The girl looked up at him and seemed to ponder the fellow first year and nodded.

"Smokescreen." Was her reply and Harry proceeded to tell her his motions and thought behind the smokescreen. While lacking the proper terms the 'claws around him were still impressed nonetheless and with Harry spending most of his meal there both left the conversation understanding the other spell.

On his way back to the table of lions a happy Flitwick walked by with a wide grin.

"Ah, the wonderment of cross-house learning, 20 points to the both of you. Keep it, Mr. Potter, keep it up." He said and walked out of the hall to get ready for his first lesson in Quidditch.

A/N:

I wanted in this chapter to show that House Black is running like a corporation with the Blackest of Black as CEO. Also to humanize the "villains" of the story. Lucius did in fact try to charge Alphard with murder to get his son as heir but now that they are past that life goes on.

And they are not lords like in feudalism completely but if you do have a strong lord in your lands you will prosper more than those who do not. 90 percent of the magical lands are owned by the government and not by lords but there are a few houses like Diggory, Black, Potter and so forth that actually own the land have not given it to the crown all those years ago. Someone living in Potrea is answerable to Lord Potter and maybe the MoM while someone in Diagon Alley is solely answerable to the MoM. Land is still power in this world and the more land you have the more power you have. My little twist on the magical world here.

Lexi will be a character to look out for in the future, not sure where to take her yet in the next six books but just message me if you have some idea, actually that goes for any of the characters. If it sounds pretty damn cool and just so happens to go along with the basic roadmap of the story I will try to incorporate it.

Finally, hope you are enjoying Neville, always thought he should have been developed better in the early books but what do I know, I am just a smuck with another opinion like everyone else here on the interweb. Please review/message me any comments or concerns and I will reply post haste.

House Greengrass' family line is now on the twitter account Bigblue2289.

Ric

"They're not gonna catch us. We're on a mission from God."

The Blues Brothers. 1980

OC Characters

 **Lord Alexander Greengrass**

Elderly lord and grandfather of Daphne and Astoria

 **Lady Arabella Greengrass**

Elderly grandmother of Daphne and lady of the house

 **Daniel Greengrass**

Youngest sibling of Daphne and already graduated from Hogwarts

19 at the time of book 1

 **Heir Alexander Greengrass**

Heir to House Greengrass, father of Daphne

 **Lady Evelyn Greengrass nee' Prewett**

Mother of Daphne and younger sister of Molly Weasley

Aunt of the Weasley 7

 **Jaime Longbottom**

Longbottom cousin and auror

Minor character

Just to show that are more members in the family than just Augustus, Neville, and his uncle that threw from the window as a baby

 **Abigail Longbottom nee' Abbott**

Cousin to Hannah and wife of Jaime

 **Sig Mario Torrono**

Italian wizard classically muggle trained in France and Italy

Family saved by the honeymooning Andi and Ted

 **Megan Clearwater**

Older sister of Penelope Clearwater

Graduated the year before Harry shows up at Hogwarts

 **William Diggory**

Nephew of Amos and fiance of Megan Clearwater

His father (brother of Amos) had his lands taken away by Amos and never restored

 **Lexi Goyle**

Third year

Elder sister of Gregory Goyle

Important character to story


	4. Chapter 3

Time to meet the Death Eaters Alphard had released, and why he did so. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3

October 31, 1991

The man took the lead through the house as his companion shouted and seemed to complain about everything that had happened to her in life, currently blamed it on their teenage lord. Only yesterday it had been their father's fault. Standing at near 6 ft 7 the man with a thick full beard Andrue Aylard just ignored her passing the long dinner table.

The new intern of the regent now sat at the end shuffling through papers when she nearly jumped out her heart seeing a tall pale man with a nasty scar across his face and long straight back hair. The woman was thin but would not be considered beautiful having a nose much too large for her face with dark green eyes looking around the manor.

Megan could not but notice the stained and crooked teeth of the woman and the unruly brown hair.

"Ah, you must be Megan Clearwater. I am Andrue Aylard and alongside me is my dear sister Milicenta." Megan now recoiled as he said their names. "Ah, I hear your father told you about us. Maxwell Clearwater was a fine auror back in the day. From all accounts, it was him that led the raid to capture Bellatrix and her party."

Megan nodded standing up but keeping her distance. Andrue now laughed seeing her keep an eye on the floo and a hand near the jeans pocket with the wand.

"My father also told me that you were in Germany captured trying to flee after the war and sent to Nurmengard. Why would a couple of Death Eaters be keyed to the house?" She asked with nerves flowing off of her. Those nerves did not calm at all seeing the sick ugly smile of Milicenta turn.

"Ah, little sweetling did you not hear? Heir Black got us released and they did not have enough to hold us on here so here we are serving this house just like you. He may be a brat but he is the brat that got me out of prison after 9 years." Milicenta said now slowly approaching the poor girl whose legs were frozen in place. The former Death Eater now eyed the 18-year old up and down noticing the tight blouse and jeans seem to mold to her body.

"How about I show you what I did to pretty little girls like you during the war." Milicenta said now whispering in her ear and the girl could only weep in fear.

"If you dare place one hand on the girl I shall tell my nephew and I assure you your prison cell will be luxury compared to the hell he will put you through. Megan, you are done for the day and good luck with the test." Regent Black said coming out of the side room with a tight black dress that hugged her body. Megan did not have to be asked twice, with a wave of her wand her bag was packed as she prepped to leave the manor.

"Ah Regent Black, I assure you Megan and I was only having a friendly conversation. Plus what could the little brat do to us, me and my brother…" She started off but was pulled away by her brother and he grabbed her cheeks and looked into his sister's eyes.

"We are loyal to the nephew of Regulus, just like we promised him all those years ago. Do you not also recall Reggie telling us all about those family Black spells, hell we saw Bellatrix use spells we have never even thought off. Test the young lord if you want but leave my name out of your mouth if you do it sister." He said with a strange dedication to the heir he was forced to kneel before at the prison.

She nodded and the siblings now looked at Andi who was already walking towards her office waving them to follow as Megan now grabbed her books and ran to the floo to get home to study. They quickly followed and entered the large solar to see the regent sit in the seat.

"It was against my advice that he even accepted the letter from you Mr. Aylard but here we are serving the interest of my nephew all the same. Now sit." She ordered, they finally obeyed and the sister looked more interested in her nails than the regent.

"I assure you Ms. Aylard if you dare try these antics when my nephew takes his proper spot you will be tied up and flogged. Do not forget this "brat" that you love to rant and rave about got you out of a 100-year prison sentence in Germany and is very much a Black."

Milicenta looked up quickly at the regent and then to her brother who now stood with his back straight, she followed suit while muttering to herself. Andrue smirked at his sister and then looked at the woman before them. He did have to admit it was hard not to appreciate the beauty of the Black females.

"You have our full attention Regent Black, how may us two humble servants be of assistance?" He said in an extravagant voice and a slight bow from his seat. He jumped back when a folder landed before them as it hit the table. Andrue now curious opened up the folder with a raised eyebrow and saw a thin middle-aged wizard with a thinning hairline looking at him.

"Who you see before you is William Yardel and he worked for the late Lord Arcturus Black. When my great uncle died he decided his time serving the House of Black was at an end and stole nearly one million galleons and fled. Turn to page 13."

He did as instructed and saw a surveillance photo it looked like of William at a beachside hotel.

"An agent of ours found him in Cozumel, the man with our gold left his wife and children desolate living in Diagon Alley on the streets but bought a small home on the island for himself. I will take care and help the family but I want all the leftover gold recovered. With us filing the report with the proper authorities any large sum would be flagged, it must be physically in their possession then. After you find the traitor make sure you help him…. "relocate" it, you will each receive 10% of what is recovered."

The sister now had trouble keeping her mouth opened never even seeing that much gold and Andrue with a smirk flipped through the folder.

"Remember discretion is a must and we will disavow you if you are caught. You will go back into that tiny cell before telling who sent you on this mission. Trust me your fate will be much worse if you dare try to get around the loyalty clause you swore to my nephew. Voldemort will look like a first year with the spells used to punish you, am I clear?" Andi asked and Milicenta feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise shook her head while she rose and Andrue nodded as well. They were walking out the door when Andrue stopped to look at the regent trying to get back to work.

"Ah what of the mistress? Does her fate matter to anyone?" He asked and had to chuckle not even seeing the regent's eyes rise from her work before she shrugged. They then departed out the manor and apparated to an old hunting cabin in the middle of nowhere Scotland where a file was already sitting on a table.

Opening it up Andrue found out that he and his sister had won a muggle cruise trip that just happens to stop by Cozumel. Attached was a note.

 _Your cover will be a muggle set of siblings name James and Megan Toland who are on a 7-day cruise. You will be muggles SO NO MAGIC until it is time to do the deed, muggle agencies around the world are aware of our presence in their countries and have special agencies that watch out for us and the harm they think we can do to the muggle population. You will use magic though only to hide your research and only have 4 hours on the island to finish your task._

 _Once you arrive a man by the name of Martin St. James owes us a favor and will help you find the target. Upon fleeing England William took the name Rudy Kipter. Remember you are not on vacation, once you have finished your task enjoy the rest of your cruise and then take the international port keys home through Northern Ireland._

He reread the note and dropped it quickly when it suddenly became a flame. The evidence linking their trip to the House of Black now was in ashes. With that, they apparted to southern Ireland and traveled north to catch the unmarked international floo to Miami Florida.

Milicenta expected to hate it. Having grown up in a house where your father only spoke of blood purity and was even one of the Dark Lord's original followers she expected to want to hex every muggle in sight. Strangely though when they were not researching their target for the third day of their cruise she had quite a bit of fun. The drinks seemed to never end, conversations with the Americans who were from…. Boston kept her enthralled learning about muggle medicine, and the sun gently covered her pale skin. Thankfully using old African magic from Nigeria both of their Dark Marks had been erased, it was painful but able to wear short sleeve on missions made it totally worth it.

Arriving on the dock of Cozumel their contact came up to them wearing the local attire and a sign bearing _St. John's Island Tours._

"Ah good sir, young lady. May I take you on a wonderful tour of the island before you are to depart us? I assure you the day does not last forever." He said cryptically and Milicenta in a flowery shirt and short shorts was walking past him until the equally ridiculously looking Andrue held her arm.

"The day does not last forever but the night is never-ending," Andrue responded the code words back and was waved to the small converted van for tours. Milicenta was tempted to use a scourify on the inside of the van but recalled the contents of the note. Choosing the seat that looked less… disgusting her brother took the passenger seat. They then took off initially down the tourist road but diverted very quickly.

"I will disguise the vehicle while you are inside and wait for you. Be warned the man's brother is also here with him, Regent Black told me he is expendable as well. His brother is an added bonus since it was him that killed one of the Black house elves helping his brother flee the country."

Andrue nodded and looked at the white sand beaches hoping to make it her one day on a proper vacation with his daughter. Milicenta though looked through the scuba diving packet that they would be doing next port.

They came up to a small house hidden amongst the large trees. While small the value in the house came from the view of the ocean out the back windows. With careful steps, they approached and stopped sensing wards. With years of practice, Milicenta broke through the first year quality ward quite easily.

The previous night looked to be one of celebration since when peaking through the living room window Andrue saw the brother Henry now passed out on the couch and there were bottles of beer and champagne all throughout the room. Looking behind him he saw his sister approaching.

"There must have been a party. Besides the three expected there are four others passed out."

Andrue listened and thought of a plan before speaking.

"We will go in and stun them all. You will take the other four drop them on a beach surrounded by the drink and alter their memory. All they will remember is going to the beach and getting blackout drunk. While you are doing that I will interrogate our targets and get the location."

Sister nodded to brother and they enacted the plan. Taking two different entrances it was pure chaos for a minute but it took only seven low stun spells to get the job done. With the help of their guide, Milicenta now drove the four down to the beach while Andrue did the dirty work.

Walking back into the house Milicenta saw the house now spotless as whimpering could be heard. Martin St. James looked almost sick to his stomach as every bone in Henry's hand seemed to be broken individually. His screams could not be heard though through the gag. The mistress that the traitor ran off with now half dressed looked terrified trying to scream for help through her gag.

"Just tell me where the gold is William and it will be painless for you lot." Andrue now said casting a blasting spell at the kneecap of Henry. Henry Yardel now screamed bloody murder as his kneecap was destroyed and the now clean living had blood spots on the white carpet.

"It is beneath the rug in my room. There are false floorboards and you will find a small chest that needs to be expanded. Please no more." William begged and Milicenta went to investigate it. Five minutes later she walked in with five pieces of gold and a smile on her face.

"I did a counting spell and there are only 80,000 galleons missing." She said with delight putting the five coins in her pocket.

"Put the gold back sister, I do not want to go missing like them just because you got greedy for five galleons," Andrue said and lazily raised up his wand that now glowed green at the tip. With silent casting the killing curse hit William dead in the chest killing him instantly. Henry now seeing his life come to an end tried to flail out of the chair but received the same spell by the sister this time.

"You do not think he would kill me for five measly galleons, do you?" She pondered walking towards the chest of coins. Maddy the once secretary turned lover of William now looked on with horror watching the casualness the siblings took with killing. She nearly fell to the floor in fear seeing Andrue's eyes onto her now.

"Can you please tell me why you stole that much? I imagine had it been a lower amount heir Black would not have been offended and you three would have all survived." He now said taking off her gag.

"Please spare me! I will do anything to serve Lord Black." she now begged as Andrue took a seat before her. She looked into the careless eyes feeling urine now drip down her leg.

"How about you answer my questions first and then we will figure out the next step. Also if you are going to address him do it properly, he does not assume his lordship until next year." Andrue asked annoyed looking at the clock, they had thirty minutes at the most to spare before they had to leave.

"Willy said with both Lord Arcturus and First Heir Cygnus dead, not to mention new First Heir Alphard on trial for the murders no one would notice a thing. Please spare me." She now wept seeing the green glow at the end of his wand. It was the tour operator though that stepped forward.

"I know you made some contacts here on the island. You have the choice to take a magical oath to say nothing of what you saw plus a loyalty oath to become an agent for Black, that or take the killing curse." Martin said thick with his thick southern American accent. The former secretary of the Black subsidiary did not even need to ponder.

"Please, I will do it."

She now screamed as a _crucio_ entered her body through and fell on the ground twitching as Milicenta came into the room with a sick smile and the smaller chest in her pocket. With mercy, the girl finally had the spell taken off of her.

"We still have time to kill dear brother and that intern is still fresh on my mind. Why do you not let me show Maddy here what will happen to her again if she dares betrays House Black?" Milicenta said getting extreme arousal from the whimpering secretary.

"She is an agent of House Black, had you asked before she said yes then maybe. Play with that muggle serial killer Alphard had caught for us. I know he said she was to practice dark spells on but I am sure he would rather have you torturing the woman who murdered her own family rather than his own agents." Andrue now said and Milicenta pouted but walked back to the van leaving Andrue to untie her. As soon as she was free he grabbed her by the throat and pressed her against the wall a foot from the ground.

"I protected you from my sister this time but if you ever attempt to betray us there is nowhere you can hide that and I will be sure to send my sweet sister. Have I made myself clear?"

She nodded quickly and he released her and she now gasped for air.

"You will find a way over to Black Manor in secret and pledge yourself to Regent Black. Do not dare tell her of the events, only that you wish to serve House Black loyally." He now dropped a small bag of galleons on the floor. "This will get you over there, now grab your wand and swear to never repeat what was said here or what you saw." He said and she now ran to the room under the guidance of Martin to grab her wand hidden in her pillowcase. She took the oath of silence and now ran out of the house seeing Andrue wave.

"Why not tell the Regent?" The driver said as with a quick cleansing spell the living room was once again spotless and evidence-free.

"It could implicate the Regent should she get called before the lords and ladies of the high court. Remember it is about protecting those on top while they allow us to profit so greatly. Now let's rid of 'em."

Within twenty minutes the dead men were now turned into stones tossed into the sea and Maddy was now preparing the house for an outpost. It was on the last leg as Florida came into view where Milicenta now held the compressed chest of 919,284 galleons standing on the balcony. Looking out to the sea temptation now filled the woman.

"Do you think I could make it longer than a moon?" She asked as her brother now packed up his luggage. "I have my nimbus on me and could just fly south. Hide in some village with no name, change my own name, just live in a self-exiled life of luxury."

She swore feeling the chest taken out of her hand.

"Aye, for a moon then I would be killed, you would be found skinned alive, and your niece would go missing. Once we have finished the grand task we will be free and very wealthy sister, patience. Now finish packing, we depart as early as the sun awakes." Andrue said annoyed.

Milicenta nodded and looked down at her left forearm and there was not even a trace of the dark mark. With a strange smile on her face she now went to pack up.

(Scene Change)

September was now gone and now almost was October. He was getting a lot of O's in class, his godbrother and he had gotten even closer, and the health potions Lexi informed him on had started to work. Gone was the rail-thin arms and treated were the bruises and scars left behind by Vernon. Madam Pomfrey tried to step in and report it but Harry stopped her fearing the backlash his aunt would feel. The little extra food he found in his cupboard at night was thanks to her behind Vernon's back, she already had a black eye once for forgetting the paper, Vernon would be in a right foul mood if the wizarding world started to investigate him.

Forcing the last piece of chicken down his throat Harry now looked around and did not see that Hermione girl anywhere. She had been on the outside of his "allies" as Lexi called it but so far looked to be moving up his list of friends.

"Hey Nev, have you seen Hermione? She must have been really upset at what Ron told her to miss dinner." Harry pondered and now Neville now looked around. The thin brunette next to Harry filled him in.

"Yea, she said something about feeling sick to her stomach and I saw her run to the dungeon bathroom. I offered to help her but she just waved me off." Lavender said with a shrug and went back into her conversation with the Patil twin. It was with unease that Harry went back to eating listening to a story by the twins when the door was flung open and the timid Defense teacher now came in out of breath.

"Troll in the dungeon." He yelled out and passed out. The teachers almost seemed to train for this exercise rising to their feet right away.

"Prefects, please get your classmates back to your dorms immediately." Albus asked and Harry now standing now saw the prefects try to gain order. At the snake table all seemed in chaos as well, except for the Black heir who did not seem to react to the news at all still eating his blood pudding.

"The snake is crazy, a troll will squash him like a fly." Ron said approaching the godbrothers staring at Harry's other godbrother. Alphard lazily waved a prefect over making the sixth year leave his position and whispered something into the Slytherin's ear. The prefect seemed to have wide eyes and ran up to the teacher's table and spoke quickly to the teachers. Albus noticing his error now spoke to the hall in chaos as it seemed the 'puffs were just about ready to march out in a neat line.

"It was reminded to me by Mr. Black that their dorms are in the dungeons near the troll. If it would be alright until the troll situation is sorted out Fillius could you house them?" Albus asked grandfatherly and Fillius nodded. "Ten points to Mr. Black for quick wit and saving more than a few of your fellow students. Now please follow your prefects in an orderly fashion." He asked and the first out was the lions. It was as they passed the great doors that Harry remembered Hermione.

"Neville, Hermione is in the dungeon restroom. Come on we must warn her." Harry told his godbrother who felt his nerves on the ends of his hairs but followed regardless dragging Ron with them. Nearing the bathroom a loud scream now echoed in their ears as they saw the door was now smashed in.

Using Ron as the distraction both Neville and Harry kept the troll away from Hermione until Harry had a brilliant idea. Water now ran under the feet of the troll courtesy of the pipe he had just burst, using a freezing spell that was written in his father's personal spell book Harry concentrated all his magic onto the water as it started to near Ron now. With one last push of magic that nearly drained the small but growing core the water below the troll now turned into an ice rink and the troll now started slip. As it was falling to the ground it released its club high into the air straight for Hermione.

Neville concentrating all his magic on the club now casted as power of a levitation spell as his core would allow. It even shocked him that it had worked stopping three feet from crushing the girl. With a jerk of his wand, Neville sent the club speeding back at the skull of the troll catching him squarely. The head seemed to crack open as Hermione now ran behind Ron on quick feet made it to the door.

Both Neville and Harry lept in shock when the Scottish voice of their head of house filled the air as Neville now comforted Hermione.

"I believe Mr. Potter, Mr. Neville, Mr. Weasley that we told you to leave for your dorms. Although it was very impressive wand and teamwork can you tell me why you are standing in front of a dying troll?" She asked now walking over and getting rid of the ice to inspect the troll. Harry's breath now started to breath harder now knowing he was at fault for the loss of life.

"Ah Minerva I assure you that troll will be fine and back in the forest it came from within days. Takes much more than that to kill a troll. When I was a younger more ambitious man before the first war me and my friend Gellert fought them often traveling the world." Dumbledore said in a friendly tone before looking at the children before him, the headmaster thought fondly of his friendship with Gellert before it went sour.

"Most wonderful teamwork, I must admit. Mr. Weasley was the distraction, Mr. Potter with an impressive freezing spell I swear is not taught till third year created the unbalance, and Mr. Longbottom using the levitation spell used his own club against him while saving Ms. Granger. That does bring me back to you Ms. Granger, why were you here?"

Hermione now had a look of panic on her face before it seemed she gave in and nodded.

"You see headmaster I heard about the troll in the dungeons and about Daphne passing me for first in our class so I thought defeating a troll would propel me above her. It was stupid I know." She looked down in shame and heard a scoff from Snape.

"Well 30 points to each of you boys, and 30 points from you Ms. Granger. You will have detention for the rest of the week, Ms. Granger. Now if you could head back to the dorms we must clean this up." McGonagall asked now looking at the troll. Behind her, Quirril looked even more nervous than normal but it seemed only Snape and Neville had caught the look.

It was out of the sight and hearing of the teachers when Hermione gave each boy a tight hug.

"You three were amazing." She gushed. "Where did you learn that spell, Harry? We saw the twins trying to do it in the dorms and they could only make a small puddle freeze, you nearly froze half the loo."

His eyes now opened up wide trying to recall the moments as they approached the stairway.

"Well, I guess I just poured all the magic I could into the spell. Why did you lie though? And I thought Daphne was third in our class behind you and Padma."

Neville instead of answering handed the sheet over to Harry of the current top ten standings for each class. It was no surprise that Alphard Black sat comfortably at number one for the third years but the cute Slytherin, Lexi was a very respectable 5th in her class. Looking at their class he was surprised to see himself so high.

Daphne Greengrass

Padma Patil

Hermione Granger

Harry Potter

Hannah Abbott

Blaise Zabini

Neville Longbottom

Lisa Turpin

Susan Bones

Tracey Davis

"Hey, Nev your number 7." He said patting his godbrother on his shoulder. Neville with a smile on his face pointed to four.

"And you are number 4. I wonder how Daphne made it to top of our class? It has to be Black, her and Tracey are never not at the side of him it seems and they practice casting out by the lake all the time." Neville pondered and Hermione was thankful they had moved on from her. Ron while they were talking even mouthed a silent "sorry" to Hermione which she smiled and nodded accepting the apology.

Harry though had something plaguing his mind and took his troupe to the door that held the large dog on the other side. Putting his ear to the door the dog was still clearly in the room.

"Why would you have a dog like that just sitting in a room? We really have to talk with Hagrid tomorrow." Harry said with determination leading them to the Fat Lady.

The next afternoon leaving Hagrid's hut Neville was spitting out the rock-hard biscuits.

"Nice man Har, lousy cook." He said as they walked down towards the lake. In the distance, they saw Percy under a tree with his "secret" girlfriend Penelope snogging. Walking the other way from the couple the four lions made it to a bench that was mere feet away from the shoreline.

"So we know his name is Fluffy and he is protecting something….." Harry pondered.

"Did you see Hagrid when he let the name Flamel slip?" Hermione said with excitement laced in her voice.

"I swear I heard that name before, just cannot place it though. I would ask my grandmother but I do not want her to think we are up to something. She is already so proud of me with my grades, she is even expanding the garden at Longbottom Manor thrice the size." Neville said now with his head in the unbuilt garden.

"From reading my family history Hermione us Potters seemed to live life recklessly, you though started off as the reasonable suppose to keep us grounded." Harry jested causing Hermione to blush and look away.

"She is becoming the bad influence on us now." Ron jested as she looked down at her watch and with panic in her steps ran towards the castle.

"She must be late for detention. Hey Hannah, do you know of a Flamel?" Harry now asked her as she and Susan walked with fellow first-year Lisa Turpin. Hannah quickly shook her head and dragged her friends to the castle.

"What's with her?" Neville asked watching the group leave. Harry shrugged and the three now guessed what could be under the trapdoor.

Later that night with shaky nerves the blond first year walked into the classroom with the pink haired seventh year by her side. Sitting behind a desk sat the man who promised to raise up House Abbott with the promise of trade routes and marriages, most importantly to the House of High Lords. The third-year heir seemed to be writing on a sheet, with the charms book opened alongside him she assumed it was homework.

"I was in the middle of teaching Daphne and Tracey the smokescreen spell. I sure hope it was important Ms. Abbott." He asked with a flat voice that gave nothing away. "I hear my cousin taught you the spell as well, top ten in your class. Your father must be proud." He said lazily putting down the quill and giving her his full attention. Her breathing fluttered seeing the brown eyes upon her before stepping forward two steps alongside Dora and both fell into a curtsy and rose.

"You are much too kind heir Black, your cousin Lady Dora has been most helpful in expanding my spell base. It may be something but then again it may be nothing, I thought you should know."

An easy smile fell on this face playing with his quill.

"And you wanted to deliver the new personally rather through Dora here so if its something you get the credit."

Hannah tried to look away and deny but nodded her head. Seeing the wave she then proceeded to report in.

"Earlier today when I was walking the lake with my friends by the lake Harry Potter came up to me and asked if I knew about a Flamel. I swear I heard the name before but could not place it. Does the name mean anything to you?"

His eyes widened and then closed quickly back to normal before he turned his chair facing the lake. His ghostly grandmother was the one who spoke up.

"Why is your godbrother looking into Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel grandson?" The ghostly apparition asked floating over to him. Alphard tapped his chin and rose from his seat looking into the stone below deep in thought.

"That is the 1,000,000 galleon question grandmother. Tell me, Hannah, did Susan or your other friend catch on?"

Hannah shook her head quickly.

"Susan had no idea but Lisa Turpin may have, may not have. Her face did not tell me and neither mentioned anything."

"Dora, you are to wipe their memory of the question before they can ask around. All we need is Madam Bones to take an interest in the affairs we could benefit greatly from. Only the question, nothing else."

Dora nodded but Hannah grew panicked and stepped forward towards the Black heir.

"Please do not do this to them. I will make sure they do not press the matter, please I beg of you to leave them be."

Alphard looked into the begging eyes and out the window before nodding. Ursula went from a look of pride towards her grandson to that of shame.

"Fine, make sure they do not follow up though. Now please leave us."

She smiled brightly and closed the door. As soon as the door was clicked the privacy rune automatically engaged for the room.

"Now grandson, you cannot be that naive. You really do not expect…" The former politics teachers started off but was quieted by the hand up of Alphard.

"Dora, how is your memory spell?"

Her eyes widened quickly but replied showing no shock in her voice.

"I have been training it with Milicenta on the weekend messing with the memory of that muggle serial killer you had us catch. Are we ever going to put her out of her misery or will she just continue to be our test subject on spells?" Dora asked recalling the woman in a magical coma who had killed her whole family and husbands just for sport. The muggle authorities now looked for the woman suspecting she ran away but little did they know the woman dressing as a bobby thought she was clear driven out of town.

That was the night using the track free wand Vega got to try out the _Crucio_ spell for the first time. Now she was held just a town over where she had killed her family living a life of misery.

"When it comes time to test Avada Kedavra, not until then. You are to alter the memory of Hannah, she will think I summoned her here to ask about her grades. After that you will alter the memory of Susan and Lisa making sure they forget the question about Flamel. Write to Andrue tonight asking him to look into what projects the Flamels were currently working on."

Dora felt very at unease but knelt before her cousin and kissed his ring nonetheless before leaving. The grandmother Ursula Flint looked over proud.

"Let her leave at ease so she is not suspecting the memory assault on her own mind. That grandson of mine sure taught you well, he would be proud. Even with that nasty business, you did what must be done for our family. Now rest grandson, tomorrow only brings ahead more plots."

Ursula advised and drifted into the bookcase deciding it was time to bug Headless Nick. Finishing up his charms essay Alphard now looked out the window and packed up hating to admit how addictive the power could be.

(Scene Change)

Laughter filled the kitchen as Lord Septimus Weasley who even he had to admit was not much a lordship now held his belly at the events by his son.

"Arthur you are just too much. Now Molly, where is that little dear of a granddaughter I have?" Septimus asked looking around while his wife Cedrella not written off the Black family tree poured them all some more tea.

"I believe she is visiting her friend Luna, the poor dear needs a break from watching her father. The death of Pandora broke the man's heart." Molly said with a sad tone towards her father in law.

Septimus nodded and held up the newspaper and pointed to the report on the failing health of Cassiopeia Black.

"First her son dies so young and now she is dying without knowing her first name, I will not say I was a fan ever of your first cousin Cedrella, but that is a horrible way to go."

Cedrella now, in fact, looked at the paper and saw the cousin she spent so little time around as a child due to their separate views on blood purity. The picture resembled the beautiful daughter of Black she recalled but looked deathly ill and thin. The thick black mane she had as a child now turned gray and thinned.

"I know you we were stricken from the family Arthur like I but like I told your brother if heir Alphard sends us an invitation to the funeral we will be attending. I expect my grandchildren to show as well, the Weasleys will have a good showing before heir Black." Cedrella now commanded, Arthur went to fight but seeing the stern look on his mother's face he gave in. Molly was not so content though.

"Why would we give them any mind? I would not have Ginny dress in anything above pajamas in the presence of a 14-year-old who thinks he is King Arthur reincarnated."

Cedrella though now slammed her fist on the table startling the other three.

"I have been talking with my sister Callidora and as you know she is working hand in hand with Andromeda, it appears as if in June when Alphard becomes lord he looks to make some major changes to the family. If that change is my name being honored once again that means a proper dowry to our family, which means a decent inheritance to you Arthur, William, and Perseus. I have three sons and I will be damned if I do not do all in my power to make sure they are living better than we are."

Molly went to argue but decided not to press the issue.

"My wife is right Molly, I will provide your sons and Ginny with dress robes along with you two and if we are invited to the lordship ceremony during the summer I expect all seven of your children. William and his two children are already marking the date in the calendar and your brother Percy is out of the country. Rest assured though we will be present in force."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"And make sure those twins of yours do not embarrass us, all we need when we are trying to get back into the family is Fred or George to play a prank of heir Alphard. Now show me that car you have been working Arthur."

A/N:

House Weasley is not trying to be subservient to Black, Weasley members are able to make their own decisions and be servants of Dumbledore or servants of no one, only the grandmother who in canon was a daughter of Black would actually have to serve the interest of both families, the price of the dowry. Also, they mention the two other brothers of Arthur and JK never gave them names which are kinda… weird so now they are named William and Perseus, the namesake of the Percy and Bill.

And Cedrella and Callidora are both real sisters in canon and Cedrella was kicked out of the family in canon for marrying Septimus Weasley. I like to think of it as Alphard seeing wasted resources of Black outside the family and he is consolidating them. Harry will do the same with Potter and a couple lost members in a few books, possibly third year or fourth but still much too early.

House Potter will have growth from the ashes as well but with it only being Harry… so far it will take time to stew, House Black had the members just not the leadership, until now.

The whole Andrue and Milicenta scene (even the Hannah scene) was to show that on the surface it may appear Black is going lighter, behind the scenes though Alphard and even Andi are very much still a dark family who will kill to ensure the safety of their family. And Andrue and Milicenta were Death Eaters who did request to speak with Alphard while he was only a second heir as they sat in the German prison that Grindelwald sits in, freed though once Andi became regent. Not sure if it was only the knowledge Gellert was a secret or even the whole prison but in this story, the German authorities cracked down on DE firmly. I plan on developing the sibling DE into a much more developed character as the series goes on.

Oh and using the Gringotts conversion 919,248 Galleons is 4.4 million in American and 2.7 million in pounds, not a small amount, that is why Alphard had them killed. This is the conversion (no matter how right on or off it is) for the rest of my Harry Potter series.

. 

Ric

"Really. I have an interesting case, treating two sets of Siamese twins with split personalities. I'm getting paid by eight people."

Zelig, 1983

OC list

 **Andrue Aylard**

Former DE and current agent of Black to do the dirty work

Appearance wise think Jason Momoa

 **Milicenta Aylard**

Brother of Andrue and also former DE

 **Septimus Weasley (Canon)**

Father of Arthur

 **Cedrella Weasley (Canon)**

Disowned daughter of Black who married Septimus

Sister of Callidora

 **William Weasley**

Elder brother of Arthur Weasley

Told of two other brothers in canon but now they have names and roles

 **Perseus Weasley**

The younger brother of Arthur

Auror in the last war and currently


	5. Chapter 4

I do apologize for the delay and will be posting two chapters this week, the other will go up on Thursday. There will be a new new member of House Black introduced and they are already on the family tree on the twitter handle bigblue2289. Right now trying to figure out a way to separate folders or just may have to make new account so you will come across stuff for my Game of Thrones story. Enjoy.

November 9, 1991

The teen jumped around with excitement filling every pore it seemed. Her cousin though walked alongside her wondering how someone so in control of their emotions 360 days of the year could get like this for a stupid sport. Checking the time with a quick _tempus_ she pushed her cousin towards the exit.

"What is your malfunction Vega? You are a daughter of Black, we should be elegant, not one of those unruly nutcases who belongs in a birdcage."

Passing by the couch they saw a very content Alphard who found his customary spot just off center from the fireplace. Seeing the flames high he must have just stoked the flames. The snakelets came out dressed to the brim with Slytherin gear trying to pull him off the couch.

"Lucretia, tell your cousin to stop being stubborn and come with us to the match. The good sections will be filled so if you want a good tale to tell your sweet flower about you better get dressed." Tracey said refusing to concede.

Annoyed the heir rose from his seat. "What are you so giddy about Vega?" He said now being wrapped in a Slytherin scarf seeing the laugh on his cousin.

"For the past two years, you have not made it to a single game. I believe you called the sport… childish. For your contribution snakelets, I will get you something special for your birthday.

"Mine is May 30th and Daphne's is January 4th. Did you hear that our fierce big brother snake? Well if we are the snakelets what would that make you?" Tracey pondered as a smirk now grew on the face of Daphne. "He is the king cobra, he is as deadly as he looks. Where is Blaise, he said he was going to be right down?" Daphne now asked seeing Pansy basically hang off of Draco with almost disgust.

"I know he is your brother Lucretia but I do not know how she is that close to him at all times. Hearing stories from him about how great he is must get annoying, I mean Alphard here is already the biggest talker we know." Daphne jested and Lucretia now laughed giving her cousin a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My cousin here could have a blinking and no speaking contest with one of those muggle portraits and win I bet. Our cousin, Stonewall Alphard." She said and struck a noble pose not moving at all. Vega laughed because it was exactly the pose he struck when being stoic with all his weight on the back leg and she struck it now. Soon the snakelets stuck the pose as well causing the butt of the joke to give an annoyed huff.

"One more year and my normal cousins will be around me. Counting down the days." He said and now followed the crowd out towards exit. The quickly ran after him and the two older girls sounded offended.

"Hestia and Flora are nowhere as cool as your Malfoy and Lestrange cousin. Have they written you Al?" Vega asked looping her arm through his. Nodding he felt Lucretia take the other arm.

"They say life with the Notts is boring but I promised them my home will be their home very soon. May take a donation to a "charity" but I am sure Magical Protective Custody will allow them to be wards of House Black."

"Well maybe they will let me doll them up a bit, Carrow females are so bland looking. Their Aunt Alecto was a short dumpy thing and I know she was your mother but Angela was kind of plain compared to the beauty of House Black." Lucretia said but tensed up feeling her wrist burn as he gripped it tightly. She looked around and saw that a lot of her fellow Slytherins listening in now started to agree with the assessment of Angela Black nee' Carrow.

Lucretia under her cool mask was worried if her punishment was going to be crucio or worse while Vega wanted to calm her future lord down but at the same time did not want to take the punishment Lucretia was sure to have come. They walked up the dungeon stair and now Lucretia wanted to scream feeling the heir ring send out painful spikes of energy through her body.

"I didn't think she was plain, she may not be a Black but I honestly think your family has some freakishly strange genetics where everyone is abnormally beautiful. I liked your mother's hair though, I wish my hair was thinner like hers." Tracey now said tussling her thick blonde main.

She went to speak again but saw the glare from Daphne and saw her shaking her head.

"I am sure Lucretia meant that. Any of our families are plain compared to yours, not the Delacours though Alphard. Fleur really is a beautiful flower. I wonder if that has anything to do with her being a veela? I mean not that her being veela makes her less or more beautiful than she would have if she was human. I mean she is human but…" Tracey now started talking quickly trying to get out of the sentence but only digging herself deeper.

"I thank you for your support Tracey, I really do. But please shut up before you get me into more trouble." Lucretia asked kindly keeping her perfect pureblood appearance despite her hand twitching painfully.

Daphne released a breath for Lucretia seeing the hand loosen on her and he once again offered his elbow. Lucretia was quick to take it and the five now made it to the pitch where the Slytherin banner was sprawled across their section.

Walking past the lion's steps they saw Lexi following her Gryff friend Samuel up their steps.

"Ms. Goyle, not showing house unity are we?" Alphard asked in his best Snape impression causing the snakelets to laugh. Lucretia, it seemed had now started to calm down turning up a smile at the impression.

"I am a much better seeker than that ponce Higgs but just cause of my ovaries I cannot join the team. No, I think I will cheer for the lions and their all-girl chasers." She said and followed Samuel up. Not faulting her logic Alphard nodded and led the girls to the front row of the Slytherin benches. He did not have to say a word before spaces opened up wide for the five of them. A seventh year not wanting to piss off the Black heir even took a worse seat giving up the center front row seat to Alphard.

The match was thrilling and with Harry spitting out the snitch a collective groan now passed through all the Slytherins and the three other houses exploded in cheers.

"Potter is crazy, standing up on your broom like that could have gotten him killed. That must have been a hell of a pep talk by Wood." Vega said now seeing the whole team circle around Harry. The Weasley twins proceeded to put him on their shoulder and parade him around the grass in victory.

Exiting the steps they were greeted with the rantings of Lexi who stormed up to them angry.

"Higgs is a moron who does not deserve to even fly that broom his daddy bought for him. I have a piece of mind to file a complaint to force them to allow females on the team. Potter was quick but I could have beat him." Lexi now roared in anger and kicking the wooden base before hurting her toe. Not one to shy away from the press Alphard now gave a slight smirk before speaking.

"House Black will support you, Lexi, you write it up and allow my aunt to make sure it is not too demanding, while still being forceful. Once my aunt approves it I will even speak to Rita about it for the Daily Prophet and we will submit it. If you need a solicitor since I know your father will not approve my Uncle Ted will be available to you."

In a hug that Alphard did not ask for nor necessarily wanted was pulled into a tight one regardless. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to her room to write the complaint. The girls and Blaise who had joined them all looked at him with a strange eye.

"Do not give me that look. Flora and Hestia always wanted to be Slytherin beaters and what is the use of all this power if you do not use it to help your family. Better than having Crabbe and Goyle as beaters once their father's pay for the spot. Lord knows Lucius will try to ensure that Draco gets seeker next year. If I can say I cause the oh great Lord Malfoy a migraine than I did my job."

Lucretia nodded in agreement on her father and had to shake her head seeing Draco now exiting the steps talking… loudly. The ponce seemed to go on about how he would have caught the snitch easily and embarrassed Potter. Pansy and the two goons seemed to buy his words with gold bars.

Elsewhere on the field Harry was finally on the ground and surrounded, much to his embarrassment it looked as though he had a kissing booth with the lipstick marks that graced his cheeks. Finally, the crowd thinned with Neville, Hermione, and Ron now approaching with a wide smile.

"That was so dangerous Harry, you could get hurt." Hermione said now giving him a tight hug and released it feeling Harry pat her back. Ron looked to disregard her concerns though.

"I am sure Harry practice that hundreds of times, why do you think playbooks are secret Hermione. What say you, Neville?" Ron asked the brown haired boy with chubby cheeks.

"Well from what little I have learned about my godbrother he probably came up with that on the fly." Neville said and looked around hearing everyone groan.

"Please no puns Neville talking about Harry's brilliance," Twin 1 said, "His ego is already in the clouds." Twin 2 now said as they walked off the pitch with their chaser dates for the party tonight. Katie did not move anywhere though and just kicked the dirt as she people watched.

Neville now whispered in his ear something to cause his eyes to open wide before staring at Katie. With a push by Neville Harry approached Katie and coughed softly drawing her attention as if it was unexpected.

"Do you need a date for the party Katie?"

She now lit up and kissed his cheek… again.

"I thought you would never ask, pick me up at the dorms…" "I thought it was at the dorms already?" Harry now asked interrupting her confused and looked back towards the shrugging Neville.

"Ah so it is, I guess you do not have far to go then. Now pick me up at 8 o'clock sharp Harry." Katie told him and with one last wave to the group took off to catch up with the beaters and chasers.

Harry looked back at his friends seeing an angry Ron look at Neville asking Hermione to the party. Hermione glowed never being asked to any kind of event and accepted the invitation. Harry saw his godbrother had stuttered out the question but there seemed to be a confident tone buried underneath that wave of nerves.

"Well if I am going to be ready by then I better leave now. See yea soon Nev, like Katie said 8 o'clock sharp." Hermione said and ran to catch up with Katie for tips on makeup.

"Where does that leave bloody me?" Ron complained as the three boys now walked at a slow pace to the castle.

Both Harry and Neville had gone to the twins while they chatted with Percy asking what the hell was a date. They had conflicting information, Percy had said guide them around with your arms looped like he and his "friend" Penelope did while the twins both said place your hand just above their backside. Seeing how Penelope was happy with Percy both boys decided to follow the prefect's advice.

Harry walked to the third year dorms hallway at a minute to 8 and was blown away by the dressed up Katie Bell. She had on a modest yet lovely red dress with her hair in a bun. Neville had a similar experience with Hermione as Katie slightly tamed the wild curls to her hair.

They were pleased to find out a date was just hanging out. Harry now wondered if he should ask Lexi on a date to get to know her.

He had not seen it but apparently Katie had snuck a few shots from a seventh year who brought a bottle of firewhiskey. She was feeling lightheaded and was being guided to the hallway by her interlooped elbow. Stopping at the doorway she smiled at the first year.

"I had a wonderful night Mr. Potter, I am glad I broke my date virginity with you, Harry. Now I think I am about to be sick." She kissed him on the cheek once more and now ran up the stair.

Deciding to take a stroll through the castle alone Harry used the spell he found in his father prank book that makes your footsteps quiet and decided to see the antics of the portraits tonight and get something to eat. Deciding to test the kitchen password that the twins gave him he now enjoyed a late night treat and the house elves preparing the meals for tomorrow seemed more than happy to host him.

He was currently enthralled by a young man who seemed to be in a never-ending circuit of painting the same portrait of his cat.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I see you are back, such a late time as well. It seems if my memory is correct there was another Potter just like you. John I believe his name was." Duke Wilhelm of Yorkshire now pondered seeing his guest.

"James, that was my father. I am curious Duke Wilhelm, why do you paint the same thing over and over?" Harry asked as the young man in court clothes from the 15th now adjusted his easel.

"Well, I am told I died in battle defending our lands from those devilish French fiends and my mother assumed our cat Duchess was my best friend. Little did she know all the ladies in court were." He said chuckling and turned silent realizing he was talking with an 11-year-old.

"Why not try painting the fruit bowl next to the cat, that or ask one of the portrait ladies to visit you and be your…. muse?" Harry asked trying to recall the word and Duke Wilhelm looked ready to scoff at the boy until a sly smile curved up his lips.

"Oh Clarise, could you please come over here?" He asked in a very posh and gentleman like tone. A handsome woman in a big dress from the same years give or take a hundred years came over.

"Ah Wilhelm, I try to come over and visit but all you have time for is that cat." Clarise said in a huff and went to jump back into her own painting once again.

"Ah but my young friend Hank here gave me a grand idea, it would be my honor to paint the lovely Duchess Clarise. We are separated in time by 150 years but God saw fit to place me by you for the last 500." He said with an extravagant bow causing the duchess to blush.

"Fine but you keep your hands to yourself duke, I am still a maiden."

Harry now laughed seeing Wilhelm wink to him.

"For your thanks in making the next few hundred years bearable, I will warn you that Filch moves like a clock through his castle, always on time. You have three minutes before he comes up." He said before preparing his paints.

The clock was early cause just Harry turned the corner he heard Filch walking the stairway he just came from.

"Ah, I believe I saw a student run up the stairs. I swear there were some of those blue ink bombs or whatever they are called in her hand." Wilhelm said point to the moving staircase and Filch ran the other way away from Harry.

Harry knowing Filch would be back in five minutes ran down a hallway and heard two voices arguing at the end of the hallway.

"Tell me about the troll Quirinus." A voice that sounded like Snape yelled. Harry went to investigate but was dragged into what felt like a small closet. He blushed seeing it was Lexi that he was face to face within the small closet.

"Snape is pissed Potter, do not be an idiot." Lexi whispered as the shouting was muffled but they both heard the words Cerberus.

"Why would they be talking about the guardian of the Underworld? Are they attempting to steal from Hades?" Lexi asked readjusting as the arguing seemed to stop. They grew deathly quiet as footsteps passed by their hiding spot. They waited twenty seconds before Harry taking the lead peaked out both sides seeing the teachers had scattered.

"Lexi, we have been hanging out at night getting to know each other right?" Harry asked helping her out and she raised her eyebrow suspiciously before nodding.

"Does that mean we are dating? Percy said when a boy and girl see each other a lot and get to know each other that means they are dating. You are awesome Lexi but I do not want to kiss you like Percy does with Penelope."

She snorted and had to hold her laughter so they did not get caught.

"We are not dating Potter, we are merely friends learning more about each other. You will know it is an official date because there will be butterflies in your stomach. You may be a cutie but you are only 11, we will see when you turn 14."

He looked relieved but was now more confused about his "date" with Katie before Lexi looked puzzled. Lexi then started wondering out loud once again but why they would mention Hades' pet.

"Oh, your thinking about the Cerberus." Harry said with excitement and grabbed her hand dragging her down the hallways. She was surprised when they stopped and he even silenced her steps with a spell she never knew existed.

Making down a dark corridor she was surprised to see slight nerves on his face as he put a finger to his lips telling her to shut up. Nodding she opened the door after the most basic unlocking spell and nearly jumped out of her skin seeing a three-headed dog thrice the size of the troll she saw get dragged out from the basement loo. Harry's skinny arm now pointed to something underneath a paw, a trap door. They silently closed the door never waking the slumbering beast.

"What in the literal hell was that." She said now having trouble catching her breath and sliding down against the wall.

She now rubbed her blond hair looking up at Harry amazed he could stand so calmly.

"That is what Snape and Quirrell were talking about Lexi, what do you think is below? We tricked Hagrid into saying it had something to do with a Flamel person. Do you know the name?"

Lexi now swore she heard the name….. somewhere.

"It may have been in Binns' class in one of the three years I have been here. Not quite sure though."

Harry lit up hearing a lead.

"Do you have your books from this year and last?"

He was confused seeing her shake her head amused.

"I have a quill that takes notes automatically for me, cost me a years allowance but allows me to catch up on my sleep in history and saves me the coins on the book. Remember what I said about allies and circles?" He nodded. "Keep this and the name Flamel inside your circle cause knowledge is power, you do not want to go around sharing your power. Now I know we are near your dorms, go get some sleep."

He nodded and went to walk away but grabbed her arm softly and looked up at her.

"You called me your friend before, do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, you do not look like a sick street rat anymore." She teased but turned slightly serious. "I will have to keep our friendship secret though, it is hard enough being apart of a minor house in Slytherin, add to the fact I am an unbetrothed female my life could become very difficult should anyone find out. Please do not think I am ashamed of you." She now said looking into his greens eyes and was relieved to see him nod.

"I was actually curious if you could tutor me in some spells, maybe we could meet somewhere where we can talk and cast magic."

"I would like that Harry, by the time we go on our date you will be a talented and well-fed wizard. Now off you go Harry, a growing boy like you needs to get some sleep."

Harry watched as his… friend now walked down the hall leaving him to his thoughts. He hated keeping her a secret even from Neville but he swore he would not risk her safety. Making it back to the dorms the only ones left in the room was Percy who had fallen asleep before the fireplace with his defense book in hand.

Sneaking past the prefect Harry made it up to his bed wondering what other surprises this wizarding world had in for him.

(Scene Change)

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The young man did not know what was worse, that damn loud clock or the sheer boredom of his job. All across his paper were the profits he had gained for this rich asshole, all for .03 percent of the profit. His manager got a whopping 3% when it was him who did all the work, yet he got none of the rewards. Disgusted with the day he had just finished up the last figure and placed the call to buy and sell.

Standing up looking in all the other cubicles that looked the same pale grey as his the people who he called co-workers seemed to be robots showing no emotion, in fact passing the janitor cleaning up Janet's spill Dutch seemed to be ready to leap from the window but seemingly made no movement to change such a life. After cleaning up spills for the same company for 30 years one must lose hope and pray for retirement.

For the first time in his life the eldest child of Lord and Lady Malfoy promptly disowned at the age of 3 once his father had found out he was a squib had left work on time, for the first time in three years he was the first one to punch his clock and leave for the day. Phineas Malfoy left the tall London building and began his hour commute home to the district of Harrow.

While on the tube he thought about the bullying he had endured at the orphanage until the nice lady Mama Sybill had adopted him. She was as young as she was rich, 79 years of age at the time of his adoption so pounds were not flowing in the house but they had enough to live on and Sybill had ensured he was always well clothed and fed. Having been a squib herself from the Nott family she had always encouraged him to reach out to his mother but every time his father's agents seemed to stop him short.

The last time Lucius himself had taken the courtesy to threaten his young family should he ever attempt to make contact with his siblings or mother. Now he was 21 years old with a 4-year-old and a set of twins that were 2. They had found out early in the month that Mary was pregnant yet again, he now wondered if the loft given to him in Mama Sybill's estate or the little coin he brought in would be enough to provide the living they deserved.

Approaching the 3 bedroom loft he saw a strange woman with crooked teeth and wild hair. Draped over her was a… Hawaiian style shirt and her skin looked to never have seen the sun before. Passing her on the steps up while taking out his keys there was a momentary flash of her wand as she now stretched seemingly bored.

Panic grew in the man and he struck, with quick reflexes he snatched the wand from her pants and sent a fist into her face making her fall some 5 feet back into the trash cans below. Looking over the woman looked to be in pain grabbing her side and groaning so the 6 ft 1 squib ran into the hall and passed a few neighbors that looked at him strangely but he eventually reaches the door and flung it open.

Hoping to scare them he pointed the wand dangerous end towards him at the open room. Sitting in his small dining room was his wife Mary with their eldest son Chadwick on her lap while an elegant woman sat in the chair beside her with long black hair and a stunning figure. He tried to not stare at her exposed cleavage but the dress left little to the imagination. On her lap was little Sybill and Maxwell who played with their toys.

"Nephew, I was under the assumption that you could not use that. Have you been deceiving us all?" She asked with humor with even an elegant voice. Hearing the tellie he looked to the right to see a tall intimidating man with long black hair tied back, rather than getting up to defend the regal woman he merely sat watching a football match. There was even a man in a muggle suit sitting in his chair.

"You told me about your family but you never said your Aunt Andromeda was so kind Phineas." His wife said with delight pouring him now a cup of tea. The man in the suit now rose to his full height and walked over to him and held out his hand.

"The name is Ted Tonks, and I am your uncle through marriage. I didn't mean to pry but looking through the idea journal that you left on the table, you a most brilliant man. If Black can be the first to bring a casino to Diagon Ally we would make a fortune."

Phineas now apprehensively put the wand down and shook his hand switching the wand to the other hand. Soon from the open door behind him, the sound of footsteps was heard and the wand was ripped from his hand and had a red ball of energy at the tip while pointed at his head. Mary tensed but Andromeda rose up angry.

"You will not harm my nephew or Alphard will be most displeased, do you want to piss off your future lord right before you ever properly serve him?" Andromeda asked now grabbing the hand of Mary to calm her down.

Milicenta turned her face that now sported a black eye and some cuts to the kitchen looking for the sink. He calmed down seeing her walk that way.

"My sister was disarmed and left with a black eye from a squib, father would be so proud." Andrue now laughed earning him a glare from Milicenta.

"I see you have met Milicenta, at the couch is her brother Andrue. They work for heir Alphard." Andi said and the gears started to turn in Phineas' head. He shut the door and sat at the table.

"Why would they work for Alphard? Last time I tried to reach out to my mother and sister, Lord Arcturus was the head of House Black and…. Cygnus was the heir. Father told me if I ever tried to contact my mother again Lord Arcturus would find out. From reading the newspaper it also seemed like heir Cygnus was very much about blood purity." He tried to recall taking a seat next to his wife as Ted sat next to his.

"That was two years ago your father threatened you. Much has changed nephew. Cygnus died of dragon pox while Lord Arcturus succumbed to his failing heart. Now First Heir Alphard looks to take the family in a much different direction now. That starts with introducing those family members that were banished for quite silly things like marrying the man of her dreams," Andi said and looked over lovingly at her husband and they held hands for a second before turning her attention back to him, "or those who happen to be born without magic. It is quite apparent that your children are very magical. How do you explain the accidental magic to the neighbors?" She asked and Mary looked sadly at the broken china cabinet that Chadwick had broke.

"A year ago like you said Chadwick's magic flared up and broke the living room. Instead of the normal bobby, there was one of your…. aurors?" Mary now asked for confirmation and saw the nod and continued. "Well they installed a privacy charm I think it was called but as you can see now Sybill broke the china cabinet they had fixed."

Andi looked over at the cabinet that looked to have expensive now broken pieces of china. She took out her wand and repaired it and with a separate spell cleaned it looking brand new. Chadwick for the first time seeing real magic used now was amazed seeing the crack in the ceiling he caused now start to repair.

"What is is you want from us? So what if Alphard wants to move the family in a progressive push, there is probably some psycho regent threatening to have him killed and keeping them under the rules of before." Phineas said with annoyance but was confused seeing her smile.

"Ah but you see there is where you are wrong. I am Regent Andromeda Tonks nee' Black, wife of muggle-born Ted Tonks. He also happens to be the family solicitor."

He was so shocked he did not even see a form come from her pocket.

"This a promise wrote up by my nephew and future lord of this house promising you and your future family shall you accept the name Black and promise to serve House Black in all affairs business your family shall receive free schooling, a healthy allowance, 5% of what you bring in for the house, and a proper home to raise your children in. I am thinking of the small manor next to the lake about ten minutes walk from Black Manor." She said and pulled out a photo of a derelict manor that looked to be from the 17th century.

"Of course we will properly fix it before we give it to you. Also how about a relationship with your mother and siblings? I have spoken to my sister and Cissy misses you so much. Sadly because of her marriage contract, she could never reach out to you herself."

Mary being an undergrad in business looked at the form and saw everything they promised and opened her eyes wide at the allowance amount.

"Even before your five percent kicks in Phin the allowance is what you would receive as a salary being a partner at the firm. Andromeda, would I need to say goodbye to my sister?" She asked concerned but released a thankful breath seeing Andromeda nod with a smile.

"She will fall under the statute of family member so she can visit you but reveal the world to no one. Shall you sign this today I would ensure you are out of here within the hour and in a house in London proper where your children do not have to share rooms."

He now picked up the contract that would make him officially Phineas Black and his wife Mary Black and reread it. It was already signed by the regent and heir, now only awaited his signature.

"I will give you time to read it but I will warn you that you are entering a world of money and tradition still. When in official business I will be Regent Andromeda and my nephew will be Heir Alphard. Once he takes his role you will advise him properly and show him the proper respect by calling him Lord Black. Your children will receive the same training I received when I was little in proper manners and you Mary will receive training to be a proper lady of the house. We are not asking for much out of you but we are still a house of traditions. Come husband, there was that restaurant in Paris I wanted to go to. We shall let them decide as a family and come back around 8 o'clock. Andrue please stay here and answer any questions they have but allow them privacy."

Andrue saluted his regent and with friendly parting words, the three apparated out of the small living room.

The married couple sat at the table discussing the pros and cons and even asked Andrue what kind of person their future lord would be. It had seemed Mary had made her mind up right away but Phineas seemed to go back and forth. Finally, at the stroke of the clock a happy couple appeared in their living room once again with Milicenta who was much more pleasant after a pricey lobster tail at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Regent Andromeda, I do have one concern," Mary asked approaching her nervous and then continued seeing the taller woman nodded.

"Phin's father said our family was in danger should we try to enter the world or make contact with Narcissa or his siblings. Will we be safe from him?"

She was surprised to see them laugh, even Andrue had to laugh at this.

"I assure you the powerful side of your husband does not come from his father. House Malfoy is nothing but loud talkers who love to hear their own voices. House Black is a real power in our world and you will never have to worry about your family's safety or Alphard will see to it those who injured you, verbally or physically are properly punished."

Feeling better about his decision Phineas Malfoy walked over to the contract already signed by both Alphard and Andromeda giving one last look over. With a steady hand he now signed with the strange quill that seemed to burn the back of his hand. The signature appeared on the hand where it had hurt for a second before disappearing.

"Blood quills, painful but required, both me and my nephew signed it with that very pen. Are you ready to officially enter the magical world, Phineas and Mary Black? How about you Chadwick Black?" Andi asked picking up Sybill while Ted took Maxwell.

With a nod from both Phin and Mary, the wife picked up Chadwick unsure of the next step. Andrue placed his hand on both their shoulders and apparated them out of the room. They landed hard in a living room that was thrice the size of theirs, Andrue quickly grabbed Chadwick as both Phin and Mary fell to the floor and released their stomachs.

"Ah, nasty business apparating is the first time. Threw up myself." Andrue commented as with grace the other three now appeared in the room as well. Mary wiping the liquid from her mouth and stood up and looked around seeing while it was traditionally decorated there was a modern flair to it. To her surprise, her grandmother's china cabinet was already set up in the corner.

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. We are turning this into London Headquarters so there may be some traffic in and out but this will be your home until the manor is prepared. Kreacher." Andi now yelled and they recoiled at an ugly creature that stood no taller than Chadwick.

"Kreacher is here blood traitor regent." He spat as Chadwick could only focus on the strange nose and rags as clothes.

"You will respect me and anyone of House Black or I swear I will give you your freedom."

The elf seemed to gasp at that and soon looked obedient glancing at the couple holding back his swear to them.

"This is Phineas Black and his wife Mary. They and their children have been accepted into the House of Black so you will do everything in your power to make sure they are comfortable. Now leave us please and prepare four bedrooms." The elf bowed and disappeared.

Phineas now walked towards the door nearest them and opened it seeing a large chef's kitchen with a massive dining room table to the right. Then wandering into a separate room the wall seemed to be dominated by a tree.

There were names everywhere and he saw five people that bore his name in the few minutes he looked. Finally, he came across Narcissa Black and three names split off from her and Lucius Malfoy. _Phineas, Lucretia, Draco_. From his name there looked to be black around a crude photo of him that still looked eerily accurate branched off three names as well. _Chadwick Black, Sybill Black, Maxwell Black_. Even a picture of his wife had a branch extending to him where the three children now broke off.

"Ah, five minutes ago your photo was burnt much like Uncle Marius." Andi now surprised him and pointed a little farther up the tree to a spot that looked to be burnt. "Much like you though we are approaching him and welcoming him to the family. He was born a squib like you but is a promising politician in your world. I think we have a guest for you to meet." Andi said and led him back to the living room where a beautiful blond haired woman was now filled with emotion it seemed holding onto the twins. While her portrait on the wall was not crying it was clear as day this was his mother.

"Papa, papa, papa, look what Gran Cissy gave me." He said with excitement holding a small little broom. Phineas knelt before his son and smiled seeing how excited he was to have a family since it was only Mary and her sister, and her sister was baron with no prospect of marriage. He looked up and met the eyes of his mother who had her makeup running now. Mary took the children and they approached each other and hugged each other tightly.

"I never wanted you to go, Phineas, please believe me."

"I know mom, I got your letter that you snuck into my pants pocket before I was dropped off at the orphanage. The nun was kind enough to keep it for me and even taught me to read by it. Did I make the right decision serving this Alphard kid?" He asked now separating slightly and wiping the tears from her face with his handkerchief. She nodded just looking at his cupid face, brown eyes, and black hair. In every way, he looked Black.

"He is already doing great things for his house, obey him though and your family will prosper. I am just so glad to see you, Phineas, you have no idea." She said before hugging him again. Mary patted her back and Narcissa separated and now hugged her much more gentle with her being near 6 months pregnant.

"I know I just met you but can I call you mum?" Mary asked and smiled seeing a nod of the head. Narcissa now separated from her and hugged her sister crying into her shoulder thankful for their running of the house.

"Cissy enough of that, go show your grandchildren some magic while I talk with your son and daughter in law." Andi playfully ordered and obeying instantly compelled by the regent ring the daughter of Black took the children to the corner to show them magic. Phineas was amazed how loving him other was while playing with Sybill. Sybill was now laughing like mad seeing her barbie doll come alive and dance.

"Now I will be over in two weeks to see how you are adjusting and then we will go to work. Be sure to send in the resignation notice to your work." She told him and he almost forgot about his job. She waved them up towards the stairs and past a closed curtain.

"We have the painting silenced but dear Aunt Walburga made it so her painting cannot come down. Be sure to never open that curtain." Andi asked sneering at the painting, Aunt Walburga was more a headache in death than in life. Mary was the one who made Andi feel silly though.

"Why not just cut the wall out around the painting and do that repairing…. thing to the hole? If she will not come off the wall take the wall off." Mary said if it was the most obvious thing ever. She was now in a tight hug by a much more happy Andi who waved them up.

They were shown their bedroom and it seemed the only rooms in this whole house they could not enter was the library that was being cleaned of dark objects should the ministry decide to raid again, a room that had RAB on the door, one that had Sirius on the door, and finally a grand door with the sigil of House Black.

"This door can only be opened by the current lord or lady of the house. I cannot even enter it since I am only regent. You call this place home but remember you are here at the kindness of your lord, hell my house is much the same way. When he receives his ring in early July and he is in this house you will show him the utmost respect because he can throw you, me, and anyone else on their ass out of this house. Now any questions?" Andi asked leading him to the office that was going to be his, she had used it as a regent office.

"What will my role be and how close will I be to you and Lord Black?" He asked as they sat at a table that already had fire whiskey there. Mary had been surprised to see a pitcher of lemonade appear and poured herself some of that.

"Our house runs much like a corporation with me currently as CEO. Everyone will have their role from the defense, finances, social events, future projects and more. Once a month we have a meeting where you present your progress or any problems and we solve it as a family. All our words are taken into account but the Lord's word is final."

Phineas was now blown away pouring him and Andi a drink never knowing how many cogs it took to run a magical family.

"I will fill in as de facto lady for the meetings even when Alphard takes his lordship since he will be in school. Ted is the family lawyer, you once you get your masters in business will take over for current and future ventures. We are missing the Social Lady of Black who sets up all parties, funerals, and events. I double as Finance Lady of Black but still looking for that and finally, we still need Defense Lord or Lady of Black. It seems my sister being so ecstatic at being reunited with you wants to become the Social Lady since Lucius does not even allow her to do that in their home."

Mary perked up hearing who they needed and looked into the eyes of Phineas who looked apprehensive but nodded. She spoke up now more quietly.

"Before having to stay home since child care got too expensive I use to work in the financial district in London at Lloyds Banking Group. They wanted me to stay and even offered to pay for my final schooling but with the twins just born, I had to turn them down and quit to raise them. If you can find some childcare I would love to return the kindness and help the family."

Andi seemed to chew on her lip before draining the liquid in a single gulp.

"That can be arranged but like your husband, you will finish school at the expense of House Black. I will leave you with 1,000 galleons and you are to go clothes shopping for the five of you with Cissy. You will not present yourself before Alphard with this on, we have higher standards in this house. He says he will be here the weekend of the 7th of November. Make sure you have the elves make roasted tenderloin with herbed potatoes for Saturday night dinner. Now I must be off, the house will not run itself." She said and escorted the two of them to the living room.

Andi had to smile seeing Cissy had even taken off her heels and was being chased around the living room by Chadwick on his toddler's broom. The twins cheered for their brother while Cissy looked finally alive for the first time since her marriage. Disappearing through the floo she left the family gets close once again.

The clock finally struck 9 o'clock and the children full of the meal that Kreacher made for the six of them Cissy sat before the flame looking up at the portrait of her and her two sisters. It was taken before Bella had gone mad and it showed her true genuine smile.

"That was taken a week before I found out I was pregnant Phinney." She said pointing up at the photo. She then had a frown sitting between the two.

"With you being a squib Lucius made me wait and suffer before having Lucretia, he blamed me and wanted me to suffer, the bastard." She now said spiting her husband.

"Well, now you can come and see your grandchildren anytime you want. This summer will I get to meet Lucretia and Draco?"

"Lucretia maybe, Draco is turning into the spitting image of his father, personality wise as well. I will not subject you to his insults."

She now saw Mary rubbing her belly with a thinking face.

"Do you think Alphard would be honored if we named our child after him? We have yet to meet him but he has already done so much for our family when we are strangers."

Cissa now smiled and finished her wine.

"When you are hosting him make sure you are on your proper manners and ask him. It is considered rude to do that without permission. If he says no accept it, do not get offended and move on, if he says yes do not renig on the promise if it is a boy." Narcissa advised and put her heels back on and stood up.

"Give your mom a kiss, I must be getting home." She said and kissed both Phineas and Mary on the cheeks before going through the flames. That night even though she fell asleep with a fresh black eye and bruised ribs she would do it all over again.

A/N:

This Narcissa is meant to be a contrast compared to the one at dinner in chapter 2. I also hate to write Narcissa and Petunia being abused but this will serve later on in the story. Yes both love and hate their husbands, love is complicated. Also I am just assuming the squib gene is not recessive, just bad luck or bad genes in that batch of swimmers. That is why Marius Black had a wizarding son and Phineas has 3.

I swear it I will try to not feature my favorite DE siblings too much but love them so much. Also just letting you readers know that I am building out from the established canon(For example Phineas is the son of Narcissa, not an OC off the branch) generally in the Black family to show that Alphard wants a large family to rule over and help prosper. I have plans for Charlus and Dorea Potter but would love to add someone's OC character or Potter branch for when Harry starts to take the reigns of his family. If you have an idea you would love to see implemented keep it realistic, not the reincarnation of Merlin or the founders for example, and I will try to implement it. French, English, American, Aussie… and they fled… whatever the history is just shoot it to me. Time we rebuild House Potter!

Please review/message and so forth. Will reply as quick as I can to each message.

Ric

"Ladies and gentlemen. My mother thanks. My Father thanks. My sister thanks you. And I thank you."

Yankee Doodle Dandy, 1942

 **Samuel Wood**

Lexi's public Gryff friend

Public because unlike Harry he does not bring all the unwanted attention since Samuel is still a pureblood who did not kill her father's dark lord

 **Duke Willhelm of Yorkshire**

Duke in a painting who enjoys… painting his cat, now his muse Duchess Clarise

 **Phineas Malfoy…. Black**

Eldest and disowned child of Lucius and Narcissa

Squib who was dropped in an orphanage at a young age

 **Mary Malfoy…. Black**

Muggle wife of Phineas

 **Chadwick Malfoy… Black**

Young son of Phineas and Mary

Born in 1987

 **Sybill Malfoy… Black**

 **Maxwell Malfoy… Black**

Twins of Phineas

Born 1989


	6. Chapter 5

On the Twitter handle for those who want to look at the family trees I have posted them on the handle Bigblue2289. I added the lines of Prewitts and Weasleys now. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

December 1, 1991

With confidence in her wand motion, the girl now spoke and gave a sharp flick. _Avifor._ She groaned loudly and had to calm her breaths before anyone else in the common room gave her anymore sideways looks.

"Hey Herm, how is the spell coming?" Neville asked sitting across from her at the small corner table. Her look of dismay gave him the answer.

"Harry first try turns the mouse in a snuffbox, then with a quick spell he made that snuffbox turn into a bird that looked beautiful flying all over the damn room. He does not even understand the theory of the spell, yet it seems so easy for him. Then to make matters worse Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini all are right behind him." She said with frustration and closed her book rather hard.

"Do not be so down, Daphne and Tracey and getting personal training from Black and if the gossip is to be believed Zabini has joined them as well. And with Harry, I swear he won't tell me, but someone must be training him before lessons. I never told you this but it seems like every night he leaves at 9:45 and comes back promptly at 12:15. Again I didn't say anything though." Neville shrugged finishing off in a low voice.

Hermione looked over and saw Harry reading a muggle comic by the flames. All their fellow first years seemed to be nervous for McGonagall's midterm exam except him. Seamus practicing spells with Ron on the side thought it funny to turn his X-Men comic into a matchbox. Seamus did not know though that Lexi had taught him a powerful tickle spell. Before the matchbox hit the floor Harry had his wand out and casted the spell connecting square on the chest.

The lower years all commented on the effect of the spell but those upper year classmen were amazed by the reflexes and power that went into the third year spell. Percy swore he barely saw Harry reach for the wand before the spell gets launched. Harry rather than help the boy casted a _finite_ on the matchbox turning it into a comic once again and left the boy begging for help from upperclassmen.

"We don't learn that spell till the third year, you might be right Nev." Hermione said in amazement watching Harry walk towards his dorm for a nap so he could be fresh for his late night rendezvous.

"Gran says the Potters were always powerful with magic. According to my mother's diary his father James was even a transfiguration prodigy."

She nodded and with a calm breath she opened up the book and her and Neville both practiced the spell together. Some fifteen minutes later both had produced the desired results and the wispy blue bird now flew around the room before landing back before them.

"I do say Professor Gred, that deserves and O. What say you?"

They now heard a voice behind them and saw the twins standing there with a smile.

"Well Professor Forge I do say I would agree, they might even receive an O+ if they tasted this candy we just invented. Suppose to turn your yawns into lion roars. Do take it at night." Twin 2 now says holding out some candy and the firsties simply looked at them with raised brows before the twins sighed and gave in.

"Fine Professor Gred and Forge will help you with your potions, shall we find a free potions table." Twin 1 said and walked out towards the portrait with his twin. Hermione quickly grabbed her books off the table and ran after them with Neville hot on her tail.

They were nearing an empty room when both twins stiffened and gave a low bow at the two beautiful sirens coming their way.

"Ah the lovely Lucretia Malfoy, may I say the honor is all mine. May I throw my body over a puddle so you could step over it." Forge now said with an exaggerated tone. Neville tense seeing Vega look at the group impatient.

"Ah no dear brother, it shall be me that protects her foot from the evil water. What say you Lady Malfoy."

"Very funny you two now if you are done bothering me I must go send an owl." She said and they saw the letter in her hand. Hermione looking up at her and her perfect cupid face and flowing blonde hair now started to feel self conscious of her own appearance damn her curls.

"Ah, a congratulation is in order, the soon to be Blackest of the Black has welcomed your brother into the family. Now, Marius Black, the squib is in, who knows maybe our grandmother will be welcomed among the Black?" Gred pondered.

"If that so then guess who can afford new robes." The two now strutted around the two cousins in a very lordly walk.

"Why would you be able to afford robes?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Well, you see Granger if Lord… Heir Black welcomes his grandmother back into the House Black than she is due a dowry and Blacks do not skimp on dowries. They may be even able to afford decent books, tell me are you still using Bills?" Vega asked in a mocking tone causing their eyes to narrow on her. Lucretia though stepped in between both as each looked ready to fight.

"Enough Vega! Now we wish you a good night." She said dragging her cousin along. Yet again Vega had not even acknowledged the existence of Neville and he should have jumped for joy, yet it only flared him up even more.

"Lucretia is a lovely girl trapped in a lousy family, that Vega though, lousy all around. Well, off we go." The twins said and they walked into the student's potion room where during off class hours ingredients were lined up and usually a seventh-year tutor. Finding an empty spot next to a couple seventh years the twins walked them through the perfect rotations and everything for their upcoming midterm.

They had to pay the price with Lion Yawn Candies and a promised report on how well they worked but Hermione was actually feeling good about the potions midterm finally.

"Snape said he is going to choose two random potions for each group, I hope we get something easy like the boils cure." Neville said and with the internal clock telling him it was time to sleep, he did in fact yawn and Hermione was impressed by the sound of the lion.

"Can you believe it's almost 10 already?" Neville said now checking his watch and swore he saw the sight of their friend creeping around a level above them.

"Do you want to see where he goes Herm?" Nev asked and she looked hesitant but nodded regardless. It took a few minutes but they eventually saw Harry walking down a fourth-floor corridor. Trying to stay out of sight they waited till the sounds of his footsteps walked away from them but there was no sound at all. Not even the normal creeks that came with walking in the hallways.

With louder footsteps than they wanted the two had to speed up and catch up to him in a hallway where he was speaking a… painting. The painter in armor seemed amused by an antidote that Harry hold him while his cat now sat on the lap of a lovely lady. Hermione shook the shoulder of Neville seeing a figure with a womanly figure walk down the stair looking just as suspicious. They tried to see who it was but she had a hood up and looked around just as suspicious as their friend.

They both looked at each other for confirmation on who it could possibly be but both gave a clueless look towards the other. Harry though apparently knew who it was when he glowed at the sight of her. Waving to the knight Harry had met up with the mysterious person and went down the hall.

Trying to catch up the knight did not yell but he seemed to glare at the two before going back to his painting. Hermione had to admit it was pretty good if not strange to see a painting paint a… painting. With careful steps they started to fall behind and quickened their pace until the unthinkable happened, Neville yawned. The lion roar now filled the hallway and seemed to wake up a few of the paintings trying to get some rest around them.

With Harry and the figure already ahead of them Harry had looked behind seeing nothing but the two seemed to run down the hall and disappear. Getting closer to the hallway they heard what sounded like thirty doors open and close all at separate times. Peering down the hallway they now saw some thirty small classrooms meant for private tutor sessions. The hall had not been used properly for some decades but it was known as snogging alley.

"They could be in any of them Hermione, come on let's head back before we yawn again and get caught." Neville said looking down the long row wondering who Harry was sneaking around with.

They made it back to the dorms and saw Ron practicing magic with Padma.

"Wondered where you lot went off to. Hermione, the bad influence." Ron said giving her a moniker but had to dodge a stinging hex from the bad influence.

"Enough Ronald, if you must know we have been…." She started off but was bumped roughly by Neville who gave her an annoyed look.

"Why give out information he did not ask for?" Neville now said leaving Ron, and well frankly Hermione confused. Shrugging Ron went back to his practice as Percy now walked out from the fifth year hallway. Dragging her to the side he now rubbed his temple.

"We do not know who that is Hermione but the last thing we want to do is start trouble for him. If Percy had overheard you who knows how he would have reacted, not to mention Padma is the gossip queen of our year."

Hermione now blushed starting to understand and found she underestimated the cunningness of Neville. Neville did, in fact, stay up that night to see a magically exhausted Harry fall into his bed just after 1, thankfully with his three-hour nap prior he had not needed much sleep.

The next day at Transfiguration Neville and Hermione teamed up together going over the curriculum since today was a recap and practice class with no lecture. Professor McGonagall would walk around checking wand movement ensuring her students were ready for the midterm.

She had stopped at Harry though and was amazed to not only see him turn a mouse into a matchbox, the matchbox had the design of House Hufflepuff. The colors were perfect and the badger was pristine. The professor, in fact, looked over and saw he had turned four separate mice into a different matchbox for each house.

"That is most wonderful Mr. Potter, your father would be proud. Produce fine results like this and I see no reason you should not top the class in casting. Ah most lovely, do you mind if I showed Fillius later?" She asked with a slight smile and he seemed to glow.

Now both wondered who the hell was teaching him, gone was the shy boy that first sat at the Gryffindor table, confidence seemed to spill out of him thanks to that stranger. Su Li had come over from the Ravenclaw side for help and she had in fact started to feel better about the spell as her mouse had turned into a matchbox with a crude design of the raven of Ravenclaw. The slight smile which indicated a glowing one for normal people showed on her face.

"Very well taught Mr. Potter, it seems I do not even need to be here." McGonagall said from her desk looking at the matchboxes and peaking at Su Li's matchbox. "Who have you been working with, they deserve points as well."

Harry looked to panic for a quick second and Neville and Hermione seemed to scoot closer to the edge of their seat waiting for the answer. They were disappointed by his response though.

"My father left me a journal on tips for certain classes. I am just practicing and using his tips professor." He said and Minerva clearly saw the half-truth knowing there was more to the story but did not press. Rather she awarded him 20 more points and moved on.

They waited till they were in the halls to approach Harry.

"That was awesome Harry, do you think we could practice tonight? Both me and Herm are having trouble with the spell."

Hermione looked offended for a second then realized the ruse, she nodded in agreement.

"We have another study session with the twins but do you think you could help us after lights out?" Hermione asked and they both saw panic set in before a cool neutral face replaced it.

"Well I would but I like to take a bath at night, no one in there then so much more relaxing. I will see you later mate." Harry said rushed and tagged along with the Patil twins to escape them.

"Why would he keep it from us? What is more frustrating he moved into third right behind me in the standings, how is Daphne in front of me?" Hermione said frustrated and walked away determined to catch up with the blond haired Slytherin.

Neville though looked over the railing seeing the Black boy walk by with his cousin Tonk by his side. "How powerful must I make my family to be safe from you Black?" Neville wondered out loud and ran to catch up to Hermione.

(Scene Change)

December 3rd, 1991

The girl was nervous as her lord stood with his back to her looking out the window. Rain hit the window as it seemed to downpour. The Quidditch match between the 'puffs and the 'claws seemed destined to be rescheduled for later.

"I swear it Heir Black, his reflexes were so quick that you blink and you missed it. He also leaves the castle at 9:30 every night and does not come back till midnight. I overheard Granger and Longbottom say they tried to tail him and saw him meet with a thin female but saw no face." Lavender reported taking the seat when Vega waved her to one.

"Tell me, cousin, do you think it is her?" He asked plainly watching with amusement seeing the students that got out there early for good seats starting to run back.

"It must be m'lord, she does not seem like a danger to your godbrother but if you wish I will keep an eye on her." Vega said standing to the side with feet spaced evenly apart, hands resting on the small of her back and shoulders straight. She had trained herself to maintain the position for hours should her lord call for her to do it.

"Like you, I see her as no threat, that said we will not lax on his security. Tell me Lavender, from what you hear have they gotten any closer to finding out who Flamel is?"

He was frustrated seeing her shake his head.

"To be honest I cannot place the name either, I am sure I heard it in history or my parents though."

"Neville is born in our world, Hermione remembers everything she hears, and you all collect those damn frog cards. Here take my collection of frog cards and start a damn trading group in your dorm. I do not care if it any of those four but play ditzy and trade with any of those four this card." He handed her a special one and her eyes opened wide seeing the platinum lined gold edition of their headmaster. "If they have that con artist Lockhart tell them his smile is so wonderful you must have it. Make it believable though, Vega here has been teaching you to act like a spy right?"

Lavender looked up from the card with sadness that she had to give it away but nodded.

"If you do a suitable job I have another Dumbledore, Circe, and Vlad Dracul for you. Oh, congratulations on your O in defense, I spoke with your father yesterday and he seems to be very proud of you. House Brown may just earn Noble status."

She glowed at the compliment and looked kindly towards Vega.

"Vega has taught me much m'lord." She said and approached him falling into a curtsy and left the room.

"You know I had to whip her behind yet again for gossiping too much? That girl is driving me crazy." Vega said now walking to his side and looking out the window along with him. "What is it you want of me in regards to that trap door? I got confirmation from the goblin Longnose that it was in fact the very same vault Hagrid had emptied earlier that day that was robbed. Longnose told me they found the traitor goblin dead hidden inside a recently built vault. It must be the Sorcerer's Stone."

Alphard nodded with his cousin's assessment and held her at her waist, she welcoming the embrace fell into the warmth of her lord and just listened feeling the power coming from his heir ring.

"You are a true testament to House Black Vega, I will see that all the ancestors and lords previously smile upon you."

This struck the right cord with her as she now fell to her knees and hugged his leg fully submissive to the lord above her. Alphard looked down at her and smiled getting energized by the feeling of power through her submission.

"You are to investigate the comings and goings of the room. Talk with the paintings and see which one would be most susceptible to become our spy. Tell them we will talk with the school governors about having the portraits repositioned and have theirs moved to a place with a view."

Vega listened still on the floor as the door now opened up and in walked Lucretia with Megan Clearwater. Megan was confused by the sight but Lucretia just seemed to accept it and approached Alphard. She fell into a curtsy before him and held her position until she saw the hand be presented, pressing her lips to his heir ring she felt a rush of magic that seemed to rejuvenate her magic. It was as the hand was pulled back that she noticed the kiss had lingered too long. Blushing she stepped back.

"Ms. Clearwater has some news from Aunt Andi cousin." Lucretia said and pushed the intern forward.

"Well you see your Aunt Cassiopeia has finally passed, this happened within the hour. Regent Tonks is on her way to Malfoy Manor to have Lady Malfoy prepare the funeral. She is preparing everything, but Regent Black says you are to prepare a few words to say about her. You will be the last speaker per custom before her body is placed in the crypt."

Vega seeing the hand presented to her was helped up to her feet and Alphard even wiped off the dirt from her knees, turning towards the intern he was presented the noted from his aunt and read it.

"It says the funeral will be this Saturday. Make sure all of you are dressed like proper representatives of Black and tell Bart and Dora the same. Have an invite sent out to Cedrella Weasley and reserve space for their family. I have not decided if she is to be welcomed to the family yet, depending on their dress and attitude Saturday will go a long way towards my decision."

Megan nodded and wrote down a note to notify the disowned daughter of Black.

"Well go, your task will not get done standing in here." He said waving them off and all three left the room.

(Perspective Change)

"Percy, why do I have to wear this? I look utterly ridiculous. Add to that we are going to the funeral of a dark witch, might as well send Bellatrix a birthday card." Ron moaned annoyed as the bow tie was being adjusted. Harry had to laugh as both he and Neville looked utterly ridiculous. With Neville's aunt being from House Black he had been dragged into the funeral as well.

"We are dressed like this because we are going to pay respects to Lady Cassiopeia. Now you will not insult our host or even look at him cross or I promise you mother will go spare on you."

The twins came in looking just as silly to Harry but they seemed to carry themselves with more confidence. Their short red hair was even combed back looking slick.

"Ah dear brother, do you not know this is when we see Nan Cedrella throws herself at the mercy of Heir Alphard and begs," Gred now threw himself at the feet of his brother and Forge put on a pureblood expression emulating their fellow third year in Slytherin. "Please Heir Alphard, welcome me back into the family so my family can eat. I shall even have Ronald married to Parkinson." Gred now said and everyone in the room now laughed even Percy, well Ron looked to scrub the image from his head with disgust.

"Now that we had our fun and are all dressed come on, I am hoping with us connected to Black once more I will be able to get that internship with the minister once I graduate." Percy said with ambition seemingly oozing off of him. They left for the floo in McGonagall's office and saw her dressed in a lovely set of lady dress robes.

"Your coming professor?" Neville asked and saw the Scottish professor nod.

"I had been friends off and on with Cassiopeia since we were both much younger than we… I am today. Mr. Black was kind enough to surprise me with an invitation personally. Now come along children." She said scooting the five children towards the flame. Saying _Black Family Crypt_ caused them to land in what looked to be an office where they were greeted with the sight of their grandmother, great aunt, and Neville's nan. Minerva rather than deal with the shrew that was Augusta walked toward the front to greet the host.

"Come along Neville, let us get this day over with." Augusta said grabbing the arm of Neville and dragged him along never even allowing him to say hello to his great-aunt Callidora. Callidora spat when she was out of sight.

"That woman is wretched, I swear to you she gave me and my husband coal for our wedding gift. Ah you four look so handsome, I will leave you with your grandparents but be sure before you take your leave be sure to say goodbye to your favorite great aunt." She said kindly and took her leave.

Cedrella and Septimus greeted their grandchildren with a hug and a warning very similar to the one Percy gave them. Fred had been tempted to prank the Black heir during his speech but left the blue dye balls on the table to resist the temptation.

"Now come along, we early so greet your cousins and uncles." Cedrella said now looping her arm within Septimus' and walked out of the small floo room.

Entering the crypt proper in the distance they saw the Malfoys near the head of the presentation room standing just before casket paying their respects. The Malfoy that surprised them was Phineas Black who not even knowing the woman and her Voldermort-esque blood ideals still knelt before the casket with his wife Mary and said a prayer.

The Transfiguration professor had already approached the regent and her husband, but what surprised them was the attire of Alphard who now greeted his transfiguration teacher. Rather than dress in the outlandish traditional robes they wore, Alphard was the only one besides Phineas and Ted who was dressed up in a muggle suit. They had to admit he looked quite dashing in it with a loud red tie and matching handkerchief in the top front pocket. He wore a blank expression that gave no emotions away.

Walking up to their family Ginny who had a crush on Harry Potter for as long as she read those books now looked over longingly at the Black heir.

"Ginevra, do not oogle." Cedrella chastises and with a bright blush Ginny looked at her shoes. The boys did have to admit their sister did look lovely in a red dress that fell to her knees.

"Ah, there are my nephews." A voice said from behind them and they all smiled seeing their late thirty-something bachelor uncle walkover. The man where Percy got his name from now smiled with his devilishly handsome face and short red hair combed back. His robes were not as elaborate but still looked quite handsome with his broad figure. It showed the auror had put many of hours a day into training.

He gave them a hug and then greeted the rest of his Arthur's family saving his brother for last.

"You are losing your hair Arty, that is why I swore off marriage and children."

"No brother, you swore it off because you could not be faithful to a brew of choice let alone a partner." The eldest son of Septimus and Cedrella said approaching his youngest brothers. William Weasley who was the namesake of Bill stood very much like his younger brother, only with a little more weight around the waist. His wife Cecilia stood alongside him with their 8-year-old son Septimus and 10-year-old daughter Serra. The soon to be first year Serra ran up to her cousin Ginny and the two then stepped to the side talking all about the funny dresses some of the women wore.

Serra much like Ginny looked very much Weasley in frame and face structure but wore the blond hair of her mother. Little Septimus looked very much like his cousin Percy with the high bone structure and the striking red Weasley hair.

"All it took was a funeral for my three sons to come together. You are all to be on your best behavior, I shall…" She started off talking to her three sons and their family but her husband tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see the Black heir approaching them with a sense of authority. Flanking his sides was Andi and the social lady of the house, Narcissa.

The three sons all tense at the approaching figures behind them. In a very surprising sight, Andrue stood in a muggle suit and wing-tipped shoes while his sister wore a dress that looked more muggle than wizard. Percy though having fought against the former in battle now itched his wand hand.

"The news was you two were in prison, it was too good to be true it seems. A shame how the corrupted souls walk amongst us free while the innocent are dead." Percy now said approaching the former Death Eater but was stopped by his father. The auror was ready to launch at the man regardless seeing Andrue smirk.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley my associate had his charges brought before the judges of England, none could be found. On behalf of House Black I would like to thank you personally for showing up, Aunt Casseapea was not an easy person to be related to but she was family nonetheless." Alphard said looking back at her casket. Some twenty feet down against the wall wizards dressed in formal robes prepped her final resting spot etching her name into the stone. Her son Cygnus would resided in the crypt beside her.

"Yes she was m'lord. I would personally like to on behalf of House Weasley send our most sincere regards." Cedrella said falling into a curtsy before the 13-year-old before rising.

"I do not know why House Black needs this many family members honored when they are dark wizards." Ron wondered out loud and both Cedrella and Molly's eyes opened wide looking at him with pure anger.

"Please forgive my grandson Heir Black, he speaks when he should shut up."

She was thankful to see him not grow angry at the comment, rather he walked up to the boy two years his younger.

"House Black has fought and defended England along with a few other houses since we have arrived in 1066. We defended our lands from the French, Spanish, and even the Germans throughout history. House Black is not a name that is mocked in the annals of history, now…." Alphard continued to put the boy in his place but subsided seeing he understood to think before he spoke. He then was introduced to the Weasley Clan and they actually had a pleasant conversation until looking towards the crypt entrance the heir grew angry.

"I told you to invite my cousins, not their Death Eater watchers." He growled to Narcissa who kept her nerves barely.

"They come as a package deal m'lord."

Septimus wondered what Death Eater would anger him so since he had two at his flank. Turning around they saw Lord Theodore Nott Sr. approaching with firstie and carrier of his father's name along with the 20 years old former betrothed of Cygnus Black, Alicia Nott. Having only been first years when she left the school the twins forgot how stunning she was.

Ginny though was the first to notice a set of twin females that had plain faces, plain builds, and plain straight reddish-brown hair. If she had to pick them out of a lineup tomorrow she would have trouble. Seeing their group the one on the right seemed to smile and approached them. William stepped aside and they both embraced Alphard in a tight hug.

"Cousins I have missed you so. I look forward to next year when I can properly teach you like I teach my little snakelets right now. Ah, everybody, may I introduce my cousins, Flora and Hestia Carrow."

Even Arthur had to recoil at the last name but under the glare of his mother said nothing.

"It seems Ginny and Serra will be starting Hogwarts with you two, if it is okay with their parents maybe you two could show them the garden until the service begins. We still have an hour."

Both Ginny and Serra looked towards their parents hoping for a rejection but nodded obediently hearing their acceptance.

"Come on, I know where all the coolest flowers are." Hestia said and waved for the three of them to follow her. The Weasley cousins were surprised to see her so bubbly but the other one seemed to have opposite personality.

Leaving past the Nott family they turned around the outside of the crypt which was probably the size of the Weasley's home and Ginny's jaw nearly fell onto the ground seeing Black Manor come into view. It was a grand manor that looked like it had 200 bedrooms and came out of the 18th century.

"You haven't seen it before?" Hestia asked them and they shook their head not really believing until now houses like this existed, surely they were only in fairy tales.

"We get lost all the time, although we better learn the way since that will be our home soon."

It was Serra who questioned it crossing a bridge that led to the garden entrance.

"You mean you are moving out of the Notts? I guess it makes sense if you are their cousin. Wards and all."

"With mother, father, and Aunt Alecto sitting in Azkaban and Aunt Angela dead we were given as wards to the Notts. With Cygnus betrothed to Alicia we were left there as terms of goodwill. Now that cousin Alphard is assuming control of the family next year he wants us close, thus claiming guardianship of us for House Black." Flora said in a quieter but still pleased voice.

"Do not think us bad wards, we appreciate everything the Notts have done for us but it is time to be with family and Alphard cares very much for us." Hestia told them and they reached a large gate on the outside a row of hedges.

Having the gate opened up for them the Weasley girls followed Hestia in and their eyes opened wider than ever before. Every color you could think of and some you did not even imagine covered the rows leading to the main square.

At the main square there were maybe five small four-person tables set up and a grand one that had eight seats set up. Looking slightly beyond the sitting area was a large fountain that had the figure of a woman as the center, the thin figured woman now scooped up water at her feet and hydrated the bright purple plants at her around her.

"That is Alphie's mother and our Aunt Angela. She died before we were born but it was said she had a love for all things flowers." Flora said in a low voice with her eyes wandering the table.

At the main table Lord Greengrass sat the head seat sipping his tea in dress robes as his wife and son sat on either side of him. Filling out the rest of the table was Evelyn Greengrass, Lady Sophia Zabini, lord and lady Davis, and a stranger the Carrows did not even recognize.

Following the training, they approached the highest ranking lord in the area dragging the Weasley girls with them. Stopping before the table the Carrow twins now fell into a low curtsy causing a smile to grace the old man's face at their training. The twins did not rise until the Weasley girls did a very awkward one for themselves.

"Ah Hestia, Flora what a lovely surprise to see you here. I hear this time next week you move to the manor, maybe you could keep Milicenta out of trouble." Alex Sr. said laughing causing his son to roll his eyes.

"She was a pain in the ass during the war and she is still one. If it was not for that very short and very tight leash Alphard had her on she would most certainly be in Azkaban by now." The auror now said causing his father to glare at him but look to the two Weasleys who now felt very undertrained in customs and well underdressed surrounded by the most powerful people in all magical Britain.

"From what Andi tells me Cedrella and her clan were invited so I assume you are her granddaughters. The red hair gives you away," he said looking at Ginny but now turned to Serra "but you have your grandmother's face structure. Who do we have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I… am Ginn… Ginevra Weasley and beside me is Serra Weasley sir, we begin Hogwarts next year." Ginny said with a trembling voice but the kind smile of Alex's wife calmed him down.

"Well met young ladies." He said looking down the table. "I am Lord Alexander Greengrass and to my right is my lady wife Arabella Greengrass nee' Flint, to her right is Lord Travis Davis, and to his right his lady wife, Lacey Davis nee' Smith." He said introducing those to his right and now looked to the left.

"To my left is my son and heir Alexander Greengrass and to his right is a lady you must know very well Ginerva, your Aunt Evelyn Greengrass nee' Prewett."

Ginny looked at the younger sister of her mother and with a nod from Hestia ran up and hugged her aunt tightly.

"Now young lady, you are to tell your mother to stop ignoring my owls and set up tea. I miss my nephews and niece dearly and will not allow a little sibling rivalry to get in the way of family." Evelyn now said kissing her niece on the cheek and Ginny with a smile stepped back to Serra.

"Ah, it seems the Black household is not the only splintered one." Alex Sr. said with a pondering tone but refocused. "Next to your aunt is Lady Sophia Zabini of the Italian Alps and at the other head of the table is the new member of House Black, Marius Black." The Carrow twins now nearly had their eyes pop out seeing an elderly man in an elegant suit bearing all the features of Black. Even at 60 his hair was as black as the day he was born. The squib who had made a fortune in the market first and then in the London muggle hotel business now nodded kindly.

"Ah such youth Alex, they hold their tongue with respect, unlike that wretched Draco." Marius spat.

"Even as a squib you have accomplished more than most wizards with magic and now your grandchildren can capitalize on both the Black influence and your hard work. Do not worry yourself with the insults of an 11-year-old." Alex advised.

"Very wise Alex, I shall not burden myself with that. Now we still have 45 minutes till the ceremony is to begin, my grandson Marius is present and will begin Hogwarts with you. Make his acquaintance, friendships in youth can take you far once you are old." The squib now said and they looked over at a six top table that was filled with children.

Walking over the little girl they recognized as Ginny's cousin Astoria now pressed a 10-year-old who was tall for his age with short slicked back black hair. His brown eyes spoke of annoyance at the ball of energy was not leaving him alone. Astoria abandoned her pursuit of knowledge seeing Ginny approach and ran over hugging her.

"Cousin, Daph look it is Ginny! Who are you?" She now looked over at Serra confused.

"Tori! Quit being rude or else father will have to swat for the second time today." Daphne now said with irritation approaching them leaving the head seat.

"Well I did not know I could not call him Alphie before his family. Loverboy, get over here." She yelled at the boy reading the Quidditch magazine. She yelped feeling Daphne now swat her behind hard.

"Fine, oh the honorable and dignified Marius Black and my future husband, could you grace us with your presence?" Astoria now said in an exaggerated curtsy dipping low. She yelped again when this time Tracey wanted to join in on the fun of punishing Astoria.

"I cannot win with you two." She said shaking her head as the Black boy came over.

"This is my cousin Serra Weasley, she is starting Hogwarts with us next year." Ginny said quickly introducing the blond.

Serra now stepped up and shook all their hands. Marius despite his name and initial impression turned out to not be stuck up, rather he was actually quite playful if he was in the mood.

"This is…" Astoria started off but another swat made her realize she was not the highest rank in the group so she had to shut up.

"Like my sister said I am Daphne Greengrass and this is my friend Tracey Davis. The boy who keeps peering back to his magazine is Marius Black. Those are lovely dresses, I wanted to wear one like you Ginny but mother made me wear this." She said showing her traditional young witch dress that showed no type of self-expression. Tracey on the other hand with her mother being muggle had on a green dress that fell below her knees.

They all took a seat with them recognizing Daphne as the current head of the table. They looked over and saw a beautiful witch with a tight black number and very high heels walking over. She wore a frame that showed she was a high-level swimmer and the cupid face of Black with the same brown eyes.

"Marius, I will not be able to come get you since Heir Black wants a press release done right away, do not be late." She said kissing his cheek and walk towards a couple of interns she had just hired. She had a very much businesswoman walk to her.

"That is Marius' sister Isla, she does the press releases for the house." Daphne informed the two but Ginny's eyes went back to the large fountain.

"This was a Quidditch field only a year ago, Alphie moved the field out farther since so many windows were broken in the summers and had his mother's garden put in." Hestia told her now throwing a sugar cup towards the tea of Marius. The girl who prided herself on excellent aim and broom skills cheered as it landed and splashed all over him.

"Oh, you little…." He now said and chased her away from the table causing Astoria to run after then to help her future husband.

While the three now was away from the table both Ginny and Serra expected to be bombarded with pureblood attitudes and sticks the size of the statue not too far from them. They had been pleasantly surprised and even found the quiet Flora to be quite humorous. Eventually, the three came back to the table all laughing but by the state of their clothes, it looked as if they had rolled around in the mud.

Their smiles soon faded as the muggle mother of Marius walked over and glared at the children.

"Your cousin is hosting a funeral and this is how you act?" The petite Megan Black said as her husband and only child of Marius walked over. She was tiny, standing at only 5 ft 2 but the presence was one that even made most purebloods listen. Pollux Black while having the magical advantage over his wife still seemed tentative to come to his son's aid. Hestia wanted to pull the courage to say a muggle had no right to yell at her, that courage failed though.

"We are welcomed into a family and with the first major family event you do this Marius. Since you three do not have to leave right away for classes I think we will give the house elves a break. You three will be picking up every scrap of trash, food, and anything else lying around and putting away every single chair, table, and tent by hand. Pollux, clean them up." She ordered her husband and Tori who had a large mud stain on her face shrunk under the glare of her mother from the table not to far. Evelyn though pleased with the punishment stayed at her husband's side.

"Before Heir Alphard is to leave you will apologize to him. There is a time where I would laugh at your antics and disregard them. A funeral is not one of those times. Now you three will find your seats in the crypt and sit there not saying one word."

Astoria looked towards her parents and grandparents for help but saw no sympathetic faces and followed Marius and Hestia to the crypt.

"Serves them right." Daphne said seeing the table of adults stand up to make their way to the crypt. "Come on, best not to be late to receive our own tongue lashing." Daphne advised and the group now three less walked towards the crypt and Tracey regaled them with her stories of Hogwarts.

Entering the crypt the seats were now starting to fill in and on the stone platform where the podium sat were three chairs. Heir Alphard took the middle seat as his aunt and regent took the seat to his left. Not even Flora though recognized the blond teen who looked a year or two older than her cousin. She was gorgeous by any measure and it seemed there was some kind of pull towards her, this must be the veela he was betrothed to. The two seemed to be very comfortable with each other and she even blushed when he grabbed her hand ever so gently.

Waving to the group Ginny and Serra found their seats with the rest of the Weasleys. Fred looked to have a glazed look over him.

"Gin, I would like to introduce my future wife and your future sister. Our wedding is going to be spectacular." He now said with his hand over his heart.

"What is his problem?" She asked leaning over, Cedrella looked to be annoyed by her grandson.

"Ah, you see Ginerva that is Fleur Delacour, all but betrothed to Alphard Black. Why your brother… brothers are like this is because she is a veela. That is a powerful family in France he is marrying into." Percy the elder commented and while not afflicted with her aura he did have to admit once she became of age she would look beautiful.

Her uncle was right, all six of her brothers seemed to be affected by the woman, in fact looking around those who had not come with a date seemed much the same way. Shrugging she and Serra talked for a few more minutes and the service began.

The service was actually lovely with Professor McGonagall saying the opening words for her old friend, then came Lady Callidora Longbottom who spoke about her. The last one to speak was the 13-year-old Alphard who gave a heartfelt speech about the woman he actually despised. He spoke about the greatness of House Black from their generation leading to the proclamation that House Black would extend even farther in the future thanks to those efforts by the titans of Black prior like Lady Cassiopeia.

It was speaking about his cousin Cygnus though that had a few people tear up, including Alicia Nott who was once again refused the betrothal to Alphard.

With his speech done those in House Black currently were motivated to work harder for the young future lord, those who were looking for entrance like Cedrella wanted it all that much more. Finally, the casket magically floated up and was placed into the thick cement wall. The cover that bore her name was placed over the square hole in the wall and with a press of Alphard's ring the resting place of Cassiopeia was secure.

At the end when everyone personally came up to heir Black to say their piece personally since there was no more direct family left of Cassiopeia. Soon the adults started heading towards the luncheon hosted by Andromeda while the school children now all waited by the flame for one person.

"Professor, must we wait for him? Let his aunt drop him off, or let him walk to Scotland." Ron groaned hearing his stomach rumble. He now quickly stood behind Fred seeing Vega get angry.

"Alphard just hosted a funeral for our dead cousin, patience you little snot."

Vega though was held by Lucretia calming her down by whispering into her ear. The wild-haired Black seemed to find peace and took a seat on a chair nearby.

"I cannot take points away Ms. Lestrange but watch your attitude." The professor warned the girl who seemed to disregard the professor's warning. Their attention was pulled to the main hall by what sounded like a chair being thrown. Nott Jr. now erected his back quickly seeing his father face off with their host.

"I do not care what you think is your right Nott, my cousins are not leaving this manor. Go ahead Hestia, Flora choose your rooms." Alphard now finished off calmer and sweeter to his younger cousins but Nott now placed a signed form before him. Andi stood behind the girls with an arm over each shoulder. Alphard took the form and read it, and laughed.

"So you have a document signed by a couple of convicted Death Eaters that had their parental and familial rights taken away. Uncle Ted, do you think we will be able to get that nice manor of theirs in a settlement for the kidnapping of my kin?"

"How dare you, the oh great House Black stands over us all thinking they can crush us like mere ants. House Nott is not a new house and will not stand for this assault on our character." Lord Nott roared but instead of seeing the 13-year quiver like he had expected there was just a smirk.

"Ah, the branded cattle here wants to talk about character. Tell me do the souls of those 20 killed still haunt you that you slaughtered outside Liverpool? They were mere school children yet you forced them to kill each other before killing the last ones yourself. Tell me was part of your Death Eater training to see how much of Voldemort's cock you could take, or receive." Alphard now said bursting out laughing at the end.

Neville now looked more puzzled at the man seeing his clear path away from that of the Dark Lord while all the Weasley children now burst out laughing. Nott Sr. though seeing Andrue and Milicenta come to his flank calmed his nerves.

"Fine you win this time, but before you start judging others remember your family funded the last war, you're surrounded by two Death Eaters found guilty in Germany, and your very own Uncle Regulus was proud Death Eater himself. Tell me Andrue, were you there when Regulus Black received his mark?" Lord Nott said walked out. He did not miss though the incensed look of Andrue before entering the other floo with his wife and daughter. Alphard whispered something into the ear of both Andi and Andrue before giving his cousins a tight hug. Once he said his goodbyes to them he had joined the children not stopping to talk to anyone, just throwing the powder into the flames and headed back to Hogwarts.

A/N:

Hope you got a good sense of Black Manor and how much Alphard loves his mother. Also wanted to create a sense of friendship between young Marius and Astoria to show that even though they are forced together at a young age building a friendship a solid relationship can be built later on when they are forced to be wed.

Also Andi is still the regent but with Alphard seven months away from taking his lordship he assumes many of the public roles. Oh and will Hermione and Neville find out Harry's mystery friend? And yes Lexi is good with her wand and is showing Harry how to be quicker and more effective with his spells.

I will shut up now and sure hope you all enjoyed another venture into the life of the three godbrothers. Please message/review comments, fixes, suggestions, why the Godfather is a Christmas movie and anything under the sun. I will reply promptly.

Ric

"Well, a boy's best friend is his mother."

Psycho, 1960

 **Cecilia Weasley**

Wife of William Weasley

 **Septimus Weasley**

Son of William and Cecilia

Born in 1983

 **Serra Weasley**

Eldest child of William

Same age as Ginny

Gets blond hair from mother

 **Hestia Carrow (Canon)**

More upbeat of the two

First cousin of Alpahrd since Angela Carrow was the younger sister of the Carrow twins

 **Flora Carrow (Canon)**

Quieter of the two sisters

 **Lord Travis Davis**

Head of House Davis and father to Tracey

 **Lady Lacey Davis nee' Smith**

Tracey's muggle mother

 **Lady Sophia Zabini**

Italian noblewoman from the Alps

Mother of Blaise

 **Marius Black**

Elderly squib who was kicked out of family

Recently welcomed back in with family

 **Marius Black**

Got name from grandfather and same age as Ginny Weasley

Magical

 **Isla Black**

Marius' older sister

Does PR for House Black now

Magical

 **Megan Black**

Muggle and mother of Marius and Isla


	7. Chapter 6

December 24th

Mid exams were done and the lad felt… great about the results. He along with many others had bombed the History of Magic midterm but being the top in class for Defense and Transfiguration had placed him comfortably in fifth in his class. With time to kill since the wave of students had left a few days prior he reread the list as the flames flickered before him.

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Parvati Patil_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Su Li_

 _Hannah Abbott_

 _Lavender Brown_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Susan Bones_

The Weasley's had thought to stay at the school but with Regent Black inviting Cedrella Weasley and her whole kin, the grandmother had insisted/commanded the grandchildren to come home and learn to dance properly before the event. At the foot of his bed now layed a package from Mrs. Weasley that he was not allowed to open till Christmas morning. Harry tried to break the time rule curious of the contents but it seemed to be spelled shut.

One of the only others left in the dorms sat opposite Harry exhausted from the duel he and Harry had not an hour ago. Neville looked slightly annoyed seeing that his godbrother looked ready to go again, he though was ready for a nap.

"Why must we practice dueling Harry? I am sure they will teach us next year, or the year after that." Neville groaned.

"Do you want to just be learning the motions or do you want to be ahead of the class? A friend of mine says always come to class prepared and know the spell."

Neville perked up knowing it was the mystery woman.

"Just tell me who she is Harry, maybe she can help us figure out who the hell Flamel is."

Harry heard the request but seems apprehensive with his eyes darting away from Neville.

"I promised her to keep it a secret and please no more tailing me, Neville. I assure you when the time is right and she is comfortable I will introduce you two, until then please respect my privacy. If it was my reservations please know I would tell you."

Harry gave a tentative look over at his godbrother hoping to not lose one brother while trying to keep a secret friend, he calmed his breath seeing Neville nod though.

"I will say she is the reason I am doing so well in class. Anytime you want me to teach you the tips she taught me just ask."

Neville gave him a look of "you think" and rested his head on the arm of the chair soon finding a cozy nap. Looking at the table Harry spotted the Daily Prophet and saw on the front cover Black with a blond. Reading the fine print underneath it read "Heir Black practices with his betrothed, Fleur Delacour for his first Black Christmas Party." The two of them now danced gracefully across the top page.

Never hearing of the affair prior he opened the newspaper.

 _A Very Black Christmas_

 _The time has come once again and the biggest Christmas party is only days away. With only the Ministry Gala the day after the holidays having more star power it is said political careers are born and die at the party._

 _This will be the first time in the history of the family a Black so young has led the affair but with Lady Narcissa Malfoy…._

Harry soon read on and found this was only an excuse for Alphard to gain even more influence and threw the paper to the side. Ron had told him that the only reason his family was even being "honored" by the attention of the Blacks was to grab the middle ground lords and their support. The son of Sirius Black only grew more powerful as he remained on his weak platform.

With new motivation, he took the book on wizarding politics that he had found on his bed and tore through it knocking out four chapters by the time Neville woke up from his nap.

"Neville, am I allowed to declare a blood feud with Black?" Harry asked casually causing Neville to nearly jump out of his chair. "It says that if an afflicted lord feels wronged by another than a blood feud can be declared."

"You will have to wait till you are lord and even then you will never be able to grab enough support to back you. With Black bringing in Marius and his magical kin and the child of Malfoy and his kin into the name Black his position has only gotten stronger. House Potter is only standing on two legs here in England, you." Neville now told him standing up to stretch his legs.

"Once you are lord you could call on some of your French cousins but Alphard is betrothed to the daughter of the man who could have easily become the Prime Minister of that very country."

"What about my allies? You said we would swear an ally pact once we are both lords."

Neville now shook his head and opened up to the back of the book showing how many families were wiped out to the last man, woman, and child due to blood feuds.

"Do you want Potter on there? He would not need to even endanger any of his own kin, his mercenaries alone would wipe out any support you could get. Longbottom would not be able to help you either Harry." Neville told him and Harry looked genuinely confused. "Aunt Callidora speaks for half of my family in support of Black and Gran speaks in support of the other half. Should you start a war there will be blood in my family before we can ever help you. Why do you think I dare not approach Black and tell him my anger over what his cousin Bellatrix did? I personally would love to see him and any other Black inside that crypt they treasure so much but I would end up in my family plot long before that ever happens."

Neville now controlled his breathing and calmed down sitting beside his godbrother.

"Work with that financial advisor the headmaster hired for you to gain your accounts and assets and contact your kin. Maybe one of your French cousins will be convinced to relocate to England and actually provide House Potter more that one member."

Harry nodded making a note to look his other family members up and now picked up his father's first-year defense book with the cover of a new one. Neville dozed off watching Harry practice the jinx level shield. Following the instructions left by his father, Harry would snap it up and quickly roll to the side snapping up the shield once again in a different direction, hoping to make it just as strong.

Harry was pleased with himself having achieved the same protection level five times in a row, on the sixth the shield seemed to halve in power. He was jolted to his right hearing clapping approach him. Katie Bell with the Wood brothers were cheering on their seeker.

"Might I say Harry that is mighty fine wand movement for a firstie. It took me till the second year to even get your weak shield. Why are you rolling to the side though?" Katie asked and peeked at his book. Thankfully James Potter had intended the books to go to Harry from the beginning and had ensured only his magic or that of his children could read the annotations.

"Well in a fight you must be prepared to defend yourself from behind. It would be embarrassing to get a stinging hex to the rear." Harry stated matter of fact and blushed when Katie now looked at his butt getting the visual.

"Well if you're up for it we were going to get some of the other houses to play a pickup game of Quidditch, you in?" Oliver said itching for the Hufflepuff match once they came back to term. Harry shrugged and ran up to his room to drop off the book and change into his clothes.

Making it down to the pitch there looked to be some puffs, claws, and even some snakes already lounging around. Lexi stood next to Montague with her broom… well the broom Harry surprised her with for an early Christmas gift. Her brother even believed that it was from her allowance saved up.

"How do you want to do this Wood?" Cedric asked and nodded to Harry.

"Well I say we pick captains and have four teams since there are so many of us, two teams face off back to back and then the losers play for 3rd and 4th place. After that we finish off with the winners playing each other for 1st and 2nd." Wood suggested and all agreed.

Montague even surprising the one chosen had picked Harry with his first choice and soon the teams filled out.

"Potter, I will play seeker." Cho said stepping up eyeing the opposing seeker Lexi.

"You will play chaser, I chose Potter first to win the game for us, not for you to lose it for us Chang." Their captain said annoyed and was now being pestered by Chang. Lexi with a smirk stepped up to him.

"Well Potter it seems that I get to test my new Christmas gift out on you. Don't expect me to take it easy on you." She said smirking at him before circling up around her team captain Oliver who looked to draw up five plays in a couple minutes.

Flying through the air alongside his friend in secret just felt right as competition seemed to spark both of them to move that much faster. The crowd was now cheering as all the onlookers occupied the Hufflepuff bench. Even the transfiguration and charms professor while taking a stroll decided to watch the match.

They had played a hard fought game for nearly 45 minutes and Lexi was not as quick as Harry but did just enough to block him from the snitch before it would disappear. She seemed to take glee in this until her fate had changed.

Flying toward the benches the snitch was a mere five feet in front of them and much to Lexi's annoyance her secret younger friend had once again the advantage in position. She was too busy to notice the bludger headed their way. Harry though had seen it and barrel rolled to her other side. There were no broken bones but the ball smacked her hip knocking her loose off the broom.

McGonagall went to help her but Harry seemed ready though and quickly grabbed her hand and the broom with his other hand. Lexi would never admit it but she felt pure terror gripping his hand tightly before her trembling hands shifted to the broom shaft above her. With thanks to the heavens, Lexi was lowered right next to McGonagall, once she let go falling the foot to the bench Harry zoomed off to the 'claws benches which sat empty and left her broom there before going after the snitch.

Her nerves were shaking as she had to laugh wondering how well he would have done in Slytherin. It was three minutes later and without the distraction of Lexi Harry quickly ended the game allowing them to move onto the championship game.

"Hell of a move Potter, and thanks for saving her. Us in the dungeons owe you one." Montague said padding his shoulder before flying off to check on Lexi. Harry had become the most popular person in the school for twenty minutes until the second match was set up between the team captained by Cedric, the other captain was the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint.

Harry sitting next to his teammate Katie saw a match that was more fast pace than theirs had been, in fact he had never appreciated the movements of the chasers until now. The Gryff chaser Angelina with awesome skill moved in and outscoring on their keeper for Flint. The match came down to Cedric winning it with an amazing diving catch on the snitch.

The losers match up had been the shortest match yet ending after only 20 minutes with Lexi not having to contend with Harry ended it quickly. Fillius and Minerva had even presented the third place team each with a bronze medal that had four Quidditch players for the four houses flying around it.

"Don't be worried Harry, Cedric is quick but remember you are on the superior broom and are much lighter than him." Montague said flying around Potter as Lexi playing the official for the final game prepared to release the ball to begin the game.

"I got this." Harry assured him and Montague just smirked and flew back to his chasers to join them.

"Not too late to let Cho take your spot." A confident voice said from behind him and Harry saw descending was Cedric who now along with Harry saw the snitch get released. Harry extended his hand for Cedric, Cedric smirked and took it as they saw the chaos of the chasers now start.

"Good luck Cedric."

The actual match was a thrilling one and now the Slytherin bench had been filled up as well with the scattering students from different houses. This match did not go Harry's way though as Cedric used his experience and long strong arms to just outreach him. Cedric though damned himself knowing he almost lost three or four times falling for the feints Harry had applied, he was only thankful the Gryffindor seeker only had one official game in his short career.

Flying to a growling Harry was Montague carrying his silver medal.

"Good flying out there Potter, damn what my house says, you are going to be very impressive once you have more flying under your belt. If I were you I would work on getting faster before the next match since you just faced your opponent and lost. Remember how he flies and use it against him, dirty plays are acceptable if you are the winner also." Montague said throwing him his medal and Harry placed it around his neck. He was surprised along with a few other watching on to see the Slytherin extend his hand in respect. Harry not wanting to insult Montague like he had Draco took the hand before both flew off.

"Most impressive m'boy, I know James is looking down on you smiling. I am sure you will get Mr. Diggory next time." The headmaster said before departing the benches to actually finish up the work he intended to have done a couple hours ago.

With his silver medal around his neck Harry now walked down the halls with a new sense of energy as Katie now ran up to his looking at her gold medal.

"Can you believe the professors made these for us, the twins are going to jealous when they return." She said an decided to take the unlooped arm of Harry. Harry escorted her as she told him all about the family Christmas dinner that was probably being prepared, her American wizarding cousins would no doubt have made the trip.

Making it up to the dorm they saw Neville trying to create the shield Harry had perfected prior.

"Flick you wand harder at the end Nev, it helps with the strength of the shield." Harry said quoting his father's text. With Katie going to bed Neville and Harry both faced off and sent a tickling hex at each other trying to block it with their shields. Neville did not get any where near the results Harry had but he still blocked 9 of the last 10.

With excitement for the night Harry disappeared at his normal time, this time not even hiding it from Neville. He and Lexi talked about the Quidditch match mostly, she also did teach him the basics of dueling and the movements involved. She was impressed by his roll and five shields but taught him the second year shield.

He had accomplished the spell even though it was extremely weak and once again Harry made it back to the dorms to find some sleep.

The next morning Harry was surprised to see a small pile of presents at the residing atop his clothes chest.

"Here Har', open mine first." Neville said walking over in his pajamas. Harry lit up seeing thin clothes like box. Placing it on his bed Harry opened up the pack and saw there was more than a single piece of clothing that box looked like it could fit.

Harry pulled out three handsome muggle suits, two new pairs of jeans, five casual dress up sweaters for everyday use, and a strange set of clothes underneath it all. It looked to be more leather but picking it up it was extremely light.

"That is for training, it will protect you from most strong spells and grow as you grow."

"This is all too much Nev, all I got you was some plants for your garden."

Neville looked astounded and brought over twenty plant buds, at the end there seemed to be like a baby snake eating some of the small bugs in the dirt.

"I do not know how you found these Harry but cobra lilies are extremely rare and you gave me 20 of them. Tolko." Neville said and a house elf appeared.

"Master Nevvie, how may Tolko be of assistance." The elf said in a low bow.

"Can you please place these in the stasis cabinet so I can plant them when I get home. Make sure they are all kept in stasis properly." Neville told him and the elf took the tray and popped away.

"I am glad you like it Nev. The headmaster controls my finances and I remember you mention them and asked if he could order them."

They both went back to their presents and he had received a book of basic household spells from Hermione, broom cleaning kit from Ron, a case each of butterbeer from the twins, and a small handmade bracelet from Lexi. It was not anything elaborate but it was nice in its simplicity. That left three presents left. The first one was from Mrs. Weasley and he was greeted with her knitted sweater that bore an H on the chest. Harry loving it threw it on and looked at the two mysterious gifts left.

Picking up the smaller of the two it felt like a cape, grabbing the note it read,

 _Use this well, it belonged to your father_

Harry was confused but opened up the wrapping and saw a cloak that seemed to shimmer. Wrapping it around him he was amazed to see his body below the neck disappear.

"That is wicked Harry, that is some invisibility cloak. Wait until Ron and Hermione find out about this." Neville said now walking over to his godbrother and feeling the cloak. Harry now recalled the mouth on Ron and shook his head quickly remembering the advice of Lexi.

"Hermione is fine but please do not tell Ron, this must stay a secret." Harry pleaded and exhaled seeing Neville nod.

"You know Harry it seems as if you should have been sorted into Slytherin. What is in the box?" He now asked looking at the last present that had no card or indicators on the outside. Harry shrugged and opened the lid to reveal a small magical camera. Beneath it was two photo albums that were blank.

Neville was looking at the camera that just hit the market, with the much more mobility and automatic ejection of the photos this must have cost someone a fortune. Harry though looked at a note lying to the side.

 _Make and save your memories, even the ones suppose to be kept secret._

 _Privacy Spell- a gentle wave of the wand in a W pattern and flick the wand saying Tollo Fidealioius, to include someone in on the secret, have the person hold the object and flick your wand at them saying Humios Revalia._

There was even a locking spell to secure something…. like a photo album.

"It looks as if someone wants to help you keep your little secret with your friend, did you tell anyone?" Neville asked looking at the note. "Do you mind if I copy these spells down? Ron keeps on opening my homework binder to copy my essays for Herbology." Neville asked and grabbed a sheet quickly seeing his godbrother wave him clear.

"Who could it be Nev? I haven't told a soul, neither has she." Harry said in wonderment and picked up the first album that was already labeled _First Year_.

The brothers explored the castle and using the camera caught Katie losing a game of wizarding chess to Cedric in the square just as the snow started to fall. Katie had joined the brothers and him and Nev now even had pictures of them before the tree, next to the gargoyles, even of helping Hagrid try and contain the blasters.

With some forty photos in his pocket and the invisibility cloak already in his never-ending pocket, he bid Neville ado just as the clock had hit 10.

Lexi had been in the room already going over seize and pull spell without much luck. The rope extended from her wand but the rope seemed so weak that it looked to snap at a mere sight let alone tug. Frustrated she reread the spell not hearing the door open behind her. She jumped hearing the door close.

With her wand pointed at the door she eyed the empty room seeing nothing. She felt a shiver on her neck just knowing someone was out there. She was so occupied with observing the room she did not see a spell hit her shoes untying them and then tying them together. A book was dropped behind her and she went to step but soon swore loudly and fell to the ground. The now cussing Slytherin was ready to hex the bits off of the intruder when the laughter now filled the room.

"Harry, is that you?" She asked untying the shoes and standing up and pointing her want out but seeing nothing yet again. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the head of Harry appeared before her.

"I finally got to use the shoe tying spell." He said with victory but Lexi was still mystified how her friend's head was the only thing visible. "Oh, may I introduce the floating head of Harry Potter." He said in a ghostly voice and flinched back when she reached forward pressing her hand to his chest. Carefully she took off the cloak and saw the rest of his body.

"Is that an invisibility cloak? They have been trying to get these things right for centuries, where did you get it?" She asked and accepted the cloak once it was handed to her. She now with great delight disappeared seemingly in thin air.

"I got it as a gift but the note did not say who gave it to me. It did say it belonged to my father though. Want to see if we can find out who Flamel is?"

Her beautiful face now appeared in this air with a smile. She was surprised to see him take a picture of her.

"Oh, I got this also. The sender was a mystery person but he or she also gave me the privacy spell in the note so now I can have a private photo album that no one can see." He said and she looked apprehensive as the photo was released at the bottom.

Much to her shock with the muttering of the spell her face and in fact the whole image became blurry to her, you could not tell if that was her or Albus Dumbledore. She jumped up at the thought.

"We can take photos later but I think I have a lead Harry she said handing back his cloak. He now saw her take out one of the frog cards, specifically the headmaster.

"Here, read this." She said pushing it towards him. "That dumb bint Lavender traded her Dumbledore for Lockhart with Longbottom. Longbottom just threw it in his collection as if it was the common Dumbledore. I may have tricked your godbrother into thinking my Circe was a special edition and his Dumbledore was the common card."

He looked blankly at her but she just shrugged looking away, hiding a blush.

"That was the last card to complete my gold collection. Do not judge me." She said now trying to pull the chair towards her, it just toppled over.

"So this says Flamel is an alchemist that worked with the headmaster, he is most known for the Sorcerer's Stone. I wonder…." Harry now said pondering. Seeing the eyebrow raise on Lexi he explained what happened at the bank with Hagrid and the small package he picked up.

"It must be the stone, but why keep it in a trap door?" Harry said with conviction but looked out the window at the Whomping Willow.

"First my brave friend, before we go charging wands high at the fearsome beast shall we learn how to slay the Cerberus and find out what the stone actually does? Come on, let's go to the restricted section since you have that cloak of yours."

In agreeance, he placed the cloak on them and even though she had the slouch slightly there was enough material to cover the two of them. They departed passing Snape and Flitwick without a worry and made it to the restricted section.

It took a few minutes but after splitting up Lexi with a smirk on her face skipped to her really only true friend.

"It is the cure to death, it creates a potion that is the literal fountain of youth. But why hide the stone here in Hogwarts? If the person is dangerous enough to break into Gringotts then why bring the damn stone to a school?" Lexi pondered as Harry now thought about it opening a book about knights. As soon as the book was opened loud tournament trumpet horns sounded and there was the sound of a knight yelling for a charge.

Both looked at each other worried and ran to the cloak on the ground hearing the yelling of Filch. They had just got under the cloak in time as both him and their potions professor made it to them eyeing the book that now had the sound of horses galloping.

"There are some brats nearby Filch, fan out." Snape ordered and placing the silent spell on their feet they walked by Snape as he passed. Approaching the gate Lexi went to open it until Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards a bookshelf after he flung it open. Like he planned both Snape and Filch had been expecting the gate and now ran down the hall seeing a shadow in the candlelight.

Poor Dean Thomas who had been out trying to grab a late night snack now served a week's worth of detentions while Harry and Lexy now crept the other way. They came down one hall and opened the door hearing their transfiguration teacher on patrol with Fillius. Closing it they saw the room they were in was massive.

"I wonder who got caught Lexi? I almost feel bad." Harry said pressing his ears to the door listening. Lexi though with wide eyes walked from underneath the cloak and stepped toward the back of the room where a massive mirror now sat. There was latin writing that wrapped all around it but she could not focus on that. Staring back at her was an adult version of her, maybe mid 20's and standing next to her was a tall handsome man with piercing green eyes and shoulder length black hair tied back.

They were dressed and looked every bit lordly and ladylike but unlike the uncaring marriages in the world of the lords his piercing green eyes looked down at her with affection and love. Around them were four children, three boys and one girl looking every bit like their father.

It was the last person that brought tears to her eyes though. The first wife of Lord Herald Goyle, Melissa Trant rested her thin hand on the shoulder of Lexi.

Harry though saw something completely different. There was no lady by his side, rather an older man and what looked like his descendants all stood behind him as he looked every bit the noble English lord. Even the little girl of 7 looked up at him with a certain respect for her lord, almost submission.

In the background was a grand built up house of the one he saw in the picture. Rather than the destroyed east wing was a beautiful three-story wing with a large balcony seemingly off his room. Looking at the right hand there rested a large ring on his finger that bore a red bird. He now nearly jumped seeing an adult blond stand alongside him looking up at him with love.

Behind him though was a scene that made him cry, his mother and father now walked up to him with a look of pride on their faces, Lily's green eyes seemed to bore into his and he was paralyzed.

While Harry was studying every feature of his mother's face Lexi tore herself away from her dead mother and looked at the frame reading the latin.

"This shows us what we desire the most Harry, it is not real. I wanted it to be so real." She said wiping a tear away from her cheek. She smiled feeling Harry grab her hand gently in support.

"Being friends with me you know Harry will only lead to heartache for you, one day my father will marry me off like to the highest bidder like cattle and it will probably be a Death Eater family. I will have to sign a loyalty contract and never speak to you. I will understand if you do not meet me tomorrow night." She said in shame looking away but was surprised to feel him initiate the first hug in his life. She happily returned it.

"Come to me when that day comes because I swear on all the power the Potters have held in history I will protect you. Lexi, you were my first real friend and I will never forget that."

She backed up wiping a tear away and looking down at him with a smile.

"Well Mr. Potter I may take you on that offer one day, please believe me when I say I do not want to turn out like my family. Well like, my father." She now looked back at the mirror and Harry had disappeared, it was only her and her mother embracing in a hug.

"You never told me about your mom, she passed away right?" He asked and got a nod.

"I will tell you one day, it is just too painful to think about right now. Come on my knight in shining armor, since you are invisible you can escort your fair maiden back to her dungeon." She said looping her arm in his.

The two now moved through the castle silent, the only thoughts were of what they saw in the mirror.

(Scene Change)

The night air was crisp and the music seemed to burst from the doors behind him. He looked up at his mother planting some new flowers. Soft footsteps sounded behind him and then went to walk away. Turning around he saw the muggle wife of Phineas now nearing her birthing month. Mary Black really was a lovely looking woman Alphard had to admit.

"Please join me Mary, I just had to get out of there. Everyone keeps on telling me how good the party is, almost makes me want to throw a bad party so no one comes up to me." He jested pulling up a chair for her. She looked nervous but approached. Like the custom course her and her sister had to take said she fell into a curtsy and then sat in the chair.

"You are too kind m'lord, I must thank you again for inviting my sister. Lucille does not get out much and I worry for her. I know it is a long shot but maybe she can find someone friendly."

"Lucille is always welcomed, it may be short-sighted to say it on my part but you have given us two more male Blacks, possibly a third, our family longevity is thankful to you." He now said and looked upset with himself. "I am sorry, that is insensitive."

"No m'lord, it is a reality. For the betterment of the family, you must look at us as assets, I only hope my daughter is an asset that you respect when it comes time for finding her a husband."

He smiled thankfully to find someone who understood his train of thought. Looking up at the moon he now wondered if his mother was out there.

"Your cousins seems to be enjoying the manor, Flora even set up a junior quidditch team with the local village kids. Watching them on their broom truly makes me wish I was born with your gifts m'lord."

"You have your own gifts, I knew our books were behind but when you told me you had to audit the family records properly since 1932 I was astounded. And in regards to little Sybil, yes she will be contracted out just like your sons, my children, like I was, but you and your husband I swear it will have the final say and we will make a marriage contract favorable to her."

She smiled at that and looked seeing Astoria lead some of the children in a snowball fight with her 10-year-old future husband Marius.

"We will trust you, it seems like young Astoria and Marius already have a connection, one day they will produce strong children for House Black. Fleur was worried about you and sent me to check on you. She would have but Aunt Andi has her working playing host."

Alphard now laughed imagining his french flower swearing under her breath approach each new person.

There was a group of footsteps that approached from behind them. Turning around the Weasley clan now stood. Standing next to Serra and Ginny were the Carrow twins. He rose and approached Cedrella.

"Heir Black, we have had a most wonderful time but regretfully we must prepare our much smaller and more modest one for our family. It was truly an honor to be invited." The elderly lady said and fell into a curtsy. Seeing the hand extend she placed a kiss to the heir ring and rose.

The sons of Cedrella looked on with disgust hating to see their mother kiss the ring of a 13-year-old but spoke none of their concerns.

"Most wonderful party Heir Black, I noticed when you spoke and your sheer presence demands attention. I hate to presume too much but if it would be alright once we are back at school could you sit down with me and teach me to be a leader, I have high goals in the ministry." Young Percy said stepping forward and glowed seeing him nod.

"I will be pleased to, also during the summer even though I will assume my lordship, my Aunt Andi will be very active in the running in the family, I am sure if you presented her with a resume and a few recommendation letters from the teachers she would take you on as an intern. No better learning that actually seeing the laws get passed." He said and shook the ambitious Weasley's hand.

When he walked back into line his older brothers had to calm him down.

"Thank you for inviting us, Aunt Molly, could we invite Heir Black to our Christmas dinner?"

Molly looked shocked when Serra said it and the Carrow twins seemed to smile actually enjoying the ten-year-old Weasley girls.

"I don't know Serra, we already have…" Molly started off but the other strong woman in Arthur's life interrupted her.

"Nonsense dear, please join us m'lord. I would say limit your entourage to 7 since it is so last minute though." Cedrella said and jumped for joy seeing him nod after think of it for a few minutes.

"I will take my cousins Nym, Vega, Bart, Flora, Hestia, and Phineas and Mary."

Mary now looked up shocked now nervous about representing the family she had just joined at another event. The elder William hated the idea of his daughter becoming friendly, worse yet friends with a Carrow but kept his opinions to himself.

"I really do hope we are not imposing Lady Molly." Alphard said in concern but she was most confused by the title Molly. She shook her head though but hated the idea of a Carrow, Malfoy, and Lestrange in her house.

"Nonsense dear, dinner starts at 6:30 and the party starts at 4:00. Thank you for the invite, hope my boys were not too much trouble." She said looking mainly at her twins. She slapped Ron upside the head as he looked visibly bored. The twins though tried to look innocent.

"Honestly I expected something exciting to happen, let me just say I would not be to upset if something grand was to happen to dear old Lucius before the night was out." He pondered out loud and the adults were shocked as Alphard offered his arm to Mary and they took a stroll down the side path.

"You heard him nan, something grand he said. I promise we will not get caught." Fred said to her and she looked frustrated at the future lord walking away but then remembered the target.

"I thought Malfoy and Black were in cahoots mum, they supported each other on that education bill and they married into each other." Percy the elder said looking at the same young man. She shook her head at the statement.

"The education bill was to go against Dumbledore and take away some of his powers at the school. Even I feel the old coot is gaining to much power. No one is there to stop Albus with a weak board of governors."

Arthur was now shocked to hear her status on Dumbledore but she continued.

"And as for Lucius, it was him that pressed for the murder charges and tried to instill Draco as heir. It is also him that according to Alphard himself treats Narcissa like nothing but a pretty vase to stared at and never speak. He holds a much higher opinion on the daughters of Black, unlike his predecessors."

She now looked towards the twins.

"Make it grand and do not get caught. If you dare get anything from your prank on his future bride I nor your mother will be able to protect you."

With a smile the two now slinked away with the perfect prank in mind as the family now left for the floo network as Charlie stayed behind to help his brothers leave the manor under the cover of darkness.

Alphard had walked into the most amusing sight of Lucius and Teddy Nott Sr. being completely drenched in a strange blue liquid. Lucius tried to storm away but slipped on the piece of cake he dropped. Alphard had to look outraged an sent the Aylard siblings out to find the culprits. As they entered the courtyard to find clues Mary walked up to them and passed them a note.

 _I planned it, go home and get rest. Enjoy the holidays and take three weeks off, you earned it._

 _ASB_

Andrue now had to laugh and walked towards the floo. Mary caught up with him in his private solar and he was currently on the couch laying using Fleur's head as a pillow as he started cracking up. The little sister of Fleur was curled up in the chair nearly asleep as their parents stood along the wall.

"Did you see how angry dear old Lucius got. "House Malfoy will not stand for this!" Alphard now rose and yelled in mock anger before cracking up again.

" _Most wonderful night Alphard, mind for guest rooms?"_ Monsieur Delacour asked in French looking down at his youngest daughter who was nearly asleep.

"Kreacher," Alphard yelled and the elf with the nasty attitude appeared. "Prepare four bedroom and make sure they are all facing the garden, I know my sweet flower will love to wake up to that sight." He said and Fleur now blushed hearing her nickname out loud.

"Well, we still have some guest that I must entertain. Mary, may I escort you to the party or are you laying down as well?"

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Little Alphard is telling me to lay down m'lord." With a final curtsy Mary departed. Soon the Delacours left him alone in the solar as well leaving him to look at all the portraits of the dead Black lords of the past.

"Cygnus would not have brought muggles, squibs and the French to our home, yet here we are flooded with the squibs in Marius and Phineas, and the muggles in Megan and Mary. I will not even start about those snail eaters to the south." Arcturus started off with a sneer but was shut up by his own father, Lord Sirius Black II.

"Leave the boy alone, I sat here and listened to you fall for the propaganda of that dark lord and nearly put our family broke. If it's any consolation great-great-grandson, I think you are doing a fine job, those in your house respect you and you spread out the influence of our family day by day. Plus you damn fool our ancestors were FRENCH!"

"It is just shameful that Cygnus is not here to properly lead us to salvation, no we have this traitor here who murdered him to lead us to damnation." Arcturus said grinding his teeth and was surprised to see the shameful future lord just smirk and snap his fingers.

"Master summoned Kreacher?" The elf weazed out.

"Yes, I did. I want you to be prepared to take down the portrait of my dear grandfather should he forget his tongue ever again. Throw it in the fireplace should I order you to take it down."

The grandfather gasped along with a few other portraits but Great-Grandfather Sirius just laughed.

"Good show grandson, have no worries I shall keep your grandfather in line. Now go ahead and kick those guest out so you can get some rest." His great-grandfather told him and Alphard fighting a yawn nodded to him and left the solar.

Finally making it to his room an hour later as the elves were busy cleaning up he came in and saw Flora and Hestia curled up on his bed in their pajamas. Seeing them shivering he pulled the blankets up to their shoulder and walked towards the balcony of his master bedroom. Finding a spot in the chair he looked down at the waterfall dedicated to his mother and without ever changing out of his suit fell asleep.

(Scene Change) Christmas Day

The soft shoes had started to echo the footsteps down the hall as a certain anticipation filled the old man. Looking around him the stone was smooth and the magic that kept this more protected than even the prison in his own country was magically sound. The grandfatherly tone smile remained high on his face having the read the official results of the first years at midterms and he was most pleased with the lad that would surely replace him in the future, he could only hope the godbrother did not replace the very man he was visiting.

"Five minutes. Not a second more." The broad-shouldered wizard said with a gruff tone to him as they approached the sole door in the hallway. The old man just nodded in a friendly manner and saw nearly ten guards down this hallway to guard a single person.

The guard that escorted him now reached the door first and with one of the only three keys made for the door before them unlocked it showing a small 12x12 that showed a small bed in the corner while in the other corner a small bookshelf resided that was filled with books so much that across the top there were another 13 books stacked. The guard tensed not seeing the prisoner at first but looking to his right on a run down one seater recliner eased seeing the man with the long white beard reading the Daily Prophet from England.

"Albus, much like a clock I can expect your visit on this very day. Now tell me did my granddaughter send you the teaset on my behalf?" Gellert now asked putting down the paper and looking towards his old friend. Albus smiled and pulled out his wand from his school days conjuring a chair for himself. The guard took the hint and now locked Albus in the cell.

"Ah, it was most wonderful indeed. I do hope you got my gift as well?"

Gellert nodded and pointed to a small table of unwrapped books lying next to the bookshelf. The entire collection of the Three Musketeers by the wizard Dumas sat there ready to be enjoyed.

"I have not read it since I was a schoolboy Albus. Now having kept up with England there are times I envy you, then there are times I do not." Gellert now showed him a large photo in the newspaper that was split up into thirds. There was a photo of an almost 14-year-old and two photos of 11 years old.

"Lord Phineas Black was a pain in the ass back in the 20's, that is why I threw his wife from the tower in Hogwarts. Convincing his son Sirius to assassinate his father in '25 should have locked my hold on the family, come to find out Sirius was more stubborn than his own father. Tell me what did you promise Black to get him to help you? Black was the only piece I needed to win the war." Gellert now questioned repositioning himself and placing the paper down.

"Ah, you see an old friend you underestimate the love a son has for a mother. Sirius killed his father because his mind was starting to slip, not out of hatred for his father. Only the strong are allowed to lead the family and this young man is no different." Albus said pointing to the 13-year-old Alphard. "But Sirius gladly joined me when he found out that I was going after the person who murdered his mother. The first time in history we had Longbottom, Black, and Potter all working as one."

"Gellert looked most upset with himself understanding the logic explained to him but did not show the straight disgust that he felt. Gellert now stood up and walked to the bookshelf with a most concerned look on his face now.

"Please leave me a wand or something to defend myself old friend. Lord Phineas pledged only months before his death that him or another Lord Black would bring about mine. Should this child ever find out about my survival I would suffer a most cruel death. I hate these walls Albus but at least I live to read these books and letters from my granddaughter."

"I assure you Gellert, only I, your granddaughter and the ten guards assigned to you personally know of your survival…"

"He was here dammit. He came in to get those damn Death Eaters out of this very prison and you are telling me he that damn uninformed? He probably has the pocket of the warden for all I know." Gellert spat. "I built this damn prison for my enemies and now all I can do is sit and wait for the next journey. Hopefully, Death comes and finds me so Black can never have the satisfaction."

Albus knew when his friend needed to vent so allowed him to speak out loud. Gellert ending his ramblings now looked over at his friend and sat back down and picked the paper back up.

"Tell me about this Longbottom heir old friend. Some reporter said this Neville child is not the Longbottoms we knew in our youth. Lord Alden Longbottom was a fierce lord and fighter who was a mighty ally to you."

Albus looked at the pudgy son of Frank and Alice with conflict in his eyes. "He is a good kid Gellert, he will grow into the strong warrior of his name." Albus said hoping his words came true.

"Of course we have your protege, young Harry Potter. You wrote of the greatness you see in this child Albus. I believe you also said you saw greatness in another child some five decades ago." Gellert warned his old friend.

"Harry is no Tom, Gellert. I must guide him away from that path, he must listen to me though. I foolishly tried to keep knowledge of his lordship away from him but he has made many friends who look out for him. No Gellert, Harry will be no Tom… for the sake of our world he musnt."

A/N:

I did make a mistake and listed Pollux as Lord Black prior, it should have been Lord Arcturus Black, the grandfather of Sirius and Regulus and father of Orion who was lord black from 1952-1991 while his father Sirius Black was a lord from 1925-1952. Prior to him was the headmaster Phineas Black who was from sometime before that to 1925. I will go through correct it in the earlier chapters. I do apologize for the mixup.

Albus and Gellert have kept in contact and now we have connected Ursula, Phineas, and Gellert. Phineas refused to kneel before Gellert so the current rising dark lord three years before his reign of terror threw Phineas' wife from the tower in Hogwarts. Along the way to go to connect a plot point but hope you enjoyed that exchange. Who else could be in this prison that could benefit the three godbrothers or even god forbid the Dark Lord Voldy? Give me some ideas if you have a good idea.

So take a guess who sent him the camera…. I thought it funny to write that from the book Alphard sent him Harry is trying to find a way to bring the demise of Alphard. The Quidditch was to show that there is some unity amongst the students, especially during the holidays when the school is empty.

Non much an of a chapter in terms of meat but still hope you enjoyed it. It was a Christmas for the mothers out there.

Please review/message and I will get back to ASAP just like TI and Eminem.

Ric

" _I owe a lot to my parents, especially my mother and father."_

 _Australian Golfer, Greg Norman_


	8. Chapter 7

I do apologize for those tripped up by me reposting chapter 6 as a new chapter two days ago. Here is Chapter 7 and sure hope you enjoy this latest adventure and the battle between Cedric and Harry in the air.

January 6, 1992

The once empty common rooms were now filled with activity and most of the common room actually was circled around the twins as they told about all the lords and ladies that they saw at the party.

"And then the Regent Black came up to us, "Fred I demand a dance immediately." She told us in that commanding tone." Fred told the group. "But I told her it cannot be Regent Black, I am saving my dance for Fleur Delacour." He now finished as if he was a heroic knight from the stories of old.

"We only came across Regent Black twice and you were dancing with Lucretia Malfoy one of those times. And you George, didn't you dance with Lola Black all night?" Percy said coming out from the dorms, all those who were listening just looked dumbfounded at Fred.

"Dancing with a snake you traitor, it was a stupid story anyway." One of the listeners said and the group dispersed to go unpack. Ron who had to dance with Tracey Davis now laughed at his brother who looked very upset.

"Don't start a war brother, I will tell them that…."

"That I danced with Vega Lestrange, I would never take her to Hogsmeade but she was very kind actually. Come off it Fred, you had a good time dancing with Malfoy. Even Bill danced Isla Black and the two seemed to hit it off."

Fred had no response not wanting to admit she was a good dance partner, he walked up to the dorms with his brother as Harry who had been listening in now walked up to Ron as he was filling in Hermione on the party.

"Come on, I found out who Flamel is." He said and waved them over. Hermione did not need to be told twice as she now ran over to the corner table where Neville had his grandmother send him one of the books from the Longbottom library. Strangely it seemed even in the sources that should have had it there was no mention of him in any of the school books.

As soon as the two sat in the secluded corner table Neville opened up the book showing a young couple. They looked to be from the 14th century from their dress. _Born in 1330 Pentoise France_. Hermione confused by the lack of a death year read on and was now shaking with anticipation as she finished the page.

"They are protecting the Sorcerer's Stone in a school full of children." She said astonished and started digging through the pages feverishly.

"Bloody hell, who tried to steal it then?" Ron asked and both Harry and Neville looked clueless to the answer. The children then put aside the Flamel issued and then talked about their Christmas break, Neville almost told Ron and Hermione about his cloak but stopped receiving a shot by the elbow of Harry.

The next day was Monday and they were back at class, Hermione remembered sometimes why she hated her friend Harry. Flitwick had walked them through the Mending Charm and handed them all a broken teapot. In his other class, not even the Snakelets had been able to get it so Flitwick was most shocked when on Harry's "first" try the teapot that looked to be broken into twenty pieces looked as good as new.

"Ah most wonderful Mr. Potter, 15 points for wonderful casting. You have yet to disappoint, your mother would be most proud of you. Ah, wonderful." Flitwick said and rebroke the pot so Harry could redo it.

Harry at first would look over at Hermione and felt bad about her falling behind his casting, then Lexi reminded him that Alphard Black would not feel bad about it, rather keep pushing forward. Neville did not even know that he and Lexi had nearly gone through all his spells for the rest of the year, they had even started working on the disarming spell which was in the second year charms books.

Getting his glory in Harry then went over and aided his friends, even stopped by Su Li to help her out. It was nearing the end of class Harry raised his hand and Flitwick came over.

"Ah Mr. Potter, are you here to tell me you can turn vinegar into wine. That is not taught till sixth year and even your mother did not do that till fifth year." He said in a jolly mood.

"Not quite yet professor. I was actually wondering if I could sit down with you and find out what is wrong with my writing. I try so hard but cannot make O's on my papers."

Hermione perked up at this and saw her spot fading away from her as a jolly Flitwick nodded.

"Ah, of course, you have the knowledge it seems of your mother but the writing skills of your father. We will work together to branch that together. Stay after and we shall speak in private." Flitwick asked and walked away cheerily seeing Harry nod.

"Your papers are fine Harry, I do not see why you need help on them." Hermione said leaning over. Harry determined to make his ancestors proud one day looked over.

"I am in fifth in our class and I am practically speaking the best in our year, if I am to get better than my papers must be improved. The longer I am weaker it is a day longer that Black is stronger than me, I will not let him crush me or my house like his father did to my parents." Harry now said and with a blasting spell destroyed his teapot into a hundred pieces. With the motivation of Lexi and her smile along with restoring House Potter the teapot came back together.

Staying after class for a few minutes and speaking with the half-goblin professor Harry now left the room with a new assignment, write 14 inches on why it is important to never be weak and how to become stronger. Flitwick suggested it knowing the boy had a passion for self-improvement. Being so focused on the writing assignment at hand he hardly noticed the person standing before him. It took his seeker reflexes but thankfully he ended up spilling to the ground and the shocked first year was unharmed. He looked up to see the figure of Tracey Davis holding her chest feeling her heartbeat a thousand beats a minute.

"You okay Potter?" She now asked looking down and seeing Harry beneath her. He had not experienced any kindness from any Slytherin besides at the pickup game so seeing Tracey nearly leap to the ground and help him up shocked the boy.

"I am fine Davis. Sorry, was distracted by an assignment on my mind. I hope you're alright." He said and accepted Tracey's hand lifting him off the floor. Hearing this she just giggled.

"You end up on the floor and you ask me if I am fine, very house of the brave of you Potter."

He simply laughed shrugging and picked her book up.

"Well, what is a boy to do when presented before the lovely Ms. Davis. Did you do that paper for McGonagall? I cannot think of the right way to just finish it." Harry said frustrated having had 12 of the 14 inches already done for the past two days, the last 2 inches alluded him though.

They started walking towards the staircase and had to jump out of the way as the twins now ran by them, close behind them was an angry Bloody Baron who was now the hue of pink. They simply shrugged and continued down the staircase.

"Lucretia taught me that just recap what you started off with and bring the paper full circle, it fills up space and completes the thought."

Harry was just dumbfounded that he never thought to do that and now nodded thinking of the conclusion in his head already.

"Potter…. Harry, can I ask you something?" She now said nervous and saw him looked over listening. "Well I know you have your match tomorrow against Hufflepuff but I was wondering if you could teach me to fly properly?"

He seemed to light up at this just thinking about being back in the air.

"Of course I can, that is unless you plan on being my competition for Slytherin seeker next year. I would hate to teach the person that beats me."

She just rolled her eyes and laughed now noticing Edgecombe standing at the end of the hall with what looked clearly like second-hand uniforms. But wasn't her father an independent lord… she realized that she had just ignored Harry completely and looked back towards him apologetically.

"Sorry Harry, my mind wandered to the sky. What was it you said?" She now asked as Marietta and Cho now looked for some firsties to tease. He smiled and waved it off.

"I find myself doing that at times, we can go right after class and just meet up by the pitch. It is usually empty at that time."

She smiled and hugged him happily catching Harry off guard. She lit up looking at the lower levels and seeing Daphne walking with Draco and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Before lunch, we were going to go play tag with the stunning spell to work on our aim, did you want to join us?" She asked excited but saw the answer in his face as he looked down at Draco who seemed to be chummy with his cousin by all looks.

"I would but Neville promised to help me study the test for Herbology. Still get wormwood and beattlewood mixed up. I'll see ya after class." Harry said waving and walking towards the lion's common room.

He had only just rounded the corner before seeing Neville smirking towards him.

"Here I come to save you from the boredom of learning and much to my surprise you have a blonde escort. Is she the one teaching you all those spells? Although that does make no sense or else she would be higher herself in the class rankings." He now tried to ponder as they made their way to the library to meet up with Hermione.

"I told you leave it be Nev, now I think Hermione needs two noble knights to save her from herself in the library."

Neville agreed and with a crisp walking pace they now bounded towards the library. They were right to save her as she seemed to be drowning in books of alchemy. Some were even written completely in Latin which she hardly spoke.

"Hey Herm' you know you cannot start arithmancy till the third year right?"

Hearing the joke from Harry she now grabbed her stomach and pretended to laugh hysterically, while very quiet. She even rolled around on the ground before standing up and rolling her eyes at them.

"I know this if we are to figure out about this stone than we must figure out what it really does. Each of you rent 5 of the books on the table since I can only take out 10. I cannot wait till the fifth year and there is no limit." She said with glee at the mere thought and Neville quickly grabbed the 5 lightest books leaving the large tomes to Harry.

They made it up to common room dropping all the tomes off and then made off to History of Magic. His self-note writing quail dictated the ghostly professor while he looks through the playbook for tomorrow. Neville did much the same but simply read his second-year herbology book while the notes were taken.

Eventually the adventure with Lexi the night before now forced the young man to rest his head for a second, another second later with drool coming out his mouth Hermione annoyed with all her fellow first years just shook him awake.

"Lesson is over Harry. Honestly I cannot believe they allow those cheating implements in this school." She said and now strode out of the room with a cramped hand. Neville and Harry looked at each other shrugging and packed up.

Harry at lunch expected his flight with Slytherin to be a secret but Tracey rather than go to her own table now sat alongside him ruining the surprise for his and her house.

"What are you doing here you filthy snake?" Ron said annoyed his seat was taken by a Slytherin. She looked confused and smelled the air and then smelled under her armpits.

"I swear I took a bath this morning but I guess I need some new soap. I will have to steal Daphne's I guess. I usually wait until I run out and forget to order some more but if you insist that the smell from me is most putrid then it must be rectified." She said pounding her fist on the table causing many of the lions to laugh and other to move away. Neville seeing his friend took the spot to her right.

"So this is what it looks like from your point of view at lunch." She said and now waved to Daphne who just shook her head and went to eating.

"Hey Trace, I did not know you were friends with my godbrother." Neville said grabbing himself some of the chicken on the table.

"Harry here promised to teach me how to fly. I asked my own house but ended up with a broken arm last time so I decided to ask the most talented flyer in all Hogwarts." She said and now grabbed his arm and gave him a kiss on his cheek causing the whole table to howl.

"Why do all you girls love doing that?" Harry now asked rubbing his cheek trying to cover up his blush. Much to his embarrassment all the girls near him now circled around him and kissed his cheeks which caused Neville to burst out laughing and start taking pictures with Harry's new camera. Each girl seemed to get their own pose in and Harry now had 14 more embarrassing photos that Neville held on to. Hermione not wanting to miss out got the last kiss in. Now his cheeks seemed plastered with lipstick.

"Harrykins and his harem. How is a man to compete with him, you had better watch out Ced." Gred now stood up and looked towards the Hufflepuff seekers. Snape went to stop the stop the mockery but Flitwick and Sprout just pulled him back down laughing.

"Do you think our seeker does not have his fangirls?" A seventh-year dark haired beauty now stood up and soon Cedric himself had his cheeks covered in kisses as well. Rather than be embarrassed like his contemporary Cedric seemed to play along and act shocked.

The only Hufflepuff female that seemed not interested was Dora who sat alongside her future lordly cousin.

"It seems we are on even grounds now Harry, or are we?" Cedric said and pulled out the gold medal. Rather than play along with the theatrics Harry now had a fire lit up in him and stared at the gold medal. He knew Cedric just jested in good humor but he then looked at the Slytherin table and saw a smile on the lip of Black.

"Loser jumps into the lake in his underwear." Harry said in a quiet voice but the voice seemed to echo and Cedric now looked around at all the girls that just gave him a kiss and blushed. Thinking of a way out off the bet he was secured into it when Wayne Hopkins much to house fanfare stood up and answered for him.

"Better learn a warming charm Potter, I hear the lake is cold." Cedric looked at the first year and glared and Albus enjoying the comradery now stood up.

"Ah I must attest if both parties agree swim trunks will be worn. Mr. Potter, Diggory?" Albus said looking towards both boys with a grandfatherly smile. Harry stood up and walked up to Cedric holding out his hand. Cedric seeing no way to back out shook his hand and the bets for the game on the morrow already started.

Walking out he wave Tracey his way and she followed him to the portrait where she waited while he retrieved his practice and game broom. She jumped for joy seeing the Comet 290 handed to her.

Rather than dictate what he saw from the book Harry told her about flying from his heart. Taking mental notes she was quiet nearly the whole time that they walked down to the pitch.

"So just clear my head and be fearless." She said pulling her coat closer and buttoning it up. Harry placed a warming charm on her and she instantly warmed up.

"That and find the center weight. Watch me." He told her and mounted his Nimbus. She watched him float some ten feet up. On bated breaths she sat on the broom and held the broom tight. Closing her eyes she allowed her magic to feel the broom like she was told and slowed her breaths. She did not notice her feet leaving the ground and just listened to her magic. Slowly she opened her eyes and now grabbed the broom tighter seeing she was now 25 feet higher than Harry.

Flying higher alongside her he now had a bright smile on his face as Tracey now looked down towards the ground. She slightly shook but breathing deeply she looked forward.

"Now gently lean forward and keep your nerve telling the broom what to do, you're the one in charge."

She nodded and leaned forward still scared and moved at a slow pace and soon she was even going at a moderate pace just below the quidditch rings. Getting into the excitement of flying too much she now turned around the goal post and lost her center balance. She began to fall off the broom but was thankfully saved as Harry now shot up from fifteen feet below and using his shoulder propped her up.

"That was awesome Tracey, it looks to be getting late though. If you want another lesson my broom will always be available." He now told her and now lowered her broom to the ground 100 feet below. With her feet reaching the ground her heartbeat was finally slowed down as she saw Harry do an impressive headfirst dive to the ground and pull up very last second with his shoes now scraping the snow.

"That was amazing, thank you Harry. When are you going to teach me that move?" She now said and he now laughed thinking about it.

"Ms. Davis, one more lesson like you had today and I think you are ready for feints. Would you like to fly next week same time?"

"Well Mr. Potter, I think you better ask my father before you ask me out on a date." She teased winking at him and he just wondered why he couldn't make more male friends. "But yes, we will call a date." She now casted a _Tempus_ and gasped.

"Sorry Harry, Daph said she was going to help me with something and I can miss it again. Took a nap on her last time." She now gave him a hug and ran back to the castle after putting the broom down.

Seeing as it was only 7:30 Harry now took a small box out of his pocket and opened up the latch. Darting in front of him was a snitch that seemed to dance before him and just took off. Casting a fresh warming charm on him he now mounted his Nimbus and shot into the sky chasing after the little gold ball.

Rather than catching the ball right away he intentionally let it get away and practiced defense with his invisible training partner. He did not know for certain how long he was out there but he knew for certain leaning against a tree was a certain blonde Slytherin looking up at him.

Flying down Lexi had a grin on her face while clapping.

"Bravo Mr. Potter, here I was so excited to see you in your birthday suit jumping into a cold lake. Oh, all the girls of Gryffindor gave theirs but I never gave you mine." Lexi now said and as he landed his feet she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Yours was the only welcomed one if I am being honest." Harry grumbled and now missed the blush on Lexi's face. She picked up his Comet 290 and now mounted it.

"I say we find that snitch of yours and then explore the Forbidden Forest. I shall only keep you an hour Harry, I know how much you need your rest. Although if I keep you out longer than you may lose the bet with Cedric." She now pondered.

"You heard the headmaster, it is swimsuits Ms. Goyle. I bet I can get the snitch before you." He said and now took off seeing it just over the heads of the trees. She swore and now raced to catch up with him. Now having a real training partner he now practiced being a nat to her not allowing her to catch the snitch with small subtle bumps. Soon the agitation got the best of her and Harry now using his full speed darted under her and snatched it when she was mere a fingertip away.

Exhausted she now gently landed on the ground and saw that Harry looked like he go five more rounds.

"Damn you and your bumping, it is us that is suppose to cheat not you lions." She now said as he held out the snitch in front of him but her expression softened. "Cedric stands no chance against you Harry as long as you start off slow and be subtle with your fouls. I mean straight kicking me in the thigh?"

Harry now looked away innocent.

"Ms. Goyle, I am not sure why you would ever suspect that a brave lion would ever use underhanded techniques like you are saying. Who would dare accuse the boy who lived of that."

She now burst out laughing and they now took off into the Forbidden Forest. From their brooms they saw a centaur hunt and even a lone vampire that looked to be feeding on a deer from the forest. The chilly eyes looked up at them but rather than attack the children the female who looked no older than 22 simply saluted them and went back to her meal.

Flying high above the treeline they now looked at the nearly full moon.

"Her name was Melissa Trant." She said never taking her eyes off the moon. He looked over confused and saw her sad smile. She took out a photo and handed him it. It was a little blonde two-year old that was in the arms of a sweet looking woman with plump cheeks. Harry recognized the man that loomed over them from the papers. Lord Herald Goyle just looked like this picture was an entire waste of his time. From his sleeves, there was only a slight spot but Harry now saw what might be a tattoo from the bottom of his sleeve.

"You spotted his mark right away, listening to him all my life you would think the Dark Lord was Merlin himself, the savior of our world." Disgusted she took the photo back and now with a careful severing charm cut out her father from the photo. Lord Herald Goyle now floated off into the forest below.

"The world will see the real Lexi one day, the one I see every night on our little adventures. After you get out of this school there will be no Slytherins to hurt you for being who you are." He tried to assure her but she simply laughed and put the picture away.

"I love your optimism Harry but I will probably be forced to marry that Rosier bastard and turn into the good pureblood housewife who only produces children for her lord husband. I want so much more in life than that."

"I already told you I will protect you Lexi and I meant it. From what Nev tells me when I assume my lordship I will be making a lot of friends, I will use those friends to ensure you are always safe."

She now wiped the last of her tears away and nodded.

"Well now that you have seen me cry… again I say we get to the castle so my heroic prince can win that match tomorrow."

In comfortable silence, they flew to the castle and went their separate ways once there. The next morning found him sleeping in for the first time in who knew how long. It was the pressure on his bed and the smell of something sweet hitting his nose that woke the boy up. Opening up his eyes there was a bed tray that had a fresh cup of tea and a full English breakfast. The twins now sat on either side of him and split a piece of his bacon.

"Neville told us you slept it.."

"and we figured a proper breakfast was needed for our savior and seeker."

"Quit swiping his damn breakfast." Oliver now shouted at the twins who put their hands up as they went to steal his toast. "Now the match is in two hours Harry so eat your breakfast and get ready. We will walk to the pitch as a team."

Oliver now showed the twins out so they could get ready for the match as well. Of course, Oli was in his Quidditch robes. Neville now walked over already dressed for the day.

"Bloody nuts to be flying out there today, the snow picked up last night so not sure how you are gonna see the goal post let alone the snitch."

Harry looked outside and it was, in fact, a thick snowfall. This though seemed to energize the young man who saw this as his advantage over Cedric. Quickly eating his breakfast he went to the showers and changed into his robes. Meeting with the team in the common room they now walked to the lockers that they occupied right outside the pitch.

The tent itself looked like nothing much but rather than the red lion that usually occupied the top of the tent there looked to be mere splotches of red covered by the snow. Looking over Harry eyed the 'puffs now walking to their tent and met the eyes of Cedric. Both boys stared at each other but Cedric cracked first and grinned nodding to Harry and Harry matched it before both followed their team in.

Walking in the heated tents instantly took off any chill that was on them.

"This is going to be a chilly one ladies and gents, make sure you put on a good heating charm on your clothes because once we get in the air there are no more wands." Oliver now told them and started drawing on the chalkboard.

"We have been over the plays 1,000 times Oli, can we just sit here in peace." Katie said and the other two girls seemed to agree but this lit a fire under Oliver and he now went over it for the 1,001st time.

"You must watch the flank Katie, their beaters are seventh years and they will attack your left flank knowing it is your weakest. Remember to watch your flank. Say it." He ordered Katie who controlled her breathing trying to not strangle her captain while obeying him.

"Watch my flank." She repeated to his satisfaction and he now went to go over the plays of the beaters when Madame Hooch now walked in with a thick coat on.

"You have 5 minutes Mr. Wood." She said and left again. Oliver now looked out and saw that even with the bad weather the benches were still full of people. Mainly thanks to the heating benches courtesy of Flitwick.

Turning back to his team he gave a rousing speech that now even got the blood flowing on the previously bored Weasley twins. Rounding up together they gave a one more "Go Team" before they all flew out into the stormy weather.

Neville had the right of it and Harry now flew high into the sky barely able to see two feet in front of him. Cedric now squinted having the same troubles as he pulled alongside him.

"Hope you know I did not mean anything by showing you the medal at lunch. Just wanted a good friendly competition."

"I was not angry with you Ced, not that I am going to take it easy on you either." Harry now said and shook Cedric's hand as the snitch now darted up to the face of Harry and then to Cedric before disappearing into the white abyss. The now blew, it was that or the howling wind but seeing the activity below both boys assumed the match had started.

Harry and Cedric both went in separate directions to begin the hunt. Harry chased it for a quick second into the game below before it disappeared. Before Harry could fly back above though he spotted an easy interception and now darted towards the quaffle. The lazy throw was easily picked off and the surprise even shocked his own team, only Katie followed him.

Timmy Tourles now tensed seeing the quaffle being passed back and forth quickly and soon lost who had it in the snow. Seeing both players approach with their hands behind their back he took his bet on Katie having it and guarded the right hoop. He swore out loud and the lions cheered when her hands were empty and Harry simply laid it in before flying back to Cedric who was so distracted by Harry's move he lost the snitch again.

"Always the show off huh Harry?" He jested and but darted off seeing something shiny in the distance. Harry quickly took off after him and was at the hip of Cedric who had the position. He never reached out but would gently bump the older seeker ever so slightly, it was always as Cedric was reaching out. Forcing him to regain some balance Cedric would have to bring his hands back to the broom and restart.

Cedric now was mere centimeters away from the snitch when that damn hip bump yet again forced him to retreat his hand and nearly caused him to fall off the broom this time. Being in front of the Slytherin bench they actually enjoyed watching Cedric be sandbagged by the savior.

The snitch darted into the air once again but Harry now having the advantage now pushed his broom past Cedrics and now gave chase. Cedric was never allowed to advance past Harry and Cedric did not see the snitch but saw the determination that Harry flew with so followed him.

Fly past the 'puffs beaters Harry gave one of them a shoulder tackle that nearly knocked him off the broom and allowed Angelina to score again taking the lions lead to 160-20. Cedric now saw Harry dart up and hold out his arm but Cedric would be damned if he was going to lose. Reaching out Cedric grinned as he passed Harry and closed his grip to grab… nothing. Cedric was so confused that when he went looking for Harry he first heard the game over whistle 30 seconds later. Flying above him Harry now held the snitch in his hand and just shrugged before flying to celebrate with his team.

Cedric could only laugh knowing he was outwitted and outplayed. Before the whole of the school shortly after that Cedric paid off his debt by stripping down to a swimsuit provided to him and dove in the freezing water. Harry just stood alongside the teachers holding the snitch in his hand, he was the victor.

(Scene Change)

A yawn escaped her mouth as she once again casted a _Tempus_ and it had only been ten minutes since the last time she checked. Many of her fellow Tories who happened to be the ruling party looked ready to blast the Whig from his pedestal that he spoke on.

"...the reason that I will not vote nay on the tax bill. Us in the House of High Lords are supposed to be the house that looks at the big picture, so I implore you to vote nay on this current bill." Amos Diggory now finished and looked to the collected mass. Nott though stood to hear his thoughts out loud.

"Tell me Lord Diggory, when you pushed forward your bill that we voted down all we asked was for a few concessions to be added, you said nay. When Regent Black and Regent Dumbledore crossed the aisle to work on this proposal we asked you for your input, again you said nay. If you have nothing to say when we ask you then you can sit down and shut up." Nott bellowed and all 38 members seemed in consensus, even allies of Diggory. The 52-year-old daughter of Aberforth Dumbledore, Ariana Dumbledore now looked across the aisle toward Regent Black and nodded crisply.

Her uncle who was elected again Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the small body that united both sides of parliament now wrapped the gavel on the wood and all turned silent. Amos seeing defeat just huffed and sat back down.

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen, we shall call Bill 23Lords102 to a vote. Clerk Smith, you have the roll call." Dumbledore now said and turned to the young man who was Fudge's aide only last election cycle. Taking out his quail he unrolled the duty roster and looked at it.

"House Black, what say ye?" The man said in a deep clear tone. Andromeda now stood up in the stands. "Yay." She said and seeing a single rock drop in the yay side of the two glasses on the back wall she sat down.

The man went through the entire list and Ariana using the Potter vote as always voted yes twice and the bill passed 37-2. Dumbledore now stood up as the lords and ladies all congratulated both Andi and Ariana per custom on a successfully passed bill, whether you voted yay or nay.

"Is there anything new that is to be brought upon the court?" He asked in his grandfatherly tone and Andi now, in fact, stood up holding a sheet of paper.

"This is the guardianship papers for Hestia and Flora Carrow to the House of Black." She stated and floated it over to Dumbledore who looked it over and nodded. "It most certainly is authentic." He said with a smile and sent it back to her and now the eyes of the court were back on her.

"For raising those two girls for the past ten years you have our thanks, Lord Nott." She said in a bow to him and he seemed to bristle but nodded bowed slightly back to her. "That said though I am requesting that the vote for Carrow be transferred over to House Black, the house where they are current wards."

Nott now stood up angry. "How dare you presume to do this. I already told you no." He shouted as a finality and held out a sheet signed by the former Lord Alecto Carrow giving him guardianship and his vote. "This is…."

"A document signed by a confessed Death Eater who now sits in Azkaban. If it pleases the court I would like us to vote on striking the document as an official piece of court records since Alecto gave up his rights as a British lord once he was convicted. Flora was named the First Heir for House Carrow and we plan on training her to be a good lady, her vote will be through the input of her, not just of the Black vote."

There was an argument and another roll call, this time much closer with Andi winning 21-18.

"The document will be stricken, Lord Nott please place it in the box." Dumbledore now asked and a small box was produced that had a single slot. It was resting on a small table in the center of the atrium. Nott now shook his head and walked up placing the document into the slot and it was now placed in the archives of useless documents.

"I can see the way the vote will go and just save our time. I Lord Theodore William Nott withdraw my claim to the vote for House Carrow. I vote yay that Black take the vote." The man now said reaching his seat and the clerk now scrambled taking a fresh roll call and filling it out quickly and marking yay for Nott. Soon the roll call was all taken and Andi now went 3-0 for the day securing all the more power for House Black.

"Any more bills will be submitted at the bill committee in three days. The meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore now declared slamming his gavel and all the lords now stood up and Nott now approached Andi who was putting her notes away.

"As much as I want to hate it, good move on using your success in the tax bill to blindside me in the Carrow vote. I still do not like the young man but I hope we can come to an understanding with the wheat bill next month?" He said offering his hand and she took it.

"This is a strange game Teddy we play here." She laughed amused and he now chuckled as well. "I am going to be sad once Alphard finishes school and take his permanent position here." She said fondly looking at all the deals already being made in the stands. Amos was now trying to convince Ariana to go his way on the vote next month.

"House Tonks could always run for House of the Cultured, I am sure the former regent of Black would have no trouble winning the vote."

She listened to him and they now started walking up the aisle and she was astounded she never thought of it prior.

"Ah to your question about the wheat bill, I would not be against voting your way if we sat down for some tea. Let's say tomorrow at Nott's Mill. I am told there were upgrades to your town and I am most interested in seeing them."

Seeing the chance to show off he now shook her hand and went to find Lucius and Herald Goyle. Walking down to the main floor Ariana was now talking with her uncle who had a fond smile towards her.

"Ah my dear, it seems I was not mistaken in handing over the title of regent to you. Andi my dear, congratulations are in order. I shall leave you, ladies, though, Hogwarts calls my attention." He said bowing down before them and departing. They watched the old man now leave and now walked up the steps. The woman had a tall figure like her father and uncle while bearing the soft features and blonde hair of her namesake.

"I need this vote Andi for the wheat. What must be the compromise for it to pass?" Ariana asked walking through the door where their interns both waited. Megan and Timothy said nothing but followed their charges.

"I have tea with Teddy tomorrow but I assume it will be a drop in the amount received by the private villages. Which I would agree having a few villages myself. Say take it from 40% to 30% and give a tax break past 30%."

Ariana had not wanted to give up that much but looked at her defeat. "I will talk with Lord Poole about it since he wrote it up and talk with Nott. A spot of tea Andi?" She asked as they neared her private office and Andi nodded thankfully.

They entered a small room that had an identical size reception area as the other 39 high lords office. Timothy upon entering the office now walked to his desk to start his work. Megan stopped following her lady once she passed the archway of the door and found a chair going over her notes.

"Has your uncle named his First Heir?" Andi asked walking over to a wall of her accomplishments. She had even received an accommodation for continuing Albus' work on dragon blood finding 14 more purposes. Next to her Order of Merlin Second Class was a picture of her and her 20-year-old son Percival. The man was the spitting image of the Dumbledore brothers in their youth and even started to grow out a small beard now in his study in Mongolia.

"He offered it to father but they still cannot stand each other so he turned it down. Now it seems I will become Lady Dumbledore proper when Uncle Albus dies. It should have been Brian but…" She now looked at the picture of her older brother who died last summer of the pox.

Shaking her thoughts from the death she now looked at and pouring her some tea. The two added some whiskey to their tea and now started laughing about their school years. Andi though now jumped when her wand vibrated.

"Ah, Ari you must stop by the manor one night with your son. I know you have not decided if Godric is going to attend Beauxbatons or Hogwarts but I am sure the company of children his age will do wonders."

Ari agreed and after kissing the cheek of an Andi strode out of her office. Leaving the House of High Lord's wing she took the elevator to the Halls of the Cultured. With an additional 160 members in the House of the Cultured, the offices were smaller but still very comfortable. Along the wall to her right were those 100 offices of minor lords and those to her left were those 99 everyday people that had their voice in the government. There was a group of junior representatives surrounded by a senior that looked to be in a heated conversation.

"Mr. Wilson, I told you that the bill is now into the other chamber for approval. We cannot add any more until it is approved by the high lords. Ah speaking of the House of High Lords tell me, Regent Black, when will your chamber be going over the commerce bill?" Lord William Abbott now asked. She looked utterly confused and dismayed.

"We just received it this morning, it will be at least next month. You will have your chance at the compromise table if selected to it, Mr. Wilson. Now William, shall we go to lunch?" She asked and he quickly nodded wanting to get away from the first year representatives thinking government was suppose to be quick.

"You said…" A woman no older than 30 started off and he pulled out his planner looking at it.

"What say you on Thursday Rachael? I do like your proposition but we need to rewrite it. Lord of the Chambers will laugh you away if you present it to him the way it is now."

She looked put out slightly but nodded in appreciation for his honesty. The two now made it quickly over to the elevator and William now ran his hands through his blonde hair as the door closed.

"The joys of adding 30 first-year representatives." She jested seeing the grimace on his face. "What was her proposal?"

William had the look of troubling to recall but then remembered.

"Something about an addition to the education bill that already passed that would give a tax break to those who wholly pay for education. I have hinted at her that it won't pass your chamber but let her go through the motions of failing a couple times, the only way to learn how to succeed in this damn system."

"Ah, I still remember an ambitious minor lord newly elected to the chamber 20 years ago and all his….wonderful ideas."

William now laughed thinking of the idealistic and ambitious 20-year-old him.

"I came here thinking I would change the world overnight, it was not until Alphard approached me offering me the chance to properly change it. I do hope my daughter is a satisfactory spy."

Andi nodded as their elevator opened and they now turned back to normal business talk since you never know who could be listening to you. Reaching the gastropub in Diagon Alley Andi now wore a conflicted face.

"Going to get your pattie again Andi?"

She shook her head scouring the menu.

"The pattie was fine but there was no soul to the creation. Give me Leaky Cauldron anyday. Not to mention last weekend Al hosted Fleur and he always goes all out with meals for her."

"It seems the young man is at home more than he is at Hogwarts. How goes the courtship?"

A waitress now ran by dropping off two glasses of water and going to pick up food for another table.

"They seem very infatuated with each other, it may be politics that brings them together but they just may find true everlasting love. I expect you and your family there when they are joined together William." She now looked up at him but tensed slightly seeing the pet Death Eater at the bar with a dark peacoat on.

"Could you just order me the Waldorf salad with a glass of red wine William, I will be right back."

He looked back recognizing the man and nodded to her. Getting up she strode to the seat next to him and sat down ever so regally upon the bar stool. Before the man who had trimmed his beard some inches was a half-eaten pattie and an ale. He did not say anything but slid a note over to her. She saw the broken seal of the heir ring of Black.

 _Look into the travels of Quirinus Quirrell in Romania. Something is in the air and it is not good. Have your sister do a proper investigation on the break-in at Gringotts in the summer._

 _ASB_

She read it silently and was just as confused as him and put up a privacy bubble around them.

"Why the hell is Al so worried about the defense teacher? Black men and their secrets." Andi now said annoyed and shook her head before looking at Andrue again. "I will go to France this weekend and speak with Perenelle to figure out what of theirs the headmaster is hiding. I can only think of one item, but why would Nicholas give it to Albus?" She leaned back clearly distressed wondering what larger game by Al and Albus was afoot.

"We are pawns in a shadowy game of chess." Andrue now said finishing off the last few bites of his lunch.

"Your sister already know her task?"

He shook his head and now drained the rest of his ale washing the pattie down. "Was on my way to lunch when your daughter it seems skipped class to deliver this to me. Bloody useful ability she has, life would be so much easier in my line of work. Well, the devil has tasked me and I shall go." Andrue now told her and finished off the last sip and left 3 galleons on the table taking the note. Passing by the fireplace he threw it in the fire and now strode out to the street.

Arriving back at the table William already had his ale and her wine was already in glass and poured.

"Is something the matter Andi? Anything you would like to tell an ally?" He now asked and took a sip. She tapped her finger thinking of the pieces herself and shook her head.

"There may be in time, not sure what the game is yet."

A/N:

Based their political system on the American dual chambers system since America got it from Parliament in sorts. Honestly do not know much about the parliamentary system so giving it the American system a regal twist. For those who know more of British politics I apologize for bastardizing it. Also from what I read Tories are the Conservatives of old and Whigs are the Liberals of old so you fall into one of the two systems.

With Dumbledore's niece I found it silly to have Aberforth not have any children so he had two and the family line will be on the twitter handle Bigblue2289. Not sure if I want to feature Albus' great nephew so tell me in Harry's third year should he be introduced or just pushed aside in France? The family tree of Dumbledore will be on the twitter handle if you want to look at it, Bigblue2289.

Also yes Alphard is playing a larger game investigating the defense teacher knowing something is wrong much like Albus is. They are two king tokens on the same chessboard trying to share the same side. Andi and Andrue both know they are pawns of Alphard's game.

Also the quidditch game was good little break from a serious storyline and now we know a little more of Lexi's mother. Hope you all enjoy and please comment/review and I will get back to you later.

Ric

"The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing."

Socrates

OCs

 **Melissa Trant**

First wife of Lord Herald Goyle and mother of Lexi

 **Lord Herald Goyle**

Gregory Goyle's father

 **Ariana Dumbledore**

Daughter of Aberforth Dumbledore and current regent for House Dumbledore while Lord Albus is the elected speaker

 **Percival Dumbledore**

Great nephew of Albus and studying in Mongolia

 **Brian Dumbledore**

Aberforth's eldest child of the two and only son

Dies in 1990 without child

 **Godric Dumbledore**

Ariana's youngest son at 9


	9. Chapter 8

April 24th, 1992

The sound of the same spell could be heard for the fifth time in a matter of 15 minutes as a different layer of makeup now covered her beautiful pale face. She had gone through 20 different dresses and now that she found an attractive purple dress that was not too suggestive but still beautiful no shade of eyeliner seemed to be just right.

"For the love of god Isla it is just tea, I am tired of hearing that spell yet again." Her 16-year-old squib sister Lola now said as she sat on the balcony of the restored manor. It had personally been given to them by soon to be Lord Black himself. She had even been given paid tuition to the college of her choice in the muggle world should she maintain her good grades.

"It means nothing for you Lola but what if I choose something too dark, he may think me a tramp. If I choose something to light he may think me a prude." Isla said annoyed to her sister which caused Lola to laugh.

"I thought this was not a date. I believe you said, "I am just showing him our new home, a stroll around the lake after some tea", something like that. But now that I know this is a date I will be sure to play my violin behind you on your walk, something romantic." Lola said now thinking of the romantic songs she knew. She yelped receiving a stinging hex on her butt and was chased out of the room.

Lola kept teasing her sister while being chased into the kitchen where Isla now quickly stopped seeing the glare of her mother Megan.

"Andromeda gives us the keys yesterday and you are already running around here shooting off hexes, you will not repay their kindness by breaking the furniture or vases on the first day. Now quit acting like a teen." Megan chastised her daughters.

"But mom I am a teen." Lola said innocently but ran out seeing Megan reach for the broom.

"Now when is the Weasley boy suppose to be here Isla? Andromeda wants both me and Mary to start preparing the guest list for the lordship ceremony so I cannot stay around all day and entertain." She now asked as both young Marius and Astoria walked through to grab a cookie.

"Do not ruin your appetite children, we are invited up to the main manor tonight for dinner. I will not have you picking at your food because you two decided to eat a dozen cookies a piece."

Marius muttered to himself as his betrothed and him walked out of the kitchen. Megan nearly forgot what she and her daughter were speaking off.

"Do not be so hard on them, they are young and do not scare off Astoria when they are supposed to be getting to know each other. I believe Bill said he gets off at 5:00 and would be right over, so any minute or so." Isla now said grabbing the cookie her brother left and walked into the study trying to keep her nerves down.

Picking up the press release she had been working on for the 16th birthday of Vega Lestrange nothing seemed right to try to paint the daughter of two vicious Death Eaters in a good light. Switching the focus on Vega's summer volunteer work with the unfortunate children born into poverty that she did last summer at the urging of her Aunt Andi, Isla finally was rolling on the release when Lola peaked her head in.

"Hey sis Bill is here, he is looking awfully handsome. Should I tell him you need to change your dress a few more times?" She teased before leaving. Isla leaving the study felt butterflies in her stomach thinking of the man she danced with all night at the Christmas party. Walking to the railing and looking down at the small sitting room with a fireplace not yet alive was William in a dress style robe he wore to work with his long bright red hair combed back. He seemed to be in a discussion with her grandfather Marius and mother, her father Pollux assuming by his absence was as the main manor.

On tentative steps she walked down the grand staircase of the smaller manor and approached the redhead. Bill hearing footsteps behind him turned around and seemed to be struck with the lighting. His mouth hung open at a loss for words looking at her small nose that sat perfectly on her cupid face. Her brown eyes though is what had Bill stuttering for a second. Regaining his self-control he approached her and bowed slightly before her.

"I am sorry for the delay Lady Isla, the goblins had one last vault that needed to be inspected last minute. May I add Princess Di herself would be envious of you." He now said and she had to fight off a blush causing her mother to laugh.

"I thank you for the kind words Bill, please drop the lady stuff for me. It still sounds weird to hear Lady Isla." She asked and he nodded before turning to the two elder Blacks.

"If you would not be protested to it could I take your granddaughter for a walk around the lake Lord Marius?" He now asked the older lord who now found his chair and looked towards Megan.

"I appreciate your respect of custom young man but I believe I am the one you must ask." Megan said with a raised eyebrow, Bill quickly readjusted facing her.

"Lady Megan, would it be too much bother if I was to escort Lad…. Isla around the lake? If you would like to escort us I would have…" He started but she shook her head and walked towards the staircase.

"LOLA GET DOWN HERE." She bellowed and the squib daughter of Pollux annoyed quickly ran downstairs from her room. Bill had not seen it at the party before but Lola looked like a younger teenage version of the regent.

"What mum? I was just starting homework."

"Your homework can wait, I know you were writing that boy…. Shannon was it?" Megan pondered and Isla burst out laughing seeing Lola blush. "No matter, join your sister and her friend on their walk around the lake."

Isla had to hide her groan as Lola now ran upstairs to get ready. Megan turned with a much too sweet smile towards the pair.

"I have to head to the main manor so I cannot join you, I am sure you have no problem Lola coming with you? With her and Marius not having school for the week she has become much too lazy in that room."

"We will be delighted to escort Lady Lola." Bill said trying to keep his professional demeanor.

Soon leaving Marius and Astoria alone in the manor Megan and Marius left for the main manor and then the remaining three started their journey around the large lake.

Bill seemed amazed by the lands controlled by Black that he had not even noticed Isla struggling to find the words to speak.

"This is amazing Isla, whose manor is that? It looks like it is under construction." Bill said as they passed over a hill and came to a smaller manor than theirs, still bigger than the Weasley's home.

"That would be Phineas' and Mary's home. The inside is done, they are just finishing up with the cosmetics. We should have neighbors by the end of the month." Isla said as Lola pulled her sister left much to her annoyance.

"Come on, show your boyfriend the village. I need to get the dress Ms. Smith was making for me." She said as they now neared a river that flowed into Lake Orion. Having never personally seen a village before but hearing about it from those who lived in them from his Hogwarts days he perked up.

"See even your boyfriend wants to go there."

"He is not my boyfriend you brat, and fine. Bill and I will tour the village and stop by the pastry shop, but you better not get into any more trouble or mom will bring the switch down on your backside." Isla warned and Bill even laughed at the reaction of Lola hearing the word trouble, she almost looked offended much like his twin brothers in similar situations.

"I would never get into trouble, how those chickens got free I have no idea." Lola said shrugging and led them up the river channel. Sitting alongside the bank there were now some men mainly sitting alone fishing the river headed for the lake. There was even what looked an old 80-year-old man teaching his 8-year-old granddaughter how to tie up the line. The old man seeing the daughters of his new local lord approach rose from his seat placing the line down.

"Ah Lady Isla and Lola, always a pleasure to have you visit, the weather was warm today so decided to take little Maisy out today." He said pointing to his granddaughter who was now trying to tie the line.

"Bill Weasley, may I introduce you to the town elder, Samson Reynolds. He and his family have lived on these lands going back 300 years. Also, the nicest man you have ever met." Isla introduced as Lola now stepped aside to help the little girl with her line.

"You flatter an old man too much Lady Isla, if you see the heir or regent soon could you tell them we are thankful for the invite to the lordship ceremony. I have not been the mayor for twenty years yet I still receive this honor." He said and with a wave of his hand the invite appeared.

"May I ask where you studied Mr. Reynolds?" Bill asked the magical elder.

"That would be Hogwarts Mr. Weasley, just like my little granddaughter will in three years, and my three sons before her." He said with pride as the blond hair thin girl now learned to cast from Lola as they put the hook on.

"I only ask because I graduated with a Malcolm Reynolds, is that your son? He said his family was not well off but never seemed worried about paying for Hogwarts." Bill said and jumped receiving a slap from Isla who looked annoyed with him.

"Have no quarrels with him Lady Isla, that was infact my youngest son. Lord Sirius paid for my education and now Alphard even stopped by at a Town Hall meeting promising to continue the legacy should the child show promise. You know we were lords once?" Samson said seeing he had an engaged audience. Bill was hooked in while Isla walked towards her sister and the little girl having heard the story nearly every time she visited the village.

"We were minor lords under funny enough an Alphard Black in the early 1600's but we could not even pay for the local crop taxes or welfare of the people. So we submitted our lordship status for that of a peasant with the promise that our family would never pay for Hogwarts. Soon many of the other small houses submitted like us and as long as that member serves House Black for 15 years after graduation they will be provided land and a free education. Now that is the standard. Although Hogwarts is only for the gifted children due to the price, the rest go to Hornville. "

Bill now became engaged in the conversation learning that Samson had been a sailor for the ships of House Black traveling all over Europe while his eldest son even captained his own boat. Soon though Samson now laughed seeing Maisy run up excited with three European Perch on a string.

"Look Papa, can we eat them tonight?" She said excited causing him to burst wide in a smile.

"Of course, now Mr. Weasley I have enjoyed our conversation but Blacks can be impatient and Lady Isla looks very much so." He now said and Bill now saw it on her face. They shook hands and the three now walked to the village as grandfather and daughter now packed up their supplies.

They reached what looked more like a small town than a village and it seemed to be alive with spring weather. There was a small street they passed that now sold vegetables of every kind and even storefronts. At the end of the street as nearly all the town folk came up to them to greet the two Blacks Bill saw a large schoolhouse.

"Regent Black rehired staff and now they teach the local children geography, arithmetic, spelling, languages and more. How do you like it?" Isla asked as Lola now walked into the dress shop.

"This is amazing, it is like a medieval village with a modern flare. So in return for schooling, land, and protection what do they offer Alphard?" Bill asked as they passed a flower shop that had some visitors from the lands Bones controlled.

"If the Death Eaters are to attack the men here are ready to fight with us of House Black and protect their own kin, not to mention Black provides them jobs that helps our bottom line and in return we rotate that money into the town on upgrades. Ah here is Madame Theresa's Pastries." She said with delight and they came to a small shop front that had some eight tables set up outsides, five seemed to be taken with a few young couples just leaving.

Isla had just walked under the awning when an older witch came out with a smile.

"Ah Lady Isla, what a pleasure to see you again. Who is your guest?" The old lady asked looking up and down Bill before raising her eyebrow at Isla who blushed.

"Bill meet Madame Theresa, Theresa meet Bill Weasley. Lola wanted to pick up a dress so I decided to bring Bill here to taste your apple tart."

Isla was escorted to an empty table that was cleaned up with the wave of the owner's wand. A young couple sat in the table next to them as their two-year-old son had blueberry all over his face from the tart.

"What a wonderful choice Lady Isla, I shall bring you two out a glass of wine and the tart immediately." She said before walking back into the shop where you could buy individual pastries hiding under a piece of glass with shelves underneath the glass.

"So this is a small economy within England itself, it is amazing that these still exist. What is the name of it and how many people live here?"

Isla now pondered the question tapping her chin as a waitress came out with a bottle of wine and pouring a glass for the two of them.

"I think there are 2,600 residents here, Alphard even said he wants to get a local wizarding school here for those who want to learn magic local. Right now they attend Hornville Wizarding School but must travel by floo every day. The name of the town though is an ever-changing affair." She stated and laughed at his confused look.

"The town since this is the largest of the three on Black lands always bears the name of the current lord or regent. Right now it is Andromeda's Hamlet, in July they will change it officially to Alphard's Hamlet."

Bill and Isla now engaged in a conversation that carried on an hour and he found out about Hornville Wizarding School since Isla was a graduate herself there, much like her father Pollux. They were eventually joined by Lola who looked to restock on her school supplies as well.

"Come on sissy, dinner at the manor is in an hour." Lola said taking a seat and attempting to drink the wine before her hand was slapped. Isla now looked at the watch and was thankful that Lola had a good sense of time.

Paying 3 galleons, 2 galleons too much the three now made their way back to the manor where the family was already dressed up for dinner. Megan looked panic seeing her daughter.

"Took you long enough, go upstairs and change you two. Know you are always welcomed here Bill but we must kick you out right now. Regent doesn't like surprise guest at dinner." Megan said to the lad who smiled kindly at the mother. Pollux now came up and looked Black but with lighter hair color.

"Yes young man, my wife speaks true. I should hope to see you soon when we have dinner one day." Pollux said extending his hand and was not disappointed by the handshake.

"I will gladly take up that offer sir, Isla, Lola I had a wonderful time with the two of you." He now said to the two girls being ushered up the stairs.

Traveling by their floo to the Burrow Bill landed in the living room to see his younger brother Charlie there with his darker red hair slicked back, now he had even grown a neat goatee since the funeral. Charlie sat with his dad talking about the dragon reserve on the couch.

"Ah, Bill did you get a kiss goodnight?" Charlie asked and had to dodge a stinging hex.

"Now do not tease your brother Charlie, I am sure Bill will never kiss and tell." Arthur now jested causing Charlie to laugh and Bill to roll his eyes.

"Jest aside brother, how was your day with the lovely Isla Black?" Charlie now asked making room for his brother on the couch. Charlie looked over hesitantly but sighed in defeat and talked about the manor, the walk, the lands, and the town of Andromeda's Hamlet.

"How big do you think her dowry will be when she and Bill get married? I am sure it will be more than Nan receives since Isla is actively apart of House Black." Charlie pondered and had to rub his arm after Bill punched him hard.

"Joking brother, but in all seriousness, I wonder why Diggory does not have that set up for the town. Maybe that is why Black is so loaded though, they are able to generate their own income from their own town." Charlie wondered thinking about how they lived just near the border where the lands of Diggory began.

Bill looked at the clock and rose from the seat.

"Come on Charlie, mom and Gin will be home any minute and we will have the kitchen ready for her at least."

Charlie shrugged and joined his brother in the kitchen even making some spaghetti inspired by Charlie's visit to the restaurant in Diagon Alley. Molly walking into the house was surprised to smell food already being made. Walking into the kitchen her husband was getting the table ready and both her older boys were now pouring the noodles into the sauce. Ginny seeing them ran forward and hugged them.

"Charlie, Bill why do you not ever visit?" She pouted and smiled receiving a kiss from both brothers on her cheek.

"You know I live in Romania Gin, Bill's excuse is…. he is now seeing a Black." Charlie told her and he had to laugh seeing Gin look up surprised at Bill.

"I am not seeing a Black Charlie, I simply took Isla on a walk by the lake near her family's manor." Bill now said taking the garlic bread to the table avoiding the glances of disbelief.

"Are you sure it wise to get involved with the Blacks, William? You know their history." Molly said taking her seat when Arthur pulled it out for her. To save her a walk Arthur even poured her a glass of Molly's favorite wine. Bill just rolled his eyes at his mother as Charlie now walked over with the noodles in the sauce.

"I am not involved with Isla in any manner mother beside friends, plus she grew up away from the Blacks of old. We must give Alphard a chance before we condemn him of cruelty." Bill said annoyed and wondered himself why he was defending the soon to be lord. Molly did not press the issue anymore and soon all enjoyed a wonderful meal.

Charlie was in the middle of a story about them hunting down a Welsh Green but all Bill could think about was those beautiful brown eyes.

(Scene Change)

"Put your core to work Nev, do not let your wand do all the work." The boy told him as Longbottom now followed his godbrother's advice and the mouse turned into a matchbox that had the Longbottom shield on it. Neville jumped up from the bench in the common room and started to celebrate causing Harry and Hermione to laugh and clap in celebration.

"Gred, it looks as if Neville has gone into a panic, we must save him. Here try this candy." Forge said passing some candy over that looked like bubble gum. Neville stopped celebrating and backed away from them with an eye of distrust.

"Last time I tested your candy I had blue dots on me the whole day, Snape took off 20 points at the mere sight of me." Neville said sitting back down by Harry who had turned the matchbox back into a mouse so he could try it again.

"I swear this one is not as bad, and from all reports you got an O on that potion thanks to us. We will teach you to disarming spell if you be our guinea pig, we always ask Harry over there but it seems he has a special friend who teaches him." Gred said in a knowing smile that worried Harry since him and Lexi had been so careful to now switch up the times they met up. Gred was surprised when Harry drew his wand and disarmed him of the gum. It landed into the hands of Harry.

"You know that spell in first year and I am still having trouble with it, damn you Harry." Katie Bell said and stormed out of the common room upset with herself.

"You are a mystery Mr. Potter, may I ask how you know that spell so well?" A voice sounded off from behind them and the transfiguration teacher now stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry seemed to try and avoid her gaze but her mere presence demanded them to meet eye to eye.

"I… can we speak in private professor." He said meekly as his friends now all looked at him wondering what his secret was, well except the twins. She simply nodded and they walked over to the offices she kept as Head of House off the common room. Hermione waited until the door was shut before speaking.

"Why can he not just tell us, we are his friends." She growled annoyed that he now sat in second place right behind her and in front of Daphne in the school listing.

"Herm, he will tell us when he can. Friends are even allowed secrets amongst friends, also what if it was not his secret to tell?" Neville asked her and Hermione was not satisfied with what Neville said but dropped it regardless.

Elsewhere in the room Harry now was being pressed to spill his secret.

"I cannot tell you who is teaching me professor since I promised her not to say anything." Harry said now looking at the tea Minerva poured for him. She smiled now at him remembering those green eyes clearly.

"You are loyal like your mother, although a rule breaker like your father." Harry tried to look innocent but she held her hand up to stop him. "You are not in your room at night Mr. Potter but your friendship with Ms. Goyle is one I understand that must be kept secret. Her father was the most loyal Death Eater and you killed his lord as a baby, her home life would be much harder than it already is." Minerva said sadly ignoring the shocked looked of Harry.

"How?"

"You may have the wit of your mother but we have the eyes of the portraits, do not think you befriended all the portraits Mr. Potter."

Harry damned this day and now looked up ready for the wand to be brought down.

"I will not stop you though." She now smiled at his look of glee and shock. "You do not cause the pranks or the trouble of your father and his friends and you have not got caught once. Know this though if you ever do get caught you will still be punished so keep that cloak close. Also your grades had better not slip."

Harry now wondered how many secrets he had left looking up at his head of house.

"Why are you allowing me to… break the rules professor?" He now asked thoroughly confused and got a stern look.

"I am not allowing you to break the rules," The stern look softened, "I am just choosing to look the other way because you are progressing much faster than I or any of the other professors expected. I knew your mother well and I can honestly say she would be so proud of you Mr. Potter. Now off you go." She waved him off and he left in a much more distracted state than he entered.

Making it back to the table he was thankful that no one had asked him what the meeting was about. He still looked over quierly at that twins wondering what and if so how they knew. He almost missed the letter that was laying on the table from Hagrid.

That night three boys now climbed the tall tower just hoping the man would actually be there.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Neville now groaned loudly as he somehow got stuck with dragon holding duty.

"Hush Norbert or we will all get caught." Neville now said to the dragon who did quiet cries trying to escape.

"Soon you will be flying free in Romania little guy." Harry assured him and Norbert spat a small flame at him. "Ron, you are sure your brother said the bell tower?"

Ron nodded quickly and took out a letter from Charlie.

"He promised to have his man here at 11:00 on April 26th. Last I checked it was 10:55 on that very date Harry. Charlie is my most reliable brother, the guy will be here." Ron assured them and they now emerged at the tower and all three were struck quiet by the view from up here. Harry was tempted to just leave the dragon, his promise though to Hagrid now moved his feet even more up the steps.

They were not disappointed seeing an older wizard who looked nearly 50 lounging on a conjured chair and looking out to the school grounds.

"Mr. Podmore, George Podmore?" Harry said approaching the man and he looked around and the man still had his youthful beauty with long blond hair. Then a name clicked in his memory seeing him nod approaching.

"Are you related to a Sturgis Podmore?"

The man now could only look at his feet shaking his head.

"What did my brother do this time? He said he was laying low."

"Well I just recognize your surname from my mother's diary. Lily Potter."

The man now lit up with a bright smile and now started looking at Norbert then to the other two boys. "There has never been a more marvelous woman than your mother Mr. Potter. Some people's ego fills up a room, her heart did. What you are doing today I am sure she would bruise your arse if caught but then tell you how proud she is."

Harry now laughed wishing he could have had that as a reality rather than picturing it. The man then looked towards Norbert once again.

"You have our thanks children, now I am off." The man said standing up and grabbing the cage. Mounting his broom he now flew into the darkness. There trip down was not so smooth having been caught by the transfiguration teacher along with Draco.

(2 nights later)

First he had to blow off Lexi and now him, Ron, Neville, and Draco all stood at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest sharing a detention.

"S'rry bout gettin yer in trouble children." Hagrid apologized to the Gryffindors as they walked in and stopped before a tree.

"It was for a good cause Hagrid." Ron said and both Harry and Neville agreed.

"It was for a damn beast that should have been put down or given to the proper authorities, now I am risking my life for a bloody unicorn." Draco complained kicking a stump and hurting his toe.

"Aye, and yer are in no real danger. I will take Neville, Ron you will take ole Fang here and I will go with 'arry and Draco." Hagrid said but Draco seemed not content with the decision.

"I will not be left alone with you, we will take Fang." Draco said to Hagrid who just shrugged and the old dog now walked over to Draco to be petted. Begrudgingly Draco pet the dog.

Getting their instructions the two boys and Fang now walked down the pathway. They walked in relative silence until Draco spoke.

"How are you so damn good at magic when you grew up away from it?" Draco asked as he looked into the woods to the right hearing a creek. "And if you ever tell anyone that I complimented you Potter there will be trouble." Draco warned now looking at Harry.

Harry was thrown off by the compliment and the semblance of a real conversation and pondered what to tell Malfoy.

"I was left a book on my pillow on customs and ancient magical families, it seems I have a lot to live up to. Oh and I am sorry I rejected the handshake before, you had just insulted one of my first new friends and I did not know the meaning of the handshake." Harry now said to the blond boy and held out his hand stopping along the trail. Draco stopped as well and just stared at the hand before nodding and shaking it.

"Who knows, we could have been friends had you accepted my handshake right away." Draco said with a smirk and started to walk down the trail. He stopped at Harry's words though.

"Who knows, we could still be. We do not need to carry on our parent's feuds." Harry shrugged before catching up to him and walking at his pace. Draco though smiled at this.

"Is that why you damn the utter ground my cousin Alphard walks on? Better live by what you preach Potter. Honestly, if it means anything to you I cannot stand the bastard either, so damn arrogant when I know it was him that killed Cygnus. Now he is going to be so damn powerful and there is nothing I can do, even my damn sister worships him." Draco spat at the thought of his cousin.

The two boys now had idle chatter and Harry found out what it was like growing up with a borderline abusive father in the magical world while Draco was surprised, even Harry was surprised how much he told Draco what it was like living with a borderline abusive muggle uncle.

While Draco would hex anyone that heard him say anything nice about Harry he did have to admit the figure he was taught to hate was… not unbearable.

"I do not know why I told you Potter but do not tell anyone what I told you about my father."

Harry looked over at the boy and nodded.

"If you do the same, I do not need my aunt to get hurt anymore by Uncle Vernon."

Draco had to shutter now thinking about how now that he was not going to be Lord Black how he had to trust in Alphard to protect his mother. They came to the end of a trail and Harry now started to move closer to a strange sight while terror filled the Slytherin. A strange ghost-like figure now leaned over a dead unicorn that looked to be split open.

Harry thought about stepping back but knew he had to act. With deep breaths he now drew his wand and casted _Vermillious Duo_ at the figure while Draco now ran down the trail screaming. The spell that he practiced with Lexi landed perfectly and going off like a thousand firecrackers the figure seemed to jump up in surprise and attacked. The ghostly figure now started to float towards him and the shadows of the trees from full moon now covered the appearance.

Using his limited spell repertoire he now started casting the Knockback Spell, and even connecting in the chest with _Periculum_. The flare like spell which normally used to call for help was very flammable if it connected with a target, Harry got his target. The figure now started to panic as its wispy coat now caught aflame. A wretched burning pain filled his head as Harry fell to his knees gripping his forehead, before he passed out from pain he just saw the now fiery figure ran into the woods by a…. horse...no human…. by something. Then it all went black.

(Perspective Change)

"You saw the memory Albus, do you think it was him?" A concerned voice asked standing just outside the hospital wing.

"I…. am not sure Severus. I will say that the boy has the fire of the woman you loved, he did not back down Severus, he sent a periculum at the figure. Most ingenious."

The potion master tapped on his chin thinking about those damn green eyes of Lily again.

"Do not be so hard on the boy, we and the name he bears have set an impossible standard for him to meet, that does not stop him from pushing his core farther. Tell me does anyone else in your house know his training partner?"

Snape shook his head and saw his godson now down the hall contemplating walking towards them slowly.

"Maybe Vega, so that means Alphard. Outside of them she is as cunning as the house she resides in. Are you sure we can trust Black? With him being trained by Arcturus and being the son of Sirius he could be a very dangerous enemy should we allow him to rise unhalted."

Albus seemed to have the same concerns nodding in agreement as Draco now slowly made his way down the hall getting ever closer to them.

"I have the same worries Severus, all we can hope is he listens to and keeps Andromeda close to him. He brings in those disenfranchised from the family and prepares for something, perhaps we should take his concerns to heart. Ah young Mr. Malfoy, how does the night find you?" Albus said greeting the Slytherin who now looked at the hospital wing doors.

"Good, I guess headmaster. How is he? I should have stayed strong like he did. I ran away screaming and he stood there ready to fight." Draco swore to himself out loud and Snape patted his godson's shoulder.

"And you would be right with him if you had, it was those legs of yours that ensure Hagrid got to him quickly. Making a trip in?" Snape asked but Draco quickly shook his head seemingly fight with his own thoughts before walking down the hall and both faculty members now watched walk away.

"Your godson has an interesting road in front of him Severus." Albus said in a jolly tone before walking in leaving Snape to watch his godson walk away.

The whole quidditch team now gathered around Harry's bed as Neville, Ron, and Hermione sat on the bed next to Harry. Albus smiled with delight seeing Su Li hide in the back quiet but was there regardless showing her support for Harry.

"Not you too Albus, they already refuse to leave as it is, now you. I should just place a sign on my back "Ignore what I say". Poppy groaned walking up to him from her office.

"Ah Poppy, you were much more forceful with James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Do not tell me you have a soft spot for Harry."

"I tried to kick them out but those damn green eyes when I was about to do it…. I warned them 5 more minutes. I will make sure he never has any visitors though if he persists in calling me Poppy."

Albus chuckled at his old friend but turned serious looking at Harry now reading the card from Su Li.

"I cannot explain it Albus, I did every scan I could think of but nothing showed up. I have already got some blood from him and it is already sent off to St. Mungos, until then though. He does seem healthy now." She said frustrated walking away leaving Albus to wonder the identity of the figure.

Albus with a grandfatherly smile walked up to the children.

"Poppy is most busy and must watch the other patients. Harry will be released post haste and you can discuss the events in the common room," He said and now looked at Su Li "And in the case of Ms. Li in the rest of the school."

Su Li after giving him a shy quick hug was the first one out and soon all the others followed. Finally all that was left was Harry and Albus. Taking a seat by the bed that was formerly occupied by Katie he patted his hand.

"I do thank you for allowing me to look at the memory my dear boy, while you should have called for help you have earned the courage of your father by standing ready to fight, along with the brains of your mother using the flare spell in such a manner."

"My scar hurt so bad though professor, the only time I feel it at all is in defense but this time it was unbearable." Harry now said frustrated and did not see the wheels starting to turn inside the head of the headmaster. The puzzle seemed to start to come together as he started to fill in the edges.

"That I am not sure m'boy but I assure you we will solve this great mystery. Now I will let you rest."

Harry nodded and watched his headmaster now walk away but was still unsatisfied by the lack of answers. As he was falling asleep he had to wonder was the figure related to the trap door?

A/N:

You all have read the books so you know what happened so not everything has to be rehashed if you are wondering why I just skipped the whole Norbert scene. And character development for Draco? Who knows. Honestly have no idea where his path will go but I will develop his character well before 6th year. Suggestions?

With the first scene I wanted to show the medieval style lording that the major houses still do in the magical world, a mix of the old where you depend on your lord and a mix of the new. And yes Pollux Black is the ruling lord of Andromeda's Hamlet. Marius cannot be the ruling lord cause he is not magical, not that he cannot be shown the respect of a lord.

Also who does not love a little of Bill. To alleviate the confusion, not all the people go to Hogwarts in Alphard's Hamlet. Those who are gifted earn Hogwarts due to the price but those not gifted still receive education and aide for the less prestigious school of Hornville in London. Have to motivate your villagers to never want to leave keeping the villages alive somehow.

Well glad you read the story and like always please review/message and I will get back to you as quick as possible.

Ric

"If I had a gun with two bullets and I was in the room with Hitler, Bin Laden and Toby, I would shoot Toby twice."

Michael Scott, The Office

OC Characters

 **Samson Reynolds**

Old man on Black lands and former Mayor or Arcturus' Hamlet

 **Malcolm Reynolds**

Son of Samson and former classmate of Bills

 **Madame Theresa**

Runs a pastry shop in the soon to be Alphard's Hamlet

 **Sturgis Podmore (Canon)**

Member of the OOTP

 **George Podmore**

Dragon handler that works with Charlie and brother to Sturgis

Former member to the OOTP


	10. Chapter 9

A/N:

So we are back to my favorite Death Eater siblings and their many adventures for their lord. I am glad you are back with me on this wonderful journey and hope you enjoy.

April 30, 1992

Screams filled the small house as the pathetic muggle now writhed in pain at the bottom of the hole. The 43-year-old apologized for the death of her children and husband but was not given the mercy of death as _Crucio_ hit her once again causing every nerve in her body scream in pain. The ugly smile on the cruel woman above showed her crooked teeth as the delightful screams entered her ears.

"Enough sister, put her in a coma. We have a mission." She heard behind her and saw Andrue now approaching her with folder in hand. She gritted her ugly teeth together and sent the coma spell at the woman below. They had tried to leave her out of a coma but the serial killer tried to cheat them out of a stress toy and commit suicide.

"What is it now? Are we to pick up a baby blanket for our lord so he can sleep at night? Maybe a teddy bear." She now laughed and he just rolled his eyes walking over to the table as she now floated the slab of concrete back over the hole.

"If you do not watch yourself sister it will be you in that hole and Vega will be the one testing _Crucio_ when she needs a stress relief. Now I will not read this damn file to you so get over here."

With a confident step, she now walked to the table in the corner of the small shack and peaked in seeing the file open to the front cover. On the cover was the picture of a short squat man with flame-like red hair, beady eyes, and thick mutton chops. Next to the man of only 5 ft 5 was a tall woman probably nearing 6 foot with similar red hair and a tall face structure to match her upscale dress attire. The necklace alone was more than Andrue made in a year, and he was paid quite a healthy salary by Black.

"I remember him, Michael O'Connell. He was Prime Minister for Ireland during the last years of the war. Former auror in London before going into politics and as incorruptible as possible in his politics." She said seeing the man in the photo give a very pleasant smile that would make the voters want to vote for him.

"Aye, it seems his wife Sheila now wants her moment in the sun though. Come, our portkey triggers in 5 minutes." He said walking towards the exit. Opening the old rickety door Milicenta followed her brother and closed the door behind her. Rather than an old rundown shack as the appearance looked from the inside there standing before them was an ancient tree on land that mysteriously never had any muggle land developers wanting to building homes. Milicenta now had to laugh because with the tree on the outskirts of the town you could actually see the small home where Martha St. Clair ended her family.

Walking a few feet Andrue now pulled a coin out of his pocket and his sister grabbed his shoulder, as the clock hit 9:00 pm the two were transported to an alleyway that looked dark and dingy. Wine and piss filled their nostrils as they now spotted a drunk singing a french lullaby nearly passed out alongside a large trash bin.

"Paris, why did it have to be this shithole? Why cannot we never go to Arles or Nice." She spat towards the drunk and put up a disillusionment spell. Her hair appeared to straighten out, eyes turned a lovely blue, even her teeth straightened out and were pearly white. Andrue did much the same and both now ventured out into magical Paris.

They tensed seeing some aurors pass but the french keepers of the peace seemed more interested in ensuring the drunks did not start fights in the streets. Walking towards the Red Light district of Paris they now saw prostitutes standing on the corner offering a good time and bars that seemed to have endless lines from their entrances.

It was walking towards a two-story building that had a large rose on it that they saw their destination. Rather than walk in the front the two siblings now walked around the back through the alley and came to a door guarded by a single large wizard who looked to have a deadly killing spell loaded in his mind.

" _The rose is only as sweet as the woman who picks it._ " He now said to the large man in perfect french who simply grunted and moved aside.

" _Third door on the left._ " The security guard responded allowing them through the door.

Andrue entering the building and with the thick cloud of perfume hitting him in the face he had to smile thinking about the only woman he had ever found love in. Strangely she worked in an establishment not far down the road in the service industry much like this.

A few of the topless prostitutes tried to proposition him and his sister but they simply pushed passed them entering a room that had ten comfortable chairs spread out before a small stage. On the stage looked to be two whores giving the 6 men a show. The oldest man sitting dead center in the front now waved them over.

Milicenta found a seat next to the Director of the Interior for Magical France, his wife who sat on the other side of him seemed to enjoy the show as well since a whore had found her nude form onto the ladies lap. While Milicenta looked over at the two women kissing each other wondering what their screams under _Crucio_ sounded like Andrue took his place by the old man.

" _I shall pull the vote for Arles and put mine for Ireland should this man be eliminated. Make it painful and 500,000 imperial gold coins shall find it into each of your accounts."_ The Minister of Sports and Games now told him handing him a picture and address along with a small bag of coins.

Andrue felt in the bag and it seemed to be a down payment and he pulled out a single coin of the French currency. The little gold piece had a waving flag of France on one end, flipping it over King Louis XI now had his face shown.

Andrue did not say a single word simply nodded allowing the old man to his business as a blonde with only heels on walked his way. Milicenta had to be dragged out eyeing herself a brunette and they made it back towards the alley and apparated to the countryside of Brittany.

Rather than the smell of perfume, piss, wine, and sex entering his nose it was the smell of flowers and fresh air that now found him, a most pleasant change.

"You could have gave me 5 minutes brother. For 1,000 galleons she was going to let me hear her scream." Milicenta now grumbled and started walking towards the small magical village.

"I do not think she knew how you were going to do it dear sister. Now this man is a womanizer so I think we should…."

"I'll just fuck him than boil his organs afterwards." She said shrugging and now downed a vial of polyjuice potion she always carried. The ugly Milicenta now before his eyes turned into the actually lovely murderer at the bottom of their pit. Rather than the look of misery that the real woman now wore permanently Milicenta now smiled and with a sway of her hips walked to the local pub the target now frequented.

Walking into the pub ten minutes after his sister and finding a quiet spot in the corner along the bar he now saw his sister seduce a man no older than he. At first, this "Lou Cromwell" spurred his sister but after an hour and another bottle of tequila, she had convinced him to go back to her hotel. On unsteady feet both lovers of the night now stumbled out of the bar and headed to the local hotel.

Staying in the bar and finding a discussion with a few Quidditch fans he now drained three more beers before the coin in his pocket warmed up. Paying his tab the former Death Eater now took a stroll to the three-story hotel and walked to the backside where one of the windows were opened. Leaning out the window half-dressed was his sister now smoking a cigarette.

"Put some clothes on woman." He said annoyed climbing through the window and seeing the death mask on Lou. He was in a state of undress under the covers and the ropes still lashed from his arms and feet to bedpost.

"Which spell did you use?" Andrue asked checking the pulse of the man, he was infact dead.

"I just silenced him and boiled his organs. What did this poor sap do to deserve this death?" She asked starting to clean up the area.

"This dear sister is the minister's son in law whose open relationships with whores is preventing the minister move up the ladder. Come, we have six more stops to make."

She nodded and after cleansing the room of all evidence of the two they left the dead man and climbed out the window securing it closed after them. The muggle police that found the man the next day were puzzled by the manner of his death, once it had reached the French aurors as well the investigation had stalled out.

There were, in fact, six other stops to make and Poland, Italy, Spain, and Germany all required a simple money drop and a handshake promising the vote to Ireland. Sweden found them breaking into an aristocrat's home stealing back the minister's necklace. In Bulgaria, though the Alyard siblings had the delight of assassinating five members of the government who were Death Eaters during the war having escaped and changed their identity. For the near-death of his wife and daughter at the hands of his former group while still a member it was Andrue's pleasure to kill them.

Exhausted from this never-ending day the two were excited to see the rolling hills Ireland. Walking from the apparition spot they walked through a bluebell field and in the distance there was a small country home that sat on the highest hill. It was small and quaint but looked very comfortable from the outside.

Walking past the horse stables and into an area that look like an outdoor eating area. Taking long elegant strides out of the house was the middle age redheaded woman in a lovely summer dress. The freckles seemed to dance all over her body.

"Is it done?" She asked and now sipped the drink in her hand. Sheila O'Connell now smiled feeling her homeland soil beneath her bare feet.

"No idea what yer talkin' about." Andrue now said but gave her a nod and she smiled brighter.

"Yer lord is a mighty untrustworthy chancer, pretending to be a good lad while having so much blood on his hands. For this the total is one million galleons rather than two. Also tell him to lose my name." She now said and with a snap of her fingers a chest full of a million galleons exactly appeared before them.

She now tensed up seeing Andrue smile and approach her but stop at the chest opening it. Greed filled the eyes of Milicenta but she made no move towards the chest.

"That is good because the price has now been upped to 2.5 Ms. Minister. It appears you still owe 1.5 million galleons than." He said shrugging and the Minister of Sports and Games for Ireland went to call for help but he lazily sent a disarming spell at her and caught the wand.

"Leave now and the damage on Black will only be minimal, I will not even report it was the regent that approached me. Could young Alphard's reputation survive a scandal this early in his reign? Now take yer gold and leave me be." She now said and went to walk away until hearing the laugh of Andrue who was now casting a counting spell on the chest.

"Scandal is a right word to use. The scandal that will occur when the press finds out that yer children was fathered by another man. Trust me there is more, we have enough information and proof to ensure that O'Connell a name once honored in Ireland is disgraced and spat on. Plus you would not want to end up in Azkaban." He said shrugging and left a paper on the chest. She was confused an walked over looking at it.

The ambitious woman who truly led Ireland during her husband's reign as PM now was shaking in fear and anger reading a statement from her former intern that ran away three years ago. In it was a complete statement on how he witnessed the then Minister of the Interior murder her lover and father to her 3 children. It even went into great detail on her ordering staff to dispose of the body properly.

"There are 3 people who you tasked with this dirty work, tell me which one of them will flip first and expose you for being a murderer?"

She now fell onto the ground in the dirt and was shaking in fear thinking about the small cells of Azkaban for the rest of her life.

"We will be sure to drop off this chest but be sure to drop on by for dinner at Black Manor, I am sure the regent has ways of rectifying this insult." He now told her shrinking the chest and taking the confession back.

She damned herself seeing the Death Eaters walk away knowing she backed her political career into the service of the young lord of Black.

(Scene Change)

The class sat in silence as the third from the last new spell of the school year for Defense was taught to them. Daphne and Tracey having gone over the spell with the older house brother as they now saw him look comfortable while Hermione now wrote furiously every word the stuttering man had said.

Neville using his new self-writing pen now focused while the expensive pen took all of his notes. He had got the idea from his godbrother who mainly got it for History of Magic but now used it for all classes. Harry had tried to give one as a birthday gift to Hermione like he had to Su Li but rather than a hug and a thank you, she had rejected it calling it cheating.

Harry though was not focused on the basic level shield. Rather than going through the wand movements of the basic shield spell that he had mastered already his wand movements now went through the disarming spell.

"Professor, could you help Potter with the movements? It seems he is as dull-witted as the rest of his house." Draco mocked looking over at Potter who much to his annoyance did not even register a single word Draco had said.

"Mr…. Po...tttter, it seeeem as if you know the spell." Quirrel said now stepping to the side and waving him to the front. Harry now looked annoyed glaring at the blond ponce, although since the forest it had seemed the comments had been much fewer than before.

"As if Potter knows a basic level spell _Lumos,_ he is as weak as his mudblood mother." Theodore Nott now mocked but hid behind the massive Crabbe as he saw Harry lung at him, thankfully Neville had been to his left.

"10 points from you Mr… Noott. Mr. Po..ttter if you will?"

Harry had not taken his glare off of the Slytherin but now faced off with his teacher, he wince in pain as agony once again filled his forehead but never showed it.

With reflexes that impressed the class Harry now easy deflected the low level spells and even brought the spell up in preparation right away. Quirrel went to test the student with harder stunners but the door opened and staring at them was the potions professor.

"I must speak with you right away." Snape drawled out only giving the son of Lily a glance before looking at Quirrel. The defense teacher looked to fight the secret meeting but simply smiled and left out the door leaving the children to themselves.

"Oh look at me, I am the great Harry Potter and I am so great at the shield spell." Nott now mocked smiling seeing his teasing doing the job it was intended. Harry now grew angry and red in the face. "Just to let you know I mastered that right away too Potter, it would behoove you to know who your superiors in this world are, look what happened to your parents and grandparents. Your dear grandfather, Lord Fleamont Potter was said to not even raise his wand to the Death Eaters before him and his wife were killed, although your parents did not do much better." He said shrugging. Tracey annoyed with her fellow classmen "accidentally" hit the back leg of the chair he was leaning back on. Nott now spilled backward holding the back of his head.

"Why you little blood traitor!" He roared and went to blast Tracey with his low-level blasting spell to her back, Harry thankfully for her was quicker to the draw as Nott just rose to his feet. The more powerful second-year blasting spell now connected to the chest of Nott sending him flying back some ten feet to the hard stone.

Draco now looking at his friend now rubbed his chest glad he did not challenge him to the duel when he thought it earlier in the year. Tracey sent a smile to Harry and Nott was helped up to his feet by Crabbe and Goyle.

"How dare you strike me, I am the heir of a noble house…" Nott started off roaring and Harry now smirked walking up to him. Nott quickly put the two larger boys before him.

"And I am the heir to an ancient and noble house, House Potter goes back to when the Romans came over to the isle, House Nott was raised up by Black in the 17th century cause they were obedient little puppies."

Neville now laughed seeing Nott at a lost for words for a second.

"I challenge you to a duel Potter, Draco will be my second. Meet me by the trophy room…" Nott started off when the door opened and both the defense and potions professors now stared curiously at the sight.

"What is the meaning of this? Did you have permission to cause a ruckus?" Snape yelled annoyed. Nott went to explain but Harry beat him to it.

"Professor, Nott here called my mother a mudblood and mocked my parents and grandparents the way they died. After that he tried to strike Tracey who was defenseless. With your permission before the students, I demand an official duel with First Heir Theodore Nott." Harry demanded and Snape hearing this was now filled with anger, anger that the woman he loved was called a mudblood… again. Anger filled him looking toward Draco seeing him nod that the story was true.

"I reject the duel…" Nott started off but Snape smirked looking at Nott.

"Mr. Potter is within his rights as future lord of House Potter to challenge a lower house, shall you decline the challenge or refuse to show up House Nott is required to pay restitution to House Potter. This could include you stript of your position as First Heir."

"Why should I humor this offspring of a mudblood professor!" Nott now roared seeing Harry smirk and now recoiled at the anger on Snape's face.

"You represent House Slytherin Nott, you will not embarrass us by not showing up. Speak with Black and tell him to help you on my orders." He now growled at the student and stormed out of the room.

Eventually, everyone found a partner from the other house and now went through the spell. Tracey went to her savior right away while Daphne was truly annoyed with being stuck with Weasley. Half the time even though she made it clear she wanted Nott to lose Ron still insulted her house and person nonstop.

By the end of the class Tracey let out a loud squeal learning the second year shield spell from Harry. Nott now growled at her as she now tightly embraced Harry in a hug and jumped up and down.

Leaving the class Harry and his group had been the first ones out and Nott now approached Draco, Daphne, and Tracey.

"Draco, talk to your cousin and tell him to teach me some of those spells he knows. I do not know what level he is but there is no way he is only at the third year spells being taught to him."

Draco looked up dumbfounded and laughed at him causing Nott to turn red with anger.

"Your father kidnaps his cousins, your sister gets turned down for the marriage contract for our very distant French cousins, and you try to strike his friend in the back. House Nott will have to offer House Black all their accounts for him to help you." Draco now laughed throwing his book in his bag.

"But it is for House Slytherin…."

"Do not be a fool, Teddy, Alphard does not give two shits about House Slytherin, the house cup, the quidditch cup, none of it. All he does care about and rightly so is the advance of House Black. Maybe if you and Tracey stood before the whole common room and you groveled before her asking her for an apology then he may consider." Draco shrugged wanting to see it himself.

"I will not grovel to anyone, let alone her. Daphne, he is like a big brother to you. Convince him and I will talk to father about joining Nott and Greengrass together through us." He said and she now started bursting out laughing, usually you only got a small chuckle out of Daphne.

"You make it sound like a reward Nott rather than a punishment to be stuck with you for eternity. If you must know grandfather is letting me choose my suitor and if it was between you or being an old maid I will gladly accept the latter. Now I must be off, Alphie said he would look at our potions essays." She said and now left the room with the three. The two ogres did not follow Draco, rather stayed with Nott.

Crabbe and Goyle thinking Draco was going to be the king of their year had quickly attached themselves to him, after that detention though he spent more time being civil with Greengrass, Davis, and even his cousins and less time ruling. Now seeing Nott as the one with the biggest potential they now gravitate around him.

The three found Alphard by his normal spot near the fireplace looking over what seemed to be documents full of numbers. Draco looking over his shoulder saw it was the expense sheet and was almost thankful he was not getting the title Lord Black.

"Cousin, Snakelets." He said calmly looking at the expenses and revenue of Marius and his operations.

"Oh big brother wait till I tell you what happened at class. Guess who is going to get crushed by Potter before the whole school?" Tracey said jumping on his lap with excitement. Alphard looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow but Draco almost looked relieved shaking his head.

"Not the blonde ponce this time." Tracey said.

"I have not insulted you in over two months Davis yet you still call me that, I thought Greengrass was going to be the hard one to become friends with."

"Fine I will call you Malfoy."

"Must I be here for this?" Alphard now asked looking around for his paper to write Fleur a letter.

Daphne went to explain what had happened in the class when a small posse of first years now stormed up to the fireplace.

"Black, Professor Snape ordered you to teach me more advanced spells. We fight for the honor of Slytherin and you will help me bury Potter before all of the school." Nott now demanded and grew enraged when Black did not even acknowledge him. Rather he continued to look around for the letter, eventually found it after gently pushing Tracey off his lap.

"Did you not hear me? I fight Potter for the honor of our house…"

"Not of my house, I fight for the honor of House Black. Please you are bugging me, leave now." Alphard ordered causing a few upperclassmen to come his way.

"Just help the nitwit out, he has no chance against Potter but humor him since Snape ordered you to." Flint now said getting tired of the whining of Nott already.

"I am here in Slytherin because they are providing me a bed, no reason more. Many of your parents are the reason my house fell to a new low with their recruiting to the Death Eaters. Now I must reverse my former Blackest of Blacks bonehead decision to even support Voldy."

Flint along with a few other took exception to this now eyeing the third year with a sharp glaze.

"My father was imperioused, and do not forget your very own uncle joined the ranks as well, not to mention your very own father being a closet Death Eater. You damn our kin you better damn your own. Was it not Bella that was the most feared follower?" Marcus now asked in faux ignorance and had to hold his feet still seeing Alphard now rise and eye him dangerously.

"I assure you I do damn my own kin and their allegiance to the man who in the name of protecting our culture slaughtered many ancient houses. Now I do have a cost to help this nitwit." Everyone now listened to him intently. "That vacation home Ireland, I visited there with Cygnus when we went to see Alicia last Summer and that is a lovely plot of land." He said shrugging and sat back down.

"The price will be to honor you with my sister becoming your Lady Black like she was supposed to be for Cygnus before you killed him Black. I know it has something to do with the Aylard siblings but you did kill your cousin and now my sister is heartbroken." Nott said and from his chair there was laughter.

"I am going to sign on the dotted line here in a matter of days securing Black and our distant French cousins of Delacour, Alicia was a fine girl but she is no Fleur."

Nott now stormed away and Nott ran to catch up along with a few other upperclassmen to teach him some spells.

"Nott is a dangerous enemy cousin, was that wise?" Draco asked now sitting on the three seater as Pansy now took a seat next to him with her Transfiguration essay in her hands. She smiled seeing Alphard hold out his hand.

"What did you get in your last essay Pansy?" He asked ignoring Draco's question for now.

"Flitwick gave me an O, you were right about how explaining source of the spell would fill up space and be good content."

Alphard now smiled at her pleased one of his new first-year proteges had already seen improvement.

"Ah cousin as to your question on Nott his family's power is totally reliant on the tea trade since that is where their income comes. With tea being lower than it has ever been for the past 15 years I assure you Nott Sr. will be on his hands and knees begging your father for help, if your father is wise he will charge for his aide."

Draco nodded in understanding and Alphard rose looking at his watch.

"I shall have the corrections made and sit down with you Pansy tomorrow morning. Snakelets could you please work with Pansy on the locking and unlocking spell? I know you have mastered the spell quite well and she is almost there. I would but Percy made an appointment with me to talk about leadership."

The rivals in their sleeping quarters looked at each other and Tracey went to outright refuse while Daphne already had her mind made up but Tracey recalling the hours their bigger snake brother spent teaching them nodded. Daphne looked annoyed at her best friend.

"Fine we will help, one comment about my mother though Pansy and we will walk out."

Pansy was shocked to see her even agree especially since she called Tracey's mother a mudblood not only last week.

"I think I will join you ladies, got nothing better to do and it would do good to get some work on the spell." Draco said and the four now left the common room to find an empty classroom. Lucretia walked up seeing her brother now walk away and placed a thin hand on her future lord's shoulder.

"That surely cannot be my ponce of a brother. You did not imperious him to be a civil human being have you m'lord?" She now jested as he simply shook his head, looking up at her it was hard not to notice she was the epitome of Black beauty, had he believed in the practices of old she would have been his bride rather than Fleur.

Lucretia now blushed as he grabbed her hand and kissed it giving her a longing look before looking back at the fire. Pushing his mind from the lustful thoughts of his cousin he now looked towards the warm fire.

"When is this duel suppose to happen?"

Lucretia now took a seat next to her future lord and looked into his brown eyes wondering what it must feel like to be with someone so powerful.

"The word that is already going around is Friday, three days to practice. Do you think Nott can match Potter?" She said resisting the urge to throw herself at the young almost lord feeling the power come off the ring only a foot away.

"From what grandmother says him and Lexi have nearly completed the spells of the second year, my godbrother is advancing quite well in our world. If he is to be our enemy then I hope him strong at least."

She looked over unsure but said nothing. They sat in silence for a few minutes before a smirk crossed his face.

"Let us earn some gold on this, speak with the Weasley twins and tell them that I want to make a 100 galleon bet on Potter. Make sure they know the bet is to be split out to 4 made up names and all of different amounts. Tell them on this and future operations they have the aide of Black from the shadows, for a cut of course."

She now smirked and went off to drag the twins to a closet with Vega.

(3 Days later)

The day had finally come, use to jumping out of bed full of energy after his training sessions with Lexi the boy now felt his side ache in pain nearly falling to the floor. Looking over at his bedside clock it still read 5:00 a.m. so his roommates would not be up for another hour to see his agony.

Pushing the pain out of his mind Harry now grabbed the vitamin potion courtesy of Madame Pomfrey and spat in almost disgust tasting the potion. Walking over to the tall mirror and looking at his shirtless torso he did have to admit it was getting results. The once skinny arms now started to look less twig like and thanks to the forced feeding diet due to the badgering of the madame and his friend Lexi his stomach did not look sickly anymore.

Putting on his glasses he now walked to the center and started going through his morning workout of simulating his spells. 45 minutes into his workout and just going through the smokescreen spell he was now nearly knocked over feeling a pillow hit him in the head. Looking over Neville grabbed his spare pillow and looked agitated.

"It is too damn early Har', you train at midnight and at 5 in the morning, what is wrong with you?" Neville said groaning covering his head with the covers.

"Sometimes I wonder who is lazier, you or Trevor?" Harry pondered and now had to dodge Neville's last pillow causing Harry to burst out laughing. Harry tried to get Neville up but eventually gave up and went to find a spot in the empty showers.

Classes seemed to fly by and even Snape once again calling Ron a nitwit for failing a potion could not dampen his spirits. Anxiety at lunch now caused him to slow down and read a second volume of the politics book he found. Apparently, Regent Longbottom thought him very impressive and thought highly of him giving it to him as a late Christmas gift.

Settling in between Neville who now picked at his beets and Seamus who was in a heated discussion with Lee Jordon about the quidditch season he now read his book.

 _The Two Houses of the Wizengamot_

 _For those who only think the Magna Carta of 1215, or the Great Charter affected the muggle world you would be sorely mistaken. Following the years after King John I signed the charter for both the magical and muggle world by the time his grandson Edward I ended his reign in 1307 two houses of Parliament were established in the muggle world._

 _The parallels continued in the magical world as the newly minted Wizengamot pushing aside the Archbishop of Canterbury and their religious rule created the House of High Lords, a body of 24 lords at the time who would advise the king. The body is now some 39 lords and ladies while now advising the Prime Minister and acting as a legislative body. There is no election for these members, rather inheritance with a vote being casted by the body for a lower lord to accept their position as "Noble Lord" thus allowing entrance into the House of High Lords._

 _On the lower end of the spectrum much like the House of Commons in muggle London the House of the Cultured is where the lower lords and houses, along with commonfolk find their voice in the legislative process. Rather than the exclusive body of 39 wealthy landowners there is a bigger body of 199, 100 set aside for lower nobility to fight for and 99 for those of other lower birth to fight over. The House of the Cultured came into being with the 13-11 vote by the House of High Lords and approval of Edward I in 1304, the deciding votes being an unusual alliance between Black, Potter, and Greengrass._

 _Much like the powers of the king that with John I started being stripped there has now been a dependence on the Wizengamot for the Prime Minister to pass anything on his/her agenda._

Harry was so enthralled in the book that he almost failed to notice Percy standing over his shoulder. Percy who now with access to the Black library thanks to his new mentor in Alphard Black had read through the book as well, in fact all 5 volumes.

"A wonderful read, once you finish this volume if you would like I shall find a way to secure volume 3."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Percy now scooting Seamus over to take a seat next to Harry. He, of course, knew the prefect was learning from Black on how to become a better leader but why spur the help.

"I would like that Percy, thanks. Please make sure it is not through Black though, I do not want to owe him a single sickle." Harry now asked and sighed with relief seeing him nod.

"Alphard could be a source of great information, but I will respect your request. Professor McGonagall gave me this to hand off to you, good luck tonight." Percy said slapping his shoulder and gave him a scroll. Seeing fellow prefect and now not so secret girlfriend Penelope starting to leave for class he now ran to catch up to her.

The note read,

 _The rules for the duel are a single knockout or disarmament and no violent spells. Any excessive force will result in a punishment dependent on the situation. The duel has been agreed upon by the Hogwarts Governor, Headmaster, and Professors and shall be written in the histories of our school. Any questions should be referred to your Head of House._

Below it was a spot with both Harry's and Nott's names. It appeared Nott had already had it and his signature was already on the sheet so Harry took out his quill and now placed his signature on it.

"I would be careful Harry, I heard Nott has been training day in and day out with Black. Who knows what dark spells Nott is being taught." Ron said warning Harry having heard the news from their Patil twin. This angered the Potter heir and he looked over with hatred to the table of snakes seeing Alphard waving his wand and speaking to the left of him towards the area of Nott. Storming out he failed to see that it was actually Pansy who sat directly next to him that he was helping.

Walking into history Harry simply set up his quail and left the room using the excuse to use the restroom. With his mind racing on what spells Black might have taught Nott he now poured through the defense book for third year that had his father's annotations all over the book. Not casting the spells to conserve his core he now went through the motions hoping they would work when the time came.

His beeping watch told him he had been in that classroom for nearly three hours, only one more hour till the duel. Making it up to his dorms he saw Neville holding his notes and pen.

"You never came back, here you are brother." Neville now said handing over the notes one of the twenty wars between the goblins and the wizarding world.

"Appreciate it Nev'. Well are you ready second?" He now asked full of nerves wondering how many people would actually be there. Neville now struck a dueling pose causing Harry to burst out laughing. The twins with their new silent investor now looked on wondering if they sold their soul to the devil for the coin to start their joke shop and legacy.

Walking into the Great Hall they were amazed to see the tables had been cleared and there was a large circle in the middle of the floor with Flitwick in the center. Gathered around the circle were those from all the houses now scattered together and he felt a new wave of rejuvenation seeing Lexi in the front row.

Passing by all his classmates and a few from other houses he now received good lucks while Nott now had council with Flint and a few older years of Slytherin. Black was not in the council but stood just outside it. Surprising even him the shy Su Li walked up to him giving him a genuine loving hug and a kiss on the cheek wished him good luck before slinking back into the crowd.

Approaching the circle a wave of Hufflepuffs now moved out of the way and Cedric had even shaken his hand wishing him good luck. Flitwick now smiled seeing his favorite student approach.

"Ah, the man who got Ms. Li to open up to someone, my thanks to you Mr. Potter. The duel is afoot thou, do you have the contract?" He now asked and Harry nodded passing the sheet he signed over to Flitwick who inspected both signatures.

"Just back down now Potter, I will be much kinder when bragging about you. The Potter name may not be dragged all the way through the mud should you accept surrender." Nott said with confidence and looked nerved when Potter did not even acknowledge his existence.

Flitwick on his short legs walked to the center and shot a flare-up catching the attention of all those watching. Eyes now focused on him and conversations seemed to die, well except the sounds of the twins making last-minute bets with a few 'claws.

"This is an honor duel between First Heir Harry Potter and First Heir Theodore Nott Jr. You will fight till there is a clear winner or in the case of another holding your wand. I, Professor Flitwick shall be the judge. Any questions?" He now looked towards both sides and saw both shake their heads. The only ones close to the fighters was their second. Draco looked less confident as a second than Neville. "Bow and then you may begin." Flitwick announced and now stepped aside.

Both boys stepped forward a couple feet and stared each other down. Nott initiated the bow first and Harry having studied the basics of dueling was not far behind him.

Harry had just straightened his back when he had generated the second year shield spell that absorbed the first year stunning spell of Nott. Lexi looked on with pride as her student now looked the master as he sat on defense frustrating the blond-haired Nott.

With Harry now taking the offensive he now sent a low-level blasting spell at either side of the Slytherin as Nott put up his shield. Nott mistook this as bad aim and started to strafe left but now almost lost his foot stepping over a small crack in the floor. With his opponent now stumbling Harry sent blasting spell after blasting spell at the boy feeling his core start to strain. Nott in fear of the second year spells executed with an O grade Flitwick would say had now turned to flailing around as a defense.

Nott finally his stable footing and placed the second year shield Avery had taught him that had thankfully absorbed the blasting spell that looked to end the duel. The shield only covered high and Harry already internally in pain thanks to his core not able to handle these spells yet looked to end it here and now.

With the rope spell that Lexi had so much trouble with he released it in a beautiful sideways arch that caught the ankle of Nott flush, pulling his wand back the boy now fell to the floor. Nott tried to get up in agony as the rope disappeared but a disarming spell with excellent aim caught the hand of Nott send his wand to the waiting hand of Harry.

His core now worked hard to remain whole as the entire student body was dead silent before they erupted into applause. A smile just graced his lips and he went to step forward but his legs now gave out and his world became black before he hit the ground.

(3 Days later)

The look of guilt and anger crossed the girl's face as almost invisible to the whole of Hogwarts she moved through the crowds. Her best… only friend now laid in the hospital wing still and she felt as if the blame now rested all on her shoulders.

The rasp of her knuckles on the old oak door seemed to echo, the door swinging open now made her panic. The private office of the Transfiguration professor was large but welcoming, the face on her teacher was not so.

Lexi thanked god that the headmaster with a jovial smile stood by a bookshelf scrolling through the private collection of his old friend.

"I see you are teaching him third-year spells when you know damn well since you have an O in arithomacy that a core can only handle so much. Tell me Ms. Goyle are you going to teach Mr. Potter the _Avis_ spell next? That is a seventh-year spell so that must be for his second year." McGonagall now chastised her causing the girl to shrink back seeing the anger in her face.

"Ah Minnie let the girl down, Mr. Potter has already explained to me that Ms. Goyle here was careful of the spells taught to him. You must recall the nature of Lily to never stop pushing her knowledge forward, disregarding her core, sleep, or whatever the cost." Albus now said smiling at her and Minerva having to tell Lily to slow down could only smile sadly and look away.

"Ah, you must forgive my colleague Ms. Goyle, she like you and I care very much for Mr. Potter. I must ask though if you could do us a favor." He now asked producing a chair for her to sit on.

"I…. what is the favor headmaster?" She now asked taking the seat and calmed her breaths seeing McGonagall calm slightly sipping on her tea now.

"Well Mr. Potter is very secretive of the books he took out of his vault and I fear what he learns. If you could…"

"I will not be your spy headmaster. Harry is my best friend and I will not be a traitor to his kindness." Lexi now stood up affronted and sat back down calming her anger realizing who she stood before.

Dumbledore nor McGonagall looked upset though, in fact the headmaster now smiled.

"It is good to see between you and Mr. Longbottom that Mr. Potter has such good and loyal friends. I do not ask you to spy Ms. Goyle, no I ask that you watch over Mr. Potter as friend, not spy. He is much like his mother and for how great of a witch Lily was her fault was she knew not her limits. Prevent Mr. Potter from testing dark magic and limit his spells to his current year or one above."

Albus raised an eyebrow seeing her now laugh at this.

"Please professor believe me when I say I want Harry safe, that said he saw me do the rope spell once, maybe twice and took it upon himself to learn it despite my warnings. How am I to stop him?" She now asked shifting in the chair and saw McGonagall take out a spell book and place it on the table. It read _Basic Spells Any First Years Should Learn by the End of Term by Augustus Ramfield, 1821_

"The curriculum has changed much since we focus on mastering a few spells rather than teaching a larger group of spells expecting self-teaching but when Mr. Potter starts to stray look towards the spells of the past. Now if I am not mistaken you have a certain possession of Mr. Potters and Poppy should be taking her break." Albus said in a kind tone and Lexi tried to look away in denial but not fooling the headmaster she picked up the book and ran out off the office.

Rather than feeling invisible she was quite literally invisible as she slunk through the halls under the invisibility cloak and quietly opened the hospital wing door seeing Madam Pomfrey walk down the hall away from her.

There was thankfully no one in the wing except Harry in the last bed on the right. In his pajamas and glasses on the table he looked cozy as a slight snore emitted from him. With a smile on her face she took the seat next to him and sliding only her thin hand out she gently grabbed his and thought about her life without him.

She must have sat there for an hour when before feeling the wand pressed on her back there was only a slight creek in the stone. Looking behind her Su Li having guessed the spot right based on the location of the floating hand now looked angered.

"Wand." She said in a quiet voice that was almost chilling. Lexi knew she could have blasted the first year to the next bed but then thought about what Harry would think. Sliding her hand off of Harry's she grabbed her wand and placed it on the bed allowing Su Li to grab it. She now damned her friendship with Harry seeing Su Li leave herself wide open grabbing the wand.

"Cloak."

Again the words were quiet yet very chilling. Su looked very confused seeing a Slytherin pull off the cloak.

"Please Su, she is my friend." Harry said from the bed just waking to the very quiet action. "A very secret friend that must remain a secret."

Su now understanding this is who he trained with handed to wand back to Lexi and pulled out sheets of notes.

"Transfiguration." She said handing the notes over with a small smile that grew wider slightly seeing him smile back at her.

"Thanks Su, I was afraid of falling behind. Did you miss me in class?" He asked in a jesting tone and she just nodded. Walking around she gave him a very shy kiss on his cheek and left the two of them. Lexi watched the girl disappear now more confused with the girl than before.

"What a strange girl."

"Please Lexi just like you she is my friend, she is just misunderstood. Granted not a talker but a very good friend, just like you."

The statement made her heart beat a little faster and she nodded folding up the invisibility cloak.

"Here Harry, I just wanted to check on you and return this." She said handing it back to him but he simply pushed it back to her.

"I am here for another 3 days so return it then. Can't use magic for another week though." He pouted causing her to laugh.

"Well, what did I tell you, listen to your core. I was speaking with…" Lexi started but now grabbed the cloak and threw it over her hearing the door open and slinked away just as Pomfrey started making her way towards the bed.

"Mr. Potter, did you hear someone?" She asked looking around and Harry held up his Transfiguration notes.

"Well Poppy this is a bit embarrassing but Su brought my transfiguration notes and I thought maybe if I tried saying them like Professor McGonagall it would help me study."

"I will not press you more on the issue but know this Mr. Potter your father came up with much more believable… and entertaining lies when he roamed these halls. And it is Madam Pomfrey, not Poppy Mr. Potter."

"Only if you call me Harry I will stop calling you Poppy."

The school nurse now rolled her eyes hiding her amusement and went to her office. Lexi quietly walked over and kissed his cheek before now leaving Harry to recover.

A/N:

In my story as you can see it was not mere luck that found Ireland hosting the Quidditch World Cup. Also we now know Andrue's wife was almost killed by the Death Eaters when he was a DE causing him to defect and she was a former whore in Paris. I am a huge GoT fan so the idea of the irremediable person almost becoming redeemable always appealed to me and that is Andrue. This whole first book/year is written up but tell me if you are enjoying the Alyard siblings and if I should feature them more or less in the future 6 books.

Also yes Alphard is regaining a sense of political control for Black in England and the lands they control starting with becoming a "king maker" or in this case "Prime Minister Maker". Oh and Magical France with the death of the muggle/magical king in the French Revolution was not as angry with the nobility so they installed a magical bastard son of Louis on the throne with limited power, now the king is Louis XI. Will this ever play a role in the future story…. Probably not but it is fun to think about what is going on in Magical Europe.

Oh, directions for Pansy. Any suggestions.

I thank you for listening to me banter on and I will respond to anything you have to say as quick as possible, as long as it is a real comment, not simply a "hey, why does your story suck" comment.

Ric

"Ma'am, I sure like that name…. Clementine."

My Darling Clementine, 1946


	11. Chapter 10

May 12, 1992

Most of the class sat around chatting with their friends since the defense teacher had nothing to teach them the week, with finals coming in only a couple weeks Quirrel and most the other teachers had turned their classes into recap. Draco sitting next to Pansy on the desk watching the only one actually casting with a strange eye. In fact the whole class seemed curious by the only child of James and Lily Potter.

He would not actually cast a spell, rather following the pattern Lexi taught him he would mock casting and with crisp steps turn to his rear falling into a crouch mocking yet another spell. He seemed to ignore his peers and solely focus on his footsteps, even ignoring the slight burn from his scar as the professor gazed over at him with a cautious eye.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione finally asked breaking his concentration.

"You must have good footwork in a duel Hermione or all the spells in the world will not help you."

Nott who was humiliated at the end of last month before the whole school just walked up to the boy sneering.

"Like that footwork will help you the next time we cross wands Potter, you got lucky I was distracted. Had it not been for your cheap tricks you would have been the one humiliated."

Draco had to roll his eyes at friend as Nott now smirked arrogantly.

"Actually come to think about it from a certain perspective I won, it wasn't me in the hospital wing come to think about it. Didn't you just get cleared to do lumos?"

Harry did not even need to respond though as the professor now walked to the center trying to break up the fight before it began.

"Mr… Poottter is using theeee…. time wisely for recap, use it or else an e..ssay." At this, all the children who were so focused on the savior just minutes prior found a partner and started going over spells from DADA and other classes. Nott ended up with both Crabbe and Goyle and Draco was pleased with his partners in the Snakelets and Pansy.

Currently, Draco and Tracey tried to smoke each other out and the other two sat on desk when Pansy lit up remembering her letter from that morning. She pulled it out from her book and showed it to Daphne. On the top of it was the Black sigil and in it showed the name of her parents, her and her eldest brother and recently graduated First Heir Geoffrey Parkinson.

"I actually received this in the mail from father today, he sent me a copy of his original and in his it said to make sure I am there." She said with excitement and Daphne tried to still hate the girl, and at times did but could not help but smile softly looking at it. Naturally, with Greengrass and Black marrying into each other through her sister and Marius they were invited, in fact they would be given a spot of honor at the ring ceremony for the new Lord Alphard Black.

"Do you wish it was you Draco? Lord Black I mean. I know your father tried to have you installed as First Heir after the death of Cygnus." Daphne asked looking up at Draco who had just disarmed Tracey much to her anger. He thought about the question and sat in a chair looking up at the stone tile above.

"At first when I heard my father describe it. That was until Alphard had Cygnus killed, who knows, probably Lord Arcturus as well." Draco shrugged and they all looked over at him. Even Harry who was working with Neville had now listened in.

"You are going to tell me that during the offseason for pox that his cousin who is the First Heir just happens to get sick. Four months later before our nutcase lord losing his mind could name another first heir he then dies of a heart attack. It would not be the first time in Black history an heir killed someone to move up and become heir, then lord. Honestly I rather live and be Lord Malfoy than be killed and be Lord Black."

Tracey and Daphne who adored the older Black now looked at each other in concern.

"Do you think he will poison his snakelets? He will be more likely find harm done to those who seek you harm. Now help me with my damn shield, the thing won't last longer than three seconds." Draco said frustrated and Daphne now helped the Malfoy heir with the remaining time left in class.

Tracey had crossed the great lion/snake divide once again and now practiced with Harry. She had now nearly perfected her own shield as time now ran out.

"If you want to practice again Tracey we can do that before our flying lesson today?" Harry said to her and seem to perk up and quickly agreed.

"That would be awesome Harry, between you and Alphard I will become the most powerful witch since Morgana." She said and struck a battle pose holding her wand high in the air causing him to burst out laughing, even ignoring the Alphard part of it.

"Well as long as you do not go as crazy as she did then I will be there to help you." He agreed and now cleaned up his books. Hermione getting ready for the history quiz later that evening had to be guided by Harry and Neville as Ron now talked to them about the favorites for the upcoming Quidditch season.

Neville had tried to get him to be a Puddlemore United fan while Ron unsuccessful yet again tried to get him to wear the orange of the Chudley Cannons. Frankly, he refused to choose until he saw a proper match for the teams.

They all now went back to the dorms before the night meal and it was as Harry was walking up the stairs while daydreaming about what he saw in the mirror is when a taller figure seemed in a rush and bumped into Harry which in turn forced Hermione to bump into a passing Ravenclaw with a stack of books.

Everyone now was so distracted by the clean up that Harry had been the only one to notice it was Lexi now walking away from them quickly. Unsure of what to make of it he just helped with the cleanup and made it up the dorms and got started on his potion's essay.

Finding a corner table Harry now resided there for the next hours while Ron and Neville now engaged in a thrilling game of wizarding chess. Wood stopped by and went over some plays with him towards the end of the scroll. It surprised Harry that making a single goal in a game had sparked the imagination of Oliver Wood.

It was just past ten when Harry was finally able to escape Oliver and made it up to his dorm room. Seamus now sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling while Dean Thomas and Ron both looked over each other's wizarding cards looking for possible trades.

"Tell me Potter, how do you never get caught? I snuck out once and was nabbed just near the library." Dean said looking over and now saw Harry try to put on an innocent look.

"Come off it mate, they know as well. We will not say a word, I swear it." Ron said now collecting his cards from Dean's bed seeing no new witches or wizards for him.

"Just allow your magic to become one with the halls and just listen. If you do that than Hogwarts herself will tell you where the teachers are. Also learn the cushioning spell, a wonder for silencing your footsteps."

Ron now confused looked through his charms book from cover to back looking for that spell. "Telling us spells that are not even in our books is not fair Harry. Where did you spy it?"

"He read it in the second year charms book Ron, we are not quite that talented yet. Although by the time we learn it Harry here will be on conjuration." Neville said and had to dodge a stinging hex. Neville now being forced to test out his shield had to absorb three more hexes. Neville was surprised how quick he was able to the cast the shield at all.

"Not as much rotation Nev, you are wasting movement." Harry said and now fell to his bed. Neville went to check on the sickly rat pet of Ron to notice the note from his pocket fall onto the ground. Harry quickly picked it up and placed it under his pillow as the boys now gathered around the sickly rat.

"Hey Harry, how long do you reckon' a rat can live? I would say take Scabbers to Hagrid to see if he knows any good home remedies." Seamus now said inspecting the long thin tail. Harry putting on a good show now walked over and joined in on the conversation.

"Hagrid might just prescribe his rock cakes, even a rat would not be able to chew through that. Ever think about an owl… or a frog?"

Ron now looked over at Harry dumbfounded. "If I was to get an owl it would cost 10 galleons for a barn owl, not to mention then Gin would be wanting one. I guess mum would give me one if I made prefect or quidditch captain, something like that." He shrugged. "Percy got Hermes only because of prefect. There are seven of us in that house Harry and Malfoy makes fun of us for being poor, he is not far off."

Harry now looked ashamed that he just took for granted the vault of thousands of galleons but Ron cheered him up by smiling and slapping in on the shoulder.

"Have no worries mate, mum makes sure we are fed, clothed, and have a bed to sleep on. We've got by before and we will continue to."

Harry now joined their conversation and pulled out a fledgling collection of wizarding cards and Ron even gifted over some of his duplicates to fill out the collection of Harry.

Harry was now getting ready for another adventure 20 minutes laters when he finally had an opening to look at that note.

 _Detention tonight, see you same time tomorrow._

 _LG_

Neville looked to just be getting comfortable and Harry had a brilliant idea. Walking over he plopped on the end of his bed.

"Oh godbrother of mine, how would you like to help me find the kitchens?" He asked and Neville looked up like he lost his mind.

"It is near the Hufflepuff entrance. There we found it." Neville said and went to cover up but Harry pulled the covers off of him.

"How about we go find it then, I have never been to their dorms and I know you have not. I am told they have toffee there, a whole closet full."

Neville perked up at this and now pondered and looked into the convincing eyes of Harry before giving in.

"If we get caught you are writing to Gran and telling her that it was your idea the whole time. Let her send you a screamer."

The boys now laid in their beds until their three dormmates all were snoring away. Ron though seemed to sound like snore as loud as a horse neighing in pain. Taking out his cloak the two boys now slinked into the common room where they passed Percy the prefect now asleep on the couch before the flames. They looked beside him and saw a box of candies shaped in a heart, it had been signed by Penelope, most likely forged by the twins.

Pushing their way past the portrait she had stopped being surprised to be woken at this time and simply went back to sleep.

"Are you sure about this?" Neville asked now looking around for prefects or teachers. Where Neville took small nervous steps Harry took bolder more confident steps.

"We have 5 more minutes before the rotations move up here. Let's hide here for in this alcove and go down when they come up." Harry said and pushed Neville to an alcove. Just like Harry said the sixth year prefect of Hufflepuff now walked up with Penelope Clearwater. They slinked past the two and now made their way to the area the twins told them but had no luck having been ran off by the Hufflepuff prefect just starting her rounds.

The heart of Neville was now beating a thousand beats a minutes as they now quietly stepped through an abandoned hallway. Neville went to speak but Harry hushed him quickly and then pointed to a cat that now walked down the hallways.

Ms. Norris seemed to look their way and went to investigate but the sounding of footsteps now ran past him as a Ravenclaw fifth year with her boyfriend now turned the corner. Not that far behind them was Filch who was right on their tail. The cat abandoning the hunt for them now ran after her master.

"And you were worried Neville, did you want to do anything before we head back Nev?"

Neville's immediate thoughts were hell no, then he thought about his knockback jinx.

"Teach me the knockback jinx. I connected with Ron squarely and he barely moved back an inch, Nott went flying back to the wall when you hit him with it."

Harry agreed and soon went to the study hall and entered a new study room for him. For security purposes, Harry took Neville to a different one than he and Lexi studied in. Neville now started and Harry could not for the life of him figure out why the spell was not working.

Harry would put up a paper thin shield in defense and the jinx just seemed to bounce lazily off the shield.

"I don't know Nev, it makes no sense why it is not working. Can you feel your core when doing it?"

"For the hundredth time Harry, yes. Maybe I am destined to be a squib like Malfoy said."

Harry walked over and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Do not say that Neville. You are gonna be brilliant one day and I will be there when you rub it in Malfoy's face. Now let's continue and practice." Harry said and walked to the other side again and Neville through sheer repetition had increased the strength slightly where it actually broke Harry's thin shield.

It was 1 am and the two boys were now back under the cover of invisibility when they were passing a hall but heard voices coming from down there. Neville tried to move away but was dragged to the voices by Harry. The two came to a hall where it looked as if Snape was chasing down their defense teacher Quirrell. They now hugged the wall as both teachers came closer.

Snape grabbed the collar of the stuttering professor and glared at him for a second before looking puzzled their way. Releasing one hand from the defense teacher Snape now reached out their way but came up three inches short on his grab. Pushing it aside Snape now turned his attention back to the quivering fool.

(Taken from the book on page 180-181.)

"…don't know why you wanted to meet here of all places, Severus"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private, students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all."

"Have you found out a way to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"but, Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell"

"I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"- your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting"

"But I don't-"

"Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Snape now strode down the hallway leaving the defense teacher there alone. Quirrell now looking at the leaving form of Snape now spoke to himself gathering his wits again and now left through the other hallway.

"Snape is trying to steal the stone Nev." Harry said leading Neville into a nearby classroom. The Grey Lady seemed to be sitting alone and reading but at seeing students enter her quiet place just floated to another room to find more quiet.

"You saw how he treated Professor Quirrell, it was probably Snape who snuck the troll in as well. We must figure out why Snape wants the stone, or who he works for." Harry said feeling his blood start to flow.

Neville though looked unsure and found a seat on a table. "Gran is a board member for the school Har', let's just tell her what is going on. We are only 11 years old, do you think we can take on a fully grown wizard?"

Harry did not look convinced though and shook his head. "We can trust your gran but who else is in on it? We must figure out what is going on Neville and come up with some proof. Come on, it is getting late." Harry told him and both boys now went under the cloak and slinked their way back to dorm rooms.

Harry tried to get a restful sleep but all he could think about was what was under the castle in his way. It was the image though of his mother in the mirror that stuck with the boy and finally helped him doze off to sleep.

(Scene Change)

The two girls stood before the adults with expected faces on as the married couple seemed to quaril before them.

"I insist they stay here Arthur, I still do not trust those little girls." Molly insisted as Bill walked into the kitchen.

"Now Molly dear you cannot judge them by simply their last name. You are on the Black lands often visiting Isla, Bill, are the Carrow girls evil and cruel?"

"It was not Hestia nor Flora who invited us though, Astoria was the one who wrote me." Ginny said stamping her foot as Luna simply sat on the side with a daydream smile out the window. "Her and Marius are like super nice and you do not even know Hestia and Flora. Please, can we go? I mean if I cannot visit my own cousin than when can I leave?"

Bill walked over and much to the excitement of Ginny came to his sister's defense.

"Marius is a good lad mom and her mom Megan runs a tight household. Isla wanted me to drop off a book anyways, I'll go with Gin and Luna and make sure they are not corrupted." Bill now said and was engulfed in a hug by Ginny and received a sweet smile from Luna who looked just along for the ride.

"Come now Molly dear, you met the lad at the funeral and even the Carrow girls. Away from the influence of their parents and aunt they may grow into respected members of our society. Go ahead Ginny but you two are to be back here at 7 pm. If you get asked over for dinner do not leave us guessing, tell us. Deal?" Arthur now said walking around the counter and looked towards Bill. "Be careful with Isla son, she may be very sweet but if you lead her on falsely do not forget what her last name is. I will not judge young Alphard unfairly but he was raised and trained to be Blackest of the Black as second heir." Father now advised son and Bill who never had any reservations about spending time with Isla now thought on the words while leading the girls to the fireplace.

They emerged through the flame to the smell of something sweet filling the room of the sitting area. Luna looked around the room and saw a room decorated in antiquity but over the fireplace was a massive portrait of their future lord so Marius and his kin never forgot who they served.

"Gin, look what Lola made us." Hestia said with excitement running in with a plate of eclairs on a plate. The girl that along with her twin shared the plain looks of their Aunt Angela had on a summer dress that had a smear of chocolate already on it. She put it on the end table and Luna lit up seeing a white chocolate eclair, taking it and biting in her mouth filled with happiness.

"Oh Hestia, this is my friend Luna Lovegood, Luna may I present you, Hestia Carrow." Ginny said now looking at the plate herself. Hestia expected the look of distrust on Luna's face but saw a genuine smile as white chocolate now graced the edges of her mouth.

"It is a pleasure Hestia, if we could stop by the lake so I can make sure no moon frogs are hiding here? Father tells me he saw one once on the Black lands visiting for a wedding as a child." She said with wonderment in her voice and it caught Hestia off guard, she simply shrugged not wanting to press the issue.

"Why not, Flora is at the lake with the lovebirds. Oh, Bill, I should warn you Isla is all dressed up for a date, I wonder if this mystery man will like her dress?" She pondered and grabbing the plate ran off with the two girls leaving Bill confused and… jealous. He got startled hearing a laugh from the entrance of the room. He had to force himself not to oogle the lovely Isla Black who wore a body shaping black dress that highlighted every curve she had and a set of matching black heels.

"The brat just seeks to work you up Bill. I am still waiting for someone to properly ask me out." She said pondering and walking towards him with a sway of her hips. "In reality Heir Alphard skipped out of Hogwarts for the weekend and is demanding to question father on some of his spending, we must all be dressed at our best and ready to grovel." She said shrugging and looked up at the portrait now feeling uneasy, almost like the portrait itself was spying on them.

"Is your father going to be okay? If you were to be cast out of my life I would be…. sad." He now said and she just smiled kissing his cheek.

"Grandfather took the liberties of investing coins that was not his on behalf of House Black and losing the chest 100,000 galleons. That said though we have also brought in 500,000 galleons the short time we have been here so he will be forgiven, just a shorter chain. Now come help me set up tea and the table. I am sure you being there will soften the blow on grandfather, Alphard seems to like you." She said and grabbed the confused man by his elbow and walked him towards the formal parlor.

Outside by the lake they came across Flora laying on a towel with her swimsuit still wet from the swim.

"Sissy, where are the lovebirds? I imagine they are practicing the kissing part of their ceremony." Hestia now said laughing causing Flora to look up and wave to Ginny.

"Something about seeing a baby unicorn, I told them not to but like Astoria would ever listen to me." Flora simply shrugged and put her sunglasses back on and went back to sunbathing. Hestia though racked her mind trying to figure out where they could have gone and gasped loudly.

"Was it the unicorns by the veelas or the ones by the giants?" Hestia now asked in concern looking across the lake where you could see the small veela village of maybe 150.

"You have veelas and giants here?" Luna asked amazed with a happy excitement in her voice.

Hestia pointed to the village on the other side of the lake where you could see a small row of docks and fishing boats. "Princess Abril, King Louis niece is a veela and their lands were being invaded by vampires since Louis' father promised them the land in a deal long ago. Well Fleur wrote to Alphard asking to offer the abandoned village as a favor to her and he approved, the king also approved personally paying the taxes from his personal vault. Now Black lands are officially a protected sanctuary according to the ICW, offering a tax break for Alphard." She said and Luna strained and saw some young witches along with their mates of both sexes or children rebuilding the village. At the edge of the water Ginny looked awestruck seeing three unicorns seemingly being watched over by a veela witch.

She now pointed over into the woods to the east where a dense forest lied.

"Over there is more unicorns and well… a lot of scary monsters as well including a group of 8 giants. We give them their space and they respect ours. Well Hestia which way did they go?" Flora now asked and her twin pointed to the wooded area. Flora ran inside the house and came out a few minutes later with Pollux by her side. He was dressed in very formal attire for the meeting and looked concerned as Megan now stomped out angry in a dinner formal cocktail dress. It was very kind to her figure and they saw where Isla got most of her looks from.

"I told them over and over again to not venture out into those damn woods. Go and find them Pollux, I will entertain Heir Alphard until you return. I swear I am going to switch Marius for the first time once he gets back here." Megan said with concern clear in her voice and walked back into the manor.

"Can we help Pollux? Ten eyes are better than two. We will not leave our brooms, we swear it." Hestia said speaking for the group of four girls and Ginny looked excited but nervous as well while the same daydreaming smile of Luna still graced her face. Pollux looked uncertain but nodded.

"If I send you home you will fly home quickly and obey or else I will tell Andi it was you who broke her vase." Pollux warned Hestia who tried to look innocent and annoyed someone else knew but shook her head. He gave safety instructions to the girls as they walked to the broom shed and retrieved their brooms.

Ginny who only expected to have a boring, relaxing day by the water now flew high in her broom as Luna now with a wonderment smile upon her face now sat sideways on the broom but rose evenly as well.

"Stay above the tree line and if you see any danger do not land, fly away and find me or another adult. Am I clear?" Pollux now told the girls as Ginny now became mesmerized by the view of Lake Orion.

"Of course, sissy I bet I'll find them before you." Hestia now said to Flora flying around the group full of energy.

"This is not a game Hestia, if you are even scratched I hate to see how angry Alphard would be with us. Now calm yourself if you are going to help us." Pollux ordered and Hestia did slow down and nodded.

"Well then let's go girls and stay tight."

With those instructions, the four girls now followed close to the tail of Pollux and now flew to the wooded area. Luna looked around the mystical lands and felt alive. Emerging from the forest was a creature that all her companions seemed to not even notice, a fully grown thestral now with full wings spread out flew gracefully away from them as a youngling just past foal now tried to keep up with his mother. She started to drift off but came back to reality when Ginny tugged slightly on her sleeve getting her back on track.

"Did you know they have thestrals here Ginny, this place is so amazing. So many creatures."

Pollux looked behind him sadly knowing no ten-year-old girl should ever have to be able to see them. "Like Ginny, you have an open invitation young Luna, just let us know and we will prepare your favorite treat."

"Sugar lumps to feed the unicorn foals." She said happily and went back to daydreaming. It was not much long after that they flew over the canvas of the forest and Ginny was enthralled seeing a herd of centaurs now chasing down a buck.

"Look, there is the giants and unicorns but I don't see Tori or Marius." Flora said pointing down to a camp that sat on a stream that led to Lake Orion. The tents were the sizes of houses and behind the camp was the unicorns that the giants seemed to adopt, some 30 unicorns. The girls watch with great humor as a newborn foal now danced around the large leg of the leader of the giant colony.

Ginny had never seen the creatures before besides in textbooks of Bill's and Charlie's so seeing 19 giants make a colony and live much like the way she lived at home just astounded her. The sight that made her chuckle was seeing two young giants that now with smaller clubs in hand now play fought each other. The girl giant with a larger tooth protruding from its mouth seemed to have to upper hand as the mother just lounged by the large fire.

"Apparently they move down here setting up fishing nets during the spring but move farther up stream near the cave system during winter. Do not break the canvas of the trees girls, I will ask Hoarp if they have seen them." Pollux now told the girls and flew to the floor of the forest where the giants seemed to brace for intruders, they relaxed their fighting stance but still looked angry seeing the lord of the nearby village fly to them.

They were in mid-conversation when a giant now let out a gruesome cry causing all eyes to turn east. There were a group of 4 trolls that were passing by that tried to steal one of their massive oxen for food. The giants on the edge now with their large clubs now ran the trolls out of their camp and Pollux came flying back up to the girls.

"It seems they passed through there and Hoarp had to save them from a group of spiders. They ran off as the giants fought off the acromantula that some how found their way here from Borneo. Hoarp said they moved north, come on girls. And watch out for large spider webs."

The girls now looked more scared than before but followed him to a couple miles north to the cave system and Pollux using a detection spell found the cave now held four people and four creatures.

A fifth person now showed up walking towards the cave in the light of the pink haired future auror, Nym. Seeing this him and the girls now landed at the cave and Ginny nearly wretched seeing her clothes covered in a strange green liquid that smelt putrid.

"Pollux, girls. I see you were worried about them also. They were lucky that I was leading a team to kill these damn spiders. I swear I will kill the person who introduced them to these lands." Dora spat and ushered the group into the large cave system. They were only using the front of the cave and Ginny now jumped behind Hestia who inturned jumped behind Flora seeing the large laying and panting form of a cerberus who looked weak. On the side to the mother was a dead pup that stood no more than 4 feet and a large acromantula now was dead between the two of them.

"Tell me Dora you killed the nest?" A smooth voice said next to the mother cerberus patting its side. The dog rather than attack just quietly enjoyed the motions.

"I killed that nest that but a single queen can lay 100 eggs in 6 weeks. We do not know how many were laid throughout the forest. I would suggest reaching out to the goblins who are experienced in this and just offer them the venon for payment."

Ginny now stepped closer to find the source of the voice and saw Heir Alphard comforting the beast while his regent stood behind him. They looked towards the far wall and there were three more pups that seemed to be crawling all over Astoria and Marius. The nine heads of the pups now took turns licking the faces of the children.

"Is she going to die Al?" Hestia said stepping forward closer to her cousin. He now smiled sadly and nodded waving her closer. She walked forward on calmer steps and then he grabbed her hand gently and guided it to the spot he was just petting. He stood up and looked at the new arrivals.

"I recognize the lovely Ginerva but may I ask who I have the pleasure of meeting?" He said walking towards Luna who now lit up and blushed having the attention of the handsome older boy.

"I am Luna Lovegood, I love your lands Heir Alphard. So magical." She said in a faraway voice and she shook his hand as he laughed but turned back to the dying dog sadly.

"Pollux I need you to take all the children out so we can get to some nasty business. Also it seems like your future daughter in law in the name of Marius has adopted the three pups. I will find a new home if this arrangement does suit you and your wife. I am sure Hestia and Flora would not mind a little company at the main manor."

Pollux looked at his son who actually looked quite smitten by the pups, and with Astoria. While they were still 6 years away from exchanging their vows the two seemed to grow closer and closer together.

"Your cousins will obviously always welcomed but us at Cygnus' Retreat will be more than happy to give them a home."

Alphard now laughed slightly and looked back at Pollux. "The old man finally named his home huh? I take it after his father?" Pollux nodded and started waving the children together.

"Grab a pup and we must leave the cave for a little while. Come children."

He now said ushering them out. The puppies tried to walk back to their mother but Astoria held onto a little girl pup tight while Marius held onto a boy puppy. The finally puppy was given to Luna who now had to wipe a tear away knowing what was going to happen.

"What is going to happen to the mother Pollux?" Ginny asked as they were now led farther away from the cave. Ginny got her answer seeing green light up the cave for a mere second and she was left speechless.

"That my dear is the legal use of the killing curse. The mother would just suffer for days, now I imagine Andromeda will be filing a report to the ministry of the events. Do not be sad Luna, I know what happened to your mother but as sad and insensitive as it sounds that is the circle of life. All we can do is try to make the memory of those lost proud." He said hugging her and she cried a little bit leaving all the children quiet. She did not need to wipe the tears away since the puppy heads now did that for her causing her to laugh.

"We will keep the puppy here Luna but you can name her and she will be your very own puppy if you like." Astoria said and she held up her little girl. "I am naming mine Angie, Daphy, Alphy." She said and the three heads all looked towards her.

Luna was just thinking of names when the figures of Dora, Andi, and Alphard walked out. The future lord flanked by his aunt seemed amused by the names and now petted each of the three heads.

"It seems they have found a good home. Pollux, this adventure has wasted my entire day home so your father is spared today. Tell him though we are watching him now." He now said towards Pollux who nodded back at the soon to be lord. Turning to Andi she was playing with the puppy in the hands of Luna.

"Have a team eliminate all those damn spiders from my forest and get the help of the giants and the herd of centaurs. Promise them food and supplies in the name of land unity. The last thing I need is Dororn and his herd to launch an attack on Alphard's…. Andromeda's Hamlet."

Ginny still saw the flash of green in her eyes and now pictured the dog laying dead in the cave. Alphard and Dora had left them to go back to school and the girls plus Marius finally made it back to the water by the manor enjoying the day. Luna's pup seemed to take to water the most and even barked as the merpeople now swam by the shore.

They were later joined by three of the Veelas that lived across the way who decided to row their boat over. Ginny only having seen Fleur was surprised that while the one would be considered cute she was not beautiful as she had read in the book on them. That said though the elder sister now watched her two younger ones and chatted with Lola.

Megan Black had even brought out treats for the girls looking like she had a lot less stress to deal with with the news of Alphard back at school. They all even started teasing Bill who looked to be getting cozy with Isla down by the beach.

Bill now chased the children around

Overall the day had been one she would not forget and as nightfall was hitting her and Luna were now flooing to their own home. Emerging in the Burrow with Bill, Molly rose to greet her children as the elder William now seemed to be sitting in the living post Molly meal with his wife.

"Ah Gin you just missed Serra, she waited for a bit for you after dinner but decided to go do her homework." Her Aunt Cecelia said to her niece. The adults instantly saw the long face on Ginny and looked concerned.

"What have those lousy Blacks done to my little niece?" William now rose up in anger and was checking on her. The younger Bill now pushed his uncle away slightly perturbed at his uncle.

"Do not paint them all with the same brush as Bellatrix or the Blacks of the past uncle. I will remind you that Isla's mother is accepted in the family and she is a muggle. Not to mention the squib Phineas and his muggle wife Mary."

William was caught off guard with the passion in his voice but smirked remembering how much him and Isla danced at Christmas.

"If you must know Ginny here from a distance had to experience the real purpose of the killing curse, a humane death." He told them and in a panic Molly wrapped up her daughter in a tight hug patting her head.

"Was it a traitor to the family? I told you, Arthur, I should have stood my ground against your mother and refused to allow them close to that family."

Ginny though separated from her mother and told the story and soon had an engaged audience. William hearing about the acromantula had to wince facing off with a nest or two in the previous war. Molly hearing the state of the dying mother with pups now felt slightly ashamed jumping to conclusions but smiled hearing the end of the story with the three pups being adopted and raised on the lands.

"As much as we drill into your head that the killing spell is wrong Gin that is what the spell was designed for. Do you know where they found the killing spell first?" Arthur said now approaching his daughter seeing her conflicted on the use of the killing spell. She shook her head.

"Old farming journals by wizards in the 1200's used to put their livestock down without pain. The mother would have ended her life in miserable pain and they did the right thing." Arthur told her and Gin now looked towards her uncle who nodded in agreement even though he wished his niece would have been much farther away.

"Now tell us what creatures you saw on the lands." Her father said to her and now pushing aside the killing curse she launched into every last detail about the giants, veelas, and apparently the theserals that Luna saw.

Getting leftovers and wishing her Uncle William and Aunt Cecelia goodnight she soon founded her bed pulling out a picture from one of those new cameras. There with the lake as a background was Flora and Hestia who stood in the center and Astoria now took the place on the other side of Flora. Next to Astoria was Marius who had a bright smile on his face while on the opposite side was Luna and Ginny. All the children grabbed each other's waist and moved in close for the picture with wide grins on. In the center before them all were three little cerberus puppies that seemed to find enjoyment in wrestling with each other.

Looking back at her friends once more she now found a sound sleep.

A/N:

So now we know what is actually on the Black lands and they all live in relative harmony. The veela are an arrangement with the King of France to protect some of the veelas and they along with a herd of giants watch over the unicorn on the lands. That is their price along with taxes paid by King Louis XI for living on the land.

Also I want to develop Ginny into a deep character right from the start of her introduction and no better way to develop character than make sure she has some future Slytherin and Ravenclaw friends. But will she end up in the house of the lions with her cousin Serra :O Honestly unsure yet so it will be a surprise to me.

Oh and Astoria named each individual head just so you know, Angie after Angela Black, Alphie after Alphard, and Daphie after Daphne. Anything you would want either Hestia or Luna to name the pups?

Oh the Harry scene is just to show that his sense of adventure is starting to grow and he is becoming a very bad… or very good influence on Neville. Missed the part of Harry nearly falling off his broom during the match so here is how they know to target Snape.

Well I will shut up and hope you enjoyed and are enjoying my story so far. Any reviews/comments/messages you wanna pass on just shoot them towards me and I will be sure to get back to you as quick as possible. Also any pairings you would love to see I am interested. No harems for Harry, Neville, Hermione or any character though.

Well see you next week.

Ric

"Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary."

Dead Poets Society, 1989


	12. Chapter 11

June 4, 1992

Pacing feet back and forth, back and forth. That is all the two companions heard watching their friend pace the empty classroom. The female in the group wondered why she was here rather than preparing for final in potions tomorrow but sat patiently still.

"Snape is going after the stone, most likely for that… thing. We must not allow him to reach it, we must get it first."

At this proclamation both his fellow Gryffindor firsties looked at each other before turning their heads back to their friend.

"Har', I know you do not mean to sound like a nutter… but you sound like a nutter. How are three first years going to beat an experienced wizard to the stone?"

Harry only was partially listening to his godbrother as he now thought of the dilemma before opening up his bag. He pulled a book out, _Monsters and How to Tame Them_.

"I had to order out for this but it says that you can calm the nerves of a cerberus by music. Here look what I have been practicing." Harry now said with excitement and pulled out an old clarinet that was just lying around Flitwick's room.

Casting a levitation spell on the instrument Harry scrunched his face in concentration as he now chained another spell onto the clarinet that neither Hermione and Neville ever heard. From the silent clarinet now sung a song while not angelic still had a good harmony to it.

Hermione now could only look in wonderment at her friend wondering how far behind the rest of the first years were to him. He finally dropped the spell causing the clarinet to fall to the floor and Neville now stood up and applauded him sarcastically.

"Bravo, bravo. Now that we may know of a way to not get eaten I am sure they are just leaving the stone unguarded. No, wait they may have a chimera down there, what then? Will you write to my nan telling her what happened?" Neville said now sitting down and he grew more frustrated seeing Harry laugh as they stared at each other.

"Tell me, Nev, just say you do not want to go down there and I will leave you alone. I am not doing it for the sense of adventure but surely it must get the blood flowing?"

Neville now diverted his eyes not wanting Harry to see the truth.

"I am in." Hermione now said causing both boys to look at her since they expected more of a fight. "We must keep the stone away from Snape… or whoever is trying to steal it. We must not be rash though, take things slow and….. we will be fine." She now said not even convincing herself but stood firm on her stance. Now both sets of eyes fell onto Neville who just nodded annoyed by godbrother's sense of adventure…. and his.

Rather than go to the dorms with all the other studying and practicing students and wait out the time they stayed inside the empty classroom and Harry gave them some tips from the book. He never meant to present them as his own but Hermione now wondered how smart her friend actually was.

Hermione just casted an O level shield when the _Tempus_ alarm went off telling them it was now 11 pm. Before they could leave through the door flung open and Harry forgot about his appointment with Lexi that night in that very room.

Neville and Hermione both pointed their wands at the beautiful third year Slytherin who now stood confused.

"Potter, what are you doing here? I should turn you in for…." Lexi tried to act like a pompous bitch but Neville lowering his wand had a moment of realization.

"Lexi Goyle is the one that has been teaching you Harry." Neville said plainly and looked into Harry's eyes. He got confirmation when Harry would not deny it or look into his eyes.

"Longbottom you have lost your mind. Why would I befriend a firstie, a lion at that." She said and went to step out of the room until the voice of her only friend stopped her.

"We have been found out, can you help us, Lexi?"

She looked into the eyes of both the other gryffs and damned herself for not taking the precautions before opening the door.

"Did you teach Harry the disarming spell? Of course, it makes sense, Harry passed out using the rope spell which is a third-year spell." Hermione now started putting the pieces together and then looked at Harry. "Why not tell us? Do you not trust us?"

Lexi now stepped forward and stood alongside Harry looking at her.

"It was me that did not want anyone to know, you do not realize the hell I will go through in the dungeon should anyone find out. I will be an outcast in my own house in Hogwarts and at home, I will be married to a "proper" pureblood to correct my behavior. You must not tell a soul." She said looking into the eyes of them both back and forth.

Both quickly agreed seeing the pleading look of Harry.

"On the condition you help us as well, I am tired of getting passed up in class." Hermione said and Harry now laughed.

"Fine, but you will not be with us every single night. Believe it or not Harry is my friend and I don't wanna babysit a third and fourth wheel every single night to be out with him." She now glared at Hermione who was too elated to even process the threat and quickly nodded.

"Now you said something about needing my help?"

They all now crept through the halls filling her in on Harry's half plan. Lexi wondered why she had to make friends with a heroic Gryffindor of old but followed regardless. Reaching the door Lexi shook the handle to feel that it was for sure locked. Hushing the three lions she silently uttered the unlocking spell and peaked in.

The massive three-headed dog known affectionately as Fluffy by Hagrid had one head awake and the other two slumbered. The awake head now smelled towards the blond third year and let out a mighty bark which woke up the two other heads. She happily stepped back as Harry entered with the floating clarinet.

Two of the heads stopped barking but one kept at it, eventually after a solid minute of playing and the third year spell starting to get weaker the final head laid its head down joining the brother's heads.

"Bloody hell, it worked." Neville whispered amazed as he followed Harry into the room.

"Aye, it worked but now the damn paw." Lexi now said pointing to the massive paw that now was placed squarely on the trap door. The three Gryffs' took the lead on moving the paw while Lexi using the same spell as Harry since it was her that taught it to him now made sure the large beast slumbered. Lexi was relieved when the creek of the trap door filled the small room.

Hermione looked down tentative into the black, she let out a scream when Harry accidentally bumped into Neville causing Neville and Hermione now fell into the hole. The scream was enough to wake up Fluffy who looked very much like someone angry they were awoken from a wonderful dream.

Lexi now stared at the fierce beast mere feet away from the trap door paralyzed by fear, she could not even scream. Harry quickly reacting grabbed her by the waist and along with him flung them down the hole.

The landing was not smooth as they landed in what felt like vines. Lexi now swore feeling the vines come alive and start to wrap them up.

"Goddamn devil's snare. My wand!" Lexi screamed hearing her wand fall to the ground below, it echoed as it hit a stone floor.

"What do we do? What did Sprout say?" Hermione now said panicked feeling the vine start to wrap around her neck. Neville having studied the plant though and wand in hand thought quick and said the incantation for the Bluebell Flames. Lexi thankfully without her wand was close enough to be freed by the same spell. With quick haste, both Harry and Hermione followed suit and fell hard onto a stone ground below them. Both Lexi and Neville were looking down the long hall as the other two finally rose to their feet.

"I suppose forward is the only way, you want to lead Lexi since you are the oldest?" Harry asked of his friend who simply raised her eyebrow pushing him forward. Getting the nerves out he found his legs and led the group to a tower-like room that had many vaults from the wall that met a center pillar for support.

On the other side near them was what looked like an ancient door that looked to be suffering from blasting damage, it remained strong still. Harry now looked up hearing a strange buzzing fly above him. There was what to look like 100 keys of all different shapes and sizes lazily flying around in a pattern in the room.

"It seems someone tried to blast the door down to no avail, it must be one of those keys above us. But which one?" The Slytherin asked sorting through the keys with her eyes. None seemed to fit it just right.

"What about that one?" Harry now asked pointing to a key near the front of the formation that had a limp wing seeming older than the rest. He now handed Lexi a broom and took the other for himself and they flew up to get a closer look.

Going at a slow to moderate speed the keys detected the threat but did not take any serious action since on either flank the seekers…. well future seeker in Lexi's case was still 12 feet back from the most rear key.

"Let's work together, you lead them and make them fly close to the wall as possible and I will come up from the rear to grab the key. Ready?" He asked and she nodded and now sped up. The plan worked to perfection as she now acted more like that of a herder rather than a Quidditch player.

With a deep breath, Harry got into position underneath, on the exhale he now sped up fast smashing through the group of keys bursting through with the old key in hand. The keys seemed angered by this as they split into two group and started to go on the offensive.

Lexi now used her seeker moves to move in and out of the pillars while Harry shot low with the keys close to his broom end. Dipping down he now tossed the key to Neville who juggled it a few times before securing it. The keys did not register as they still pursued Harry now darting up in and out of the pillars much like Lexi.

"It's open." Hermione screamed and like a bolt both broom riders now sped towards the door soon flying side by side. As soon as they entered Hermione had been waiting and closed the door quickly. The sounds of keys hitting the ancient tough wood now sounded off.

"Let's never do that again Harry." Lexi said trying to catch her breath and Harry landing beside her very quickly agreed. Looking ahead there was a long hallway that seemed to go on for a while. Taking the lead with the brooms still in hand the four now ventured down the hallway and came to a large room that seemed to be some kind of atrium but had no other pathways except forward through a small open door. Hermione now squeaked in fear seeing two much larger trolls than before now knocked out cold.

"It must have been Snape, who else could it be?" Hermione now asked slowly creeping past the largest of them and the other three were quickly on her heels not wanting to be there when they woke up.

Harry heard a frantic scream just reaching the door peered behind him and saw the smallest of the trolls now shaking his large head. Hermione seeing the troll get to his feet seemed to be frozen in place trembling. Neville quickly ran up to her and pushed her through the door and now stood alongside Lexi and Harry. It had seemed the 7 months of training together had paid off.

Harry quickly seeing the larger of the two trolls get up now emulated their previous success against trolls by sending a water spell on the floor before him. He had even been surprised by the amount of water released by the spell. Lexi was right behind him sending out the freezing spell.

The chaos now started to awake the larger one who looked utterly pissed off.

"Come on, let's just leave." Lexi said trying to drag the two boys who stood strong staring at the trolls. Neville fed off the confidence of Harry but looked tentative.

"If we need to leave this way we will need to fight them anyways, we have the advantage now." He told her and she looked uncertain but now looked towards the massive troll trying to gain its feet.

The three prepared for the battle on waited breath as the smaller troll now grabbed the club meant for his larger counterpart. In a sight that would have been humorous had it not been so damn terrifying the troll now stumbled around trying to lift the club and Harry now sent a frozen water spell at its feet.

The larger troll who just rose to his feet now screamed a cry of agony as the club now smacked off his skull sending him to the ground. The troll looked down at his wounded and knocked out comrad now with a large gash on his head and now saw the three wizards approaching. He roared mighty to scare them away but they now circled around him and the troll now dropped the club and ran down a long dark hallway.

"Well, that was much easier this time." Harry said to his godbrother who still wondered how he got convinced to follow Harry.

"Bonkers mate." Neville now told him and the three of them now passed through the door where Hermione was waiting for them staring at a large chess game with the black pieces being the closer to themselves.

Both knights seemed to have empty spots on the horses and behind them there appeared to be a large staircase that led to a balcony that overlooked the game with the chair.

"It looks like two people play on the pieces and one calls the moves?" Lexi said but Harry seemed to have no interest in games. Mounting his broom he now scooted up and waved Hermione towards him.

"We have brooms, we will just fly over. Nev jump on the back of Lexi's broom since I know you are bollocks at flying." Harry said and Neville muttered to himself that he was not that bad but obeyed as Lexi now mounted her broom. They had just entered the air and went flying over when the archer who took the place of the bishop in many older sets of chess now launched stone arrows until the two brooms retreated. Harry now floated in the sky watching the archers stare up at them.

"Lexi drop Neville off and you will have to create a distraction and me and Hermione will fly over. Once we clear the door, go find the headmaster and tell him someone is trying to steal the stone." Harry told her in her ear as she flew up to him. She looked concerned and unconvinced but nodded regardless.

Dropping Neville off she now darted into the chessboard and now drew the ire of the archers nearly getting hit twice. The archers and the other chess pieces looked victorious seeing Lexi land but looked stunned hearing feet land on the other side of the board. Harry and Hermione now landed gracefully on the cement and Harry prepared his wand for a shield spell seeing the white king now move his hands. The king admitted his defeat though and bowed to the young boy before all the pieces moved back to their inanimate state.

Neville had to drag Lexi out of the room but she finally followed and Harry and Hermione now looked at the door.

"That was brilliant Harry, are you sure you are not a Slytherin." She now said hugging him and still shaking from the quick flight. She was amazed to see his hand steady unlike hers which was shaking rapidly.

"I…. well let's just say the hat wanted me there. Now come on, we must stop Snape from stealing the stone." Harry told her not allowing her to ask him to elaborate. They now entered an empty chamber that only had 9 large pillars for support and a table before the next doorway. The doorway now was lit up with a fierce black flame blocking it. Walking up to the table they saw seven vials of different sizes and colors and a note that was rolled before them.

Opening it Hermione read it out loud. (taken directly from the book, superb riddle you wrote Ms. Rowling)

 _"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Hermione repeated it out loud a couple more times before looking at the bottles expecting a harder riddle.

"The first one is poison along with the fourth and fifth one. Nettle wine is in the second and the sixth while the potion to move back is in the last one." She determined and now handed Harry the third potion while she took the last one.

"I will head back and wait for help Harry but do be safe. I wish there was more than one gulp but that is all this in there."

Harry now initiated the hug and stared bravely at the flame.

"Be quick about the help now Hermione, I do not know what I can do against Snape for too long all by myself." He now told her and drank the potion placing the vial on the table and walking through the flames.

Making it through the black flames he looked behind him and saw Hermione alive and well now walking through her flames. Regaining his nerves now Harry walked forward through the long hall and entered a large antechamber that had looked to host ceremonies for the school once. Following his eyes up the stone he now saw a set of steps and there was the Mirror of Erised.

Walking up the step to see his parents and grandparents once more he was now shocked to see him, this time not dressed as a lord in England but as… well his reflection. This Harry though had a smirk on him and pulled a bulging object out of his pocket that was a strange red stone that looked the most beautiful gem he had ever seen. The reflection now placed it back in his pocket and the real Harry without reaching into his pocket just patted his pocket and felt the stone there.

"Mr. Potter, please tell me what you see." A crisp voice he recognized sounded off. Turning was a not stuttering Quirrel who looked impatiently towards him.

"You."

"Yes me, do you think that coward Severus could have ever been this loyal of a servant? I thought I saw hope in you Mr. Potter but you seem as dull-witted as the rest of the school, including the headmaster." He now said with pride and then a hissing voice now echoed the chamber.

"Time to show Potter here who you serve." The voice said and with a look of submission, the professor now unwrapped his long white turban showing a horrid mean face that resembled a snake more than a person.

"Who… who are you." Harry said now holding his wand out as his scar now screamed in pain.

"I am the end of you Potter, I am Lord Voldemort." The voice said in a voice that spoke of superiority. "Soon all the wizarding world will once again bow before me and you shall be the first step. Now tell me what you see in the mirror Potter." The voice now said and Harry looked back and saw an older Harry that looked in formal dress robes and in fact looked lordly with his hair grown out. The elder him just shook his head."

"I see me standing over Black in victory. His father was a servant of yours, he will probably serve you as well." Harry now yelled in anger but Voldemort just laughed.

"Ah hate to the future Lord of Black, the old man Arcturus was easy to manipulate then and I have no doubt that Alphard will be happy to take the mark. But no Potter you lie, join me and we will get your revenge on Black."

Harry now thought about it walking down the steps and approached the… face slowly. Voldemort obviously did not trust the boy but still looked at him carefully and noticed the bulge in his pocket but said nothing. Voldemort was about to demand an answer when Harry released his second-year fire spell into the snake-like face. Voldemort screamed in pain as Harry tried to run up the stairs.

"It is in his pocket you fool." The face said between screams and Quirrel now turned around and started to give chase and casted a cutting spell that connected with the chest of Harry sending him to the ground. Harry looked at his chest feeling light headed and only saw blood on his uniform.

Quirrel now ran over to Harry to retrieve the stone that now fell from his pocket but Harry still daze saw an opening and sent a weak blasting spell at the knee of Quirrell sending him to the ground in pain holding his knee. With no time to cast a healing spell Quirrel now crawled to the stone but Harry reached it first and held it tightly pushing the teacher's face back with his other hand.

The most peculiar thing happened when it seemed smoke now started to come off the grim expression of Quirrel and there was a smell that resembled burnt flesh coming from the face of Quirrel. Harry was in a world of pain with his scar yelling at him, but he continued to press down until soon the entire body of Quirrell now turned into ash and the snake-like figure of Voldemort now flew around the room in a rage before disappearing.

Falling back, he looked up at the stone tile above him and felt the loss of blood in his head as loud running footsteps now ran towards him. Looking up he was about to see the face when he was hit with a spell that did not hurt him. It was Albus Dumbledore in a strange white glow that now knelt before him shushing him. A black wand was pulled out and Harry felt his shirt ripped opened and the cold ring on the headmaster now pressed against his chest and heard some ancient strange Latin being muttered.

Harry now screamed in pain as the cut across his chest now seemed to stitch itself up and producing a potion from his robes the headmaster now forced the strange purple liquid down his throat. It was uncomfortable but the effects he would later find out was that of the blood replenishing potion. Dumbledore now casted a cleaning spell on his chest cleaning up the blood and only the battle wounds of the long scar across his chest remained. The headmaster now reached down and picked up the stone that lied in Harry's hand and placed it in pocket and smiled at him.

Harry still weak tried to get up and follow the Headmaster but could not muster up the energy seeing a regretful face on the headmaster look back at him. After that Harry's world went black.

(Perspective Change)

The usually quiet hospital wing was fully alive as all the friends of the young man including the headmaster now told the seeker how his backup had failed spectacularly losing them the Quidditch Cup that year. All the air in the room seems to be held in though when the doors were opened and a look of anger now from the young man looked that way.

Harry with the fire of a thousand fireplaces now watched the bane of his existence walk towards the bed flanked by Neville's cousin Bart and Lucretia. The twins now stood in Alphard's way as he now was mere feet away from the bed.

"Mr. Weasleys, could you please part." Albus said in a grandfatherly tone and Minerva was worried looking at the fire in Harry's eyes. He was much too hot-headed like his mother at times and held a grudge like his grandfather. Fred looked to his twin before they both split allowing Black to now stand before Harry.

"I just wanted to say it is good to see you well, I…" Alphard started off with a casual lean on his left leg and hands in pocket but had to stop himself from recoiling as Harry jolted up.

"Save your pity Black, you probably hoped I died. You probably want to finish the job like your dad did to my parents. No Black I will not give you the satisfaction. Now I may not have the spells you have or the politicians in my pocket like you but one day I will grow powerful enough and get my justice for my parents." Harry said with spite and to everyone else Black did not react, Albus doing a quick scan of his mind saw a fire hotter than any fiendfyre he had ever witnessed.

Neville would not even acknowledge his traitor cousin who sat next to Lestrange at meals and even happily called her cousin. Barely able to suppress his anger Alphard now stormed out of the wing and slammed the door shut.

"Harry m'boy was that necessary? He simply came to give you well wishes." Albus tried to negotiate with Harry but the boy was truly stubborn. Seeing his pleas for peace between the godbrothers would fall on deaf ears he now said his greetings and left the wing with Minerva. Entering the hall the transfiguration professor looked disturbed.

"This is most displeasing Albus, Lily would be ashamed of him should she see that display. Tell me what is Black that saved him? I know in his report he said it was you that healed him but we were both at tea when we found out that Mr. Potter led his troop to the chamber." Minerva said disgustedly in her favorite lion and curious.

"Ah Minnie, he is just an angry youth. One day the godbrothers may be united, we can only pray it is before he comes back. But yes that is my suspicion. Both Mr. Longbottom and Potter may have given up their kinship of Mr. Black but it seems he is the Black we may need if our future is to stay safe."

She could not help but agree and the two now left for dinner. None of the Blacks were there except Draco so Albus made a stop on his way back to his office.

Albus' first thought was to stop by the politics classroom, but it seemed the young heir's wave of destruction had already passed through the room as nearly every bookshelf was split into many parts and the books were destroyed. Albus looked around seeing Vega, Lucretia, Dora, and Bart now using the repairing spell putting the room back to normal.

"Well do not just stand there you dolt, do you not have a wand?" Ursula said now floating through the shelf now fixed by Vega. He looked to be caught off guard but now nodded and smiled.

"Ah children please stand back, I shall take care of this." He said in a kind voice and they all obeyed and with a single powerful cleaning spell everything in the room went back to where it was suppose to and even the shelf that broke 50 years ago was now fixed.

"I know you want to know where he is headmaster, the truth is we have no idea. He may have a temper but I have never seen him that angry before." Lucretia now said walking up to him with a concerned look. "Please talk him down headmaster, we would but honestly…. we are scared of him like this." She admitted and even the fearless Vega nodded in agreement.

"Some air will soothe anger I have found Ms. Malfoy, tell me does he have any spots like this?" He now asked as the children of Black now all gathered around. It was Bart that seemed to have the answers now.

"I did find him going to the tower at the start of term, our lord may not be the easiest person to get along with but what Potter did by attacking him is inexcusable. Set that kid straight headmaster since he seems to follow every word you follow or else Potter may end up collateral damage." Bart warned and now left with his cousins.

Albus now had a lot to think about as he now scaled the stairs to the platform at the top of the bell tower. It was windy but the air did feel nice as the full moon now lit up the dark sky. Sitting on the ledge with his feet dangling from over the edge was Albus' target.

"Why does it have to be so damn lonely at the top headmaster? Is it too much to just want a friend that wants nothing in return?" Alphard now said with the last remnants of tears in his eyes. Albus now with a sad smile walked and joined the teen looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Black, I am sure Ms. Lestrange, Ms. Malfoy, Ms. Tonks or Mr. Longbottom would be happy to bend their ear to you, you only need ask."

Alphard now laughed and looked at the heir ring on his finger. The raven of Black would fly from diamond to diamond as the sigil of Black laid at either side.

"Vega and Lucretia only serve me because I promise them no forced marriages, Dora and her family only want back into the family, Bart wants me to cure Frank and Alice, Marius only wants more power, the only real friend I have in my own damn house is Mary and this because she does not know the evils I approve with this position. She would be as cold to me as Harry should she know half of the truth."

Albus was surprised by the candid response from Black and even more shock to hear he was using Black resources to find a cure for the Longbottoms.

"You and Gellert hunted and explore all over Europe for that damn wand and it cost your sister her life and your kinship with Aberforth, tell me, headmaster, would you tell your younger self to say damn the wand?"

Albus now with a twinkle in his eye along with a single tear for his sister he now pondered the question, not even Minnie who knew him better than anyone was this open with him about his past. He twirled his long beard before answering.

"I would tell my younger self, the true answer is the younger self of me would not listen. They called me and Gellert the dueling Merlins in the papers, our egos led us to hunt down this wand. With the power given to me it took me a while to realize I was alone, you found it out quick Mr. Black, but that does not mean shut the world out. Harry will come around one day, just be patient and be ready with open arms. Speaking of Mr. Potter."

Alphard now laughed and looked at the headmaster and waved out to the sky.

"You confounded him so he did not see who saved his life, why not tell him it was you? Your godbrother would dead had you not been there Mr. Black."

"I like you am making it my life goal to ensure Harry lives a long fulfilling life whether he knows I am helping him or not Albus. I want him to come up to me because he wants to be my brother again, not because he simply feels indebted. I lost my father and uncle to the Death Eaters, my mother possibly murdered, my godbrother Neville because of my nutcase cousin Bella, and my other godbrother to the actions of my father. I do not need their thanks or acceptance, but I will never stop trying to help Neville and Harry or stop trying to find out what happened to my mother."

Albus remembering Angela well smiled at how she could just light up a room, perhaps the reign of Alphard would not have been so violent already had she survived.

"Much like my sister Mr. Black she is dead…."

"She is not dead headmaster, I refuse to accept that. No, she is out there somewhere, maybe turned by vampires, living in a pack of werewolves, hiding in muggle Lisbon…. somewhere. Give me this lie I know I speak, it is all I have now."

They sat in silence for nearly 20 minutes before Alphard now laughed looking at the headmaster.

"I know what plagues your mind headmaster, the stone was sent with the raven of Black back to Nicholas and Perenelle. As a daughter of Black from the homelands I have tasked Perenelle with one more task before she can accept death."

Albus curious scanned the mind of Alphard and found he left the answer on the surface and had a smile looking at the future lord.

"You say Mary would hate you for the evils you commit, but you try to bring life back to this world. If my friend Nicholas ask me for help I shall help him with this venture. Do not give up hope in Mr. Potter just yet Mr. Black, I assure you he is full of surprises."

Albus now departed leaving the teen more stress any teen should have alone. The teen trying to focus on other things pulled out the unopened letter that smelt of sweet perfume. Breaking the seal he lit up seeing a picture of Fleur sitting by the lake with a lovely summer dress on. She smiled at him with her beautiful blue eyes as her long blond hair now blew in the wind. Before returning to her original position and repeating the image a thin pale hand now pressed against her lips and blew him a kiss. His smile grew looking at the collar and hanging across her budding breast was the necklace that his mother wore in all her photos. Reading her message he was now glad that Aunt Andi insisted that he became fluent in writing, reading, and speaking French.

 _My Love_

 _I told papa that you have formally asked me for my hand and he and mama are most excited. The pest of a sister teases me everytime I seemingly blush at the mention of you but I do not care. A loyalty contract set my heart back love but if you promise to allow me to rule beside you rather than being a trophy I shall gladly sign it._

 _Aymee decided to take a picture of me by the lake with the camera you gifted me. It seems Mr. Black that I must step up my gift giving._

With a smile on his lips he now read it with his heart fluttering, with a smile he could only think "Damn woman has got my heart." Finishing the letter two sets of footsteps sounded behind him and approached him. He did not say anything but moving the bag from the ledge both of the Snakelets now sat on either side of him not wanting the school year to end.

The next day was the last day feast and the big news had been that due to an assassination attempt on the life of Alphard Black him and his cousin Vega had all been whisked away in the night. No one knew the details except the teachers but many assumed it had something to do with the disappearance of the defense teacher.

Harry looked over curiously at the spot where the bane of his existence usually sat and the Snakelets who he had actually not minded now looked like they were waiting for news on their dying puppy. Bart though being left behind now sat in Alphard's usual spot ensuring the safety of the girls.

"How is that for a traitor, he nor his grandmother will back nan but he will protect Greengrass and Davis. Our family is split up yet Aunt Callidora only grows closer to Black." Neville grumbled looking over at the second heir of Longbottom.

"Hate him for other things Nev but do not hate him for watching over Greengrass and Davis. You said yourself you are quite smitten with Davis and they have made a list of enemies with their allies, even if I despise their allies." Harry now told him and Neville heard and grumbled some more but seem to accept the point.

"Fine but do not tell me to spite not Black when it was you who spited him publically. Did you hear that Rita even thinks it was you that was in on the assassination plot of Black?" Neville now asked and held up a copy of the Daily Prophet and there showed a very regal photo of Black and a picture of Harry after quidditch practice. Due to the rain he was covered in mud and the photographer had caught him looking angry. Harry read it baffled how they made Black sound like a martyr while Harry was a no good scoundrel.

"This is the 19th time you have been on the cover Harry and they can never decide if you are hero or villain so let her puff out her smoke." Gred now said taking the newspaper out of his hands and throwing it to the side.

"Plus our favorite seeker, if you go to jail then we will definitely never win the House Cup. If you need us to cover up your dirty laundry just point us." Forge now told him and slapped his shoulder causing Harry to laugh. The anger still fumed inside him knowing Black had something to do with that night but looking at the table of snakes he now lit up seeing the person he had one more night trip with before the train in the morning.

Lexi sat next to her brother who tried to impress her with all the cool stuff him and Teddy Nott was going to do this summer but Harry could tell from the strain on her right eye she wanted to blast him towards the fireplace.

"Hey guys I need to get going, for transfiguration, defense, and charms I get to do a makeup exam. And quit being so nervous Hermione, your test are done and you will do great when the reports come back." Harry assured her. Hermione tried to hide her nerves now and forgot about the results getting into a heated conversation about elf rights with some upperclassmen.

The defense exam was led by the headmaster who had been most excited by him casting the beginnings of a third-year shield spell when only asked for a first. The smoke screen spell was thick and seemed to cover the entire classroom and Harry walked out confident with the O+.

Transfiguration was just as successful in practical casting but he lost a few points when it came to the oral examination on the theory. Overall though he felt a solid O on the final and now headed to who was starting to become his favorite teacher, Flitwick.

Upon entering class the half-human smiled brightly and bounded over cheerfully.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I just finished having tea with the headmaster and he was so impressed with your exam that I should expect nothing less than an O. Come come along and let us get started. Make this pineapple dance across the table please." He said and pointed to the stringy fruit.

He clapped most joyously seeing that out of all his first years this pineapple dance with grace rather than just flop around. Flitwick adding extra parts to his test now ran through each spell they had learned throughout the year and was not disappointed pleased to be giving the young man an O+ like he gave his mother her first year.

"Ah Mr. Potter it has been an absolute pleasure teaching you this year and I do hope you will join our dueling class next year. Usually, we lock it till you are in the third year but I am sure we can make exceptions if you are interested."

Harry now what was putting his wand away lit up.

"Really professor? I felt confident in my duel with Nott but there are much stronger wizards that see me harm."

Flitwick looked solemnly at Harry and walked him towards the bookcase and handed him the first volume of dueling for the class for third years.

"Ah do not make so many enemies out of spite Mr. Potter, the world has many strange turns to it. Write to Minerva and tell her of your desire and I shall approve it, me being the teacher." He said now grabbing the coat and puffing his chest out. "Read this book Mr. Potter and study it and practice, you will be in class with upperclassmen who have a year experience more than you and you will be judged just the same as them. Ah take this as well so you can never forget the wonders of our world. Do not worry, to muggles it will look like a regular clock." Flitwick said confusing Harry and he took out his wand and floated down was the clock with the dragon and the knight. Harry looked as if he was hit by a train of happiness and seeing the bright green eyes lit up Flitwick saw the smile of Lily all those years ago.

"I will not let you down and I practice my footwork all summer long. Do you have a practice wand I could use this summer? I will return it once term begins." He now asked and Flitwick smiled at this and walked over to his desk and pulled out a thin stick that shared a similar weight to his wand and similar length.

"Have a good summer Mr. Potter." Flitwick said extending his small hand and Harry shook it and walked out with the wand, book, and clock. With the door closed Flitwick walked over to the hidden liquor cabinet and poured him some fire whiskey recalling the events of the duel between Harry and Quirrel told by Harry. He would not fail Harry again Flitwick swore and emptied the small glass.

Making it up to the room he packed up his things once again dodging the questions of the events of his duel since Dumbledore told him to keep it close to his chest. Once his things were packed up the clock had struck 11 and with glee Harry now ran to the "bathroom" taking a cloak that happen to be quite special and left the dorm room passing Percy and the other prefects.

Making it to the classroom rather than the smile on his face he was met by a sad looking Lexi who sat on the desk. Seeing him she paced quickly up to him and embraced him tightly.

"I already miss you Harry and you have not even left. Please tell me no matter what we will always be friends." She now said wiping a tear from her eye and smiled slightly seeing him smile.

"You will always be special to me no matter what Lexi. Did you figure out how I will write to you?"

"I will be staying with my aunt most of the summer and she despises my father and… well anything Death Eater so I told her about you and she said to address it to her using a different owl and she will get it to me. I will use her owl to send letters back."

Harry and she now found a spot on the floor leaning against the cold stone and talked for probably three hours, everything from laughing, crying, even breaking his word to the headmaster and Harry told her the details of the duel. She doubted it was the headmaster who healed him but kept it to herself recognizing the confound spell.

They eventually after she was walked for the last time this school year was walked back to her entrance parted after an emotional goodbye. Making it up to the bed at nearly 4 am after going for a walk alone afterward the boy hardly got any sleep and entered the train nearly sleepwalking.

A kiss on his cheek by Tracey wishing him a good summer woke him up a little bit but found the window seat sleep had found the boy immediately. It was Ron that shook him awake as the train pulled in changing into a decent pair of slacks he ordered, dress shirt, and cardigan he now left the train and exited the platform to see a grumpy Vernon already there. Strangely he now smiled seeing his aunt who seemed to… miss him. Sure it was her who snuck him food but whether it was fear of her husband or something else she had never show outright love, it was not obvious to the passerby but Harry looking into her eyes finally saw family.

A/N:

So that is the end of the year for Harry and one more chapter to go in this first year. It happens right after these events so I figured just add it to the 1st year story rather than the start of second year story.

Ron is not an enemy or being bashed, he is just a side friend of Harry's since Harry has his godbrother. With Black and the assassination attempt that happens right after he leaves the bell tower so we see how dangerous it is being a male Black, like one said prior there are few males because they all end up dead. Also Alphard is very much devoted to saving Harry and so is Flitwick. Figured he needed a proper adult mentor besides someone who just throws him into the fireplace without preparing him.

Well please review/message me about comments on the story, chapter, suggestions for characters, new character ideas for later books ect… That also means bad guys also, or anti heros you wanna suggest.

Ric

"Play it, Sam. Play 'As Time Goes By."

Casablanca, 1942


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:

This is the last chapter of Year 1. If you wish to be notified when Year 2 is released be sure to follow and favorite me personally so Fanfic will send you out the notice. I would do something more creative name wise but with seven books do not want to confuse the readers when all are done. Also please feel encouraged to leave comments, reviews, critiques. I always look to know what I am doing well/bad, which characters are written engaging/annoying, and storylines I should focus on more/less. It helps with the future of the story and the direction I take it in the next six books.

Also be sure to check on the twitter handle Bigblue2289 if you want the family trees. With the site I am using I tried to get a larger set up or even provide the links but the site only allows me to log on and view it sadly so screenshot it is. Please message me if there is a site you know that will work better. I am done rambling and hope you enjoy this chapter and the future adventures of the godbrothers three.

June 24, 1992

The ancient manor had not been this alive for over a hundred years and humans and elves alike seemed to put in the very maximum amount of effort that was within them. The head coordinator of the evening now walked around in her thin black number that showed she was still very much a desirable woman. Her heels clicked off the stone path as the breeze seemed to dance around her.

"Lady Malfoy, we have the meal being prepared as we speak. What else would you have of me?" Megan Black asked walking up in a very formal black dress that had wide straps and seemed to hug her very curves all the way to the floor. The muggle like many others seemed to be nervous, she refused to go back to that small home her and Pollux shared after having this manor by the lake.

"That is one thing done, only a hundred left to do. Find someone magical and guide them on what to do with the garden patio. Make sure the fountain of his mother is highlighted though, Alphard put up the fountain for a reason." Narcissa said now looking at her list and checking off the food.

"Did you know Lady Angela? From all accounts, she was a most wonderful person." Megan asked as both ladies now walked down the pathway to the garden. Narcissa looked towards the 40 something Megan and had a sad smile gracing her elegant lips.

"Never repeat what I say to our future lord or else we are both in for it." Narcissa warned looking over at Megan who nodded. "Well, Angela Carrow was an unremarkable person with the plainest face you had ever seen and the magic levels just above a squib. She was unlike her elder twins in every way, especially attitudes."

Megan now invested followed Narcissa to an empty garden table. Narcissa sitting down now took off her heels for some relief.

"While she may not have been beautiful or a great magical talent she was the kindest person you have ever met. The type to carry a spider out of a house rather than kill it." Narcissa now said and laughed looking towards her fountain with greatly exaggerated her beauty. "Even though my cousin Sirius had every good looking witch in Hogwarts I think that is why he fell in love with her. You should have seen her glow the day Alphard was born, she was beautiful on that day, in fact every day being a mother."

"Ah Cissy you better not hear Al hear you call his mother plain, I hear Lucretia already received the switch for saying it in front of him. I guess like mother like daughter." Andi said walking up from behind them and now Narcissa was looking around for her future lord causing Andi to laugh.

"He is doing a dry run on the ceremony with Pollux as we speak. You mistake your words though Cissy, she was plain but very remarkable." Andi said taking a seat next to her sister and also taking off her heels feeling a flood of relief.

"Been on these damn things since 7 in the morning it feels like. 5 more hours and I will be regent no more," She now laughed to herself and then glanced at the regent ring upon her finger. "At first I hated the post when Al asked me to take it but… I am going to miss it. It is well though that we finally have a true Blackest of the Black." She said as Megan now rose from her seat.

"Well Regent Black…." Megan started but was interrupted by Andi.

"How many times must I tell you I am Andi? You are family so start sounding like it. And be sure to never say the name Malfoy in the presence of Al, call her Narcissa or Cissa. If I have to listen to another rant about Lucius from my nephew it will be one too many."

Cissa now laughed having the same feelings about the rants at Malfoy Manor directed towards Alphard.

"Well… Andi, Cissa I will get to my task and leave you sisters two with some privacy." She said and curtsied before leaving.

"She may not have been born a Black, or even with magic but she fits well into the family." Andi commented before looking at Cissa. "Do you think Angela is out there? There were ten bodies that were flayed and no way to identify her from the muggle-borns she was protecting. I am only thankful that she dropped of Alphie three days prior at my home. What a horrible week." Andi declared and Cissa could only nod in agreement as it seemed Pollux got roped into helping his wife with the decorations.

"The Potters die on the 31st, the Longbottoms are kidnapped and tortured three days later, the next day Angela is murdered by someone never caught, and five days later my husband is found hiding like a coward at a hunting lodge with Nott and Goyle." Narcissa said spiting the name of her husband.

"Am I a bad person for being the good wife to a Death Eater for all these years Andi? Sometimes I feel no better than Bella." Cissa said but was surprised to see Andi turn serious and stare at her.

"You are a good wife to provide safety for Draco and Lucretia, you may spite your husband but you are a good mother Cissy, never forget that. You did what was best for your family. Now hurry up and finish that checklist so you can spend time with your grandchildren before the ceremony." Andi ordered kindly and Cissa hugged her sister tight wiping a few tears away before regaining her composure and returning to her duties.

Putting back on her own heels Andi now walked up the pathway where it seemed Marius and his sister Lola had been put to work clearing the dead flowers from the gardens. Making it into the manor proper Andi was pleased to see the hall was spotless as William Diggory walked up with her intern Megan Clearwater.

"Mr. Diggory, do you represent yourself or your uncle as well?" Andi asked looking at the reservation list. It listed the Amos Diggory one as _Never opened, tore up_.

"Honestly Regent Black I am just here to support Megan, she has already put me to work and I have only been 5 minutes."

Megan slapped his shoulder and Andi chuckled lightly then turned her attention towards the intern.

"Well once your boyfriend is on task you are to find a spot by the entrance and create a security checkpoint. Speak with Mr. Aylard since he should already be on the task of setting it up." She said now handing the sheet over.

She looked hesitant receiving the sheet.

"His sister has been warned to not even speak with you so have no worries Ms. Clearwater. Tell me have you seen our future lord?"

Megan now scrunched her face trying to recall what Fleur had said to her not an hour ago.

"I believe…. Fleur said something about a walk towards the village to calm his nerves. Milicenta I believe was escorting them for protection."

Seeing the regent nod she now left on her duty and assigned William on cleaning detail. Walking now towards the ceremony/meeting room Andi now went to ensure that all went smooth for the next generation of Black.

Lady Callidora had just arrived with her son Richard and his wife Lyla Longbottom nee' Bones and Andi walked down the stairs with a pleasant smile on her face trying to hide her nerves.

The tall handsome middle-aged Richard with his mother grabbing his arm now walked passed the security checkpoint and received his wand back.

"Always a pleasure to be invited Andi, especially to something like this." Lyla with her red hair now tied up in a tight bun said with a lovely smile and Callidora the loving grandmother of three now stepped into the conversation. "I was just telling my husband that I must get out of that house, I love my grandchildren dearly but heaven knows Cynthia needs to watch her own children."

Andi now laughed embracing her Hogwarts friend as the 19-year-old Cynthia Rogers nee' Longbottom now cleared the checkpoint with her American husband. The American had a smirk on his lip looking at the manor wondering how he could provide this well for his children.

"I believe mom you said "You two do not need a daycare sitter, bring my grandchildren to the manor and I will take care of them." Landon now said and Cynthia laughed as her mother playfully swatted his arm. The twin girls both just turned 1 were now sleeping in a floating baby seat.

"Forgive my smart ass son in law Andi. Also, I know you and Ted are in love but do not have a second child when you are 40, or you will be giving birth while your daughter in law gives birth to your grandson." Callidora advised and the sister of Richard 18 years his junior now rolled her eyes.

"It is unladylike to roll your eyes Cynthia, they may get stuck back there with how much you do it."

Ted walking up to the group now made his greetings and turned to the son in law of Callidora he had only heard about.

"Ah young man, Lady Callidora here has spoken highly of you. Graduated with honors from Ilvermorny and now working an apprenticeship at Gringotts. What is it your parents do?" He now asked shaking the strong firm hand of the 20-year-old.

"Ma teaches Charms at Ilvermorny and pa is a high ranking auror in the greater Boston area. I do hate to be rude but do you think I could take the girls out of the carrier and lay them on a bed? When they are awake they hate sitting in this and make their displeasure known."

Andi now looked over and saw the twin with the blond hair of her father now already starting to whimper awake.

"Adorable, I cannot wait for Dora to give me a grandchild," Andi said and the one who laughed the loudest was Ted causing her to glare. "I jest not husband. But to the matter at hand, my husband will guide you to the guest room." She said ordering her husband away. Cynthia passing curtsied and followed her husband and Ted with the floating babies.

Richard now saying his piece now left with his wife to find his only child Bart.

"I am so proud of my children Andi, it just seems like yesterday Cynthia was walking around in diapers in the manor and now she has little ones in diapers. Sadly they will be crossing the pond." She said with sadness and now grabbing the offered arm of Andi walked towards the garden.

"They are moving to the states?"

Callidora nodded as the portrait of her father Arcturus II now looked down at her. Shaking off the ghost that was her father she now explained.

"Landon is a wonderful lad who wants to provide for his growing family. Once he has the funds it is off to start a cauldron making factory. The magical iron in… Pittsburg I believe he said was perfect and would actually undersell the market with the cheaper material." She now looked concerned at the smile on Andi's face but realized her mistake.

"No Andi, we do not want your gold for this venture. The young man and my daughter both work at the bank saving up gold."

"We are family Callidora, now I will talk with Alphie once he is lord. Maybe if you were to stroke his ego the interest rate might be dropped." Andi said shrugging. Callidora went to protest even more until Andrue came up to her with a look of concern.

"I apologize Lady Regent, you must come up to Heir Alphard's room."

Andi now looked at the former Death Eater confused and left Callidora just outside the garden and walked quickly with grace following Andrue to the largest bedroom in the manor. Reaching the end of the hall Andrue opened the large dual marble doors to show the large room with a balcony that was the length of the room. She looked at the fireplace and up seeing the large portrait of his mother and him painted the day before she disappeared. The sadness on her face was still evident with the news of her husband's betrayal still fresh having just occurred days prior.

She now scanned the room and looking at the large bed she now a strange vine plant that seemed to be passive.

"Isn't that just a flitterbloom?" She asked nearing it but was held back from the harmless houseplant in many gardens. He now produced a training dummy from mid-air and floated it over the plant. The extended hand of the dummy had barely touched the plant and the vines of the plant showed its true nature coming alive. Deadly vines now extended out and seemed to turn violent starting to strangle the dummy.

"A trick the Death Eaters would do on people who seemed untouchable was bring in a Devil's Snare but disguise it as a flitterbloom. Alphard almost had the shortest reign in Black history." He said sending a cutting spell at the plant, it was small and direct enough to cut it at the root killing it instantly.

"Actually in 1643 Lord Orwell Black was killed by his own son and heir 5 minutes after receiving the ring. Tell me though why I am to believe it was not you that allowed your Death Eater buddies in here?" She now asked wondering if she could be quicker on the wand draw if need be.

His face now turned angry and he stared her down.

"Heir Alphard sent my daughter and wife away for safety, so she cannot pay for the crimes I committed. I do not even know where they are so why would I kill the man that holds my daughter hostage and safe in the same token? I would look at those Blacks that you are inviting Andromeda, the greed of a Black knows no bounds. Now I shall do my duty and try to find out who tried to kill our lord or shall I prepare for my own interrogation?" He said and now stalking out to sweep the other rooms for other little surprises.

Clearly, the man had a point, not even Andi knew where Cybill and Marisa were hiding, all she knew it was in America. Tasking the elves with sweeping the house she now furrowed her brow praying Alphard even made it to serve as Lord Black. Making it down the grand staircase her joy now walked in wearing her training auror robes. Beside her was the tall black man she had known very well in their youth.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to Auror Shacklebolt, one of my instructors at the academy. Kingsley this is my mother, Andromeda Tonks." She said turning her red hair a violent pink seeing both laugh at the introductions.

"Ah, Nym I must have forgotten to tell you that Kingsley here and I were study partners in Hogwarts, he even tried to recruit me as an auror."

"That is quite right Dromeda, I still atest you would have made a most wonderful enforcer of the law." He now said and they hugged each other and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Madame Bones wanted to come but…"

"Do not make excuses for Amy, Kingsley, she should be here but I will take the high ground and not press. Since you are here though Kingsley Devil's Snare was just found inside the room of Alphard. Andrue killed the plant but it still lies by his bedside."

Kingsley looked most disturbed wondering who would wanna kills a teen…. granted he was a Black about to become lord and already made a laundry list of enemies. He looked towards Nymphadora who looked full of emotion with her hair changing every color of the rainbow.

"Come, I will show you how to check a scene. Have no worries Andi I will personally look into it, I shall need to speak with Mr. Aylard once we are done though and Heir Black seeing who would want to hurt him." He simply smirked seeing her look that just asked if he was an idiot. "Procedure Andi, show me the room Ms. Tonks."

With that Nym with a new drive led her trainer up the stairs to check the scene. She was thankful to find husband waiting with a fresh wine glass in his hand. Pushing the bangs out of her eyes she now happily accepted the glass nearly draining half of it in a single gulp.

"I did not raise my daughter to be a lush." A voice sounded from behind her and she now froze inside feeling like that little girl all over again. Turning around dressed in regal robes was her father Cygnus Black who maintained his tall broad structure and deep black hair. Beside him with her blonde hair neatly braided up was her mother who had a kinder look than her father.

"It seems I was wrong about you Ted, from what Marius tells me you are doing wonderful things as House Solicitor." Cygnus said now approaching the two of them with his wife and shook Ted's hand for the first time ever.

"I was sure you would not be here when we heard nothing back." Andi said now receiving a kind hug from her mother. "You did not even make it to the funeral for Aunt Cassie."

"Ah I hope young Alphard was not angry with us, your father is most sick and was bedridden. Now I am told I have great-grandchildren, I always told Cygnus that Lucius was a fool."

Cygnus wanted to retort but kept it on his tongue.

"The offspring of muggles…" Cygnus spat but stopped seeing the glare of his daughter.

"Papa, mama?" A voice said behind them and standing there with their father was Lucretia and Draco. Lucretia now ran at her grandmother and embraced her in a tight. Draco was equally excited but hid his emotions and walked slowly over. Cygnus looked on his pureblood grandchildren with pride.

"It was a muggleborn you just complimented father who gave you your first granddaughter even though you refuse to acknowledge Nym. Just a warning father, Al looks to shape the House of Black much differently, it would be unwise to insult any of those welcomed to the ranks of Black." Andi now warned and strode off angry.

"Yes the future of our house… in the hands of a dumb boy." Cygnus now shook his head shaking the hand of Lucius. "With young Cygnus we would have been better off."

"Then leave." A voice sounded above them and staring down angrily was the granddaughter he refused to acknowledge. "Leave with your ideas of the past and never return if you do not plan on serving Alphard grandfather. Frankly I look forward to the day of your funeral." She now said joining the group standing in a circle. She now looked towards Lucius and threw a dead plant at him. "Just so you know you and your Death Eater friends plan has failed. You had better hope I find no proof that it was you that tried to kill Alphie or else I will gladly speak at your trial finally sending you to Azkaban." Nym now said getting nose to nose with the lord of Malfoy.

"I assure you, niece, if I was to plan something so… brutish I would not fail. Frankly, your grandfather has the right of it, the future of this family was Cygnus. Now we are left with the offspring of a squib and a traitor." He said now smirking and strode off to the main hall. Draco unsure of where to go just followed his father while Cygnus followed his son in law.

"Grandmother, you had better tell grandfather to watch his tongue, I assure you Alphard does not forget the words that are spoken to him. Lucy, keep an eye out for Vega, she said she would be here soon."

With that Nym now left out the side entrance to get some fresh air leaving Lucretia to give her grandmother a tour of the redone manor. Eventually finding the room where Mary was breastfeeding her newborn Alphard she found peace in the castle getting to know Phineas and her great-grandchildren.

Cygnus was greeted to a busy garden where her daughter now taking her duties seriously ensured this was the best ring ceremony in Black family history. Cygnus had stop himself from glaring at old man Marius who was a disgrace to the House of Black. Draco seeing the Carrow twins walk down a path with Daphne and Tracey now ran to catch up to them.

"Why build something so grand for someone so… plain." Cygnus asked looking up at the fountain for Angela Black. He did have to admit though there was beautiful craftsmanship put into it.

"While I agree with you Cygnus just know that young Alphard is very… touchy about subject of his mother. He can make my life a living hell in the House of High Lords, he can make yours every day. Tread carefully, my daughter already received lashings from him when calling her plain."

Cygnus rather than being disturbed was quite impressed by the young man's conviction, even if it was for a squib. The two talked about the laws going before the Wizengamot in the upcoming month and came to a table that made them both halt right there. Sitting with Lola Black was none other than the still young looking Perenelle Flamel nee' Black. They looked around seeing no Nicholas in sight. Not even Arcturus had demanded her be present when he was crowned Blackest of the Black.

"Ah Lady Flamel, I have seen you from a distance a few times but it is an honor to meet you personally." Cygnus said kissing her hand when she held it out. She gave a rue smile and then presented it to Lucius just to see if he would follow suit, much to her amusement he did.

"France is and has been my home for 637 years but still when my lord asked me to come for the ceremony who am I to reject his invite. Now as pleasant as this has been gentlemen I must be off, Lola here promised to show me the petunias." The oldest woman in the world now said and was escorted by Lola out a side passage.

"Always thought she was better than us, no matter though, her husband and her will eventually die leaving all that land in Normandy. It would be smart to have Draco become close to the old lady Lucius, Nicholas will be needing an heir."

Lucius now thought of his son holding all that land and could not keep the smirk off his face. Finding a table in the garden the two were treated to some tea and biscuits while the people now started to flood into the garden. It took everything in Lucius not to hex the sight of his squib son, especially since his wife now walked with him holding onto the newborn Alphard.

"It is a shame that your son not going to be Lord Black, not for a lack of trying though on both our parts." Cygnus said under his breath having two failed attempts on the life of Alphard himself and even a third with that damn plant.

"The rule is still young good father, if the boy is anything like his father than I will be able to file an injunction to have him removed on sheer incompetence. No matter though, order will be restored to your house." Lucius said raising his glass and drinking the wine, Cygnus followed suit and tasted the difference right away. Feeling eyes on him he peered up at a balcony, there was the young lord looking down on with a commanding presence. Cygnus had been beaten. Taking his loss like a proper Black he drained the wine and decided to spend the rest of his time, whether that be hours or a few days with Druella and his daughters and grandchildren. Raising his glass to the young lord he now left the table. Lucius thought nothing of it seeing him approach Vega with a renewed interest.

He walked away in disgust seeing Callidora walk with her sister Cedrella and husband Septimus Weasley. Now scattered throughout the garden was the brood of Weasley, in fact Serra and Ginny had run up to the Carrow twins as if they were friends. Losing his appetite now Lucius went into to find his wife.

The party was later joined by the Greengrass' and the Davis' even the children of Casper and Charis Crouch nee' Black. The smell of the meal started to fill the noses of the guest as the elves now started popping into the garden near the tables with a combination of French and English delicacies. The tap was light but the sound from the knife from the glass seemed to get the attention of the entire garden.

Standing at the entrance Andi had a smile on her face looking at the crowd gathered. Her smile widened a little more seeing her friend Sig Mario Tarrono inspecting the food since it was him who cook everything down to the last noodle with his staff.

"The ceremony is set to begin. Upon entering the room you will be asked to leave your wand with security and receive it when you leave the room. Any issues with this situation and you will be excused from the ceremony missing the passing of the ring."

She looked around for dissenters but surprisingly even her father seemed to nod accepting the stipulation. Following her lead everyone now moved into an organized line two by two walking into the ceremony room.

At the center where the long conference table usually sat was a rug that led up to a podium. Most of the guest filled each side of the room but those of Black now line up either side of the rug. Even little Alphard held onto his mother and slept soundly as Mary now lined up next to her husband Phineas.

For the Weasleys Cedrella Weasley nee' Black now took her steps standing next to her sister Callidora. What surprised and frankly angered Molly was seeing Percy with pride across his face followed his grandmother and took his place next to her.

Nearest the seat that thanks to the podium looked over the entire room was the regent who stood on one side while Marius now stood on the other side. Fleur watching from the side with her mama and papa looked most excited by the proceedings, it reminded her of how the French still treated their dukes and marquis.

They stood there for 15 minutes which all recognized as his power play but no one complained or even whispered. Then the doors creaked opened and out came Lucretia and Vega who now posted on each side of the door showing their importance to the house.

Narcissa who was standing next to Pollux had to smile at the beauty and power her daughter emitted with her blonde hair loose and the face of a true daughter of Black.

"Presenting Heir Alphard James Black." Vega announced in a very courtly voice and both stood still as the 14-year-old with a neutral face walked in wearing traditional court clothes rather than his suit. He stopped and looked around at all those in Black looking him on and then up to the small box that was at the pedestal. Smirking thinking about all the plots to get to this point he now walked up the carpet and as he passed per tradition to the new Blackest of the Black the men bowed and the women curtsied. Those who lived outside of the world of nobles in England such as the Weasleys thought it barbaric and archaic, but most accepted the tradition.

Stopping before the steps he now breathed shallow and felt the permission he had been awaiting, the heir ring now floated off his finger and transported into an open box that Nymphadora had open. As the ring found its place in the box she now closed quickly feeling herself already be corrupted by the power that pulsed from it.

With confidence firm steps he now took it step by step remembering how Cygnus would always practice for this day. Four Blacks had got in his way to this moment and now they were all dead… well all would be dead by weeks end and he now took his place in the house where cunning was rewarded while arrogance and stupidity was punished.

Stopping before the podium he now eyed the small box and opened it feeling the pure rush of magic that emitted from the large ring that was filled with black diamonds mined from the Pyrenees. Vega and Lucretia acting as ceremonial guards had followed him up there so no one could assassinate him as he put the ring on both fell into a curtsy along with Andi while Marius bowed low.

With halted excited breaths he gripped the ring with his two fingers and felt the ring that would never leave his finger ever again until his death. Closing his eyes feeling the magic he now placed it on his right index finger and was washed over with a cleansing of his magic and felt lightheaded as the ring now grasp to his utter soul. The magic saw the cruel things he did but saw it was for the good of the house and accepted him as Blackest of the Black.

All around the room the lights now flickered and those with Black blood now felt a quick slight strain on their magic, as quick as it was there it was gone. None could deny though the young man standing above them looked as if he was all that more powerful.

He now looked at his flock of Blacks and then turned behind him towards his former regent and she now fell to her knee and kissed the ring.

"I, Andromeda Tonks nee' Black hereby pledge my service you Lord Alphard Black." She now stated and he waved for her to rise. Soon Marius followed suit and Vega and Lucretia now found themselves kneeling and pledging themselves to the service of House Black.

The first line to move towards the steps was the right side and Cedrella had nerves running through every inch of her wondering if this was worth it. There was still time to back out and step out of line, live in obscurity once again, and die separated from her sisters. Charis though the youngest of the three had now just risen as she hit the steps and decided it was well worth it. With the tiniest bit of nerves flowing through her she knelt and kissed his ring speaking the oath towards House Black and him.

The one that had made Alphard laugh though was when Mary and her children all followed the tradition and Sybil just looked at the ring cautiously. The 3-year-old then grabbed her sleeve and wiped the ring before listening to her mother and ran after her father who stood just past their lord waiting. Mary holding onto little Alphard now followed suit even though being muggle it would have no actual effect of submission, both her and Megan agreed they would follow their husbands in tradition.

Soon much like church pews after the bread was given all found their original spot and now looked up at Lord Alphard Black.

"I thank you for all being here and joining me in the future of House Black. For too long we have been a complete and utter laughing stock when we were once the most feared house in all the isles." He now roared slamming his fist on the podium speaking with passion. His neat slicked back black hair started to come lose.

"No more will be we be controlled by faux dark lords, meddling headmaster, or outsiders that seek to do us harm. I welcome all those of the flock of Black and those who are not to join me and shape the wizarding world as it should be. We will remind the houses and people of England why William the Conqueror chose us as his main magical lord, why it was us that put a wand to the head of King John I forcing him to sign the magical Magna Carta, and why it was us that brokered the end the 100 years war between France and England beginning a time of prosperity."

Now with a brimstone fury to his tone he now looked upon his flock and saw they were invested in his future and walked away from the platform.

"I shall share the vision of the future with England with our allies such as Greengrass who shares our vision for a better England."

All eyes now turned to Lord Alexander who nodded from the side.

"Finally no more will those of Black be branded like common cattle by a cowardly dark lord who sought the end of the wizarding kind. I spit on those who support the message of Voldemort and those who will serve him and those like him better be warned, I will show no mercy for those traitors."

He now looked towards Lucius with a look of hatred and Lucius matched his look. Molly who lost her brothers to the Death Eaters hearing this proclamation now perked up wondering if this young man truly meant these words. The elder Percy Weasley in his auror robes looked unconvinced.

He now snapped his fingers and a tray floated around with a glass of brandy all around the room. As a person took a glass it was magically replaced and soon all occupants had drinks in their hand. The younger Weasley children all grimaced seeing their brandy turn into apple juice upon their touch. Bill who was still very much infatuated with Isla and yet to ask her out properly just looked at her and saw the look of devotion in her eyes up at the pedestal now comprehending if this is the life he wanted.

Raising his glass all matched his movements.

"I will say a simple toast, some will take it as let us cast out those who are muggles and slaughter those who we see as blood traitors." Lucius now smirked looking at Mary with evil intent but was caught off guard by the spitting of Alphard to the side. "Always pure does not mean pure of magical blood, no it means pure of your intent to ensure House Black no matter the lord, lady, regent, family pet will always be the powerhouse that England needs for balance. _Toujours Pur._ "

(Scene Change)

The sound of the newspaper snapping together now filled the small study as the fire now cackled before him, with great interest he read the article that showed a large picture of the savior himself. Standing in his lion robes Harry and his godbrother Neville had been caught together, probably from a student and submitted to the magazine. By the heavens, the lad looked so much like his nephew James.

 _The Two Godbrothers_

 _The school year has ended and from the user-submitted photo above you readers can see that First Heir Harry Potter (12), and First Heir Neville Longbottom (12) have reunited as godbrothers. The Blacks, Longbottoms, and Potters all made each of their children godbrothers together with Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom nee' Macmillan the godparents to our savior. James Potter and Angela Black nee' Carrow is the godparents of Neville, that leaves one godbrother out of this picture readers._

 _Yes reader, it is none other than Lord Alphard Black (14) who is now after a ceremony last weekend confirmed as the new Blackest of the Black. Alphard in his youth was included in this triumvirate with his godparents being Frank Longbottom and Lily Potter nee' Evans._

 _According to sources the young Potter and Longbottom at the tender age of 12 have already declared Black and enemy, careful boys you just may get the enemy you desired so. In the 13 months of young Alphard being First Heir the house has already tripled it powerbase with marriage contract with young Delacour in France, according to the open financials their income tripled after years of stale profit margins. Politically under the leadership of young Alphard they have moved into a more right center position on the political spectrum compared to a far right position previously._

 _With a division in House Longbottom and no power or person in House Potter after the cowardice brother of Fleamont Potter, Charlus Potter (62) fled with his wife and children to the mountains of southern France is it wise to verbally attack a foe that is gaining members and power? One student who will remain anonymous witnessed one such attack after some strange unconfirmed events happened at the end of the year. "I was trying to recover from a cut on my arm and Potter was surrounded by all his friends at the school. Black came up and did not have a malicious look on his face but Potter just started screaming at him. It was scary."_

 _You heard it here, shall young Mr. Potter be making enemies that may halt his climb to Lord Potter or will his family and allies rally around him?_

Annoyed the old man now threw the newspaper into the flames and looked upon his desk. Smiling he looked at a picture of two men and three teens, all males. His elder brother Fleamont and lord of their house stood next to his only son James while the old man when he was younger now stood next to his boys, Hardwin and Abraham Potter.

"Dear husband, I see the story calling you a coward did not please you." A soft voice said coming from the doorway and he smiled seeing his wife Dorea walking in holding the hand of Abraham's youngest girl, Lilith Potter. The two-year-old that looked so much like a Potter with her stark wild black hair, thin frame, and even the healer said she would be needing glasses like the rest of them.

Lily as her father called her, saw her toys in the corner of the room now ran over with excitement to them to play with her broom.

"I was not a coward Dorea, James who had not yet taken his right as Lord Potter was dead and our heir was now missing. Was I supposed to leave our family in harm's way and end like the Longbottoms?" He stood up angry but calmed seeing his granddaughter make made up spell noises holding a play wand as she flew around his study a foot above the ground.

"Now that Harry has returned to our world are you going to make him reach out to you husband? I know how miffed Lord Black is getting with me having ignored his last two letters, you ignoring Harry for 16 years until he becomes lord will not look good." She now said and watched Lily fly out of the room trying to catch up with Hardwin's only child Henry. The 13-year-old in faux fear now slowly ran away from his first cousin as she giggled loudly.

"Alphard can go to hell, it is his father's fault that my nephew and his wife are dead and I know whether it was that Regulus or Bellatrix's fault one of them killed my brother."

She now stood up and glared angrily at him.

"Regulus was a good lad with a psycho mother. You know as well as I do that by the time your brother was dead Voldemort had already killed Regulus when he tried to leave. Carrows told us so in their statement before being sent to prison."

Charlus seeing his wife fume up recalling how close she was to the lad in his youth put on an apologetic look and grabbing his cane lifted himself to his feet. On bad knees that could not be repaired any more magically, he walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"Apologies dear, he was a good misled lad. Did you rip up the last letter dear from Black Manor?" He now asked as they now walked out of the study. Looking down at the sitting room Abraham now sat with his second wife Cecilia and their two of their three children, 5-year-old Ralston, and 10-year-old Cindy.

"Yes I did dear but we cannot avoid the new lord forever, he is not the fool my cousin Arcturus was who will be spurred away by small bribes. Alphard from what Marius tells me will stript me from the wall, thus demanding back the dowry. Must I remind you it was with the dowry we bought this small plot of land and the manor."

He grunted and knew even his Potter dividends from the actual recent growth of the accounts could not be received until him and his kin knelt before young Harry swearing themselves to him.

"We will see what happens dear, he is only a lad of 14, I will not cower before a 14-year-old." He said with his stubborn tone and now entered the magical elevator that took him to the main floor. Looking around he almost felt guilty about stealing all the portraits, valuables, and other things from Potter Manor just before he left. Harry had nothing to show his Potter pride. Hardwin who had been against running from the start and only now started visiting his parents looked upset as they exited the elevator.

"I told you Hardwin we will wait to see if Harry is worth following. Should he die a young death it will be you that is new lord and then…."

"I do not want to be Lord Potter, we should have been in England the moment we heard Harry was seen in Diagon Alley. You may control Abe but do not expect me to play your little game with our future lord. I will be moving back to London and enrolling my son at Hogwarts." The tall lean and handsome Hardwin now said. Sometimes Charlus had to do a double take to tell the difference between him and his cousin James.

"And you are a fool Hardwin, your son is comfortable in the manor now and attends the best school in all Europe south of the channel. Will you throw it all away just to move back and try to impress a 12-year-old boy?"

Father and son now stared at each other and son broke the glance first walking into the living where he went to help Henry with his summer charms homework. The elderly couple now followed their eldest son into the room and finding his local French paper started reading the news of his nearest local village.

They sat there for an hour and Dorea was teaching Cindy how to make an origami bird when there was a knock on their ancient oak door. Charlus paid it no mind sending Henry to open it assuming it was his cleaned robes.

Dorea was the first to react to the visitor though and jumped to her feet with joy seeing her elder brother Marius walking alongside her grandson Henry. Alongside Marius was his granddaughter Isla who looked beautiful and very professional in a woman's business suit.

Marius smiled hugging his baby sister.

"Mar' you remember my sons Hardwin and Abraham. Come greet your uncle boys." She said and both boys now walked towards him shaking his hand, they went to greet Isla but she now wore a most cold look towards the family.

"Ah, this is my granddaughter and Director of PR for House Black, Isla Black." He now said introducing her, she simply walked forward and slightly curtsied before stepping back.

"If this is about the ceremony then…." Charlus started but Isla interrupted him.

"This is about the ceremony that you refused to attend, even ripping up the invitation before reading. Our lord called upon Lady Flamel to make an appearance and she showed yet the daughter of Cygnus Black and Violetta Bulstrode did not make an appearance when called upon. Our lord would be upset but could've overlooked it had you not so abruptly disregarded the funeral of your sister and my Aunt Cassie. Tell me Aunt Dorea, shall I tell my lord that you request to be taken off the wall?"

Her eyes lit up in fear almost knowing how her magic would change for the worse should that happen.

"Please do not verbally assault my mother so. Our last name is Potter not Black so we will not bend to your threats." Abe now said glaring at her and she smiled looking around the small manor that was much too small for their last name.

"Your heir is back but you all still hide in the shadows, come father let us tell Lord Black that Lady Dorea has no intention of even being cordial with him. I mean all he asks is for a spot of tea once in a while and a conversation, apparently she is much to busy though." Isla said and started to walk away until Dorea grabbed her arm quickly. She quickly removed the hand seeing the look of superiority from Isla.

"Now you listen here "niece" I will not have…."

"If it would please Lord Black I would stop by tomorrow for tea to apologize to him."

Isla just shrugged at her aunt and wrote down a name on a sheet of paper.

"Write to Megan Clearwater when would be the best time for you to visit, she will schedule you. Now, grandfather, I must speak with the French press regarding business. Dinner at the Eiffel Tower?" She now asked with a pureblood tone to her voice now. He smiled and grabbed her hand kissing it.

"Of course, dear, let's call it 6 o'clock."

She now strode out the front door and apparated to Paris. Marius looked at his granddaughter leaving with a full sense of pride in what she had become, she went from a desk clerk making minimum wage in London to one of the most powerful women in all England.

"I do apologize for my granddaughter's curtness Dori but you must understand our lord like the Blackest of Black before him cannot be made to look weak."

She smiled forgiving him and walked him over to the seat where a house elf produced a round of tea.

"Now this young man introduced himself as Henry but this cannot be the little two-year-old running around your home when you first moved here. He is growing into a strong lad Hardwin, much like his father."

Hardwin smiled with gratitude and looked at his only child with a sense of immense pride.

"I am sorry to hear though that Theresa left in the middle of the night. Have you heard from her since?"

"Afraid not, a few years back, maybe three or four I found she moved to Germany with her new husband and now has 4 children already with a prince. Apparently, when she found out that we would not be living in the sprawling Potter Manor forever she decided to move on. It is fine though, I have my son and he has me."

Henry who had tried to write his mother only getting a return to sender stamp looked away sad but cheered feeling his dad put his arms around his shoulder.

"Well one day nephew you may find the love of your life much like your brother Abe here. May I add Cecelia you are looking as beautiful as ever. It seems motherhood suits you quite well." He complimented the blonde French woman with delicate features and bright blonde hair. She did have a large nose but it seemed to fit her face just right.

"Much too kind monsieur Black, a pleasure to see you again."

"Ah I have a grandson roughly the same as you Cindy, perhaps if your mother and father would not mind maybe one day you could meet Marius and his soon to be bride Astoria."

Cindy who had the Potter features with the nose of her mother looked baffled at her great uncle.

"Momma, I do not have to get married so soon, do I?" She now asked with a look of concern but let out a breath seeing her laugh and shake her head.

"No sweet flower, we will let you find love when you want to find love. Not that your arrangement is barbaric Monsour Black, my papa and mama found love together after they were joined."

He just smiled and laughed and Cindy seeing Marius lightly tap the empty spot on the couch next to him walked over and took a seat.

"I assure you Marius and Tori are most friendly, and I am sure they will find a deep love, just like my lord lights up when he is next to his sweet flower as well. Can you introduce the rest of your family Cindy?" He asked and Ralston stood up holding the hand of his sister Lily.

"Well this nimble brain is Ralston and he is just a baby, well 7 but still a baby."

Ralston seemed to not understand the joke so he just lifted his sister up to his hip, well tried to.

"And this is Lily, she is really only a baby."

"Lily as in…" Marius now looked towards Abe who nodded.

"Cousin James and Lily were always so nice to us and they were even the godparents to Henry over here. I planned on one day honoring Lily becoming my children's godparents since it was her who introduced me to Cecelia. Sadly when we found out Lia here was heavy with child we also found out they had died that same very week."

Marius nodded meeting the woman at a few Potter family dinners after the invite from Dori and did admit the woman was a magnetic glow of love.

"Uncle I know you are just gaining your influence but I was curious if you could help me enroll Henry here at Hogwarts? Apparently, I am the only one ready to leave France so it is time that Harry gets to know his cousin and I have no idea who to speak within the ministry." Hardwin asked and you could hear the teeth on Charlus gritting together.

Marius seemed to ponder the request for a second. "Maybe Madame March I will speak with first, but yes nephew it would be my honor. This of course on the term that your mother actually humble herself before my lord, he would be most upset with me should I do this on a branch that disrespected him so."

"She will not stoop as low as kneeling before him and kissing his ring, we are Potter and we are proud." Charlus now roared in anger but Dorea now stood up annoyed with her husband.

"I shall present myself before Lord Black as a vassal of his just like you will to Harry once he wears that ring."

"Mother, me and Henry will go with you as well since it is our request he will be helping us with. I know what cousin Isla told us but is Lord Black home right now?" Hardwin asked and stood up seeing his uncle nod.

"I believe he is out flying with his future bride and Carrow cousins but if you are willing to wait an hour or so I am sure he would see the three of you. He will not ask that betray young Harry Potter but all he ask is for the respect he deserves."

Charlus tried to fight his wife leaving but a few minutes later three people apparated to the international floo building in Paris where Marius gave him the address and left to meet with his granddaughter.

Henry arriving at the manor had to readjust his glasses thrice wondering if this was a place where real people lived. His disbelievement continued as Lady Vega gave them a tour of the gardens and even walked them to the crypts while her lord was out flying.

They had not seen him arrive but with grace the former regent now Lady Andi informed them that Lord Black would see them. Having not been in the presence of any Lord Black in over a decade Dorea forgot how nerve-wracking this was as they climbed the grand staircase passing the Blacks of old. They even passed her father who had the same smug face on that she remembered all those years ago.

She had passed Narcissa who seemed to be discussing the funeral of her just dead father. It seems over the night yesterday Cygnus who recently struggled from health issues just fell over dead.

Standing at the door was a ugly woman with crooked teeth that opened the door for them. The room was grand and all the Blackest of the Black had their portraits lined up all over the walls. The prior lord just sneered at her and went back to his conversation with Lord Sirius Black I who served the role from 1689-1702.

Dorea's eyes now moved to the seat where a lad who even though he was 14 seemed to exude power. He did not even look and ignored her, she understood the insult directed towards her was due to the insult towards him. Not taking his eyes off the business proposal he lazily put out his right hand showing off the grand ring that sat on his finger.

Dorea sucking in her pride walked gracefully like her father taught her all those years ago and fell to a knee before him kissing his ring. While her core nowhere near depleted feeling the power of the his magic surge through her gave her a sense of energy, had it not been for her bad knees she would have happily ran around the manor.

Hardwin went to approach him now but Alphard looked up and held up his hand.

"House Black is not the house you are meant to serve, welcome back Lady Dorea. Shall I have the elves prepare three more for dinner?"

She nodded hating to admit… she missed being in the House of Black, now once again the union between Potter and Black was connected.

A/N:

I wanted to thank you all for coming along this journey with me and hope you join me on the other 6 journeys till 1998. The last chapter does not feature Harry at all since it shows that while he goes back to the political stationary life of the Dursleys where he can only sit and wait to make moves there is a constant chess game going on with or without him present in their world.

So I posted the family tree of the Potters and the connection to Black on the twitter handle Bigblue2289 and Hardwin will not be loyal to Black nor even Dorea in a sense, it is simply a social connection. And yes there will be two Potters at Hogwarts in the Fall now and guess who has no idea? Also if you wondering why include Charlus and Dorea and their children at all it is to actually give Harry someone to lord over in the future. A house with one person is not much a house.

You guessed the pairings for Harry, Alphard, William Weasley, and a few other, what other pairings would you like to see in the future? Also, have about 5 or 6 chapers left to do with some edits, please send me suggestions and ideas if they strike your fancy on any character. I will try to fit them in if they match my future direction.

Per canon Callidora and Cedrella had a sister Charis who married Casper Crouch. I was not going to add them at all but there are two daughters and a son from Charis and Casper so message me if you would like them added. Also if you have a fantasy Black in mind for these roles please message me. Loyal, competitive, humble, arrogant and so forth. Incorporating reader's suggestions into the story is actually quite fun.

Oh and yes Alphard is changing the meaning to Toujours Pur to fit his new path, it is his flock that must be corralled and if you are wondering Alphard did have Cygnus' wine poisoned cause the plant was set up by Cygnus still pushing for his grandson Draco to become lord. That was the third strike (one in the beginning of the year and the second at the end of last chapter) so Alphard had him killed. Being in the House of Black is ruthless business.

Would you reader like in future stories to have me dive into detail like this for Potter and Longbottom?

Well thank you for coming with me on this ride and please comment and review and I will reply to you right away.

Again thank you for joining me on this 13 chapter journey and look forward to many more in the future.

Ric

"I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way."

Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 1988

 **Richard Longbottom**

Only son of Callidora Longbottom nee' Black

Father of Bart

 **Lyla Longbottom nee' Bones**

Mother of Bart and wife of Richard

Sister to Edgar Bones

School friends with Andi

 **Cynthia Rogers nee' Longbottom**

Callidora's youngest child and only daughter

19 years old at start of story

 **Landon Rogers**

American wizard married to Cynthia

 **Sybill Aylard**

French wife of Andrue now in hiding under the protection of Alphard

 **Marisa Aylard**

12 year old daughter of Andrue who is now in hiding with mother from the DE

 **Charlus Potter (Canon)**

James' uncle who fled Britain after the death of James and the disappearance of his new infant heir

 **Dorea Potter nee' Black (Canon)**

Wife of Charlus and sister to Marius in canon

 **Hardwin Potter**

Charlus' eldest son

3 years older than James was

 **Abraham Potter**

Charlus' youngest son

Same age as James

 **Cecilia Potter**

Wife of Abraham

Sometimes called Cecil

 **Henry Potter**

One year older than Harry and Hardwin's eldest child

 **Cindy Potter**

Abe's daughter who is 2 years younger than Harry

 **Ralston Potter**

Abe's son who is 7 years the junior of Harry

Name comes from the Potters of old and wanted to give some legacy to the family

 **Lilith Potter**

Abe's youngest child born in 1990

 **Princess Thersea Potthast nee' Abbott (Formerly Potter)**

Mother of Henry and ex wife of Hardwin who left him when they fled to France

Distant cousin to Hannah Abbott and main line

Married Prince Rolf Potthast of Germany and gave him three children


	14. Onto the next journey

Thought there was a message to tell of a new book. If you enjoyed this story please favorite/follow me and follow Year 2. The year is all written but based on what you read if you like to see certain storylines portrayed one way or the other for Year 3 please do not hesitate to send me a message. Love adding reader's ideas.

I thank you for following me on this journey and hope you enjoy what the future holds for the Three Godbrothers.

Ric


End file.
